


The Multi-verse Paramour Jaune Arc

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Harems, Het, Impregnation, Missionary Position, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 81,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: When three cosmic entities known as Alpha, Ohm, and Omega, decide to have some fun involving the multiple universes they select an 'anomaly' from the world of Remnant; Jaune Arc. Planning to kill their eternal boredom they decide to use Jaune as the prime shipping war subject by sending him to one universe after another with the goal of making love to famous franchise female characters of each world. It sounds like a dream come true, but the problem is when or if he'll get back to his own universe and how can he bear his heart to potentially millions of women.





	1. Tracer(Overwatch)

AN: This fic was sorta inspired by a friend of mine as well as other sources like crossover harem fics, Deathbattle, etc. Though it is partly his idea, plus I just thought it would be fun to see how this pans out. As you can guess this is yet another Jaune/Harem story from me, I know I’m a one flavor kind of guy, but harem smut is what I specialize in. Anyway this story is similar to ‘A knight and his maidens’ in that it’s a different gal, or set of gals, every chapter or so, it does however have one set CANON ongoing because well our boy Jaune Arc is going on a multiverse road trip. This kinda needs input from the readers on what fictional characters they’d like to see so feel free to PM or review your requests, for example this initial chapter features Tracer from Overwatch. Welp, now on to the show. Enjoy.

 

**The Multiverse paramour Jaune Arc**

By Azure megacyber

 

Somewhere in the ether of cosmos there are three large human shaped cosmic entities just floating there in the middle of space.

One of them, being made out of blue stars and comets was the entity named Alpha. The one in the middle, being made out of radiant stars and quasars that varied in all colors was the more peaceful and creative entity was known as Ohm. Lastly there was the problem child, the cosmic entity made out of black stars and asteroids, was the embodiment of chaos simply known as Omega. These three spectral beings oversaw the expanse of creation, which was splintered into infinite numbers of parallel universes and dimensions; they were beset with this duty for all time until one of them asked a very peculiar question.

“Hey…” Alpha( Think Church’s voice) asked looking to the side at Ohm.

“Yes?” Ohm (Think Monty Oum’s voice) responded.

“Have you ever wondered why we’re here?”

“Honestly that has been on my mind lately, we’ve been overlooking all of creation for what feels like an eternity for a designated time of…an eternity. We’ve been here all this time and we never once wondered just how we got into this, it’s really bumming me out to be honest. I actually want to take part in creating universes myself with worlds of dynamic colors, action, and badass gal warriors making it all look stylish. Kinda like how I did with my own personal project; Remnant, but to answer your question yes. How about you?” Ohm explained.

“On some metaphysical standpoint I guess it’s our sacred duty or whatever, but yeah this is really fucking boring. Maybe all three of us should take up that hobby of creating out own pet universes to meddle in, to ya know, kill time.”

“Well we do have to prevent universes from suffering incursions, which happen by letting any of them ram into each other, but we also got to keep an eye on him, ya know.” Ohm added gesturing his constellation of fingers over to Omega, who was cackling evilly.

“Mua hahahaha, yes! Any second now this black hole will collapse and take this one universe with it, such destruction of all life is so delightfully evil! Hahahaha!” Omega( think O’Malley’s voice) cackled like a cartoon villain.

“Oh right I forgot about him. I guess if he’s left alone he might terrorize a few universes just for the kicks, at least he’s amusing himself.” Alpha stated then noticed Ohm holding the universe of his custom made world of Remnant between his star-made hands. “Aaaanndd you’re looking at something else again, what is so fucking fascinating about this one world you made anyway?”

Ohm looked to the side where his two eyes, which were white suns, directed their gaze at Alpha. “It’s my own personal universe, why wouldn’t I be fascinated by it? Besides there’s something…usual in the world of Remnant that has my attention.”

“Is it those delightful Grimm that spawned there? I love those creatures, made out of pure malice wreaking havoc on the people, bwa hahahaha! What’s so special about it anyway? Is it another apocalypse? I love watching those.” Omega chimed in when it included itself into their conversation.

“No…it’s a young man there that’s something peculiar even amongst the countless different realities.” Ohm answered catching the Alpha’s attention.

“Pfht! I doubt that, there are literally infinite universes with plenty of ‘unique’ properties. What makes one person so special? Everything is constants and variables after all.” Alpha retorted.

“That’s just it; he’s a constant that’s…multiversal. Somehow this one being is compatible with any life form he meets, especially the female variety. Usually there’s a variation of everyone and anyone in the infinite worlds, but oddly enough there isn’t one for him. He’s the only variable that’s also a constant, he basically has a place hold in every world for himself exclusively. For some reason he is literally an ‘everyman’, not unlike the anomalies before like the kid with whisker marks or the boy with the bolt scar, if I dropped him into another universe he would immediately assimilate and be compatible with his choice of mates there right on the spot. It’s remarkable really.” Ohm explained catching faint interest from his two associates.

For a moment neither of them said anything until Alpha spoke up again. “Want to make a bet?”

“What did you have in mind? Remember that we have nothing to offer each other regardless of who wins.” Ohm answered.

“It’ll just be to amuse ourselves, dude. I mean we got like nothing to do for fucking ever, let’s liven things up a bit.” Alpha added.

“Okay, I’m game, what’s your idea?”

“You said this special little guy on Remnant is somehow compatible with all these universes, why don’t we test that theory out? We could take him from his world and drop him into another to see how it plays out with him and the women of said universe, we keep doing it until we either get bored or something else happens. What do ya say?” Alpha finalized letting the other two cosmic beings mull it over.

“I would be interested to see my little subject interact with potential mates from different universes…I’m in!” Ohm replied energetically with hopeful thoughts of shipping the boy with millions of potential mates.

“I would like to simply watch in case chaos happens in this little venture of yours; either your little human causes an incursion or the ‘mates’ as you call them follow him back home. Sounds delightful, mwa hahahaha. Besides, watching planets explode is getting rather tiresome I might add.” Omega added in with them as Ohm held up the plane of Remnant’s universe between his ‘hands’ for all three of them to see.

The sparkling form of a tall blonde teenage student came up from the planet to hover between Ohm’s fingers. He was unconscious obviously, another world moved in place near him and with a swish of cosmic energy the tiny human was pulled into the designated world.

“Now we wait and watch, it should be amusing us for at least a little while. On you go Jaune Arc to worlds beyond your wildest imaginations.” Ohm declared.

“I’ll go get some us milky way shakes for us to drink, we’re gonna want to kick back for this.” Alpha added.

‘Hmmm, build-up between the subject and others may get tedious, how about I spruce things up a bit?’ Omega thought to himself and shifted some cosmic energy around Jaune’s form during his descent to Earth. ‘There we are, with that the ‘mates’ should hunger for you a great deal faster. Mwa he he hehe yes.’

World of Overwatch- **Tracer (Lena Oxton)**

“What the-? Where am I?” Jaune asked himself groggily as he shakily stood up from the ground to analyze his surroundings. It appeared to be very lively city with lights everywhere, but among it all what stood out the most was the large clock tower with holographic dials on display. He was in a place called London, England. Not that he knew what that was. ‘That is pretty cool and high tech, maybe I’m in Atlas.’

He looked around and noticed various citizens and bizarre human shaped robots all eying him like he was some bizarre disturbances, because he actually was.

‘Huh, I wonder they’re so worked up about. I better ask someone where I am so I can head back to Beacon.’ Jaune reasoned and looked to the nearest person, one random old man wearing a blower hat and a flashy suit with a monocle.

“Excuse me? Could you help a guy out here? I uh seem to be lost, one minute I was lounging around in the school library and the next thing I know is I wind up in the middle of a city I don’t know.” Jaune innocently asked clearly confused as to his own situation. His scroll wasn't working either and there didn’t seem to be any recognizable faces in the crowd.

“Lost? Have you conked your head perhaps? You’re in London, England, lad.” The man answered popping an eyebrow in confusion. The crowd around Jaune was still gawking at the boy as though he were an alien. Jaune couldn't help but notice them but paid it no mind and focused on what he was told.

“London…England?” Jaune repeated with uncertainty in his voice and put a hand on his hand in thought. “Where on Remnant is that?” He muttered to himself when suddenly red and blue sirens blared with two hover police cars landed into the area.

Jaune panicked when he noticed several men and women in futuristic looking cop uniforms come out of them with their strange looking guns held out. He heard a chorus of ‘freezes’ and ‘Don’t move’ out loud from them and Jaune didn't know what to do or even what he did to warrant this.

Looking at his side at the old man for answers he directed a questioning look. “Uh…what did I do? Is it the sword I have on me or my clothes?”

“My boy, you came out of the sky in a flash of green energy and landed right there in that spot making quite a large crater in the process.” The old man gestured to the pavement beneath his shoes. Jaune saw that he was standing in the center of a huge crater dent in the pavement.

That wasn’t the point however; the point was that Jaune appeared as an anomaly from literally out of nowhere, and thus sparked fear and curiosity from the crowd. Obviously someone phoned the fuzz about a potential enemy landing in the middle of a city, or someone freaked out about an alien, but luckily a pair of goggled eyes witnessed the whole scene and decided to finally intervene.

“He he, I guess its damage of public property then.” He uttered with a sweat drop. The law enforcements were about to close in on him to detain him until a bright streak of blue blurred into the space between them.

!

“Hold it, luvs! Overwatch is on the job here!” Shouted a spunky woman; who wore a stylish bomber jacket with a tight yellow jump suit highlighting her lithe physique after she had appeared in a blue flash of energy. Jaune also noted that the energy she blazed in was the same color as whatever was strapped to her chest; which is some sort of power core device. He didn’t understand basic stuff let along science technology. “This bloke behind me is under my watch now, so don’t fret and go on about your business. From what I gather he’s just another harmless teleporter like me and I would have a few words with him.” She added casting a sideways glance at Jaune with a cute wink.

The lad blushed and nodded in appreciation, the moment she turned her attention back to the police he found his eyes wandering down to her tight fitted buttocks being exposed to him. Quickly his hands went down over his crotch to cover up any embarrassing reactions the view of her rump was creating.

The crowd cheered at her arrival and the cops, although reluctantly, lowered their weapons but held questionable looks directed at both her and Jaune.

“What makes you so sure this is your case, Tracer? This ‘unknown’ just fell out of the sky in a blast of energy right in the middle of town!” One of them shouted.

The girl, apparently known as Tracer, simply shrugged with a wry smile. “You got me there, luv, but it’s better for me and my chum Winston to get a good look at him. We could find out more than your lot could especially since Overwatch specializes in the ‘crazy’, besides I have a feeling I can understand the bloke more anyway.” She argued and the cops reluctantly resigned allowing the goggled girl to take Jaune’s hand along with hers as she led him out of the clearing in a certain direction.

“Come along with me, handsome. We’re getting a lot of funny stares here.” She added with a chipper tone.

“Um…Tracer, is it? Where are we going?” Jaune asked feeling really out of place with nearly everything going on around him.

Tracer tossed another look his way and with a cute smirk this time. “We’re going to the pub to get to know each other, luv. By the way just call me Lena. Tracer’s my superhero name after all.”

He nodded and felt a light blush after seeing her adorable smirk, he relaxed and went along with wherever she was leading him to.

“I’m Jaune…Jaune Arc.” He introduced himself and she smiled sweetly at him while they left the area.

* * *

 

Inside a restaurant/bar sitting across were Jaune and Tracer waiting for their food. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes until Tracer leaned forward with her head propped up by her hands. Her goggles were up over her forehead letting Jaune see those beautiful hazel eyes of hers.

He didn’t understand it at first, but he was crushing really hard on this perky gal when his gal pals back at Beacon didn’t vex him as badly. Not even Weiss or the paragon known as Pyrrha. Quickly shaking off his thoughts he stirred up conversation to avoid the awkwardness.

“So…you’re a superhero?” He asked and she gently shook her head.

“Actually I’m an agent of Overwatch; an organization dedicated to keeping chaos locked up and order in the streets. We’ve been disbanded years ago but recently more of us are coming out of the woodwork to reunite since a lot of violent nonsense has taken to the world as of late.” She summarized and he found himself completely engrossed by the story. He still had not grasped that he was no longer on Remnant and instead was more focused on the girl and her story, now it was time to tell his.

“So what’s your chapter, love? Where do you fit in this crazy world of ours? From what I gathered with the civvies who witnessed your arrival; you came out of the sky and landed in a blur of green energy.” Tracer answered for him and Jaune nodded although he looked lost.

“That’s what I hear, I mean I don’t even know how I got here. One minute I’m there in the library with my friends and the next thing I know is I’m in the middle of a city in whatever kingdom this is.” Jaune explained causing her to prop an eyebrow.

She was about to go on and explain where he was and question why wouldn't he know that, but at that moment their order came and distracted them. Jaune’s order was simply a plate of grilled fish and French fries coupled with a drink while Tracer’s was a singular milkshake of vanilla strawberry mix.

“Quite a story, mate, but first let’s help ourselves before we get to know each other more. This English gal would certainly be interested in that now.” Tracer stated flirtatiously and begun to sip on her straw as Jaune nervously ate away at his food with a blush.

He didn’t know it but she slipped off one of her shoes and lifted a bare foot to his lap nestling on his package.

Jaune nearly choked out his food when he felt it, but did nothing to demand that she stopped. Tracer didn’t want to stop either, for some reason, a very cosmic one at that, the two felt an intense attraction to each other.

And now Tracer, truly known as Lena Oxton, was throwing all caution to the wind and aiming to set claim on a cute boy she barely knew.

After eating and finishing their food the two talked and got to know each other a bit more, each of them a feeling a little more comfortable and special around each other. They did this while Tracer continued stroking her foot along his now thickened bulge. Jaune gulped and felt his system overload, suddenly he desperately wanted to lunge at her in the middle of the café, but he held himself in for their sake.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the cosmos a certain maniacal being was chortling evilly as his magic went to work.

“Should we be worried about him? Alpha questioned Ohm.

“Nah, probably not. I’m sure he’s done something to our little project, but right now let’s just enjoy the show.” Ohm reasoned and went back to the scene of Jaune and Tracer.

 

* * *

 

 

“How about you follow me back to my home where we can both relax ourselves, luv. What do ya say?” Tracer asked softly with her head once again propped up by her hands. She wore a very cute expression with those lovely brown eyes and delivered a flirty wink as she brought her left foot down from his lap. She then took the straw out of the milkshake and seductively licked the cream off it in front of him, making it harder for him to keep his bulge in check.

Jaune felt his heart string itself painfully when she did all that, suddenly making that decision was a lot easier. He may have had a crush on Weiss, one that he got over, but that didn’t mean he could stave off from certain needs.

‘Plus she’s really really cute, alright I’m doing this!’ He resolved with himself and leaned forward to give his answer.

“S-sure, okay, uh Tracer?” Jaune answered hearing her giggle while she slid her foot back inside her tennis shoe.

“Call me Lena, love.” She purred and suddenly launched herself across the table to grab Jaune by the hem of his armor plate.

She startled him at first until she grabbed the back of his head so as to aggressively suck his lips into hers in an intense exchange of flesh and tongue, one that caught the attention of a few onlookers around the pub.

The longer the kiss the more passionate it got with both of Tracer’s hands locking behind his mop of a blonde head. Her tongue aggressively sloshed around giving his oral space a thorough cleaning, eventually Jaune reciprocated with just as much passion by pursing his lips on her tongue and sucking it tingling her body quite a bit.

The hostess was about to go over and insist that they stop snogging in public, but Tracer picked up on that and let go of Jaune’s face. The two reluctantly broke off with a red faces and n eager looks in their eyes.

“Check please.” Tracer called out to the hostess and eventually the two left the cafe with the girl leaving the full payment on the table. Jaune honestly offered to pay but she reminded him that his Lien wasn’t a viable currency in this place. Jaune still hadn’t grasped that he was in another world, just another part of Remnant he wasn’t familiar with, but that revelation will hit him soon enough.

“Let’s take this to my place where we can more than snogging, love.” She uttered close to him and delivered a quick lick around his ear lobe sending shivers up his spine.

“Yes, ma’am.” He managed to say as they made their way out of the diner.

* * *

After traversing the marvels of London Jaune and Tracer arrived at her moderate yet stylish apartment where she hold the boy’s hand with both of hers pulling him in with an alluring gaze.

Off came her bomber jacket which revealed the smooth elegant skin of her backside with the smaller version of that bizarre chest embedded into her chest and back. Jaune wondered about that but chose not to question les it be an unpleasant thing to bring for her.

She had sat down with her bare back exposed to him whilst Jaune was without his armor plates; his hoodie was still on for now, but with Tracer’s ideas in mind that would soon change. Jaune took the initiative and started massaging her shoulders sensually eliciting a mewl of contentment from her as he gradually moved his hands down her backside around the metallic piece.

Her hands came up around to feel his hand pressing against her skin affectionately stroking his knuckles with her fingers. She had loving smile on her face and twisted herself around to face him while she started undoing the top straps of her tight suit.

Jaune started sputtering and felt his erection thicken, Tracer took notice and giggled in a playful tone before saying something. “Let’s skip foreplay for now, mate. I really want your other ‘sword’ inside my front pocket.” She said licking around her lips tastily.

Jaune noded and puleed her face into his hands for a surprise kiss that startled her until she receded into it lovingly. They snogged passionately for a few minutes until Tracer gently pushed him off by the chest so that he could see her modest C-cup sizes globs staring back at him. His mouth watered at the sight since he never saw real life boobs before, not counting the times he accidentally walked on his sisters changing.

“Go ahead and touch them, luv.” She started then removed the rest of her yellow tight suit so that she could do a pose with her chest sticking out. “They’re all yours.”

He took off his own hoodie and let Tracer gleam the sight of a well-toned body that she couldn’t help but gawk at. Jaune ‘s hands went to her breast squeezing those soft globes in his fingers causing her to breath heavily.

He energetically groped and squeezed her nipples with his hands causing her to writhe and moan under her grasp. She could feel her own sensitive moisten every growing second.

Jaune’s mouth came next and he nibbled on her right breast making her to howl his name loudly as he continued, he got more into it and made her lose her balance causing to lie on her back atop the bedside. He recomposed himself and looked down at her breathing with a heaving chest and a pleasant smile.

“Do me a favor, luv.” She started then spread her legs far apart with her left hand’s finger prying apart her vulva. “Use that magic tongue of yours to eat this girl out.” She softly pleaded and Jaune, while feeling hypnotized by the sight of her pussy, obeyed without a word.

He leaned down and placed both his hands around her mound when his face zoomed in close on the heated snatch waiting for him. He wasted no time and kissing around the sensitive flesh before pursing his lips on the nub of her clitoris, this caused a brief pleasure shriek from her. She was breathing harder now and pleaded him to continue, which he did with gusto. His lips kissed and suckled on her nub whilst his fingers prodded her opening before they slide inside her quirm. The taste of Lena was sweet and tart and he felt like a natural at what he was doing, it was really odd considering he’s never done this before.

Seconds passed and Jaune escalated his treatment of her cunt by gripping her ass with both of his hands so that he could kiss and suckle on her cunt with his tongue worming around inside. This sent Lena to immeasurable levels of bliss and caused her to writhe around on the bed with her back arching up. Her cheeks were red and her breathes were heavy and heated, her hands let go of the sheets and latched onto the head of Jaune to hold him there while he ate her out.

He continued sucking and tonguing her out until her hips thrashed along the surface with her legs clenched tight on his skull as she delivered a mighty holler of orgasm. “Jaauunnneee….!!!!” Her lower body kept thrashing as her climax hit her like a truck; her pussy spritzed juices all over his mouth and face allowing him to taste more of her until she finished cumming.

Her legs relaxed letting him come up for a breather, he grinned when le saw her elated face breathing heavily with that chest of hers heaving up.

Tracer suddenly bolted up and lunge at his pants desperate to tear them off, fortunately she only succeeded in pulling them down to unveil the thickened log of Arc that slapped her lightly on the face.

“Positively delightful. Now…” Tracer began and placed herself back onto the bed with one leg hiked up in the air in a provocative pose displaying her pussy. “Jam that log inside her, mate! I need it!” She cried out with an ecstatic expression and Jaune complied as he loomed in over her.

Their bodies embraced and the boy carefully guided his member to the quivering moist hole of Tracer’s smooth cunt, once he was inside Jaune plunged all the way forward causing the girl to elicit another blissful cry.

“Yes! That’s it love! Now pump me like you mean it and don’t dare yank it out!” She called out as her walls starched to accommodate his tool. Jaune himself was reeling from the insane pleasure he was getting from being inside such a tight girl, but nonetheless he persevered and started rocking his hips.

Tracer’s head reeled back with the pleasure of his appendage repeatedly shoving itself into her depths, her hands came to his backside and her legs wrapped arou his buttocks safely keeping him snug inside her. She could feel Jaune’s warmth and it was very inviting, she could feel everything about him and he felt like nothing she had ever encountered, she wanted more of him plain and simple.

The skin of his body made that sound of flesh slapping flesh in constant rhythm in sync with him pounding his cock into her tightness. It was an unbelievable feeling he got lost in, Jaune soon increased the strength and speed of his strokes with hard thrusts of his hips.

Tracer’s mouth was agape in profound pre-orgasm state as he continued, minutes came and more sounds of two bodies pounding itno each other soon became rampant.

Jaune had sat up at this point with Tracer in his lap with all her limbs wrapped around his body as well as her lips wrapped around his tongue. His tall form continued jutting up into her pussy for sevral more inutes until he felt the encroaching climax coming from her body.

She breathed and moaned and suddenly all her limbs clenched tight around his torso as her pussy muscles wildly convulsed on his member. “Hhhagagghh!!! Jaune!!”

Jaune grit his teeth and gripped her buttocks tightly when he felt his climax happen in reaction to Tracer’s pussy muscles squeezing his length.

 ‘Here it comes!’ He thought when his hips twitched and undulated underneath with shi member pumping payload after payload into her unprotected pussy.

Tracer bore an ahegao expression with her eyes rolled to the top and her tongue lolling, her face became like this the moment she felt his semen pump endlessly into her depths. Of course she briefly worried about pregnancy risks but shrugged it off in the throes of orgasm.

After a minute or two of nonstop cumming the pair relaxed with Jaune laying back on the bedspread with Tracer laying atop his chest purring.

“That was exquisite, luv, I might consider introducing you to a few chums of mine in the agency. I know for certain they’ll like you, even this one troublesome sniper with purple skin I run into.” Tracer breathed and craned her face up to kiss along his jawline and onto his lips.

“Yeah…that huff sounds like fun.” Jaune said back and felt her rose up off him. He wondered where she was going until he saw her place her hands against the wall and wriggling her scrumptious rump at him teasingly.

“If you’re ready for round two then I would certainly love it if you plundered this right here. I know you’ve been eying it ever since I arrived.” She cooed excitingly and Jaune didn’t need telling twice. He looked down at his phallus and noticed it immediately regained its hardness, his body was also feeling rejuvenated thanks to his aura, thus he was ready for round two.

Getting up off the bed he made his way over to him and fondled the cheeks of her delicious ass with his hands. She giggled mewling her contentment as she bended herself a little to stick it out a bit more for him.

“Don’t keep a girl waiting, mate.” She egged him and Jaune held her rump in both palms while aiming his member at the ring of her anus.

Tracer grit her teeth when she felt her second hole stretch gradually fitting the head of his cock, she was new to this sort of thing and it was certainly something else, but she really wanted it. Gradually his girth buried itself all the way into her anal cavity causing her to shriek in a mixed tone of both pain and pleasure!

If anyone were watching this from the scene of an animated series there would be little hearts aglow in her pupils when she felt it.

“Huaah…!! That’s the ticket! Haaggh!! Now pump my bum, love!” She called out in a heavy breath. Jaune acknowledged by suddenly slamming his hips forth then back in rampant succession!

Tracer let out another loud cry of blissful agony until she bit down on her lip, the feeling of his cock plunging into her sensitive anus sent her senses soaring!

Again and again he rammed deep into her anal orifice sending spikes of pleasure into her system, again her face twisted into an ahegao expression as soon as his pace increased. Her upper body raised a bit more with her tits squishing against the wall surface.

Jaune hammered way for several more minutes and brought his left hand over underneath her hips to cup her mound, those magic fingers of his started furiously rubbing her off sending dual waves of pleasure into Tracer’s system!

It wasn’t long until she started cumming and spraying juices all over the floor, her anus clenched tightly too in sync with her undulations. This caused Jaune to groan loudly just before delivering a final slam of his hips against her ass depositing a generous helping of sperm into her ass.

After both finished cumming they had once again collapsed back on the bedspread near them with Tracer curling up at his side circling her finger around his chest.

“That was beyond measure and I loved every bit of it, love. Did you stroke me off because you were about to burst?” She inquired nestling her head against his neck.

“Hehehe, yeah, I guess I did. Honestly I think I just got caught up in the moment, but I also just wnted to bring you to the finish at the same time. Hope you didn’t mind.” Jaune answered truthfully hearing a giggle from her.

“I didn’t mind at all, mate, you took me around the bloody world just now and if you’re bound to stay here then maybe we could see more of each other on a daily basis.” She suggested in case Jaune couldn’t make his way back home to wherever ‘Remnant’ was. Neither knew the situation regarding that they were both from different worlds until….it happened.

!

A soft green glow suddenly washed over Jaune as though it were a whole nother level of aura, but instead he felt some kind of pull over him. He looked up and noticed a round circular portal opening in the ceiling gently levitating him up off the surface towards it.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Tracer asked clearly in shock and in fear that whatever this is was going to make Jaune vanish.

“It’s the same thing that happened to me in the library back home. I remember now; I was doing nothing until this portal thingy opened up above me to suck in! It must’ve been how I wounded up here.” Jaune surmised and Tracer got to her feet so as to latch her hands onto his and keep him tethered.

Jaune didn’t realize what the glow truly meant for him, but to Tracer it as all too familiar with the experiment that gave her powers went down. He was going away to somewhere else and she did not like it one bit.

“No! I don’t want you to leave! Why can’t you stay?” Lena begged and struggled to keep a hold on Jaune’s hands as he ascended skyward into the mysterious blue portal. His clothes and gear thankfully going along with him in case he ended up naked in the middle of a populated area.

Jaune saw her distress and put his hands over hers in a gentle reassuring manner. “Lena…I don’t know if or when I’ll come back, but I just feel that I will somehow. I can’t explain it, but I can promise I’ll return and we can spend more time together! An Arc never goes back on his word, I promise!”

Tracer seemed reluctant but hesitantly nodded and brought herself up to pull into one last loving kiss before slowly letting go of his hand. Inch by inch her fingers lost their grasp on his and Jaune looked upon the saddened face of the spunky peacemaker to log into memory.

“I know you will, but please be quick about it, love. There won’t be anybody else but you…” She said with finality and he nodded with a somber smile until the green light of the portal swallowed him whole transporting him to some other world.

When the light died Tracer was left alone wishing that whatever weirdness that brought him over in the first place would’ve waited longer before taking him back. She wrapped her arms around herself wishing for his touch until something caught sight in the corner of her eye. She blinked over to a place on the floor and picked a certain item that brought a smile to her face.

Jaune’s light blue boxers.

“At least I have something to remember him bye until he gets back.” She said to herself then snuggled the underwear close to her chest as though it were a momento.

* * *

 

“Huh, that was intense. I mean I know how it happened and why it happened so soon…” Alpha trailed off casting an accusing glance at Omega, who was busy cackling evilly, before continuing. “…but I gotta say that was incredibly entertaining. Addictive too.”

“Indeed, I’m really interested to see how he does in other worlds with other potential mates. This is sure to kill the boredom especially since his shipping potential is really high.” Ohm added levitating an unconscious naked Jaune between his star-made fingers before selecting another world for him to teleport into.

“Y’know what, might as well call it like it is; Shipping wars or shipping potential. I mean it’s not even about the world ‘constant’ stuff anymore is it?” Alpha added while Ohm magically redressed the boy.

“Nope, this is just for fun after all. Let’s see which world we should send him to…” Ohm said to himself cycling through the different universes around them at random. “…ah here we go!”

 

**End of chapter**

Next character and franchise- (let that be your choice)

Future possibilities as per suggestions from friend-

**Sophitia Alexandra-** Soul caliber

**Lucina-** Fire Emblem

**Elizabeth** _-_ Bioshock

Literally anything else I leave up to you the readers; Make your choice.

AN-Well that’s the chapter wrapped up, I hope you all enjoyed it and find the idea amusing. This idea came to me from a pal and I thought I’d roll along with it because shipping Jaune with non-RWBY characters sounded like a fun idea. Anyway like it’s stated above I’m leaving characters/worlds up to the readers so feel free to post your input on who you want as well as a brief summary of their franchise because honestly I can’t promise I’m too knowledgeable about certain ones. For example I don’t know shit about Fire Emblem and never played the games, I only know a little about Overwatch which may show in this chapter. So yeah if you have characters you want either PM me or Review this story with your ideas and summaries, in any case please feel free to leave your thoughts, reviews, comments, etc, if you have any.


	2. Elizabeth(Bioshock Infinite)

**The Multi-verse paramour Jaune Arc**

Chapter Two- Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite)

By Azure megacyber

 

Once again within the ether of cosmic space were the big three; Alpha, Ohm, and Omega. Ohm had just selected a world for Jaune to be sent into with vast intrigue and amusement in mind that was until Alpha spoke up.

“Ya know, it just occurred to me that maybe sending him to bloodier worlds is a step back in hindsight. Have you ever considered that he might get killed? This world in particular has a pretty bloody history from what I can tell, not to mention the girl…who apparently has powers to shift through realities of her own universe.” He surmised earning a spark of alarm from Ohm.

“Oops, that may have been an oversight on my end, I guess I was so caught up in the intrigue of this venture that I forgot about that minute detail. Plenty of worlds I have in mind have do seem to have some near-apocalypse settings actually, but I wouldn’t worry too much about it. Traveling the rifts between whichever universes I select is doing wonders to the subject’s body and aura density. He’s well on his way to becoming a powerhouse in his own right, but he will still be lacking experience in combat and may not want to kill enemy humans he encounters.” Ohm explained until the black star ridden form of Omega peered into their huddle with maniacal laughter.

“Mua he hehee, yes…chaos..I love it. It’s like cosmic crack to me, hehehe, but I couldn’t help but overhear your worries regarding our little ‘Paramour’ of the multiverse.” Omega chimed in causing Alpha to roll his ‘eyes’.

“Yeah, we’re wondering if this guy will have what it takes to combat the variety of enemies in these universes. From fat naked giants with no junk, to spirits of fallen warriors, embodiments of negativity, and of course humans shooting to kill. That’s what we’re worried about, but our dear friend Ohm here informs us that his body is undergoing power level changes. According to that we shouldn’t be too worried, but I’m hoping you have something in mind.” Alpha stated directly looking at Omega.

“Well what I have to offer is to simply to give him ‘courage’ and ‘resolve’ to fight those monsters that you mentioned by guiding him through telepathy should the situation call for it. By the way when I say ‘courage’ and ‘resolve’ I really mean rage and bloodlust, I’m sure you know that by now. Thoughts?” Omega explained and the other two quieted in consideration.

“You know…that actually doesn’t sound too bad an idea, so as long as you don’t possess him and make him go berserk. I still remember that one time he made a super powered deity blow up his own sun.” Ohm declared and Alpha nodded in agreement.

“Yeah it is, but promise this isn’t going to be like all the other times where you actually caused more chaos just to get off, right?” Alpha accused and Omega simply chuckled.

“Fool, natural chaos is far more arousing to me, forced chaos is simply too boring. I learned that a while ago, besides I’m just as invested in this as you two are. I don’t want him killed obviously, but I would delight in seeing him slay his enemies preferably in a gruesome manner.” Omega explained receiving nods from both their constellation made heads.

“Alright then, we’ll let you be his guiding force if it comes down to life and death battles, but only if its dire and he refuses to fight.” Ohm agreed and Omega nodded his ‘head’.

“Now that all of this is settled let’s kick back and watch the magic fly.” Alpha finalized as the three were now faced with a colossal astral screen which projected Jaune’s whereabouts on the selected world he was on.

* * *

 

World of Bioshock- **Elizabeth (Bioshock Infinite)**

 

At some point during Booker and Elizabeth’s venture through Columbia she gets taken by the Songbird back to Comstock’s estate to be imprisoned. Booker chases after her despite her protests and so they are separated yet again except with time and space determined to keep them apart. She sits locked inside some lavish room somewhere on the premises with power dampeners set in place around the building to prevent her from making any tears to escape into. Here she sat by the windowsill looking out into the rainy darkness alone…until ‘he’ happened.

 

**(Electrical buzzing sounds!)**

 

“Gaaagghhh…omphf!!” A high pitched male voice cried out until the sound of hitting the floor followed the scream. “My back…!”

This quickly caught the attention of a bob cut brunette wearing a blue dress who then darted her face away from the windowsill over to the source of the intrusion. She was locked from inside and had no means of using her rifts to tear open an escape, not that she wanted to leave for out of safety and concern of Booker should the Songbird ever fight him again.

“Booker?” Her voice uttered out as she cautiously left the windowsill seat to investigate the source of the noise. There was a parlor in her ‘jail’ suite and it was in that she took in the sight of a strangely dressed blonde male who happened to look about her age.

“Oh…come on! This is seriously getting…old?” Jaune mumbled to himself and groggily got up to look around his surroundings to see that he was yet again transported to another bizarre place. ‘Where am I this time? Is this maybe Mistral or some fancy teacher’s lounge at Beacon? Wait a minute, what about…Lena…?’ He mentally thought to himself with those last words making him feel sad. He could still clearly remember in vivid detail about his first time with the remarkable girl in the bomber jacket and how he would promise to make it back to her…somehow.

“Alright, Jaune, focus. You were at the library when you were sent to whichever kingdom I met Lena at, and then suddenly a portal opened up and sucked me in. Now I’m here, wherever ‘here’ is.” He said to himself slowly spinning around to take in the sights of the foreign location he was in.

“This is a real nice place.” He mumbled to himself and patted all around his body to check if he still had his belongings. He nodded when he felt his scabbard with sword, his scroll, and a wallet, but he was more relieved that his clothes were still on his except for the underwear he left behind. ‘Well everything checks out, maybe I should figure out where I’m at?’ He mused to himself until the visual of a beautiful girl entered his sights.

She was about his age, refined in appearance and with a look of both wonder and melancholy in her large blue eyes. She wore a dress with large blue skirt, white corset with a choker, and a short blue jacket. Jaune could tell she seemed cautious towards him as though he may have intruded onto someone’s property, it wouldn’t be the first time strange occurrences led to him freaking out the people around him.

“Who…are you? You certainly don’t look like one of Comstock’s guards and you’re definitely not a certain man I know.” She asked as she kept eying him expecting an answer. ‘Did the Lutece twins bring him here?’

Jaune blinked twice before replying. “Name’s Jaune Arc; short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.” He introduced in his trademark manner reeking of false bravado.

 Elizabeth popped an eyebrow and crossed her arms in an expression that said; ‘Seriously?’

He deflated a bit when he saw that skeptic look in her eyes, but that only lasted until she suddenly started laughing. It was the first time in a long time she actually felt something other than dread and intensity, it was a welcome change for her.

“Yeah I know, get it out of your system. I guess I should’ve just said my name, but could you please tell me where I am? I have a feeling I’m going to be asking that a lot since its getting pretty common now that I get sucked into a portal and tossed to some place I don’t know.” Jaune said immediately catching her attention upon the mention of ‘portals’. She ceased her laughter with her face changing to a serious one.

“Did you mention a ‘Portal’?” She asked now fully intrigued and Jaune was about to answer until they both heard a rapping of knocks on the other side of the room’s door. Elizabeth quickly refocused and rushed over to grab Jaune by the left hand to pull him along somewhere. He looked back and heard various whizzing and clicking sounds coming from various locking contraptions holding the door in place.

Elizabeth opened the side door to an overly large wardrobe armoire and shoved him into it before hurrying to a place on the bed nearby to sit on looking nonchalant.

The door finished unlocking and in came a pair of security guards in uniform surveying the room questionably.

“We heard some noises, Miss Comstock. Care to tell us anything?” One of them said

Elizabeth gently shook her head and flipped open a small book pretending to be reading. “There’s nothing here except me, I don’t know what you have heard assuming you’re not just hearing things.” She said back and the other guard, who busied himself looking around the area, turned to his partner.

“There’s nothing here and I doubt there ever was, it’s impossible anything alive would’ve gotten past the Songbird let alone us. C’mon let’s return to our posts.” That one said as the two prepared to leave.

Elizabeth eyed the door’s contraptions analytically and carefully watched all the tumblers and locks falling into the place for a certain amount of time after the door closed.

Once it finished locking up Elizabeth let out a sigh and rushed over to the wardrobe armoire and opened it up, out came Jaune tumbling out. “Oofph! Okay….explanations?” He asked as he got up from the floor.

“I’m Elizabeth, pleased to meet you. It’s Jaune, right?” She politely asked receiving a nod from him. Getting up he took a second to marvel at her gentle angelic beauty and struggled to suppress himself from getting infatuated. It was no easy task, especially considering whatever relationship he has with Tracer back before he got here. He still missed her even though their union was so brief.

“Lovely name, so what’s going on here? Are you in the dog house with them or something?” He asked clearly confused with the situation. Liz simply tilted her head to the side wondering just how little he even knew about where he was, but then again he mentioned portals earlier so it wasn’t too far of a guess that he came from another world.

“You could say that, but truthfully they’re not good people and I’m a prisoner here. You mentioned ‘portals’ just a minute ago, could you elaborate? If you can remember anything about them then it might be our way out of here.” She explained now motivated to escape without fear of the Songbird killing Booker, but that left the question on whether this newcomer was safe.

Jaune simply shrugged forgetting the seriousness of what she just told him. “I’m honestly not sure, at first I’m in one place then a portal from out of nowhere sucks me in taking me to an entirely new place, then after that I show up here. I can’t explain it better than that, but that is all there is to and it just keeps happening to me.” He explained earning a small look of disappointment from Elizabeth. She approached him to place a gentle supporting hand on his cheek, but as soon as she made physical contact she felt a spark of strange energy which startled her back a couple of feet.

“What? What happened, did I static shock you or something?” Jaune asked completely oblivious.

Elizabeth simply astonished and felt her own powers partially regain strength. Her body went aglow and she could feel the ability to open tears return to her. That was when she made a revelation about her new friend. “You’re...just like me, aren’t’ you?”

Jaune simply popped an eyebrow in confusion and was going to ask just what the hell she meant, but he held his tongue so she could continue.

“You’re body…it carries that same kind of energy I use when I tear open rifts. I can feel it.” Elizabeth explained in amazement, much to Jaune’s growing bewilderment, and took his hands into both of hers with an excited look on her face.

‘She is really pretty when she smiles like that; I wonder what’s gotten her so worked up?’ He thought to himself. “I uh don’t know what you’re talking about honestly.” Jaune announced failing to deflate her enthusiasm. She simply nodded and looked renewed with life.

“I’ll explain later, but right now we both need to leave this place…together. I need to get to someplace safe and find a way to meet up with Booker again. So I need your help in escaping this ‘prison’ that Comstock has put me in.” She explained giving a serious stare.

Jaune could only nod in agreement to help this mysterious girl, he still didn’t have any real clue about this whole ordeal with portals and Elizabeth’s situation, but he’ll be damned if he didn’t aid this angelic woman from her plight.

“Alright I’ll help, but I’ll need answers when we’re done.” Jaune offered and Elizabeth quickly nodded in agreement. “So what do we do first then?”

“Thank you, Jaune. First thing we need to do is leave this room and get to a higher location where the range of the dampeners is weak.  From there I can tear open a rift for us to escape into.” Elizabeth begun to explain and darted her head back to the contraption riddled door keeping her in. She knew where to alleviate the tumblers keeping the locks in place and knew she needed something large sturdy and metal to lift it. Her eyes darted back over to Jaune where she noticed the sword strapped to his waist. “You’re sword…we can use it. Come with me quickly!” She stated urgently and ushered him along to the door.

‘He’s certainly not bad on the eyes; he’s actually kind of dreamy when you get right down to it.’ Liz mused with a sheepish grin. ‘There’s also his name…it sounds French, I wonder if he’s from France. Maybe when this is all over I could perhaps travel with him to Paris, assuming he’s from there and…assuming that I’ll still be alive and ‘me’ when this is all done.’ She analyzed all of Jaune’s physical traits coupled with his innocent and easygoing personality; she may have believed she found someone she could be very compatible with. Lord knows she doesn’t see Booker in the romantic light for very important reasons currently known only to her and the Lutece twins. Part of her hoped that maybe she could do something with Jaune when she and Booker finish their business with Comstock.

Elizabeth instructed Janue to angle his blade into a certain spot within the locking mechanism, after he got a good fit he started lifting it up with all his strength. Jaune eventually reversed the lock’s placement resulting in the door unlocking. Elizabeth quickly peered through the opening and saw a pair of guards coming up, ducking back in she waited for them to pass and signaled Jaune to sneak out with her.

They were high up on one of the upper floors belonging to a large building, the hallways outside were lined with overly large windows and balconies that peered into the endless sky. Jaune was stumped when he saw that there were hardly any other buildings or roads that could be seen, Liz would tell him the truth about Columbia soon enough. Right now they only thing on their minds is escape.

Out they went stealthily trying to slip past any possible sentries and guardsmen unnoticed, so far everything was working out fin until Elizabeth froze upon hearing the chilling caw in the distance!

“Oh no…” She gasped and slowed to a halt to look out one of the windowed balconies Jaune turned his head to see in the direction and noticed something big in the distance.

‘What the heck is that?’ He wondered until he felt a hard yank as Elizabeth started tugging him along in haste! The large winged object in the distance quickly grew closer and bigger in size as it flew towards them! Now Jaune was definitely panicking.

(Loud monstrous bird roar!)

“Uh Elizabeth? What is that? He asked getting the overwhelming vibe to run like hell.

“Just keep running!” She called out as they hastily reached the end of the hallway where a flight of metal stairs led the way up. Jaune and Elizabeth shuffled in and felt the tremor of the Songbird hitting the side of the wall clawing into where it sensed her. Jaune was a little winded after the first shockwave of impact but Elizabeth quickly pulled him up along with her. They then hurried up a large spiral stairway where a cadre of armed guards started firing at them!

They both quickly evaded and took a hiding spot behind stone pillars that decorated the stairway space going up. Jaune had his sword and shield out ready for combat, but he’ll admit he was no great shakes against fighting humans. He had improved thanks to Pyrrha, but whether or not they had aura he just couldn’t bring himself to kill people.

_‘That’s where I come in, mua ha ha ha!’_ A dark and comically evil voice boomed inside his head and a surge of energy and vigor coursed through his body. Jaune never felt more charged and never felt so aggressive; suddenly the blonde boy narrowed his eyes with ferocity before rushing out his spot at the guards.

“Jaune?” Elizabeth wondered just how crazy he was being charging straight into gunfire but held her tongue when she saw bullets bounce off some kind of dense invisible force field around him. ‘It’s similar to that shield tonic Booker used, but it looks thicker. Did the Lutece twins really do the same thing to this guy like they did with Booker?’ She wondered when Jaune was slicing through weapons of the guards and pummeling his shield into one of them against the wall leaving a crater of impact on the stone surface!

_‘Now kill that fool over there, and that one too, leave no fool left unkilled.’_ The dark voice chortled and Jaune, believing it to be some sort of killer instinct, followed it. He shielded himself with his shield and batted away another rifle before bashing the guard’s head with the butt of his sword rendering him unconscious. It didn’t matter how much influence Omega had over him at the moment, Jaune wasn't going to kill humans unless he really had to, but that time was coming soon enough.

“Jaune!” Elizabeth called out when she noticed the Songbird flying around from the outside near their location. The spiral stairwell space was large and quite spacious with its decorations of stone pillars to provide cover, but it also showed the outside of endless clouds and a monstrous avian abomination swooping in on them.

Jaune noticed and become somewhat panicked leading to him absentmindedly slashing an enemy guard across the chest. For the moment he was too caught up in the intensity to feel mortified at possibly killing another human being, but Elizabeth quickly snapped him out of it and pulled him along with her as she ran up the flight of stars. She and Jaune were ignoring the guards that were freaking out at getting caught in the Songbird’s sights. The mechanical monster was berserk with its red eye lights beaming at the two, it furiously swiped around either hitting the guards and killing them or knocking them off the stairwell space into the abyss of the sky.

_‘Boooo! That wretched mechanical bird is taking away our fun!’_ Omega’s voice sounded within Jaune’s head

Jaune had sheathed his weapon and continued running along with Elizabeth until the Songbird’s rampage caused a cataclysm decimating the stairs they were on!

“Oh no! Hang on to me!” She cried out as the ground beneath their feet crumbled letting them both fall into the sky below, but the blonde held firmly onto both of her hands in support and reassurance as they plummeted. It was like a skydiving trip gone horribly wrong, but Liz’s hands never let go of his and while they fell she gazed into the deep blue pools of his eyes feeling her heart aflutter amidst the terror of falling.

Jaune held a straight face or at least tried to, so he kept his gaze focused on her face as the wind whistled past them. She didn’t know it but the power of hers within her body surged the longer she made skin contact with him. It was like being charged up by his aura, and it literally was that even though neither of them knew it.

Without warning Jaune pulled himself close and kissed a pleasantly surprised Elizabeth on the lips.

He didn’t know what possessed him to do it; maybe it was the moment of potentially dying or maybe it was some other unseen force than kicked in his innate paramour instincts.

She was taken back at first, even amidst the life and death moment they were sharing she still felt like jelly for she was receiving her very first kiss…from someone she felt more in common with than she first thought. She closed her eyes as they embraced each other with arms wrapped around one another and stayed like that for seconds more during their pitfall when suddenly Elizabeth’s body lit aglow with bright blue energy.

She quickly opened her eyes in renewed determination after reluctantly breaking off her lips from Jaune’s. She first looked to him then quickly darted her focus downwards and opened up a tear for them to fall into.

Where the rift opened up to was just another location of Columbia; another lavish building which happened to be a hotel somewhere far from the Comstock estate.

Jaune had landed first, on his back again, with Elizabeth resting on top of his chest. Apparently his body, whether intentional or note, cushioned her fall.

They both quickly recollected themselves and stayed in that spot for several more soundless minutes until they both started laughing with each other in relief at being alive.

* * *

The two of them dusted themselves after a little while in each other’s comfort, Elizabeth was slowly realizing what it means to fall in love. Admittedly she thought she felt that when Booker first rescued her from the tower that it was something akin to a fairytale, until truths came out about the real reason he came for her. She still looked to him for support as an irreplaceable partner in this crusade to escape Columbia…to escape from Comstock.

Even more truths emerged from the darkness, thanks to the Lutece twins. Amongst those truths was learning the secret origins of her powers, she found out that Booker was her real father and he didn’t even remember it.

Elizabeth told all this to Jaune as promised as they sat together in a vacant room somewhere on the top floor. She sat on the bed without her shoes resting comfortably after their near death experience, Jaune was sitting in a chair nearby still trying to wrap his head around the reality that…he was in another world.

“I still can’t believe it…this is another world, it’s nothing like Remnant at all. It’s just so…jarring and surreal.” He said to himself feeling very disillusioned with many things at the moment; the portals taking him to other worlds, having to fight or kill enemy humans, and wondering what that crazy voice was inside his head. He chose to omit that bit of information though.

“I honestly didn’t want to tell you, but as you can see from being inside Columbia; you’re very far from home. I know I can relate to that.” Elizabeth said soothingly and reached over to put a comforting hand on Jaune’s right knee.

“There’s a lot I need to figure out and quick…chief among them is how I get back home.” He stated fondly remembering tracer and now holding a place in his heart for the ever-sweet Elizabeth. ‘What’s going on with me? W-why is she so…stunning?’ He found himself asking whenever he saw her eyes staring directly at him.

“Honestly I do feel you’re like me in a way; what with both of us having strange powers and crossing universes. From the way you described your previous crossing it sounds like you could disappear at any time again, so…I want to savor whatever time I have with you in case you don’t return.” She said getting up of the bed to sit on his lap like a sweet considerate girlfriend.

Jaune was blushing greatly now and once gain felt an intense attraction to her just like he did with Tracer, not that he wanted to be unfaithful or anything but his body was acting of its accord. Little do they know that it was literally because of a cosmic force pairing them up together, among other reasons, but Jaune indeed felt a place in his heart for Liz and Lena. A moment of sadness crossed his mind whenever he thought if he’d ever get back to home or even be able to see these dazzling girls again.

 

“It’s unfortunate that you’ll probably get pulled back soon with or without a say in the matter, but I want you to know the time I spent with you made me the happiest I’ve been in a really long time. That’s saying something considering that I’ve been doing since meeting Booker is running and fighting non-stop.” Elizabeth confessed with a serene smile. She then turned her head to the side looking out the balcony to see the Songbird in the vast distance circling around the floating estate in futility before turning her head back to face Jaune. “It’s probably meant to be that I get captured again and returned to my prison until Booker comes for me, I just feel it has to happen…like fate.” She stated with a melancholic tone.

Jaune’s expression softened and inched himself over to put a comforting hand on her right shoulder. Eventually Elizabeth turned her head to him with a sweet smile before placing her hands all over his.

“I’m not sad, ever since I met you I’ve felt a bit more alive. Too bad Booker doesn’t have a sense of humor, but given what happened back then I can’t say I blame him. Not that he remembers.” She concluded before leaning down to cup his face into her hands to deliver a succulent loving kiss.

That was when they decided to go through with it; share heaven with each other before hell takes breaks them apart.

After a few long moments of exchanging breathes with the repeated suckling of one another’s lips Elizabeth moved back off of Jaune so that she could start undoing her clothing. Her short blue jacket came off and landed on the bed behind her and so too did her long dress skirt become undone. Jaune sat back and marveled at the sight of Elizabeth wearing just a tight fitting corset highlighting her ample D-cup breasts, her lower body was adorned in dark satin panties coupled with garters bridging her sleek stockings. Her elegant legs covered in that dark transparent cloth only turned him on more, but what helped accelerate that feeling was seeing her undo the back of her corset. She fumbled and chuckled to herself in flustered amusement before turning around to have her back face him.

Jaune got the message and stood up to help her undo the zipper slowly letting that white piece of clothing fall to the ground with her ample sized breasts popping out.

Liz felt him drooling at the sight and let out a giggle when she hooked her right arm up behind her to hook him by the neck close to her. It was a good thing he was taller than her otherwise they couldn’t be sharing in on the overhead lip lock they were currently indulging in.

Jaune’s firm hands came around her waist and caressed her body from torso down to the curvaceous waist. They landed on each of her hips softly massaging them and earning a sigh of contentment from her as she swallowed in his tongue.

Soon they ceased their ministrations of each other and changed positions to where Jaune sat on the bed with Elizabeth lowering herself to her knees as she undid her restraining corset. Jaune had undone his armor plate and removed his hoodie causing Elizabeth to eye his toned upper body with giddiness.

Once her corset came off he viewed the bare sight of her large breasts presenting themselves to him, how she covered those up in a tight corset was beyond him, but he was impressed anyway. Liz delighted at his stupor and blushed like a school girl in love, she didn’t wait until to make her next move which was undoing the zipper of his pants allowing his erectile length to spring out and tap her in the face.

Jaune’s breathing hitched when he felt her warm breath n his sensitive flesh, Liz didn’t need any provocation to start flicking her tongue across the head of his length. Within seconds she covered more of it with the inside of her mouth suckling on it. Her tongue and soft lips had it firmly suckled inside by the top whilst her hands busied themselves by grabbing and stroking his shaft.

Elizabeth had no experience doing this whatsoever but she read all she needed to know from books, going by Jaune’s facial expression and bodily reactions she’d say she’s doing a good job so far. That’s when she diced to take it over and swallow more of his length into her oral cavity. Jaune groaned in response and rested his left hand atop her head as she continued.

She had pushed her head further on his cock feeling the thick fleshy intruder filling up the damp flesh of her throat caressing her tongue. Her eyes were half-lidded with bedroom lust and peered up at Jaune gazing back at her with a warm smile. Liz once again felt elated inside.

‘He has a dazzling smile, I hope I will see him again. Maybe someday we can go to Paris together if there’s a happy ending for me and Booker.’ She thought and slowly withdrew from his groin leaving Jaune grumbling until she pushed her chest out so that she could sandwich her melons around the unoccupied dick instead.

As soon as she heard his gasps of excitement she started pumping her tits up and down on his shaft making him growl in pleasure and stroke her head. The sheer feel of her breasts squishing in on his length was overwhelming, even more so when she started pumping faster and faster..!

“Elizabeth…!” Jaune breathed in heated gasps. Liz gave a naughty smirk and continued pumping. She was having too much fun bringing him to the edge of climax, but she didn’t want him to burst just yet. A few seconds later she ceased her breast job and stood up, much to a curious and frustrated Jaune, to tug her panties down her legs and kick them off. Her stockings and graters remained adding that sexy look, but now he beheld the sight of her slightly haired pussy being fully shown to him.

He felt his dick twitch in anticipation with a dabble of precum on the head. Liz immediately leaned her head forth to lick it up and savor the taste in delight.

“tasty…hehehe.” She giggled and then took a spot in the bed laying down with her legs spread-eagle and an beckoning finger as an open invitation to plunder her cunt.

Jaune didn’t need telling twice and lurched over to her as though hypnotized and knelt by her legs guiding his cock to her vulva. Once the head slid in past the lips Jaune looked to her for permission, Liz eagerly nodded, making him deliver an almighty shove into her snatch breaching past her hymen in one go.

Elizabeth struggled in stifling her scream but did let out a pained yelp after feeling the pain of losing virginity. Jaune struggled with keeping himself in check since she was so tight and a recently deflowered, so he leaned forward to cup her face affectionately while she settled in the pain.

It didn’t take long for her to accommodate and look pleasantly back at him with a nod motivating him to start jutting his hips forth into her freshly deflowered cunt. Liz reeled at the feeling of finally becoming a woman, to top it all off it was someone she fell in love with, not some suitor or faceless person Comstock would’ve selected for her prior to these events.

His tall broad leaned up close to hers with those large breasts pushing up against his chest, Liz felt the warm welcome of his face attaching to her lips once more and wrapped both her arms around his backside as he continued fucking her. She even hiked her left leg up to wrap around his buttocks as began hammering away into her pussy.

They had been kissing intimately with saliva and breath being exchanged while their bodies continued humping each other in a frenzied pace. Before long Jaune withdrew from Liz’s hungry mouth and leaned his torso up so that he could hold firmly onto her hips just before increasing the strength of his thrusts.

Elizabeth loved this idea for she felt her lover breach the deepest more sensitive parts of her, she arched her back and started moaning his name very loudly as her body jerked repeatedly. Her large tits bounced up and forth along with her writhing form as Jaune continued pounding her pussy with vigor.

“Huuaahh….Jaune!!” She hollered reaching behind her head to aggressively clutch the pillow beneath. ‘That clenches it! I’m in love with him! I love him so much!’

A few more minutes of this went until Liz approached her finish which caused her to wrap both her legs around his lower backside pulling him deep. In turn Jaune lurched downward touching noses with her as his hips jerked spastically inside the grasp of her legs and ass. His cock throbbed violently and let out payload after payload of thick sperm into her pussy quickly filing her womb to the brim. The entire time Liz had cum her vaginal muscles had ben contracting wildly on his member eager to milk every drop of essence from him.

Pregnancy wasn’t far from her mind  but she chose not to entertain the thought because of an uncertain future. If Liz had any say in the matter of fate then she envisioned her and Jaune in Paris with their first child, right up there with grandpa Booker standing next to them.

Minutes after their colossal finish Liz felt herself getting frisky again and flipped herself up on the bed with her rump sticking up in the air. Her upper body was still low to the surface of the mattress where as her rump stuck out wriggling in front of Jaune to claim it.

“One more time, Jaune. The same place, I want to feel the same amazing feeling you give me.” She declared and Jaune, of course rejuvenated for another round, got up and behind her and slid into her juicty cumt.

“Eeaaahhh!! Yes!!” She breathed as her body bumped back and forth against Jaune’s hard thrusts. Her breasts squished against the fabric of the bed comfortably as her ass kept repeatedly slapping against his abdomen.

It didn’t take long for him to be close to climax again, especially given that he’s still sensitive from unloading inside her earlier, but Elizabeth was also on the throes of her second finish and too exhilarated to care.

Eventually their bodies slowed their synchronous undulations when he felt Liz’s walls clamp down on his cock in frenzied climax. She arched her back raising her chest up a little so that she could let out a loud howl of bliss as she felt Jaune pump another several loads of cum into her being.

After they had come from their high Elizabeth laid down on the bed with Jaune spooning her from the side, his length was still embedded inside her quirm, but they didn't care for that they were passionately Frenching right there in the afterglow of sex.

* * *

 

They rested together for what felt like minutes when a green portal of ambient energy appeared just above Jaune’s space, once again gravity felt nonexistent to him alone as he floated upward while scrambling to keep his clothes together. He didn’t want to appear in the next world naked.

Elizabeth quickly pulled him down a bit so as to wrap him in another heated kiss before withdrawing.

“I’ll see you again, Jaune. I promise.” She said with heart in her tone and Jaune nodded with a blush on his face. She was all too familiar with how traversing different universes or realities usually meant never returning to the one you were at before, but she had a feeling she’d see him again eventually. Maybe then will have said those special three worlds to him before the light of the portal flashed taking him from the space.

Once he was gone she sighed to herself with a somber expression and redressed herself before going out into the open outside the hotel. Whether she would meet up with Booker again or allow the Songbird to take her back, she wasn’t sure how the outcome of the future was to be determined, all she knew was she would face with a bright smile on her face at having found true love.

* * *

 

‘Oh man, this is so trippy!

 Jaune said to himself as he floated right up to a source of light within some mysterious ether space of green energy. Once he reached the end of the tunnel of green space he found himself floating before three gargantuan human shaped bodies of stars, asteroids, and suns.

From he would could tell each of these monoliths of constellations looked right at him with suns acting as their eyes.

‘Did I die and go to the afterlife? Am I…meeting my makers?’ He found himself wondering when the colorful cosmic entity in the middle spoke first.

“Hello there, Jaune Arc. We finally meet face to face.” Ohm started.

“Uh…sup?” He uttered as he floated there in the space directly facing them. “What’s going on? Do you know why I’m being sent to other worlds?” He asked innocently still trying to wrap his head around what he was involved in.

“Yeah about that; see we have a very special mission for you, pal. One that only you’ve been chosen for, you should feel honored, or at least less scared of us. Trust me, Omega over there isn’t going to eat your soul…unless he wants to.” Alpha chimed in.

“Hmmm he he hehe, souls taste like Red Bull; disgusting but very energizing.” Omega chortled evilly.

“Ignore him, this mission of yours is important and cannot be ignored. If everything goes well and you play your cards right we’ll eventually return you to Remnant. Also don’t worry about your disappearance, in the cosmic mechanics of traversing universes only mere minutes have passed in your world.” Ohm explained and reluctantly Jaune nodded.

“What…do I have to do?” He meekly asked wondering if this special mission of theirs won’t take too long and that if he’ll ever see Elizabeth and Lena again.

If facial expresions among cosmic entirties can be read you would see the big three smirking misehciously with each other.

“Well…it’s like this…”

 

**End of chapter**

Next five character chapters up the ladder(order likely to change depending on which ones readers want first)

  1. Bayonetta (From the franchise Bayonetta)
  2. Mei Terumi (Naruto)
  3. Orihime Inoue( Bleach)
  4. Elsa (Frozen)
  5. Samus Aran (Metroid)



AN: Well that’s another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed it and boy did I get a whopper of an order list of characters to use. I’m going to implement a list down below for all the readers to know that their requests are listed, it’s just a matter of when. Two important things everyone should know; one is that Ntr is a non-factor in every character’s chapter. By that I mean that regardless of canon pairings there will no cheating or stuff like that, the female characters that have canonically hooked up will be in the circumstance of being currently single or simply not with the canon love interest. So ya know, don’t feel awful if Jaune and Hinata get freaky with each other, because in my story Naruto and her will not have hooked up. I don’t know how to explain it any better than that. Two, is that all characters will have more rounds and returns to their worlds, example being Jaune going back to Overwatch world and hooking up with Widowmaker, Mei, etc. Just keep that in mind; everyone gets more than one round. The request list down below is as follows, so please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, etc, if you have any. Also lemme know if I missed something. Laterz.

 

Franchises-

Naruto- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino

Bleach- Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun

Overlord- Velvet

Dead or alive- Kasumi

Hyperdimension Neptunia – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. (Not sure on whatever the hell all that is, I guess I need to research it)

Fate series – Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea

Mass Effect series- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara

DBZ- Future Android 18

King of Fighters- Mai Shiranui

Splinter Cell series- Sarah Grimm

Soul Caliber – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy

Kingdom Hearts- Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua

Final Fantasy Series – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12)

Warhammer 40K- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar,

Golden Sun- Karris

Black Lagoon- Sawyer the Cleaner

Fallout Series – Curie(FO4)

Zero no Tsukaima –Tiffania Westwood

Highschool DxD- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka

Shinmai Maou no Testament- Zest

Highschool of the dead- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka

Killer Instinct- Orchid

Blazblue- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe

Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois

Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina

Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman

Persona Series- Mitsuru, Yukari

Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia

Guilty Gear- Jam

Akame ga Kill- Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome

D gray man – Road Kamelot

Date A live –Kurumi, Tohka

Metroid – Samus Aran

Kid Icarus – Palutena

Bayonetta- Bayonetta, Jeanne

Sekirei- Akitsu

Tekken – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.

Senran Kagura- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia

Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth

Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2)

Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma

Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking

Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova

Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Sonya Blade

World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas

DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman

Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria

Fairy Tale- Erza, Laki, Virgo, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Mira, Kagura, Cana

Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige

Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter

Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami

TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai

Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs

Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls

Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them.

Dragon’s Dogma – Queen Aelinore

Dragon Age series- Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)

Star Wars- Ahsoka Tano

Disney- Elsa, Gogo Tomago, Ariel

Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell

League of Legends –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna

Fire Emblem Series – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja

Muse in Love Live- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.

Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland

Bioshock- Elizabeth, Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3

Marvel Verse- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow

Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou

Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika

Maken Ki- Aki Nijou

Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido

Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form

Tales of Vesperia- Judith

Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki

Danny Phatom- Maddie

Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer

One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,

One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock

Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora

Infinite Stratos- Charlotte

Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico

DMC- Lady, Trish

Harry Potter- Hermione Granger

Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)

Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia

JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo

Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey

Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami

R E Zero- Rem

Kono Subarashii- Darkness


	3. Bayonetta( Bayonetta)

**The Multi-verse Paramour Jaune Arc**

**Chapter Three-** _Bayonetta( World of Bayonetta)_

_By Azure_

 

 

You know when they say ‘Meet your maker’, one would never expect floating before three space giants made out of constellations and suns. To say Jaune was currently nervous as hell was the understatement of the century, the fact that he was naked to boot certainly did not help either. His clothes were floating about hovering around his body and his uneasiness magnified when he first started looking up at the large human shaped colossi made out of stars, small suns and moons, as well as a few asteroids.

The colorful one in the middle spoke again. “You are special in a way, Jaune. A way so unique that to the grand scheme of things within the expanse of the universal plane we have deigned speak with you personally.” Ohm stated before Alpha interrupted him.

“And by that we don’t mean ‘Special’ in the same way a mother tells their oddball child they’re special, we mean it to be a really big deal from where we standing…er floating.” Alpha added. “So…yeah give yourself a pat on the back or something.”

‘He’s pretty crass for a cosmic whatever-he-is, but at least he’s amusing. That voice sounds so familiar though.’ Jaune mused.

“We are well aware of your place in the world of Remnant, but it seems other universes have places exclusively for you. We’re trying to determine how you fit in to all that by sending you to as many of them as it takes until we have our answer.” Ohm continued and Jaune simply felt lost, but kept his attention on the three monoliths.

“You mentioned that when I got here, but what…uhh…am I supposed to do? So far all I’ve been doing is…” Jaune trailed off going red in the cheeks and averting his gaze.

“Banging hot women like you’re having hot dinners, no need to feel embarrassed, boy. We all already know it, in fact I’ve personally been greasing the wheel for you…for extra amusement, he he he.” Omega answered chortling evilly.

Jaune’s face snapped back in realization at the implication. “Wait! Am I being sent to all these universes to…sleep around?!” He asked incredulously with red cheeks.

“Pretty much, don’t be a bitch about it though. If I had a body I’d be doing what you’re doing and smoking a cigar afterwards. You should try that, I want to see it.” Alpha commented.

“It’s not that shameful, Jaune. There is a reason for this venture other than our amusement.” Ohm answered an outraged Jaune with a reasonable tone.

‘ _Amusement?!’_ Jaune thought unsure of how to feel with himself, on one hand he should be happy and on the other he wanted a girl he would love to be with back home on Remnant.

“I know what you’re thinking, but let me be perfectly clear; your role is important in this. First, we have to find out why you have an exclusive place-hold in nearly every universe. Second, a lot of the women out there are in these universes possess spiritual and emotional holes in their hearts that have yet to be mended no matter how hard they move on. Your unique spiritual energies can help mend them as well as give them happiness; you’ve seen how Tracer and Elizabeth acted with you. Both those women at some point felt wrenching heartbreak beyond measure, each for different reasons, but you helped mend those up. In fact Elizabeth even envisioned a future of you with her and a child.” Ohm explained.

Jaune was completely surprised by this information, but he also understood that this ‘Ohm’ was explaining things in a way that made sense. It would make sense how simple enough Tracer came onto him and how Elizabeth bonded with him during their brief time together. ‘All those women…would feel like that?’

Ohm continued. “Furthermore these ‘holes’ absolutely must be mended for very serious reasons as well. You’re aware of the Grimm on your world, correct?”

Jaune nodded.

“Well I’ve discovered the probability of creatures similar to them appearing in their worlds in some form or another, whether it is violent enemy humans or other monstrosities. I’m sure you’ve noticed how dark some places can be from your experience with Elizabeth.”

Jaune nodded slowly again and understood the weight of this possibility.

“…I think I understand.” Jaune uttered.

“Is that really a thing? I’ve spawned nightmare creatures before without ever needing a reason.” Omega said quietly to Alpha.

“Nah, the monster part is total bullshit. We just need him to go around, pair up, and fuck whichever gal that needs alleviation of that ‘hole’ in their life, but we can’t exactly tell him that, can we.” He answered back quietly while Jaune redressed himself.

“So are you aware of responsibility we have bestowed upon you and are you willingly accepting it?” Ohm questioned testily and Jaune reluctantly nodded.

“Alright…I get it; I need to go around each of these universes and ‘do my thing’ so that these heartbroken women don’t attract what amounts to Grimm in their worlds.” Jaune reiterated receiving a nod from Ohm. “But how long am I going to be doing this for? It can’t be forever…I have a life back home, friends, and everything.”

“We understand, Jaune. It should not take long at all really; in fact this entire journey will just feel like one long day to you just as it’ll only be few actual minutes in Remnant time. At most it could be an hour, but we’ll allow breaks to return home every now and then, we’re not slave drivers after all.” Ohm reasoned receiving another slow nod from Jaune. Truthfully the boy didn’t want this, not that he could deny how unbelievable it felt romancing the stunning girls he felt a connection with, and it really did feel like he ‘healed’ them to some capacity.

 _‘I wonder what made Lena feel like that before meeting me, she certainly already seemed chipper when she found me.’_ He thought until Ohm spoke up again.

“Also note that you’ll be empowered bit by bit as you traverse the universal barriers.” He added earning Jaune’s attention. “The effects of cosmic rays from different universes will add various beneficial effects to your body; from increasing your aura capacity and overall density to your physical attributes. It’ll be up to you on how to adapt to the mix of fighting styles you’ll encounter. IN theory you could very well be superhuman in terms of stats, given how chaotic and bloody some of the worlds are that’s a good thing.” Ohm finished.

 _‘W-wow…that’s the best thing ever! I-I could finally be on everyone else’s level when I get back home! No more ‘Jaune Arc the weakest hunter’ at Beacon!_ ’ Jaune thought now feeling excited. He noticed his own scroll magically levitating out of his pocket to float in front of him; it suddenly became aglow with a gentle light green glow. It faded soon enough then projected a large holographic map showing an array of multiple galaxies. The first one to the far left was labeled ‘ _First world; Lena ‘Tracer’ Oxton, Jaune then noticed the one next to it saying something similar: ‘Second world: Elizabeth Comstock.’_

 _‘Those universes…are the ones I’ve been to?_ ’ Jaune asked himself processing what was displayed before him. He noticed all the other galaxy icons bearing no names or labels whatsoever, but he did note that the one next to Elizabeth’s world was highlighted in his theme color of yellowish gold. He looked up to the big three for answers. “So is this like my universal road map or something?”

“Yes, that about sums it up perfectly actually.” Alpha answered. “One by one you’ll traverse each universe one by one doing your thing by repairing those broken hearts with your man-mojo. Every now and then if you’re feeling weary from traveling or from nearly getting killed by something, you can always take a quick trip back on your home world of Remnant for a break. Its icon is at the bottom of the map labeled ‘Home’ button.”

Jaune glanced down and saw the button on the hologram map, truly he was tempted to just press it and head back home, but he felt they would just bring him back anyway. Also he really wanted to improve his stats and get better at fighting, if that meant enduring cosmic travel and survival experiences on other worlds then so be it.

“So got it all figured out then? Are you ready to get this show on the road and head into the next world?” Alpha questioned as Jaune closed the holo-map back into his scroll pocketing it.

Jaune raised his right hand about to raise another question. “Yeah…uh I’m wondering If I ca-aaaagghhh!!!” He didn’t get to finish his sentence for he was suddenly pulled by an invisible force in the direction of his next universe. His form was flying along the cosmos like a comet and the pair of Alpha and Ohm looked to their brother Omega accusingly.

“What? Time is money, mua ha ha.” He answered.

* * *

 

_**World of Bayonetta- Cereza(Bayonetta)** _

Somewhere in a large metropolis of a city were two incredibly tall and fashionably dressed women were trotting along the sidewalk without a care in the world.

One of them was a tall raven haired woman wearing a designer furred dress covering up her slim torso while showing her elegant thighs through slits in the lower segment. She wore long white arm warmers of similar material and an outlandishly large hat that matched her ensemble. She walked on high heels in trendy women’s shoes with strange large blue pistols attached to her ankles.

Her decorated butterfly themed glasses gleamed in the light of the winter day with her beautiful gray eyes piercing just beyond them.

This tall woman of wonder was often called ‘Bayonetta’, but she likes to be called by her birth name which is…Cereza.

“How long do you think it’ll be until Enzo forgives me for leaving him behind at that mountain?” Cereza asked nonchalantly as she sashayed onward carrying a large shopping bag over her left forearm when her right hand popped a lollipop into her mouth.

Next to her was an equally tall woman with very long platinum blonde hair flowing down her back and over the right side of her face giving her a mystique look of sexiness. Her current dress was designed in a similar manner to her friend’s with the exception of the material being dark leathery chic, something akin to resembling what fashion models wore. Except for her lower half of the dress it was with a stylish hoop skirt that highlighted her curves quite nicely. Her eye color was also gray, which complimented her platinum blonde hair and her voguish appeal. She too lugged two large red shopping bags over her forearms as she walked alongside her friend.

Her name, ironically, is…Jeanne.

“That depends on how much he resents that last bit and on how much that oaf needs you around for business. I’d give it a day or two tops, I hope it’s much sooner, I don’t want to have to carry around my own bags during a shopping spree after all.” Jeanne answered as the two walked casually down the sidewalk when they noticed an airborne portal of green energy somewhere in the distance.

“What might this be I wonder?” Cereza asked herself with piqued curiosity.

“It better not be more angels, I had wished to enjoy the rest of my day without ruining my dress with a battle.” Jeanne commented when they both heard the electrical sound of voltage resound from the portal that followed up with the appearance of a young blonde man falling out of it.

!

Cereza reacted and went into a state of urgency as she saw the hapless lad plummet from the portal high up the sky. She quickly whisked off her hat and handed Jeanne her bags. “Hold this for me, dear!” She shoved her bags into her blonde friend’s hands and activated ‘Witch time’ with a violet gleam of her eyes.

Everything in the world ceased motion from birds flying to cars moving; only Cereza was still active in the same field of motion and she intended to intervene to save the boy. The tall fashionably dressed woman made a high dash into the air and kicked off the wall of the nearest building to the next in order to get closer to the falling object.

The distance she’s made off each would be awe inspiring if anyone were to see it; each bound brought her closer to the visual of the blonde male individual falling from a skyscraper’s height frozen in time.

“There you are.” Cereza quietly said to herself just as the witch time ceased its halt allowing time to move again.

Wind was billowing past Jaune’s blonde hair when he looked up and saw Bayonetta descend upon him like an angel that appeared dressed like a super model. She closed the distance soon enough and held him up bridal style as they fell together.

“Wha-? A-are you an angel?!” Jaune asked as she angled their descent to get closer to the nearest building.

Cereza chuckled. “Yes, I’m an angel. We all wear designer clothing and high heel pumps.” She countered with mirthful sarcasm as they were about to close in on the surface of a building’s wall, there she tapped her feet against it creating a strange halo of glowing blue light underneath them.

They stopped falling and Jaune felt his sense of motion inverted when he saw that she was literally standing on the side of the building as though they were on ground.

“How did you do that?” He asked clearly in awe.

Cereza lightly tapped his nose playfully with her right index finger. “I’m just full of surprises, love. Speaking of which how or why were you plummeting from out of a hole in the sky?”

Jaune groaned with a shrug. “Because three cosmic jerks in space never give me a parachute whenever I’m dropped in to another world.” He answered showing his annoyance with the cosmic powers.

“Cosmic ‘jerks’…? Another world…? What-?” Cereza was about to push her questioning when blinding rays of golden energy shone down upon them exclusively from the clouds in the sky. ‘Angels. Here to make trouble again I see.’ She then turned her head to Jaune who was also looking up at the golden strewn sky.

“You wanted to see ‘Angels’, correct?” Cereza asked then gestured to the visual of several ‘Affinity’ class angels descended menacingly upon them with spears drawn. “Well there they are.” She added gesturing to the small group of ivory/gold monstrosities flying down upon them.

“They certainly look monstrous.” Jaune commented when the tall woman kicked off the building wall just in time to avoid one of the Angel’s spears aimed for them.

A fleck of glass and debris resulted from the impact and Bayonetta leapt across her spot across to another building wall only to expertly dodge several slashes of the other angel’s spears!

Jaune reflexively held tightly onto Cereza’s neck as she swerved in mid-air past the angels and landed with a rough yet stone firm landing onto the concrete of the sidewalk. Civilians were scarce when they saw the unseen bout of damage that one angel did when spearing the building spot where she once stood, which was good for her so as to not worry about people getting in the way.

‘Well except for this one.’ She thought with a smirk and dropped Jaune on his rear before whipping out her four pistols; ‘Love is Blue’ to attach to each of her limbs.

“Whoa…nice guns…w-wait that’s not what I meant!” Jaune stammered earning a hearty chuckle from the woman.

  
“You’re amusing, but you may need to clear the area.” She replied and held up the pistols in her hands as the rabble of several angels descended upon her. “This party is about to get crazy.” She concluded as Jaune got up brandishing out his sword and shield looking determined to face them.

“I’m not running anywhere. Fighting monsters and other things comes with the job, at least for me it does.” He stated readying his weapon.

This earned a curious yet amused look from her, but she had no time to ponder it when a pair of angels closed in on them. Bayonetta expertly maneuvered through their attacks and delivered several devastating combo attacks at high speed with her wicked weave strikes!

Jaune dashed with above average speed and parried a lance and blocked another before retaliating with his blade! The sword barely grazed them at first until he followed up with more bashing attacks, he was doing well holding his own against two very alien enemies, but he was still amazed that the taller woman cleaved through a handful more of the angelic monsters using her pistols firing everywhere with utmost precision!

Honestly he felt a little underpowered in comparison, but he was more impressed than humbled. ‘Wow that woman has got it going!’ He mused just barely dodging impalement before swinging his sword hard decapitating the monster. ‘Maybe if I do enough traveling I could be on that…level?’ He trailed off when he saw her magically lift a car over her head using a large magical hand…made of hair? While she did this her body became aglow with purple energy. ‘Yeah…that’s not happening anytime soon.’ He added with his jaw dropped.

She heaved it with no effort at another wave of angel monsters making it bash through their ranks before firing upon it with her pistols creating an explosion destroying most of them!

More angelic halo portals opened up near them and out came even larger angel beasts, this time it was bulky ones wielding large hammers and battleaxes made of gleaming gold.

Jaune turned around to face them clearly taken back by their appearance and arrival; he held his shield over his chest and his sword arm out ready.

‘I’m certainly out of my depth here, these things are nothing at like Grimm…but that doesn’t mean I can’t hold my own. I am not going to be some damsel in distress!’ He thought fiercely and readied for a fight.

As the three heavenly behemoths approached they were cut off by the blurring forms of both Cereza and Jeanne slicing them up effortlessly with long magical looking Katanas!

In gleams of flashing metal the monsters fell one by one and dissipated, Jaune now saw two tall women standing readily with confidence as they readied their swords in position before the rest of the lesser angels.

 _‘I’m so underpowered here…’_ He thought deflated.

The lesser angels all eyed Jaune with disturbing focus as though they were tempted to apprehend him yet they did not want to get gored by the two badass women. So one by one they escaped into quick appearing halo portals that materialized above their heads.

Within seconds they were all gone and Jaune was left standing alone with the two women that had slain those monsters with ease.

The platinum blonde spoke first as they put away their weapons. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Cereza?” Jeanne asked turning to face her partner.

“That the angels targeted that boy exclusively? Why yes I was.” Cereza answered and walked up to a dumbfounded Jaune. “Care to tell me why that is, love?”

Jaune put away his sword and eyed the two wearily wondering if either of them were the designated targets to ‘heal’. “You got me there, I didn’t even know what those things were before I came to this world.” He answered when his body suddenly lit up with aura that was radiantly golden in terms of luminescence. ‘What the…?!’

Both women were startled as well and examined the boy for several seconds until Cereza spoke again. “I think I figured out why.” She turned her head back to her friend to give her deduction. “He’s oozing with lumen energy, very powerful and dense energy that can only compare to…Balder.” She concluded with a sad tone at the last word.

Jeanne looked solemnly at her friend then accusingly at Jaune. “Are you perhaps the child of a Lumen Sage, boy? You’re exhibiting very potent magical energies that they possess. It may explain why the angels were after you, perhaps to sire under you like their last leader and make you officially the sole Lumen Sage in the world.”

Jaune simply looked short circuited at what was being told to him, he didn’t even know where to begin with this and was about to speak up explaining his origins when Cereza suddenly pointed a finger up interrupting his thoughts.

“Ah! Let’s discuss these matters somewhere more comfortable, I’d prefer not to stand out here in one place for an unnecessarily long time. Does that sound delightful to you, boy?” She offered and he nodded. “Splendid, now let’s get back to- wait a tick where’s our shopping bags?” She asked turning back to her friend now noticing she held none over her arms.

“Oh that. I had Luka and Rodin carry them for me before I joined your half-hearted scuffle with the angels.” Jeanne answered nonchalantly and gestured behind her to a distant street corner where a tall dark skinned man wearing a trench coat stood with a more rogue like male bearing long hear. The pair both stood holding an ungodly amount of shopping bags and presents.

“Those poor souls…I feel their pain.” Jaune uttered seeing them as he remembered the ‘Seven Hells of Sisterly Shopping’.

* * *

 

Jaune and the two women found themselves inside a moderately luxurious penthouse that left the boy in awe at its lavishness. He wondered if this was how Weiss lived back in his world. It was spacious and the common color theme was either combination of lavish crimson and gold.

Now here he was sitting on a comfy magenta couch with crushed velvet material, it was wide enough to fit several people on it lying down. From across there sat Cereza at the bar of the kitchen near the living room stirring a martini drink with the mixing stick. She was still in her fashionable outfit and had been giving him a curious look occasionally.

Sitting comfortably on a couch of similar design across from him was the platinum blonde woman, dressed in crimson leather jumpsuit that highlighted her curves, whom Jaune had come to learned was named…Jeanne. She wasn’t too pleased at the matching names and insisted he go by ‘Arc’ when he first introduced himself. To avoid confusion when referring to one another she decided to go by Jeanette.

“So…you hale from a distant universe and are tasked by three gods to ‘heal’ people of whatever pending darkness that resides within their hearts to prevent the creations of hordes of monsters?” Jeanne summarized receiving a nod from him.

“I know it sounds crazy, and part of me still thinks I’m being thrown for a loop, but I’ve got no choice but to follow through and ‘help’ whoever it is I’m supposed to help.” Jaune finished leaving out the parts about seducing the otherworldly women that he encounters. He was most certainly afraid of incurring the wrath of these two babes.

Cereza spoke up next. “Well it’s not the strangest thing we’ve dealt with, but your situation is rather unique. On top of that we need to keep you out of the reach of the angels until you complete your mission, consider yourself under our protection for the time being, darling.”

Jaune nodded in acceptance when the red clad woman bolted off the couch and stalked over to Cereza to pull her along to the balcony for a private conversation.

 _‘Well no doubt that they’re probably talking about me, but I’ll still stay out of it to keep my skin.’_ He thought chuckling nervously to himself when he checked back on his scroll to see if his ‘destination’ map included who it was that he was supposed to ‘help’. He took another look over at the pair and felt the confirmation that it was easily the dark haired woman wearing the glasses.

 _‘It probably is her.’_ He concluded remembering how he saw her body move with such flexibility during the fight. _‘Oh boner…not now!’_ He muttered to himself when feeling his erection rise through his jeans.

 

With Bayonetta and Jeanne…

“Why did you pull me out here alone, Jeanne?” Cereza asked plopping another lollipop from out of nowhere into her mouth as she leaned against the balcony railing.

Jeanne crossed her arms and bore a rather impassive glare. “To ask why are we undertaking bodyguard service for this less-than-amusing boy, Cereza. Not only it is our vacation time for the holiday but as far as we know we’re not getting any compensation for this glorified babysitting service.”

Cereza merely smirked. “Oh there is compensation alright, the boy has one thing in his possession that I do seek and it is well worth the trouble.”

If Jeanne could stare slack jawed she would be doing it right now. “No…don’t tell you intend to ‘bed’ him?”

“And why is that a problem? I am a fully grown woman, one with needs I might add, and I can vex any man to my calling underneath the sheets.” She answered back with no trouble.

“Except that you’ve never…EVER deemed any man to ‘bed’ worthy enough in the first place. You’ve always held high requirements that hardly exist in today’s modern male, furthermore as a Witch you were able withhold any urges for the more ‘primal’ needs.” She added then turned her head to look at Jaune fumbling clumsily with the pool table as he tried to set it up. “What makes him so special?”

Cereza paused for a moment with a coy smile then answered. “Simple; because I chose him. That’s what makes him special, add to that he’s as adorable as a hapless golden puppy and thinking of that makes me want to gobble him up.”

Jeanne gave her a pointed stare.

“Not literally of course.” Cereza answered the silent question then continued with a more serious tone in her womanly voice. “Jeanne…as witches we are nigh immortal and are able to live very long lives.” She then turned to face her friend with a somber look in her fierce eyes. “I cannot go much longer without needing to feed my ‘needs’ whether it be for my body…or my heart. I dare not prostrate myself for anyone I deem ‘unworthy’, I have far too much pride for that, but also it has to feel ‘right’. I did not feel anything towards Luka nor any other man that wasn’t intimidated by my stature, but I do feel something towards this charmingly innocent otherworlder. Something about that boy just vexes me so, perhaps the young and blonde ‘heroic’ types just do it for me.” She concluded.

Jeanne sighed and scoffed. “Whatever, do as you feel, I suppose. Perhaps it is for the better, I’ll admit he’s somewhat handsome and mildly charming, but only as far as golden puppy would be. I still do not think he’s man enough nor worthy to handle your unexpected affection.”

Cereza giggled mirthfully and tossed away the empty lollipop stick. “Think of it as a fling if it makes you feel any better.” She said as she walked back into the penthouse.

“I think it’s fairly obvious it isn’t, he’s the first person you have ever shown romantic interest in.” Jeanne uttered quietly as her friend treaded back into the penthouse walking up to Jaune.

 _’She put much emphasis on our longevity in lifespan, I wonder if she really just wants to become a mother. I too find our immortality only really fulfilling when it comes to battle, but all else is really only substituted with extravagant impulses such as shopping and motorcycles._ ’ Jeanne looked to the side averting her view from Bayonetta leading a curious Jaune away into another part of the penthouse. _‘I certainly wouldn’t mind something as new and memorable as becoming a mother, but for her to choose…that boy. I wonder…’_

 

Where Jaune and Bayonetta were…

“Umm…Cereza, right? If you’re leading me somewhere like this…awesome bedroom of yours then I feel have to come clean about why I’m here.” Jaune stated as he was lead into a large queen sized master bedroom decorated beautifully with lavish decorations themed with butterfly imagery and mystique.

Cereza turned around and stood in the middle of her room before Jaune, she placed her hands behind her head and pivoted her hips shaping herself into a provocative pose not unlike a pinup model.

She puckered her lips in a kissing gesture then winked cutely at him before a sudden halo made of bright violet energy materialized beneath her high-heeled feet. Her clothing shifted and stripped away leaving her body almost completely naked save for incredibly thin golden/black lining of strange material covering up her nipples and her womanhood. The trim trailed down her long legs and upper her body to her arms coated in long white gloves.

 Her entire ‘outfit’ literally left nothing to the imagination! Her body was tall and perfectly sleek with not a single imperfection to be seen; no excess muscle nor any other flaws. She was absolutely perfect in shape and form, even her D-cup breasts were to be admired in its flawlessness. Jaune stumbled back struggling to control his hormones and his body, his erection was rock hard now and his blood started pulsing, he was physically very excited right now. His red face and bloodied nose indicated such.

She snapped her fingers causing the door to the room to close magically and then she beckoned Jaune to come to her.

He obliged by standing up sucking it up and walking over to her.

“I get the feeling you’re here for more than your mission, correct? Don’t think I didn’t those peeping eyes of yours looking up my chest when I saved you earlier, naughty boy.” She said causing Jaune to stiffen up as he approached her. She was over a good head taller than him, but the height difference meant little to both of them when Cereza wrapped her gloved arms around his backside. “Now what was this ‘truth’ you were about to tell me?”

Jaune gulped then took a deep breath and told her all about his ‘mission’ to alleviate the forlorn and heartbroken throughout the multi-verse by making love to them less they spawn their world’s variants of Grimm. After he finished Cereza was quiet for a moment then smirked.

“So you are acting as a Paramour of the Multi-verse in order to stave off some greater threats. I can’t say I completely buy all of it, but I am rather open-minded considering the many things I’ve seen and done. What does matter however are what I want right now, Arc.” She said making the last part sound sultry and low as she trailed around his lips with her left index finger. “And I know you want me; your eyes tell me much. So come now, boy…and soothe my heart.”

Cereza then leaned down at a soft angle to capture his lips onto her soft lip-stick coated ones while pulling him in deeper with a push of her arms. Jaune melted into the embrace and closed his eyes letting himself get taken away into it all.

 She was strong and firm in her grip on his head during a very heated swabbing of tongue over tongue. Her mouth was agape as though she were sucking in his breath and boy was she, Bayonetta was literally kissing him and leaving him breathless. Jaune felt his hands close together around her lower back as she trailed her down his back eventually resting them on his butt.

Her grip was strong and her somewhat imposing stature aroused him more than intimated him, especially since she seemed to enjoy looming over him.

They continued swapping breathes and saliva with passionate vigor as she slowly directed him to the bed and laid down on it with him. She was still on top of course and kept suckling apart his lips to slither her tongue around inside.

Jaune’s left hand trailed down her torso to grasp her mound between two smooth thighs. His hand started cupping and fondling her nether regions gently which resulted in Cereza moaning in delight from within their lip-lock. She clenched her thighs a bit savoring the feeling his fingers were giving her, eventually she magically dissembled the scant thin piece of material keeping her womanhood from exposure.

Jaune felt the strange clothing spread apart so that his fingers could come in contact with the fleshy nub of her clit and the soft moistening surface of her vulva. He inwardly grinned and went to work; his two main fingers pinched on the nub of her clit gently while his other ones started rubbing across her pussy lips. This hit a sensitive with Cereza which resulted in her moaning heartily after detaching her lips from his.

“Huuaaa….that’s the spot…don’t you dare stop, Arc. Hhaaagh!” She breathed with her body writing on its side as he continued masturbating her. She started bucking her hips and clamping her legs down on his hand, her face was one of great bliss for her eyes were closed and her mouth widely agape in euphoria. Jaune felt her writing a bit faster now and figured she was close, but before she could indulge in orgasm she wanted to mutually repay the favor.

Her hands tried feeling up around his body only to come in contact with his cumbersome outfit which was a mix of casual street clothing barely covered in plate armor.

‘Hmm, don’t need those now.’ She mused then snapped her fingers and suddenly Jaune felt all his clothes magically remove themselves from his entire body. He yelped in surprise when he tried to cover up his length, but Cereza wasn’t having any of it.

Her hands held both of his and pried them apart revealing his now erect lengthy member in all its glory. Cereza licked around her lips tastily at the sight, she was so eager and excited to gorge down on his length that she didn’t mind being distracted from completing orgasm.

“You have magic hands, boy.” She said then magically dissipated her own gloves revealing her elegant womanly hands in all their bare glory before placing them around the hilt of his shaft. “But so do I.”

Jaune felt her hands, firm as rock yet soft as silk, start stroking up the hilt of his cock in strong slow strokes. He relaxed comfortably on the bedspread and felt sensitive pleasure stimulate his groin with Bayonetta’s ministrations.

Again and again they shifted up his shaft in one strong stroke then back to his groin. She graduated to just stroking the entirety of his shaft with both hands all over it, he shuddered his excitability when all her fingers closed in on it.

Cereza hummed in amusement then parted her lip-stick coated lips and pursed them over the head of his member lightly slurping it within an airtight vacuum of lips. Jaune crooned again and absentmindedly placed his hands aground her soft raven head. Cereza certainly noticed and didn’t resist, instead she cooed in amused delight and started bobbing her head forth.

She kept her position strictly at the head of his phallus and then eventually take him whole, but right now she was focused on suckling the head in successive motions of bobbing her head. Jaune’s grip on her hair tightened a bit as he felt repeat sensation of her tongue licking around the tip like a lollipop. He even heard soft plopping sounds that she made with her light level blowjob.

Cereza’s hands then spread out over his groin region away from his shaft and Jaune felt like he knew what was coming next, the sight of her eyes peering up at him with a cute wink was enough of a giveaway.

!

Bayonetta suddenly thrust herself all the way down to the hilt swallowing his entire length into her throat.

“Hooo…aagh!” Jaune moaned heavily and reflexively bucked his heads against her head. He relaxed soon enough once he adjusted the overwhelming tightness of her oral cavity. She started bobbing her head back and forth rampantly against his hips making very audible flesh plopping noises along the way.

 ‘Gyaagh! This is is….soo good! It’s like actually going inside a- whoah!’ Jaune’s thought was interrupted when he felt his body being lifted up by the strange magical limbs of hair coming out of dark violet portals.

He was being hung suspended vertically with his arms held out and legs held apart while Bayonetta kept her passionate deepthroat going. She never let go of him, in fact her hands went all the way behind to strongly grip his buttocks causing her to hammer her head more wildly into his pelvis.

 Jaune felt his hips being forcibly thrust against her face by her own hands and that feeling combined with the extra tight suction her throat burst his limit fast. He was going to come and hard.

“C-Cereza! I’m close…I-I’m cumming!!” He bellowed out feeling his body surge with hips jolting forth sporadically!

Cereza counted on this and kept her grip firmly on his hips and ass making her mouth maintained its airtight water seal on his cock. She felt warm splashes of thick syrupy sperm surging onto her tongue and down her throat! Her eyes shot open with how much he was pouring into her mouth but she held steadfast and swallowed it all up as fast as it came, making very audible gulping sounds while she did. That only excited Jaune more.

A few seconds passed and he finished cumming after spending one last volley of semen into her mouth. Cereza drew herself back and slowly removed herself from his hips and then his cock. Her lips were sticky and coated with sperm just like how her mouth was filled with it. She beckoned Jaune to look down which he did and he wasn’t already hard again due to his rejuvenated aura, he was immediately re-hardened upon seeing how much sperm pooled inside her mouth.

“Aaahh…” She drawled then shut her lips and made one very loud gulp ingesting the thick batch of sperm down her gullet. She opened her mouth again showing him how clean it was while licking around her lips seductively.

“Did that tickle your fancy, Arc? I have more in mind since you’re apparently ripe for more going by how ready your ‘other sword’ is.” She asked seductively and commanded her weaves to rotate his form so that he was lying down on the bed again. She quickly got up and magically removed the rest of her ‘clothing’ or lack thereof to be entirely naked; her nipples shown and her scant amount of raven haired fuzz neatly shaved into a butterfly shape hovered just above her snatch.

Bayonetta was positively quivering with excitement and sauntered over his prone form in reverse with her ample toned ass bearing down on his head with her pussy gently nudging his face. His fully erect phallus poked up to her chest ready for more action, which she humored by closing her perfectly shaped D-cup breasts around it. Jaune moaned in contentment from underneath her nether region.

“Work you magic again, boy. This time however go all out and gorge yourself down there, I want a special climax of my own.” She instructed with sultry tone and went to work squishing her large breasts against his shaft in rotations.

This feeling was immeasurably good to Jaune, he almost felt like cumming right there due to how sensitive her breast service made him feel, instead he hooked his arms around her upper thighs and craned his neck upward making him kiss her pussy.

Instinctively he went to work and gripped her thighs firmly as he nuzzled his head between her nether region. His lips pursed over her nub gently suckling it causing Bayonetta to writhe just a bit in pleasure. Hearing her heavily moan meant he found a sensitive spot and continued kissing and sucking her clit creating more moans from the warrior woman. She was having trouble keeping focus and doubled her efforts in stroking her breasts up and down over his shaft, she furthered it by leaning forward and slurping the tip while she continued with the boobjob.

This made Jaune moaned underneath her again, by this time he had gotten into licking around her folds eloquently for a few seconds before worming his tongue inside to losh around. He felt her thighs jolt a bit and clamp down on his head, it appeared she was close, thus he went on the offensive.

His grip held her thighs firmly so he could dive his face further against her cunt aggressively worming his tongue around inside it while dipping a pair of fingers along with it. He faintly heard her panting heavily distracting her from her breastjob so she could grip the sheets beneath them. Her chest heaved with her panting breaths as her body succumbed to intensified stimulation the likes of which she had never experienced before.

‘I knew…ah…I’d made the right call with this one.’ She mused with a triumphant smirk before her face changed to a pre-orgasmic expression of having her mouth agape.

“Hhhaaha…yes!! This is it, love! I-I’m…!!!” She trailed off before completing her sentence for her thighs clamped down over Jaune’s head with juices spritzing out in a furious orgasm! Jaune helped himself to lapping it all up with his tongue additionally licking around her tender folds in the process.

Her body continued shuddering in a very intense climax for seceral more seconds until she finaly ceased. Bayonetta recollected herself with heavin breaths before getting up off of Jaune and tunring him over so that she was lying back on the bed instead.

Her tall form had laid back aginst the large black and violet pillows with her long legs spread wide. She had relaxed herself into a very provocative positin with everything being blatantly shown to him; her juiced up pussy, her thick heavin breasts with erect nipples, and her face bearing a very lusty look adorned by her tongue licking around her lips seductively.

“What are you waiting for, boy? Come get some.” She beckoned with a craning finger.

Jaune hypnotically obeyed and crawled over to him like a starving man looking for a meal.

His arms went up and wrapped around her back for they had embraced once more passionately making out. While his body hovered over hers Bayonetta had used her right hand to softly stroke him in preparation, she wanted him ready to plow her and fill her up.

After nearly a few minutes of wild tongue play they broke off and Jaune kneeled back gripping his cock in hand readying himself for the plunge.

Bayonetta however did not wait. She summoned a pair of Wicked Weave hands that appeared behind him and pushed him forward onto her.

All at once she arched her back and let out a great squeal of surprise and elation when Jaune’s thick lengthy tool drove into her snatch completely. Even Jaune reacted in a world shattering way; the sudden lunge into her surprisingly tight snatch nearly made him cum right there, but thankfully he was holding steady.

Now he was on top of her adjusting to the tightness of her snatch while she adjusted to the indescribable feeling of him inside her. Soon enough she recollected herself and peered up at him with a loving face. Her hands went up to his cheeks cupping them affectionately while her long legs locked up together around his lower backside.

“Now…fuck me, darling. Don’t dare think I’m letting you pull out, I want to milk you dry.” She purred spurning him on in hormone driven frenzy.

Jaune obeyed in both mind and body. His body started humping down on hers driving his phallus even further into her core. Her head craned back and her body arched savoring the sensation. He continued pumping his hips against hers in a steady pattern that resulted in slow pats of flesh resounding throughout the room. Bayonetta kept her legs firmly around his back while he did so.

Elsewhere Jeanne listening in on everything from outside on the balcony leading into that bedroom, she had relaxed into a sitting position long before she had undone some of her red jumpsuit revealing her breasts and pussy.

While they were going at it she had pumping her right hand’s fingers in and out of her cunt while groping her breasts with the other. Her breathing had become erratic fro she had been masturbating to them for a while now and only intended to stop once they finished, why she was doing this however was a mystery even to her.

She was close to cumming and had even spritzed some juices over her gloved fingers, she brought them up to her lips and licked them off as her face went back to the scene playing out before her.

. They had changed positions to where Jaune was behind Bayonetta as she placed herself in a bottom-up top-down position. He had already reinserted his length back into her sending jolts of bliss throughout her system.

Her face became more for her eyes going up to the corners of her sockets and her tongue lolling out her mouth the longer he had been driving his girth deep into her quirm. Jaune too felt like his whole world was set on fire in the most pleasurable of ways, she was unbelievably tight and it felt incredible on his cock. His mind was driven by pure lust now for he grabbed ahold of her hips and started slamming his own against them even harder now.

They had been going at this for minutes now and Bayonetta was close, she could practically feel her orgasm about to hit her like a tsunami, thus she summoned Wicked Weave tendrils to latch around her hips and Jaune’s insuring he would stay there when he burst. Wouldn’t ya know it that time was now.

Slaps of flesh hitting flesh resounded faster and louder now, Jaune had felt his back bolt up with his body tensing. He let out a loud growl signaling his release the same moment Bayonetta’s cunt squelched down hard on his meat.

“Agh ah I’m cumming!” He declared feeling his hips hammer against her ass.

“That’s it! Let it all out, Arc!” She bellowed as her vgainal muscles literaly milked his appendage angrily before she felt the gooey surge of sperm spilling forth into her cunt…into her womb filling most of it.

Her body jolted again and again with Jaune’s body doing the same as they came together in an intense climax. Each time his body undulated against hers he had pumped more sperm into her depths possibly impregnating her, but Bayonetta wasn’t too sure she hadn’t casted a protection spell to prevent that.

Again she wasn’t sure she did.

Once they had settled down Bayonetta looked up from her angle at Jaune, who was breathing hard like she was, but held a determined look on his face that smiled back at her.

”Ready for a ‘Bonus round’, love?” She asked purring with half-lidded eyes. Jaune gathered a breath a nodded exuberantly.

Back to Jeanne, she watched in fascination and had all but stripped herself of her tight red leather outfit. She was completely naked and on her knees with one hand masturbating her pussy and the other holding a magically made dildo that was she was repeatedly shoving into her mouth.

She had no idea what brought this on inside her, but knew it involved the boy to some extent. She found it suspicious yet wouldn’t deny that pleasuring herself to him and Cereza’s passionate lovemaking had been alleviating all her stress and negativity.

‘It’s as though he’s a walking source of positivity, or some other strange elements that brings out this side of us. Perhaps this was why the Angels wanted him earlier…I do sense a mystical mass of energy coming from him. Its light based and perhaps has that effect on Umbran witches like ourselves.’ She mused in deep thought as she lid the long plastic phallus deep into her mouth repeatedly, smearing lipstick on it in the process. Deep within her mind she visualized Jaune to be the one she was doing this to and reasons how her clan sister and best friend saw something in him.

Soft suckling sounds could be heard from her as she continued deepthroating the false phallus. Her focus shifted back to the pair currently engaging in another intense act of making out while Cereza was seated in his lap.

The scene to behold was one of beauty and unbridled lust; Bayonetta sat in Jaune’s lap with legs locked around his hips writhing and undulating non-stop. Jaune in turn rocked his hips upward in expedient passion while holding onto her backside like longtime lovers, both bodies were sweaty and they were in the midst of their final round with intention of another unified climax.

Her breast smothered up against his collarbone and her head leaned down at angle because of her height to latch her hungry lips onto his in wild and sloppy French kissing. Both were breathing heatedly within each other’s mouths daring each other to never let go.

This went on for minutes until they broke their lips apart, Bayonetta gazed back at him lovingly with a clearly lust addled face directed at him. Jaune felt entranced by her as well and voiced it by kssing up her neck and fondling one of her breasts with his right hand.

Her own left hand came up and affectionately held onto his head as he continued his ministrations, all the while her hips rocked back and forth in frenzied rhythm.

“I’m…huff…close, Jaune! Would you deign to unleash all your essence within me, even knowing the risk?” She asked testily in panted breaths.

“Yes…I would…no matter what.” He answered and saw a pleased smile on her face. “B-but if you know about me…then you know I have to g-“ He was cut off when she placed a finger on his lips.

“Shush now, darling. Let’s not dwell on the future…just yet. After all, you came here in the first place I have no doubt you’d visit again. I can give you several very important reasons to.” She answered purring and wrapped her arms around his neck again while slamming her hips down into his lap harder.

Jaune grit his teeth and held onto her back while his hips clashed with hers in the heated contest of intercourse.

Minutes later both their forms were humping relentlessly against each other until Jaune’s grip on her back tightened at the same time Bayonetta’s hair magically lengthened and flailed around the air wildly.

Her mouth was agape and her cheeks tinged red with eyes half-lidded, Bayonetta hit her finish like she had punched Jubileius into the sun again! Her body convulsed and her vaginal muscles squeezed down hard on Jaune’s length once again tasked with milking him for his essence while spritzing his genitals with her juices.

Jaune himself held on tightly and pumped his hips up one final time before letting out a hard moan while his cock throbbed violently and pumped glob upon glob of sperm into her depths. He came harder than before and felt all his pent up essence leave his body to flood into hers possibly knocking her up. He had no idea of knowing if she had precautions in place to prevent that, nor did he dwell on it on account of being lost in the moment. He came and came and came so more to the point his cum seeped out of her cunt.

At some point they eventually settled down and collapsed on the bed together completely sated in their lust…and in Cereza’s case…love. She turned on her side and placed herself over his slightly shorter form with her face cuddling next to his.

Outside on the balcony Jeanne had finished cumming and was left a spent mess after witnessing their moment. She magically redressed herself after sevral minutes of recuperation and heard them talking inside.

Upon further inspection she saw that a small green portal opened up above Jaune Arc slowly pulling him up into it.

“I make you a promise: I will come back, I swear it.” Jaune declared once again lamenting that his ‘job’ pulled him away from blissful aftermath with another woman he may have fell for. At this rate he’d either have to learn to shut his heart out or adapt to bearing it towards potentially millions of other women. ‘I have no idea how that is supposed to work.’

“I know you will, love. Like I said: I can give you several important reasons to do so, but I confess to having absolute faith in you and that we’ll meet again regardless of the circumstances.” Cereza said as she stood up and pulled him into one final kiss as he drifted upward into the portal.  “Come back soon, I gather Jeanne over there would like to have a go with you.” She gestured with her thumb over to her red clad friend standing just outside on the balcony.

‘That cheeky witch, I thought I at least hid myself well, then again stealth was never my forte to begin with.’ Jeanne said to herself as she stepped inside and met her gaze with Arc. She was unreadable but Jaune could tell she held some trace of a smile on her lips.

“What she said, you don’t want a witch coming through dimensions to have at you now.” She said receiving a friendly nod from Jaune as he disappeared completely into the green light. Once it faded Cereza turned her head to face her friend.

“Enjoy the show from out there?”

Jeanne merely crossed her arms and said nothing, thus answering that she did. “It certainly seems like you enjoyed yourself quite a bit, Cereza. Don’t tell you have fallen in love with him.”

Cereza whimsically stretched her arms over her head relaxing with contentment.

 “Consider the ‘hole’ in my heart to be mended and yes: I believe I have.” Cereza answered with a sweet smile on her face and cradled her stomach. She was sure she had put on the birth control barrier…earlier, but maybe not so during their last bout.

“I believe I indeed have.”

 

**End of chapter**

**Current upcoming Character Chapters** ( In order, which was changed recently.)

Up Next) _**Rainbow Mika and her partner(Street Fighter V)**_

2.) _ **Scheele(Akame ga Kill)**_

3.) _ **Samus Aran(Metroid series)**_

4.) _ **Rukia and Orihime(Bleach)**_

5.) _**Marinette(Miraculous Ladybug)**_

 

**AN: Well that’s the brand new update after the Elizabeth one after the purge. Hope you all enjoyed it, it didn’t take me long at all since I started an outline approach, which speeds up progress on fic updates, so it shouldn’t be too much trouble going through this long list of characters. I still intend of making it borderline Porn-without-plot, but I am a bit of an overachiever when it comes to writing. I like to build up a bit before writing smut parts. As for the primary order up above It is changed because I have trouble with decisions and I do owe a few friends favors, thus their characters got bumped up ahead. I’m not biased and I intend to use any/every character suggested if possible. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I will post the updated character list in the comments section later after I catalogue all the newer suggestions, which is quite tedious honestly and I don’t like putting the list in with the chapter. If you’ve already suggested then there’s no need to repost it, please leave any thoughts, reviews, comments, etc, if you have any. Laters.**

 

Franchises list- Freshly updated with current comments.

Current Upcoming Five-

Chapter 4. Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko (SF V)

Chapter 5. Scheele (Akame ga Kill)

Chapter 6. Samus Aran (Metroid)

Chapter 7.Orihime Inoue & Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)

Chpater 8. Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)

Naruto- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Konan, Fuu

Bleach- Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Misaki Kurosaki

Overlord- Velvet

RWBY- Winter, RWBY team,

Dead or alive- Kasumi, Rachael,

YuGiOh- Misty, Akiza

Dynasty Warriors- Wang Yuanji,

Hyperdimension Neptunia – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. (Not sure on whatever the hell all that is, I guess I need to research it)

\--- Compa, IF, CC2, Falcom, Mages. Tekken, and MarvelousAQL

Fate series – Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea, Medusa, Sakura Matou, Irisviel von Einzbern, Mordred, Atalanta, Hundred Face Hassan(female), Hassan of Serenity, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Nitocris, Francis Drake, Touko, Aoko, Anne Bonney

Ace Attorney- Maya Fey, April May, Penny Nichols, Lotta Hart, Ema Skye(Phoenix Wright era and Apollo Justice era), Lana Skye, Angel Starr, Maggey Byrde, Pearl Fey (Dual Destinies), Ini Miney, Franziska Von Karma, Regina Berry, Adrian Andrews, Desirée DeLite, Viola Cadaverini, Iris, Olga Orly, Trucy Wright, Alita Tiala, Lamiroir, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes, Juniper Woods, Jinxie Tenma, Robin Newman, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Aura Blackquill, Sasha Buckler, Rayfa Padma Kura'in, Bonny de Famme, Betty de Famme, Geiru Toneido, Amara Sigatar Kura'in, Ellen Wyatt, Kay Faraday, Cammy Meele, Lauren Paups, Shih-na (Calisto Yew), Justine Courtney, Nicole Swift, Katherine Hall, and Karin Jenson.

Mass Effect series- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara

Boku no Hero Academia- Kyouka, Momo, Yuu,

DBZ- Future Android 18

Hellsing- Seras Victoria, Integra

King of Fighters- Mai Shiranui

Splinter Cell series- Sarah Grimm

Soul Caliber – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy

Soul Eater-Liz and Patty Thompson(more curvatures and hourglass figure), Blair

Kingdom Hearts- Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Larxene, Olette

Final Fantasy Series – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12), Yuffie(FF7), Terra(FF6), Rydia(Older self-FF4), Serah Ferron(FF13), Fran(FF12), Emina, Gentiana (FF15), Aranea(FF15), Sice(FF Type-0), Queen, (FF Type-0), Cindy(FF15), Seven(FF Type-0), Iris(FF15)

Danger girl-Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage,

Batman Arkham verse- Catwoman,  Harley, Poison Ivy, Copperhead

Warhammer 40K- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar,

Golden Sun- Karris

Danmachi- Loki, Hephaestus

Who framed Roger Rabbit- Jessica Rabbit

Black Lagoon- Sawyer the Cleaner

Blue Dragon- Zola

Megami Tensei 4:Apocalypse- Toki

Tokyo Mirage Sesions-Fire Emblem- Kiria

Fallout Series – Curie(FO4)

Kill la Kill- Ryuuko Matoi, Satsuki

Zero no Tsukaima –Tiffania Westwood, Karin

Highschool DxD- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse,  Ultear,Gabriel,

Shinmai Maou no Testament- Zest

Highschool of the dead- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka

Killer Instinct- Orchid

Destiny- Mara Sov, Petra, Eris Morn

Blazblue- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe

SkullGirls- Cerebella, Fillia, Parasoul,

Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois

Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina

Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman, Hime,

Persona Series- Mitsuru, Yukari, Elizabeth, Chidori

Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia

Guilty Gear- Jam, Elphelt Valentine

Monster High- Toralei

Toaru Majutsu no Index- Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki

Akame ga Kill- Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome, Chelsea,

D gray man – Road Kamelot

Date A live –Kurumi, Tohka

Metroid – Samus Aran, Dark Samus

Kid Icarus – Palutena, Medusa

Bayonetta- Bayonetta, Jeanne

Sekirei- Akitsu, Miya, Karasuba, Homura(Female Version)

Tekken – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.

Drakengard series- Zero, One,

Senran Kagura- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia

Love Hina- Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama

Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth

Valkyria Chronicles- Selvaria Bles

Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2), Firekeeper(DS3)

Danmachi- Freya, Aiz

Dangan Ronpa- Kyouko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Mukuro Ikusaba-

\--repost-- Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa (genocide Jill), Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Komaru Naegi.

Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma

Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking

Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova

Star Ocean- Myuria Tionysus

Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Sonya Blade,

World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas, Tyrande,

Guren Lagann- Yoko Littner

DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman, Zatanna, Donna Troy

Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Glinka Estes

Fairy Tale- Erza, Laki, Virgo, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Mira, Kagura, Cana, Ultear, Minerva, Ur, Layla, Yukino, Meredy(post time skip), Angel

Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige

Gate-Rory Mercury, Tuka, Pina

Aspen Matthews- Fathom

Evangelion- Rei

Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter

Koihime Musou-Ren

Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami

TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai

Kara no Kyoukai- Ryougi Shiki

Okami- Humanized Amaterasu

Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs, Olympia vale,

Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls

Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them. Juri

Dragon’s Dogma – Queen Aelinore

Dragon Age series- Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)

Star Wars- Ahsoka Tano

Disney- Elsa, Gogo Tomago, Ariel

Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell

Tsukihime-Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion

League of Legends –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna, Jinx, Riven, Katarina, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Sona, Fiore, Kayla, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Leblanc

Digimon- Mervamon, Angewomon

Fire Emblem Series – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja, Mikoto, Arete, Kagero, Nyx, Hinoka, Scarlet, Leanne, Limstella, Setsuna, Felicia, Flora, Azura-

\--Awakening bracket- Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Olivia, Cherche, Say'ri, Flavia, Anna, Aversa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Fem Morgan, Noire, and Nah. Emmeryn and Phila

\--Fates bracket- :Felicia, Flora, Elise, Effie, Nyx, Azura, Selena, Beruka, Peri, Charlotte, Mozu, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah, Kagero, Orochi, Scarlet, Hana, Oboro, Setsuna, Fem Kana, Sophie, Midori, Ophelia, Nina, Soleil, Velouria, Selkie, Mitama, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Anna.

Shadowverse- All female characters(Need to research)

Legend of Zelda- Midna,Lana, Cia,

Muse in Love Live- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.

Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland, Lillith

Teen Titans- Raven, Blackfire,Jinx

Bioshock- Elizabeth, Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3

Marvel Verse- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow, Amora the Enchantress,

Rosario vampire- Akasha Bloodriver, Akua

Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou

Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika

Maken Ki- Aki Nijou

Oreimo-Ruri Goukou

Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido

Strike Witches- Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Wilma Bishop, Christiane Barkhorn.

TouHou Project- Alice Margatroid, Aya Shameimaru, Byakuren Hijiri, Eirin Yagokoro, Elly, Flandre Scarlet, Remila Scarlet, Fujiwara no Mokou, Hina Kagiyame, Hong Meiling, Ichirin Kumoi, Iku Nagae, Kaguya Houraisan, Kanako Yasaka, Keine Kamishirasawa, Koakuma, Koishi Komeiji, Satori Komeiji, Komachi Onozuka, Letty, Whiterock, Lunasa Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Miyako Yoshika, Momiji Inubashiri, Nitori Kawashiro, Nue Houjuu, Patchouli Knowledge, Ran yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Reiuji Utsuho, Rin Kaenbyou, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Suika Ibuki,  
Suwako Moriya, Tenshi Hinanai, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Youmu Konpaku, Yuka Kazami, Yukari yakumo, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Yuyuko Saigyouji.

Negima- Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase

Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form

Tales of Vesperia- Judith, Estelle, Rita Mordio

Tales of Xillia- Milla Maxwell, Millia(Fractured)

Tales of Berseria- Velvet Crowe

Tales of the Abyss- Tear Grants

Claymore- Claire

Witchblade- Masane

Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki

XXXHOlic- Yuuko Ichihara

History’s strongest Disciple Kenichi- Shigure Kosaka

Danny Phatom- Maddie

Code Geass- Marianne Vi Britannia, Nunally, Kallen Kozuki, C.C., Cornelia Li Britannia, Villeta Nu, Nagisa Chiba,

Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer

Kim Possible- Ann,

One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,

Dot Hack series- Helba, PI, Tabby, Atoli

One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi

Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora

Infinite Stratos- Charlotte, Chifuyu Orimura

Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico

DMC- Lady, Trish

Phantasy Star Portable 2-Chelsea, Mika

Harry Potter- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood

Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)

Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Sabrina, Elisa, Skyla, Flannery, Gardenia, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Candice, Fantina, Drasna, Malva, Dawn, Johanna, Delia Ketchum, Plumeria, Jupiter, Mars, Diantha, Valerie, Jessie, Lucy, Marley, Morgan, Lisia, Winona, Shelly,

\--- Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Bianca, Shauna, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Liza, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Lorelei, Karen, Phoebe, Shauntal, Caitlin, Malva, Iris, Diantha, Courtney, Shelly, Jupiter, Mars, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Plumeria

JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo

Devil Survivor- Haru, Amane

Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey, Allison Tex, CT, Carolina

Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami

R E Zero- Rem

Kono Subarashii- Darkness

To Love RU- Selphia Michaela Deviluke, Nemesis

 

 

 

 


	4. Rainbow Mika & Yamato Nadeshiko (World of Street Fighter V)

 

 

 

**The Multi-verse Paramour Jaune Arc**

 

Chapter Four: **Rainbow Mika & Yamato Nadeshiko (World of Street Fighter V)**

 

_By Azure_

 

 

**(Electrical buzzing sounds!!)**

 

“Yyyeaarrgggh!!!” Jaune plummeted from the portal seemingly high up in the sky once again screaming in terror. The gods weren’t so kind enough to use a more comfortable form of transportation it seemed, or at least they enjoyed doing this to him. “Hoompfh! Huh?”

 After feeling mildly winded Jaune noticed he didn’t fall very far, in fact he felt like he was lying on soft carpeted floor. “That’s weird, usually I come out of portal falling like I just got shot out the launch pad again.” He said to himself and brought himself up to take in his surroundings. All around him was the interior of a luxurious stylish suite that resembled ones you normally see in spy movies.

He was currently in the master bedroom where a king sized bed remained stationed in the middle, around him was the most sleek stylishly designed place he had ever been in and thankfully it wasn’t decorated with cliche things like expensive looking glassware. He got up to his feet and looked around noticing how spacious this room was, going by the bed size it was obvious what it was meant for, but to Jaune it just looked really comfy.

He quickly took out his scroll, which had been magically modified by the ‘Big Three’ to map the next girl or woman to ‘heal’, and noticed his blinking location indicated he was ‘home’.

_‘Wouldn’t this mean I’d be back home on my world in my dorm? Maybe they decided to drop me into some random place just for the kicks. Better take a look around._ ’ He thought before pocketing the scroll.

He readied to look around and see if this was another world he accidentally landed until one look from behind confirmed…that he was in space. Outside the window wall of the bedroom was nothing but cosmos of constellations, quasars, and beautiful nebulas littered all over the spacious scenery like a painting.

“Wow…” He mused in awe and took in the sight until a crass omnipresent voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

 ”Enjoying the view there, sunshine?” Church’s voice resounded from outside the window wall.

“Gah!” Jaune let out a brief feminine yelp as he stumbled onto his butt. Ignoring the laughter from the god Jaune recovered from the shock at seeing the large colossus of blue stars and constellations peer at him from the close distance beyond the balcony.

“Hey there…Alpha, right? What is this place?” He managed to ask as she stood up.

“I don’t know why but it sure is fun to mess with you. I guess that phrase ‘hated by the universe’ makes some weird sense now, huh. Anyway what you’re standing in is a courtesy Ohm did for ya; a stylish and spacious suite on a floating paradise island floating in the middle of the galactic hub.” He explained earning a mildly perplexed look from Jaune as he got up to the balcony to take the sight of the landscape of a tropical island settled on nothing within deep space.

“Whoa…that is too cool, it’s like ‘Asgard’ from the Thor movies!” Jaune squealed in excitement.

“Yeah yeah don’t get nerdy now, lemme explain what you have here; this ‘home’ of yours is accessible from your scroll. Hence the ‘home’ button, making a return trip to Remnant isn’t gonna be a thing until a bit later so make do with that.” Alpha explained making Jaune slump a bit at the news. “Buuuut you still don’t have to worry, it still is outside the normal laws of time. So you’re only really gone by a little over ten minutes at this point.”

“Can I get at least, I dunno, get souvenirs for my friends from each world I visit?”

“What did you have in mind?” Alpha asked curious.

“Just cool stuff you can’t get back home like…uhh…lemme see..ah! That super cool four gun set Bayonetta uses, maybe something like a replica if it’s not too much to ask. I know Ruby would go crazy over those.”

“Heh, nerd and lady pleaser all in one package. Alright seems fair and simple enough, considering what we’re having you do for us. We’ll make it a rewarding souvenir thing from each unique universe, for starters we’ll settle with that four gun set, but only when we toss your ass back to Remnant for your visit. Deal?” Alpha summarized and Jaune nodded in agreement.

“Deal! How…uuhh…do I shake your hand anyway? Would…get vaporized if you reach out with one of those star fingers?”

“Let’s just seal it with words, dude. Anyway as for this place here, which I was getting to before you interrupted me.” He added with a slightly frustrated tone making Jaune a bit squeamish.

“Is for resting and relaxing and of course re-hydrating. The last part is kinda obvious why. Ohm designed and boomed it into existence for you to recover and take a breather between dimension hopping, also to occasionally have what I call ‘Nexus orgies’.”

“Is that what it sounds like?” Jaune gulped feeling his more innate sense of hormonal perversions creep up.

“If it sounds like group sex with a bunch of different girls,women, sexbots, and whatever from alternate universes then ‘yes’. Man what would I wouldn’t give to have a body right now and do what you do.” Alpha finished his explanation.

“Alright then, lemme just take a moment to recover and eat till I’m ‘recharged’ then it’s onto the next universe.” Jaune declared still feeling like this quest was noble in vanquishing darkness in one’s heart. He is only half right, the other half of the purpose was so that the gods can make him romance and have sex with countless other characters. The goal is erasing loneliness and darkness from hearts long wounded was still genuine, but the overall point was in fact shipping and testing a theory.

“That’s the spirit, keep fighting the good fight with your ‘other’ sword. You’ll make us proud yet, sunshine. I’m gonna go now, so as usual we’ll be watching things once you take off. It’ll be like watching the superbowl, so later.” Alpha bade his farewell and vanished from the space leaving only beautifully strewn cosmos beyond the windows. ”Huh, that was something.” He mused and decided to take a walk around his current homestead.

From gushing at the armory which held a plethora of otherworldly weapons, some so outrageous it made the ones back on Remnant look simple; most were swords ranging in shape, size, and long range functions attached. He toured the koi garden and the hot tub next. Later he walked out the special ‘Red Room’ still feeling flushed and awkward after seeing a wide array of sexual toys, devices, and cosplay outfits presented for use. There were even Remnant equivalents of sexually intended potions infused with various Dust ingredients, all of it shelved for future use. Some were described for virility and energy, others for ‘fertile potency’. He walked out awkwardly trying not to think about touching any of those until a ‘Nexus orgy’ presented itself.

_‘A lot of things in there I thought existed only in those hentai animations from Mistral…’_ He thought as he stiffly walked out.

 From there he investigated the living room quarters which also look stylishly designed with a wide crescent shaped couch in the middle stationed before a big flat screen television. His last spot to visit was the kitchen which was stocked with foods of various meats, vegetables, and everything he could want. A lot of it resembled what was served from the Bacon cafeteria, much to his delight he even found his favorites inside the fridge as well.

‘They really set up everything I could possibly want, it must mean they aim to keep doing this thing for a while.’ He mulled in somewhat gloomy thought until her perked up remembering what he was doing was a win-win. Not only would he get to experience intense romance, learning more how to please a woman in the process, but also get his body enhanced through all the universe jumps. The addition primary benefit would be all the good he is doing alleviating every one of the girls of any innate despair. He felt a bit proud and satisfied at that thought.

Later Jaune happened upon a closet full of replicated clothes for him which included his usual outfit and thankfully spare boxers. After changing and getting himself comfortable and clean he prepared his full course meal with something to drink then went to town on it. He had missed breakfast earlier and was settling up for a big hearty lunch. After filling himself up Jaune relaxed in the living room with his armor off. He was just laying on the couch and staring at the ceiling taking it easy for when his batteries were charged for the journey again.

“Well now let’s see who’s next…” Jaune took out his scroll and expanded the screen showing the mini-map of worlds. He looked to the left and saw the previous ones being Tracer’s, Elizabeth’s, and Cereza’s under the corresponding names; World of Overwatch, World of Bioshock, and World of Bayonetta. He also noted additional spaces under their names with question marks. ‘Maybe those names right there are other women I have to ‘heal’ who just so happen to live on the same world.’ He theorized and looked over to the right side of screen seeing the new destination; World of Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika and Nadeshiko Yamato.

“Two at once, huh? Sounds spicy, I wonder if- hey what the oh….not again! I just got comfortable!” He was cut off when the familiar large halo of green energy suddenly appeared over his head pulling him in like a tractor beam!

With a bright green flash he vanished in an instant, thankfully he was fully dressed with shoes, hoodie, and underwear this time.

 

* * *

 

Somewhere in the cosmos…

 

“Omega what the fuck did I just say!?” Alpha berated at the fellow celestial chortling mischievously.

“What? You admitted it yourself that he is fun to mess with, and he is. Besides I was growing bored with waiting. I quite want to see the lad pork those two beauties… with profound aggression no less. Mua he ha ha ha.” Omega answered unapologetically as the watched the scene of Jaune warping through the mystical cosmic ether to the chosen world.

“Just do us a favor and cut that crap out from now on I don’t want the kid complaining about all the sudden abductions. Right, Ohm?” Alpha added while Ohm looked on not really paying any mind to Omega’s antics.

“Uh huh, yeah sure, whatever you say, Alpha. Be nice, Omega. Lemme watch this in peace, will you?” Ohm stated observing the large field screen of Jaune’s current journey.

* * *

 

 

**(Electrical buzzing sounds!!)**

“Omphf! Oh come on! They could’ve at least make these landings easier on my body.” Jaune groaned as he slowly got up to this feet. He noticed, with gratitude, that he landed only a short distance from the portal this time and onto what appeared to be a…wrestling ring. ‘At least I wasn’t falling from the sky again, now where am I?’

He took a moment to gather himself and stand up to take in the surroundings. He was inside a traditional gym atop of a wrestling somewhere he didn’t recognize. There were Japanese lettering on all of the haphazardly posted flyers and posters decorating the walls. Shrugging to himself he pulled out his scroll and expanded the scroll showing the glowing highlight over the names: Rainbow Mika and Yamato Nadeshiko.

”I guess I just need to find her, why couldn’t these things show me their faces?” He mumbled to himself until a loud voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Here comes a new challenger!!” A rowdy female voice hollered making Jaune look over to the outside of the ring where a tall muscular woman with blonde hair in long side-ponytails wearing a tight blue spandex suit with blue hearts on her breasts.

“Uh…hi?”

The gal grinned with the microphone in her hand as though she were announcing at a match. The manic grin plastered on her face only made Jaune gulp as she reminded him of Nora going berserk in the usual crazy way she does.

“Hup!” She grabbed on one of the ring’s ropes to lug herself up and jump over into the ring with him. Tossing the microphone away she cracked her knuckles eagerly and eyed him with a passion in her eyes. “Are you ready to throw down? You had to have come here knowing that to test me, right?” She asked barely containing herself from going at him.

_‘I could say no, but…I was here for a reason, right? Better ask if she’s who I think it is.’_ Jaune weighed in his mind. “That depends, are you…Rainbow Mika?”

“You’re damn right I am!” She answered proudly and made a pose with her hands on her hips and her chest sticking out. “Are you here to challenge me, pretty boy?”

_‘She called me pretty boy’, huaa…snap out of it, Jaune. You’ve got work to do._ ’ Jaune thought and braced himself with a look of determination written all over his features. New found strength flooded into his body the same way it had done when he arrived in Bayonetta’s world except without the glow. Suddenly he felt like he could lift more, hit harder, and be more durable. “You betcha, maybe after this you could tell me where I might find-”

“Nadeshiko! There you are! Ready to tag team this sucker?” Mika called out completely ignoring Jaune’s statement.

“Oh come on now, wait did she say Nadeshiko?” He mumbled deflated until hearing the name perked him up.

Jaune noticed the wrestling bombshell looking to her side dragging his view along.

He traced the direction to see an equally built woman with black bobcut hair and oriental features standing just outside the ring’s ropes talking to Mika. Her outfit was basically a one-piece in red/white and her chest appeared to be a size slightly smaller than Mika’s yet both their busts appeared pretty heavy anyway.

For some reason he wanted to suck and chew on them already. Quickly shaking himself of the perverted thoughts he felt as though another more comically malevolent voice was chuckling at his plight.

_‘Yes you want to nibble on those meaty treats, don’t you boy? You better be ready for some tender treatment because those girls don’t exactly look like dainty flowers, mua huh ha haha.’_ Omega’s distant voice resounded in his thoughts.

Nadeshiko’s muscles showed and she was only as toned as Mika herself yet thankfully both girls still retained their femininity with how smoothly grooved their bodies were.

Her face was more reserved than her partner’s wild complexion as she cast a quick look at Mika then over to Jaune before nodding. She waited on the other side of the ring ready to tag out whenever she signaled.

“He’s really…not up to build like your usual opponents.” She surmised with a calm voice.

Mika just waved it off. “Nah, never judge by appearance, partner. I’ve laid smackdowns on a bunch of oddly shaped fighters, one of them with stretchy limbs, and a couple of them being actual school girls. Besides…I’m getting all fired up looking at him.” She licked around her lips like she was facing a delicious meal. This made Jaune a bit nervous.

Nadeshiko nodded then raised her left hand up high in the air signaling the match about to start then raised it down in a chopping gesture. “Fight!”

Like a thunder bolt striking the ground Mika dashed forward at a battle ready Jaune with her right arm outstretched in a clothesline maneuver!

“Oh boy!” He reacted when realizing he didn’t know a single wrestling move.

This caught him off guard and had him clothes-lined making him spin like a wheel until he landed on his face with his butt sticking up in the air.

Mika raised his arms up high in the air in rowdy cheer as she bounded against the ropes of the ring to come back at him.

By now Jaune got up in time for another surprising attack by Rainbow Mika…one that involved her launching herself in reverse with her toned ass crashing towards him!

Bam!

It felt like he was hit with a beachball made out of granite!

‘ _So good…!’_ He thought when her cheeks smothered his face.He was taken along with her crash course path to be pressed against the rope bindings where her partner was stationed behind in order to restrain him by the arms.

Mika got off of him soon enough and paraded around the ring with her arms up in the air.

 Jaune struggled and unknowingly made Yamato struggle with her hold for two reasons. One being that his strength is higher than before, almost enough to match a seasoned heavyweight like Zangief. Two, he was sporting a painfully confined bulge in his pants, one that drew the oriental girl’s chocolate eyes to it. Normally male wrestlers wore cups or special garments that kept their junk guarded and locked down to prevent dirty moves from pulverizing them, but that wasn’t the case for Jaune as she noted.

For some reason she felt drawn to it, so much so that she failed him slipping from her hold to back flip up into the air just as Mika came crashing into her!

“Uaaggh!” Yamato recoiled a bit but held firm and shook her head along with her blonde pigtailed partner.

“What was that? I thought I had him!” Mika exclaimed and noticed Jaune landing across from her in the ring again.

He appeared shocked at first then grinned to himself and readied his footing into position. He looked at them and beckoned with his left hand a ‘Come on’ kind of gesture. Mika bristled up at this and tapped her hand with Nadeshiko’s before pulling her into the ring along with her.

“Let’s see what this guy is made of and finish him off with our special move!” Mika uttered excitedly to Yamato.

They nodded an both rushed Jaune with Mika delivering a quick flurry of heavy handed strikes and back handed palm slaps before finishing with a double kick that Jaune barely blocked. He surprised her whens he ensnared the career wrestler in a surprise grapple hold! He twisted her around and attempted to pile drive her only to freak her out when she noticed he started sniffing her cloth covered mound.

“Eeeh?!” Mika felt a little flustered by this until she saw her partner attempt to grapple Jaune and pull him into her headlock. He quickly let go her and barely avoided the bobcut woman. Yamato came at him with strikes and backfists in attempt to wing him, he barely blocked  only to then get pulled into a her arms so she could throw him up and body slam.

Jaune grinned and quickly flipped himself up so that he was straddling her face with his jean covered bulge and thighs as though countering with his own wrestling reversal. Yamato was flustered and stumbled on to her back until Jaune got off. Mika rushed over to her partner and pulled her up, they whispered something to each other and suddenly Mika rushed at him in high speed grabbing him then throwing him up into the air.

“Peach assault special!” Mika called out with her hand up the air and another delivering a firm slap to her ass. She then started rushing at him with Nadeshiko charging from the other side mirroring Mika’s movement and form at the plummeting Jaune.

_‘Why do I get the feeling I’m either gonna enjoy this or feel a lot of pain from it?_ ’ He briefly thought before two pairs of meaty perfectly shaped ass squished against his head smothering his face.

!

**KO!**

The girls had pressed their butts together against his head for their special attack, normally this would be less of a wrestling and more of a dirty tactic used in mud wrestling, but their firm butts made it hurt. This time however it felt a lot less like pain and more like…

_‘Paradise!’_ Jaune thought purely relishing the feelings as though his innate sense of perverseness shone through his awkward demeanor. Suddenly Yang’s breasts felt very distracting to him now that he thought about it, the same could be said for Pyrrha’s outfit showing a lot of skin, and he wouldn’t dare entertain the thought of how cute Velvet looked being meek and having bunny ears. _‘Have I always had these dirty thoughts? Why are they suddenly surging right now? Oh man, I don’t think I can look at my friends back home the same way again’_

_‘You’re welcome. Mua ha haha.’_ Omega’s voice resounded from the back of his head.

 He was still laid down on the ground with Mika and Nadeshiko still firmly seated on him.

“Hey…partner, you feeling the same thing I’m feeling?” Mika asked awkwardly.

“Yes?” Yamato answered feeling the same. Neither really complaining about the poor soul whose face was nestled between their muscular butt-cheeks, if anything they felt a little, dare they say it, aroused.

“Eeeaahhh…!!!” Yamato suddenly felt a jolt of stimulation when Jaune’s hand curled underneath her left thigh to stroke her nether region.

“Yep!” Mika did the same when she felt his right hand slither underneath her rump mirroring the other’s actions.

 Now both girls were getting sexually masturbated by the blonde boy and inexplicably titillated beyond reason. It was unusual to them because they never experienced sexual matters inside the ring with another challenger, Mika was too focused on being the best and learning more wrestling moves.

Mustering all their willpower they bounced off from their hold leaving a red faced pervy looking Jaune in their wake. He quickly shook it off and stood up proudly before them with his bulging erection pointing out painfully from his jeans.

Nadeshiko was red in the face at witnessing such a reaction from their match, Mika however looked as though he issued a challenge, but with a different type of game in mind.

“So you’re itching to take me on ‘that way’, huh? Alright I accept, prettyboy.” Mika acknowledged earning a surprised look from Nadeshiko. The brunette was about to voice her opinion on the unprofessional matter until she noticed Mika rubbing around her chest seductively as she looked at Jaune with a hungry glare. She was fired up.

_‘I kinda want to object to this impulse of hers…I would if my own body wasn’t feeling like it were on fire.’_ Nadeshiko mulled feeling her body react sensitively to the everything around her, suddenly her thighs clamped a bit with a teensy bit of moisture coming from the space between. She cast another look at Jaune only to confirm he mirrored Mika’s challenging expression and walked up to her to pull her into his arms.

She wasn’t startled nor did she reject, instead she grinned and licked around her lips readily until Jaune leaned forward capturing them in a hungry lust addled lip-lock.

A part of her stirred when seeing the sight and the longer she looked on she more she wanted in on it. Mika closed her eyes and purred internally before she wrapped her toned arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss with her tongue aggressively lathering it around inside his mouth.

Jaune was bit taken back and quickly bounced back with matching fervor as Mika’s tongue won the battle of dominance allowing her to clean out his mouth.

Nadeshiko crept up behind Jaune and firmly grasped her cream colored hands around his torso with her head nuzzling up against the back of his neck. Jaune noticed this and felt Mika reluctantly break off from their slimy tongue exchange only to see him turn his head and do the same to her partner.

Nadeshiko closed her eyes and mewled in response to the newcomer ravishing her mouth with as much vigor as her partner done to him.

“Before we get too frsiky here let’s take this bout to the locker rooms.” Mika offered receiving a nod from the still kissing Jaune. Seconds later he broke from Nadeshiko’s lips leaving a dazed smile on her as he looked back to Mika. “C’mon, prettyboy, I want to see what you’re made of in there.”

* * *

 

They went to the locker room and sat on the bench with Jaune making out with Mika while squeezing Nadeshiko’s breasts in tandem. Heated breaths and saliva exchanges were made between both pairs of lips leaving Mika a little dazed and out of breath. Once he broke off he switched to Nadeshiko and tongued out her oral passage again with as much exuberance both taking her by surprise and making her feel like jelly. It had been too long she was this excited and sexually stimulated by another, this boy was hitting all her good spots.

Mika puffed her cheeks in a pout at feeling neglected, Jaune picked up on this and snaked his right hand down between her thighs feverishly stroking her nether region.

Mika bit on her lower lip and screwed up her face with the ecstatic expression she was giving off. Her thighs instinctively ground closer on his hand making sure he stayed there fondling her mound through her costume.

“Oh yeah…that’s the stuff.” She breathed and felt her body light up with bliss, it would been more profound if she didn’t have her outfit o. Thus she decided along with Nadeshiko to do away with them.

Jaune took notice of the two muscular women getting up off his lap to stand before him undressing. If his erection was painfully constrained in his pants before then it really felt like bursting out now.

They shucked away their tight fitting body suits to reveal two perfectly healthy wrestlers with moderately toned bodies, yet still retained a sense of feminine shape making it easier on Jaune as well as developing him a muscle fetish.

Rainbow Mika had a chest resembling Yang’s DD-cups while Nadeshiko had a modest C-cup size, both their beasts still looked tasty with nipples erect. He even noticed that Mika’s mound was positively glistening, Nadeshiko simply clenched her thighs down to divert gaze from her own moistness.

”So you like what you see, eh? Glad to have made your blood boil because that’s what you’re doing to me.” Mika commented tracing her hands all over her body sexily.

Nadeshiko sat beside Jaune with her hands tugging at his hoodie. “You won’t need these on now.” She gingerly tugged his hoodie off and allowed Mika to saunter over to do the same. With impatience on their minds both women undressed Jaune in his entirety and came to marvel at his erectile girth standing proud and long.

The sight of it made Mika have stars in her eyes while Nadeshiko’s lips drooled. Soon enough they went back to alternating steamy french kisses with Jaune as each girl kept a firm hold on his shaft stroking it gingerly.

An exchange of hot breaths and moist lips suckling over one another resounded in the locker room between Jaune, Mika, and Nadeshiko. Mika was more wild and unrestrained whereas her partner was more passive and gentle. Jaune enjoyed them both greatly.

His hands found their way to each of their breasts cupping one into both palms, his left hand was on Nadeshiko’s boobs while his right was on Mika’s. They both squirmed at the touch while continuing to suck and slobber all over his mouth. Jaune’s right hand delivered a gentle squeeze onto Mika’s and continued doing so making her clamp her thighs together next. His left groped in circles on Nadeshiko’s making her relax in his grasp as she stroked his cock faster.

He shifted his position to grope both of Mika’s breasts with his hands as he shifted his head down at an angle to suck on one of Nadeshiko’s tits. This made the bobcut woman really excited, she had never had someone chew/suckle on her breasts before and she found it to be an other worldly experience. She relaxed her back a bit and cradled Jaune’s blonde head with her hands even as he continued sucking.

Mika herself felt like grinding the bench with her cunt for her breasts had sensitive spots too, not as much as her patenr’s but enough that Jaune’s treatments drove her crazy. Instead she settled for balancing herself on his right thigh grinding against that instead as she was in a very horny state of mind. She had to be careful not to crush or hurt him in anyway since she was above his weight class, but it surprised her to see he was fairing just fine.

For minutes this continued until recently where Jaune had switched to Nadeshiko’s other breast to suck on still continuing his work on groping Mika’s meaty breasts. The girls both let out howls of nirvana as their climaxes hit them hard! Mika’s vaginal juices soaked Jaune’s thigh and Nadeshiko simply spritzed all over the bench beneath her.

His cock was still hard and needed a bit of release, but he was happy to see both women panting hard with content looks on on their faces. Seeing their chests heaving and their bodies wrought with a bit a sweat made Jaune feel like plowing one of them already. He was about to do so until Mika held up a hand signaling for him to wait on her to do something. She took off her mask revealing the rest of her cute blue eyed face. Jaune felt like he could fall in love with it, even though his own feelings were split among Lena, Elizabeth, Cereza, and perhaps someone back home on Remnant.. He had a feeling his heart would only get more partitioned along this journey.

“I’d say your won that round, but here…let me and Nadeshiko take yo for a ride.” Mika declared and moved over to whisper in her partner’s ear. After she finished Nadeshiko nodded with a grin and both women gently pushed their hands down on Jaunes chest getting him to lie on the bench.

Thankfully it was just wide enough for him to lie on it without chafing his back.

He was curious to what the girls were doing until he saw each one twist around to where their thick perfectly shaped asses stuck out as though they were performing…

“Double Peach assault special!” Mika called out and she and Nadeshiko thrust themselves backwards letting their firm curvaceous ass sandwich Jaune’s cock.

**!!!**

Jaune lout a loud holler of both pain and pleasure as the skins of both their asses smothered his pole in between their cheeks!

His head thrashed about against the cushion of the bench as he reeled from the feeling he was getting. Their butts were was a firm as granite due to their rigorously trained bodies, but they were both still so smooth and doughy when it came to skin contact. It was a feeling that would set him off real soon stamina or no.

Mika smirked at this and started grinding her rear vertically in short bursts alongside Nadeshiko. Both girls were tinged red in the cheeks and savored the reaction from Jaune knowing full well he wasn’t going to last. Seconds went by and and their rocking motions against his hot-dogged erection became faster till eventually Jaune started undulating his hips underneath their hold before crying out in orgasm!

Like a geyser or volcano erupting he fired out thick ropes of semen out from the tip into the air landing on the girls; backsides and and asses. They watched in awe as he continued firing off his essence only for it to cascade all over their bodies. Mika tilted her head head back along with Nadeshiko’s like they were catching raindrops and received thick goblets of sperm onto their faces and open mouths.

Jaune’s orgasm ceased soon enough and noticed the girls were quite messy with his spunk splattered all over their faces.

Mika started lapping her tongue around tasting it and soon savoring it. She ingested every bit she scooped into her mouth and quickly tried scraping the rest off her backside, Nadeshiko did the same and felt her taste buds tingle with the tart sweet taste of Jaune’s cum. Every bit she was able to get was gulped down immediately and the girls had finished cleaning their faces only to look back at the still erect phallus seeking action.

“Looks like you’re still eager to to the bonus round. I like your amount of stamina, prettyboy.” Mika stated and gently bumped Nadeshiko off the bench so that she could position herself in a doggy style position with her rear sticking up high in the air wriggling at him while her upper body lowered close to the bench. Jaune bolted up noticing her hungry look and dripping snatch eagerly awaiting him. “Make me feel it tomorrow, cutie.”

He nodded and lurched over to her, wrapping his right arm around Nadeshiko’s waist co keep her close while kissing her soft porcelain skinned neck and aligning himself up with Mika’s pussy..

He placed his hand on Mika’s buttcheeks ready to grip his cock and slid on in until he felt Nadeshikos’ right hand come up to it softly stroking it before guiding in him herself into Mika’s quirm. She did this while kissing succulently along his cheeks and neck.

Once he felt the moist pink flesh of her vulva Jaune shoved it all the way in without hesitation.

This made Mika grip the sides of the bench’s edges nearly destroying the parts her hands grabbed. Her body tensed and reeled at being filled up; Jaune’s length speared deep into her core making the professional wrestler feel like she was on cloud nine.

‘She so…tight!’ Jaune thought as he held hands around her hips keeping her docked. The sheer tightness of her womanhood on his meat was overwhelming, but nonetheless he stepped up to the challenge and started aggressively bumping his hips against her rear.

Mika moaned with every thrust he slammed into her, this went on for a long time making her mouth agape with tongue lolled out. He was repeatedly driving into her deepest parts occasionally breaching her cervix. It made her body feel even more alive when he started thrusting like a jackhammer. For him to do be able to do this he had to be pretty damn impressive in the physical sense, it was ironic considering that his build was more light than heavy, but she wasn’t complaining.

Nadeshiko continued sucking in Jaunes tongue with her breasts squishing up against his torso as he pounded Mika’s pussy. Her arms curled up around his neck keeping their lips and tongues entwined in romantic make out. As soon as Mika was done she would gladly lie ion the bench with legs spread wide ready for her turn next.

Minutes passed by and with it the sounds of flesh slapping flash became faster and more rampant. Along with that came the loud moans of Rainbow Mika as she felt her body leave her mind with her impending climax.

Jaune was internally moaning inside Nadeshiko’s mouth and eventually broke off from her so that they could hammer in his finish.

The pelting sounds of his hips slamming into her rear became rapid and soon Jaune deliver the final few thrusts of his cock driving into Mika’s snatch until he sheathed himself completely following a loud growl.

“Hhooaagghh!!!” Mika let out a loud howl of bliss as her walls came down on his cock spritzing juices all over his groin as she felt thick pumps of spunk flood into her depths. Jaune held himself there for at least a minute with nonstop cumming until he felt spent and withdrew from Mika’s hunched over form.

Once he slid fully out he witnessed the show of his sperm spilling out of her snatch in slow dribble with Rainbow Mika doubled over spent bearing a ‘fucked crazy’ look on her face.

**KO!**

He looked down and noticed his cock still retaining some of his rigidity. He remembered that he had high stamina and a fair bit more sexual energy in him, but he knew he only had one more left in him at the moment. Deciding to give Nadeshiko the same treatment he made his next move, his thoughts were addled by lust mind you, and turned around to see the said oriental wrestler laying back on the bench with her legs spread apart and held up by her hands.

She had a lustful look on her face as she gazed at him. She was ready and very very hungry. Her hands held the back of her knees suspending her toned legs apart in the air with her glistening hairless mound on display for him.

“Consider this..huff…a special bonus round. Now please come to me, I'm ready.” She declared as Jaune gripped his length in his left hand stroking it to readiness as he prowled over to her sprawled form.

Nadeshiko soon tensed and held her mouth agape wordlessly when she felt the long thick appendage burrow deep into her without reservation. Jaune had sheathed himself to the hilt and once again felt the sensation of tightness form being buried in this woman’s untouched snatch. Nadeshiko hadn’t engaged in many sexual encounters in her life, hardly at all actually. Aside from her brief solo career as ‘Yasha’ she had only indulged in her usual hobbies of archery, tea setting, and flower arrangement. She had long expected to inherit her family’s inn business, thus she lived life in the ring until then, there she felt hot and ready to to wrestle alongside Mika. She had put dating further from her mind, now however was a different story. Despite taking her own virginity via vibrator long ago she felt like she had just given her virginity all over again and to a surprisingly wondrous challenger of their skills.

She had no regrets about this and and curled her thick toned legs around his backside keeping him docked. ‘Me and Mika will have to learn his name after this is done.’ She mused and pulled him further.

Jaune winced a bit because, like her partner, parts of their bodies were incredibly strong and rough on his own. The more fetishist part of his brain didn’t mind that much, but it was certain that these women were not dainty and demure at all. They were rough, wild, and had the bodies of iron. Again he was thankful they were still feminine and more that over being masculine.

He started breathing hard as his hips began bouncing all the way against her cunt and back against her binding leg-lock.It was like he was the ping pong ball against two very confined bars.

His body started lurching over with his hands locking with hers as his hips went to work hammering away into her snatch. He noticed Nadeshiko’s breathing becoming faster and hitched while he pounded away.

The bench underneath creaked form underneath their lovemaking, Jaune’s slim moderately built frame writhed in high speed against her thicker form. Nadeshiko was savoring every moment of it for he reached the deepest parts of her body making the proud Japanese wrestler fondly remember her femininity as it probably did for Mika. Her hands came up and grabbed his hands to place over her breasts while he continued thrusting against her. Minutes passed and the sounds of flesh slapping freshly against flesh became faster coupled with moans from both individuals.

Nadeshiko craned her neck back closing her eyes as she felt her orgasm happening along with Jaune’s. His hands were still on her breasts squeezing to his heart’s content with his strong meaningful thrusts making her hit it soon. Jaune himself quickly felt his peak hit when the familiar enclosing feeling of Nadeshiko’s vaginal muscles clamped down on his tool with a vice like grip.

He arched his back and felt his appendage blast thick ropes of cum into her depths while feeling her juices splash all over his groin. Nadeshiko felt her entire body stimulate with her climax, the effect was more profound when feeling Jaune’s essence flood her depths like it did Mika’s. And boy did it fill up, she could practically hear the throbbing noise his ballsack was giving off.

Soon enough they finished with Jaune collapsing on top of her larger form completely spent now.

Nadeshiko cradled his head to her breasts and affectionately petted his blonde head before relaxing into a rest mode as well.

**Double KO!**

Minutes passed by and Jaune stirred from slumber, feeling sore all over too from going at it with two built women, and noticed his scroll blinking with a message command.

_‘Open portal to Base?’_ He grinned thankful that he wasn’t just yanked out like usual. He looked at the resting form of Rainbow Mika and Nadeshiko wondering if he should wake them and explain his story and name before departing. He didn’t want to leave on a bad note.

Suddenly as though his thoughts were answered a replicate of his scroll manifested itself in physical form atop the bench. Jaune blinked curious and examined the newly created device.

It had none his own functions and personal content, instead it just had a phone’s basic functions along with his personal number on speed dial. What stood out was the ‘transport to paradise home’ function like on his own scroll. The only difference was that this one needed a request accepted by him to allow transport.

“Cool, it’s like a secret invitation to my place…which is probably for those ‘Nexus Orgies’ Alpha mentioned.” He summarized and heard Mika groggily getting up to look at him with a Nora-esque grin.

“Heading out, pretty boy? Kinda wanted you to leave your name first, cuz…I’m kinda hoping to do this again in the future.” She stated scooting herself up to him noticing the scrolls in his hands. “Two phones? What for?”

Jaune smiled and took a breath. “I’m not ‘Pretty boy’, but I will thank you for the compliment.My name is Jaune Arc and…this is for you.” He stated handing over the spare phone to her. Mika took it eyeing it in wonder and noticed he was on the contact list. She also noticed the special function there on the screen.

“That’s so you can visit me whenever you feel up for ahem a ‘match’ again. It’ll take you straight to my place. Pretty cool, right?”

She blinked a few times and looked at him uncertain what to make of everything, but eventually she smiled an leaned over to pull him into a deep kiss he reciprocated.

“Thanks for the awesome new phone, I’ll definitely use it when I’m feeling the need for my own ‘Jaune-Cena’ again. I know Nadeshiko over there would certainly want to visit you again.” She stated with her usual smirk when noticing how ‘fucked crazy’ her partner was, she was still knocked out too.

After she let go, much to her reluctance, she eyed the phone again until she noticed he clicked the ‘special function’ on his own which created a small green halo above his body.

“Who- what is that?” Mika asked in awe as the portal expanded and pulled Jaune up into the air towards it.

“Like I said; name is Jaune Arc, up and coming paramour of the Multi-verse.” He stated with his own confident grin as the portal swallowed him whole making him disappear from the world.

Mika sat there in awe speechless what to make of what just happened until a wide smile crossed her features. “Kick ass! I think we just made it with a professional wrestling angel or alien! Either way, freaking awesome!” She cheered to herself and noticed he left behind a pair of boxers from when he scooped up his clothes earlier.

She picked it up and sniffed it, causing her to shudder a bit, before clutching it close to her chest fondly. “Oh I’m keeping you.”

 

**End of chapter**

Next chapter- **Sheele (Akame ga Kill)**

 

AN: Well that’s a wrap! This chapter was special requested by a friend of mine(Rmika512). Hope everyone enjoyed it. Now onto the next chapter, which is Sheele from Akame ga Kill as per another special request from a friend of mine. I still go by which ideas sound good at the time and/or which ones readers want most first. Please leave any thoughts, comments, reviews, etc if you have any. Laterz.

 

Upcoming Chapters-

**(Next)Chapter 5. Sheele (Akame ga Kill)**

**Chapter 6. Samus Aran (Metroid)**

**Chapter 7.Orihime Inoue & Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)**

**Chpater 8. Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)**

 

**Character List** ( _Currently up to date only to Bayonetta chapter, have not cataloged newer suggestions yet.)_

AN-Also if you have already a character on here that you suggested you don’t need to repeat, but to all if you have certain **kinks,** **themes, fetishes** , in mind for your characters plz lemme know.

Naruto- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Konan, Fuu

Bleach- Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Misaki Kurosaki

Overlord- Velvet

RWBY- Winter, RWBY team,

Dead or alive- Kasumi, Rachael,

YuGiOh- Misty, Akiza

Dynasty Warriors- Wang Yuanji,

Hyperdimension Neptunia – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. (Not sure on whatever the hell all that is, I guess I need to research it)

\--- Compa, IF, CC2, Falcom, Mages. Tekken, and MarvelousAQL

Fate series – Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea, Medusa, Sakura Matou, Irisviel von Einzbern, Mordred, Atalanta, Hundred Face Hassan(female), Hassan of Serenity, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Nitocris, Francis Drake, Touko, Aoko, Anne Bonney

Ace Attorney- Maya Fey, April May, Penny Nichols, Lotta Hart, Ema Skye(Phoenix Wright era and Apollo Justice era), Lana Skye, Angel Starr, Maggey Byrde, Pearl Fey (Dual Destinies), Ini Miney, Franziska Von Karma, Regina Berry, Adrian Andrews, Desirée DeLite, Viola Cadaverini, Iris, Olga Orly, Trucy Wright, Alita Tiala, Lamiroir, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes, Juniper Woods, Jinxie Tenma, Robin Newman, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Aura Blackquill, Sasha Buckler, Rayfa Padma Kura'in, Bonny de Famme, Betty de Famme, Geiru Toneido, Amara Sigatar Kura'in, Ellen Wyatt, Kay Faraday, Cammy Meele, Lauren Paups, Shih-na (Calisto Yew), Justine Courtney, Nicole Swift, Katherine Hall, and Karin Jenson.

Mass Effect series- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara

Boku no Hero Academia- Kyouka, Momo, Yuu,

DBZ- Future Android 18

Hellsing- Seras Victoria, Integra

King of Fighters- Mai Shiranui

Splinter Cell series- Sarah Grimm

Soul Caliber – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy

Soul Eater-Liz and Patty Thompson(more curvatures and hourglass figure), Blair

Kingdom Hearts- Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Larxene, Olette

Final Fantasy Series – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12), Yuffie(FF7), Terra(FF6), Rydia(Older self-FF4), Serah Ferron(FF13), Fran(FF12), Emina, Gentiana (FF15), Aranea(FF15), Sice(FF Type-0), Queen, (FF Type-0), Cindy(FF15), Seven(FF Type-0), Iris(FF15)

Danger girl-Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage,

Batman Arkham verse- Catwoman,  Harley, Poison Ivy, Copperhead

Warhammer 40K- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar,

Golden Sun- Karris

Danmachi- Loki, Hephaestus

Who framed Roger Rabbit- Jessica Rabbit

Black Lagoon- Sawyer the Cleaner

Blue Dragon- Zola

Megami Tensei 4:Apocalypse- Toki

Tokyo Mirage Sesions-Fire Emblem- Kiria

Fallout Series – Curie(FO4)

Kill la Kill- Ryuuko Matoi, Satsuki

Zero no Tsukaima –Tiffania Westwood, Karin

Highschool DxD- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse,  Ultear,Gabriel,

Shinmai Maou no Testament- Zest

Highschool of the dead- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka

Killer Instinct- Orchid

Destiny- Mara Sov, Petra, Eris Morn

Blazblue- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe

SkullGirls- Cerebella, Fillia, Parasoul,

Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois

Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina

Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman, Hime,

Persona Series- Mitsuru, Yukari, Elizabeth, Chidori

Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia

Guilty Gear- Jam, Elphelt Valentine

Monster High- Toralei

Toaru Majutsu no Index- Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki

Akame ga Kill- Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome, Chelsea,

D gray man – Road Kamelot

Date A live –Kurumi, Tohka

Metroid – Samus Aran, Dark Samus

Kid Icarus – Palutena, Medusa

Bayonetta- Bayonetta, Jeanne

Sekirei- Akitsu, Miya, Karasuba, Homura(Female Version)

Tekken – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.

Drakengard series- Zero, One,

Senran Kagura- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia

Love Hina- Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama

Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth

Valkyria Chronicles- Selvaria Bles

Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2), Firekeeper(DS3)

Danmachi- Freya, Aiz

Dangan Ronpa- Kyouko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Mukuro Ikusaba-

\--repost-- Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa (genocide Jill), Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Komaru Naegi.

Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma

Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking

Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova

Star Ocean- Myuria Tionysus

Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Sonya Blade,

World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas, Tyrande,

Guren Lagann- Yoko Littner

DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman, Zatanna, Donna Troy

Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Glinka Estes

Fairy Tale- Erza, Laki, Virgo, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Mira, Kagura, Cana, Ultear, Minerva, Ur, Layla, Yukino, Meredy(post time skip), Angel

Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige

Gate-Rory Mercury, Tuka, Pina

Aspen Matthews- Fathom

Evangelion- Rei

Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter

Koihime Musou-Ren

Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami

TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai

Kara no Kyoukai- Ryougi Shiki

Okami- Humanized Amaterasu

Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs, Olympia vale,

Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls

Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them. Juri

Dragon’s Dogma – Queen Aelinore

Dragon Age series- Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)

Star Wars- Ahsoka Tano

Disney- Elsa, Gogo Tomago, Ariel

Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell

Tsukihime-Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion

League of Legends –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna, Jinx, Riven, Katarina, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Sona, Fiore, Kayla, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Leblanc

Digimon- Mervamon, Angewomon

Fire Emblem Series – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja, Mikoto, Arete, Kagero, Nyx, Hinoka, Scarlet, Leanne, Limstella, Setsuna, Felicia, Flora, Azura-

\--Awakening bracket- Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Olivia, Cherche, Say'ri, Flavia, Anna, Aversa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Fem Morgan, Noire, and Nah. Emmeryn and Phila

\--Fates bracket- :Felicia, Flora, Elise, Effie, Nyx, Azura, Selena, Beruka, Peri, Charlotte, Mozu, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah, Kagero, Orochi, Scarlet, Hana, Oboro, Setsuna, Fem Kana, Sophie, Midori, Ophelia, Nina, Soleil, Velouria, Selkie, Mitama, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Anna.

Shadowverse- All female characters(Need to research)

Legend of Zelda- Midna,Lana, Cia,

Muse in Love Live- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.

Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland, Lillith

Teen Titans- Raven, Blackfire,Jinx

Bioshock- Elizabeth, Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3

Marvel Verse- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow, Amora the Enchantress,

Rosario vampire- Akasha Bloodriver, Akua

Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou

Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika

Maken Ki- Aki Nijou

Oreimo-Ruri Goukou

Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido

Strike Witches- Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Wilma Bishop, Christiane Barkhorn.

TouHou Project- Alice Margatroid, Aya Shameimaru, Byakuren Hijiri, Eirin Yagokoro, Elly, Flandre Scarlet, Remila Scarlet, Fujiwara no Mokou, Hina Kagiyame, Hong Meiling, Ichirin Kumoi, Iku Nagae, Kaguya Houraisan, Kanako Yasaka, Keine Kamishirasawa, Koakuma, Koishi Komeiji, Satori Komeiji, Komachi Onozuka, Letty, Whiterock, Lunasa Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Miyako Yoshika, Momiji Inubashiri, Nitori Kawashiro, Nue Houjuu, Patchouli Knowledge, Ran yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Reiuji Utsuho, Rin Kaenbyou, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Suika Ibuki,  
Suwako Moriya, Tenshi Hinanai, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Youmu Konpaku, Yuka Kazami, Yukari yakumo, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Yuyuko Saigyouji.

Negima- Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase

Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form

Tales of Vesperia- Judith, Estelle, Rita Mordio

Tales of Xillia- Milla Maxwell, Millia(Fractured)

Tales of Berseria- Velvet Crowe

Tales of the Abyss- Tear Grants

Claymore- Claire

Witchblade- Masane

Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki

XXXHOlic- Yuuko Ichihara

History’s strongest Disciple Kenichi- Shigure Kosaka

Danny Phatom- Maddie

Code Geass- Marianne Vi Britannia, Nunally, Kallen Kozuki, C.C., Cornelia Li Britannia, Villeta Nu, Nagisa Chiba,

Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer

Kim Possible- Ann,

One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,

Dot Hack series- Helba, PI, Tabby, Atoli

One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi

Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora

Infinite Stratos- Charlotte, Chifuyu Orimura

Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico

DMC- Lady, Trish

Phantasy Star Portable 2-Chelsea, Mika

Harry Potter- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood

Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)

Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Sabrina, Elisa, Skyla, Flannery, Gardenia, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Candice, Fantina, Drasna, Malva, Dawn, Johanna, Delia Ketchum, Plumeria, Jupiter, Mars, Diantha, Valerie, Jessie, Lucy, Marley, Morgan, Lisia, Winona, Shelly,

\--- Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Bianca, Shauna, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Liza, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Lorelei, Karen, Phoebe, Shauntal, Caitlin, Malva, Iris, Diantha, Courtney, Shelly, Jupiter, Mars, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Plumeria

JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo

Devil Survivor- Haru, Amane

Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey, Allison Tex, CT, Carolina

Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami

R E Zero- Rem

Kono Subarashii- Darkness

To Love RU- Selphia Michaela Deviluke, Nemesis

 


	5. Sheele-(World of Akame Ga Kill)

**The Multi-verse paramour Jaune Arc**

**Chapter Five-  Sheele (World of Akame ga Kill)**

**By Azure**

 

_ Somewhere deep within the ether of the vast cosmos… _

 

Three colossal cosmic beings made out of stars, planetoids, and miniature suns...were having yet another fucking argument.

“Alright then, so we are all clearly in agreement about this, right? I don’t want to have to deal with anyone’s bitching later on just because we gave Omega a blank check for mayhem. We all remember what happened to ‘Berserk’ world after all.” Alpha addressed as his large quasar composed body hovered between the other two celestial gods. 

One of whom, being Omega himself, was cackling in amusement like a childish cartoon villain.

Ohm, made a gesture of deep thought in placing his meteoroid fingers on ‘chin’ and nodded in agreement.

“I actually think it’s for the best, Alpha. Some universes like this one here that we’re sending Jaune to are intense and bloody. It will require him to deal with extreme situations, many of which he has no prior experience with.If by chance he’ll need the edge in battle or have to perform the unpleasant we’ll simply have Omega work his magic and co-pilot Jaune in battle. That benefit will also include receiving a hefty stat boost as well as the killing instinct he’ll need to deliver the final blow. The world of ‘ **Akame ga Kill’** is a rather dark and brutal place, monsters in forms of both beast and human wreak untold havoc there upon the populace. I'm sure Omega himself will have plenty of fun going wild, there are plenty in need of punishment.”

Alpha snorted in mock laughter. “Yeesh talk about overdone edginess. It’s like whoever came up with that world was trying way too hard with a grim dark theme. Well anyway there are a lot of sexy female assassins ripe for the picking, our champion is going to have plenty to ‘heal’ in his arrivals there. He’ll have to revisit that world plenty of times in the near future simply because of all the craziness that goes on. Ya know, just thinking about a potential  multiversal harem has got me all tingly and excited, I had actually got my rocks off just thinking about it. Check it out.” He gestured over to a large cluster of shattered asteroid pieces causing the two entities to eye him.

“Really, Al?” Ohm uttered in cringe.

“If this was supposed to be an amusing pun then you’ve fallen flat. Mildly humorous I give it that,but otherwise…eh.” Omega commented making Alpha’s sun eyes narrowed.

“Oh cram an asteroid up your black hole, douche.”

“Let’s get back on topic, shall we? Here’s another thing I’ve been wondering about regarding our little venture.” Ohm began and looked downward at the little paradise island floating in space, in which Jaune was just chilling out on the couch reading an ecchi manga titled ‘To Love R-U’, before turning back to his ‘brothers’.“ We may be enterprising on what I’d like to call a Multi-versal paramour, and he does have the potential to  capture the hearts of plenty in all of this. There are likely gonna be some circumstances which may involve dealing with women who have nowhere else to go, some of them have actually died in their universes and had also been reborn. There’s an obvious balance here that we need to tread carefully with, obviously casualty won’t like our little Casanova to intervene. He’d likely be preventing their doomed destinies while there and knowing Jaune it’s entirely possible. I’m not saying their fates shouldn’t be avoided, because multiple universes thrive on ‘what ifs’ and such, but there is great risk in continuing this. We’ll need to take precautions and safeguard against any potential casualties and reality ruptures from his actions, especially if any women grow very attached to him. Pretty much all the ones he’s encountered so far have already done so.”

 

“Next time, Ohm,  just shorten it and dumb it down... a lot. I get it, we gotta watch what we do and by extension how many women will want to come with him. Stashing them on that paradise island of his is safe heaven enough for any potential girlfriends and wives, plus it’s paradox free thanks to us. I have a feeling it’s gonna get populated real soon too.Talk about moving in with your girlfriend after the first date.” Alpha added with interest.

 

“Whether or not they’ll choose to be at Jaune’s side sharing him with others as a wife/concubine/whatever permanently is still up to chance too, ya know. At least that way they can avoid a ‘death’ written destiny. I know I see a lot of that in this world. Guessing how it happens however is what will make it  fun to watch. That in mind there is quite a lot on this list of requests to work out, we may need to get an intern. The number of characters and universes listed by the ‘ones beyond’ are almost uncountable.” Ohm brought out a holographic list of all the candidates whose ‘holes’ need mending.

 

It was a list of unfathomable proportion, names upon names of women with their labeled universes attached to them could be seen, and it hasn’t even been updated yet.

Alpha whistled in amusement. “Holy crap that is a lot of poo tang people want him to get. Okay,  I’m definitely not ruling out a multiversal harem now. He’ll have to up his game with each world if he’s going to in order to meet that demand. Let’s help him out, boys.”

Ohm and Omega nodded in agreement, with the former turning his star cluster head over to the paradise island in which Jaune currently resided. “Show time, Jaune.”

 

 

**_Sheele-(World of Akame Ga Kill)_ **

 

 

**(Electrical buzzing sounds!!!)**

“Eeeyeaaaggh!!Ooomphff! Ouch...” Jaune yelped out when he landed roughly on the ground on his back. 

“Okay now I’m absolutely convinced they’re just doing that to screw with me.  Those cosmic jerks...” He muttered bitterly and slowly stood back up stretching his arms while doing so. He turned his head around taking in his surroundings and noticed he was in the middle of some wilderness just outside a small timely village to his north.

“Hmm, okay then. Let’s see who’s on today’s agenda.” He said to himself when he brandished out his scroll to project the holographic navigator showing the indicator of his presence on a world titled  **‘** **Akame Ga Kill** ’ . Thinking it was a rather unsettling name Jaune swiped the screen aside to display a the target objective with her name displayed underneath an anonymous profile image; ‘Sheele’.

“That’s an interesting name, I’m just glad it’s only one woman this time. I can still feel my hips ache from the time with those wrestler gals.” He said to himself and surveyed his goal on the horizon, the map indicated that’s where she was.

‘Hmm, maybe I can find her out over there, better get moving.” Jaune then started to make his way towards the town. 

Once he got closer he went on to heading into what appeared to be a regular looking tavern at the edge of the town. Jaune took note of a sign stating the region’s name being ‘Joyou’ during his stride into the small village.

 

“Neat, even the nav is telling me to go there. Whoever Sheele is must be there.” He said to himself again with the holographic pointer aiming in the direction of the town. It appeared like a peaceful sleepy town and it was quite large despite its simplistic design.

He pleasantly smiled to himself when he saw various kids running about in the day time with other kids, a tall fellow blonde lad shepherded them around what appeared to be an orphanage.

Jaune was wearing his usual getup which included his hoodie and armor set, he had been meaning to upgrade his loadout for this universal stint. He even wanted to do something about weapons too, but his own irreplaceable sword was fine for the moment with it snugly sheathed at his waist. He would be ready to slide it out in case of danger, can never be too careful after all.

He pushed open the double doors and was met with the sight of numerous bar patrons ranging from unassuming citizens to shady looking rouges and armored knights.

Jaune wasn’t too intimidated like he thought he’d be, considering what he dealt with on the earlier worlds it was no surprise, but he remained cautious anyway.  He made his way to the bar and pulled out a stool to sit on and felt the eyes of the bartender on him.

“Milk, one glass, shaken not stirred.” Jaune uttered not feeling embarrassed in the least. You couldn’t say the same for the tender who simply eyed him like an idiot before getting to work on his order.

He was however noticed by one particular individual in the tavern; a woman with light purple hair who wore a purple cheongsam and glasses. She sat at her table with book in hand and took notice of him as soon as he entered the place.

 

_ ‘Hmmm, i wonder about that boy. He looks really fresh in face and innocent too. He might be a traveler from far out of town and he doesn’t really look like a bandit or an imperial. I’m kinda suspicious but he does seem like he’s rather out of place here though, maybe I should talk to him and hope he knows not to go to the capital.’ _ She thought to herself while sipping her tea cup and proceeded to arise from her seat and speak with Jaune. That is until she noticed something out the corner of her eye that caught her immediate attention; out the window panel by her table there came the sight of a large bulky figure dressed up in a clown outfit. He looked very shady and gave off sinister vibes as he seemed to be creeping around the corners of the buildings edging closer to the orphanage where various kids played about outside. The large creepy looking clown man held a rather perverse look in his beady eyes as he stared at those children.

_ ‘There he is!’ _ The girl tensed up with urgency and shifted herself to pick up the overly large scissor shaped mystery tool wrapped in bandages at her seat before rushing out. Not before leaving a few dollar notes down on the table for the tip.

“Kyaa!!”

She  clumsily tripped over a half a dozen things on her way to the door. She had knocked over chairs, beer mugs, and various other times over tables. The sound of those noises drew the eyes of nearly every patron in the bar as well as a certain blonde someone.

“He he he, I’m really sorry about that.” The girl in glasses bashfully bowed her head and nervously apologized before turning around to hastily rush out the bar nearly hitting the door on the way out.

Sheele now set out to stalk the designated target from the shadows.

Jaune had turned his head around when he heard the noise of her clumsily rushing out the door. A curious look etched onto his face while drinking his cup of milk, he couldn’t help but feel that girl was connected to his quest somehow. Just then he felt a tingling sensation inside his head; it was a bizarre and unique feeling he somehow acquired and this sense alarmed him of something extreme about to unfold. The voice in his head from earlier, being the god Omega,  had told him of special augmentations that came with ‘partnering with the god. Jaune had no idea it meant letting him commune telepathically with him and assume control if things got dicey. He would’ve declined the offer had he known.

Omega just now spoke; **_‘Pay attention here, boy. We got ourselves a unique partnership now so let’s get down to business. To start there’s a rather malevolent individual just outside this tavern we need to mutilate. Let’s get going, chop chop or rather chop him up good, mua wha ha ha. Trust me when I say this one that is incredibly despicable, even by my evil standards and must be purged. Also I just get off to blood, gore, and violence, why should you have all the fun?’_**

_ ‘Kinda funny hearing that from the god of chaos, but do I have really to...kill people now? I Didn’t like it the first time around back in Elizabeth’s world, even though I knew I had to, but I could tell a lot of that was you behind the wheel. I can’t say I’m entirely thrilled about this partnership, Omega.  Huntsmen were only meant to protect people from Grimm and apprehend bad guys..’  _ Jaune commented sourly back in his mind.

 

Surprisingly Omega growled. **_‘Listen here, you fool. As a huntsman-in-training you’re  aspiring to be a hero, correct? You have a duty to slay monsters and keep the peace? Well even though the Grimm are pretty much just mindless monsters, you and all your classmates gut them up without a care in the world because they are in fact soulless. That must apply to everywhere else, you’re traveling universes after all, many of which are lawless and often overrun with hordes of monsters that lay ruin to innocent lives.  Well that includes humans too, boy. This criminal here that is in our sights is something very akin to that if not worse. The difference being that he is perfectly aware of what he’s doing and offers no apologies when he victimizes others, he especially delights in targeting children. He will set out to commit unspeakable acts if left unaccounted for, are you willing to turn a blind eye to that because he’s not a Grimm? There’s virtually no law in this world and corruption is common, that leaves only the one option to make sure he hurts no one permanently. Do you understand now, boy? If you don’t then I’ll just take over and kill him myself, either way I win. Here’s some persuasion for you to look at.’_ ** Omega spoke then sent a flash of images pertaining to the person of interest and Jaune saw a very fat dark skinned man in a clown outfit giving a very perverted eye to children in the school nearby here.  

 

Omega showed him his sickening intentions and it was decided by Jaune on what to do. Getting up from his seat he gulped down the rest of his milk,set down a dollar note in this world’s currency on the bar, before turning on his foot and setting off with an unsheathed sword in hand.

The dense energy of light refracted around his body and to Omega it felt like cosmic power radiated around him. Although it was invisible to everyone else in the tavern it was an overwhelming force the knight had yet to fully tap into, but if there were any indicator of strength one would just need to look in Jaune’s eyes.

Those piercing blue orbs meant only one thing; Action.

* * *

 

Outside around the town where the dusk of sunset was setting in, Sheele snuck along rooftop to rooftop trailing the clowney man, who happened to be her contract target. She was still an initiate into Night Raid at the moment and this was her first mission; to kill a high risk target that had been wanted recently for crimes against others. If she pulled this off then she was proven and within the Night raid ranks, she gripped her bandaged weapon tightly to her back as she continued quietly following the fat bastard.   
The large bulky creeper then marched out in the open to close in on the school smiling in twisted glee. He witnessed about a dozen or so boys and girls heading back inside from the playground out back and eagerly waited for his moment to strike.

Sheele steeled her gaze into a very focused trance and was about to make her first and only strike until...

!

Standing before the clown was the boy she noticed earlier from the tavern, sword out and eying the target with a glare that could kill.

“Huh? Isn’t that the boy...from earlier?” She stopped her movement and regained her more sweet faced expression once she realized who it was that stood before her mark. ‘What’s he doing there? Is he another assassin or bounty hunter out to get this guy?’

Jaune had learned from Omega that the individual he was ready to kill is named ‘Champ’.

 

“You planning to get in my way, fella? If you don’t move I’m gonna break your disgusting face open and smash it to bits,  I need to go see those delightful children and make them ‘angels’. I can’t let you keep me from doing that and enjoying myself!” Champ declared and Jaune had not moved an inch, instead he stood there with sword ready and eyes focused. 

The fat predator took that as a sign to remove him very forcefully.

“They need me to give them love, but those disgusting adults need to go before I do. In that case I’m starting with you.” Champ declared threateningly as five strange looking orbs hovered in the air around his back.

_ ‘Those must be his Teigu…! I should help him!’ _ Sheele thought and found her body unmoving, not out of fear but out of observation. She grit her teeth and struggled with herself in deciding when the best time to strike was, but another part of her wanted to see what the boy could do first. 

_ ‘It’s inconsiderate of me and I know I should help, but... I think I need to see how he handles him first. Somehow I get the feeling that blonde man is more than what he seems, it’s like I can feel a sort of energy coming from him and he does seem confident facing off a dangerous criminal.’  _

She held position and focused a entranced gaze upon the two ready to intervene if or when necessary, her weapon was held behind her at the ready.

_ ‘What the heck are those? Are they some sort of Dust crystals? _ ’ Jaune thought eyeing the strange floating objects.

**_‘Steer clear of those orbs, boy! Don’t get caught up in the range of their attacks!’_ ** Omega’s voice boomed from within Jaune’s head. 

Champ then chucked an orb bearing a lightning symbol at Jaune!

 

He reacted just fast enough to get out of range of a surprise surge of lightning erupting from the point of impact! The blonde knight had to keep on moving in order to avoid the chaos of various lightning bolts trying to hit him!

 

_ ‘What was that?!’ _ He thought to himself in shock and mild panic, but he was distracted enough for his target to get in beside him and wing him with heavy right hook! Jaune raised his shield up in time to block it resulting in a heavy clang, Champ didn’t retract his fist and instead pressed onward against the surface of Jaune’s shield. His weight and strength alone was enough to be pushing Jaune back, he was hoping to overpower the boy and deliver the a devastating blow.

_ ‘Way stronger than he looks.’  _ Jaune noted as he struggled to keep his footing planted.

The disturbing curly haired clown grinned maliciously and fetched another orb from the circe of them on hovering on his back,. This one bore an Ice symbol and shone with a frosty blue glow, Champ raised his arm up high about to chuck it down within Jaune’s defenses, but the blonde had a different idea in mind and reflexes quick enough to pull it off.

He sent a strong high kick directly into his flabby face just before he was about to throw the orb, making him recoil just enough  to fumble the small object!

The mysterious elemental item fell from his hand and landed just below Champ himself. 

!!!

Jaune backed away in time when a thick berg of ice erupted from it encasing half of the clown’s body in ice. The large assailant struggled and wriggled to break free of his confines and did so gradually no less, cracks starting to appear here and there around the ice.

 

Champ struggled and tugged his body enough eventually breaking free from his imprisonment now really motivated to attack Jaune, the knight reared his sword back ready to retaliate and strike him down for good!

 

This entire time Sheele carefully observed from them from her unnoticed position atop a rooftop nearby, thankfully the citizens of the town went inside their homes come sunset in order to safeguard from potential danger beasts within the area. Either that or many were afraid to come out period. She analyzed carefully how the scrappy and admittedly sloppy boy kept the killer on the defensive with nothing but grit and determination. 

 

‘ _ With that look in his eyes it might be possible that he knew what his enemy had set out to do and is fighting him with the intent to kill. He may just be ‘Night Raid’ material…’ _ She thought to herself with an approving smile while waiting behind a chimney ready to intercept and deal the killing blow to the target.  She lost her footing a bit and quickly readjusted herself so that she wouldn’t stumble, she was a klutz after all.

This was her mission, well her first mission and she needed to be one to complete it otherwise how could she finish her initiation into Night Raid and fight against the empire. Sheele gripped her Teigu readily waiting  for the right moment.

 

“A sucka like you can’t beat the champ! Have some of this!” The fat clown then chucked both his wind orb and his fire orb at an alarmed Jaune, as soon as the two hit the ground a large vortex of swirling flames engulfed him!

**_‘Take cover behind your shield, boy! Your aura is large and dense enough to protect you from being dealt a devastating blow, that being said  this will still hurt like a bitch!’_ ** Omega warned as Jaune did just that.

The knight had hid behind his shield with his enhanced aura greatly reducing the damage from the firestorm, but it was an intense storm of napalm to endure. He weathered it without dropping his shield.

_ ‘ Grraaggh!! Whatever he’s using is insane! If he hurls more of those before I can get to him I’m gonna lose it!’ _ Jaune thought enduring the attack as it died down.

Sure he was stronger than before, albeit only gradually becoming so, but Jaune wasn't yet near the level of his peers and he was dealing with universe foes. His speed and power felt strengthened only a fair bit compared to how he was before. It was a slow process and he had experience under Pyrrha, but he was still caught off guard by the mystery weapons containing fierce elemental attacks. He would also mark his condition up to a lack of training in fighting humans.

_ ‘ _ **_Let me have a crack at it and take the wheel, boy. I’m itching to commit some carnage and maybe hack fatso’s wang off while I’m at it. May as well as mince his body into pieces too just for the fun of it! Mua ha ha ha!_ ** _ ’ _ Omega’s voice resounded inside Jaune’s head.

_ ‘Grrggh! Alright then, do it and go nuts, after what you showed me I definitely not having doubts about killing another person. At least just him for right now, but only him though, I don’t want you to harm anybody else nearby.’  _ Jaune answered and received Omega’s comical chortle.

He heard his cartoonish laughter and felt a bit of his mind fade as the chaotic god took over.

Once the flames died down Jaune was left uninjured but covered in burns and wounds. His clothes and armor were heavily scorched and  in pieces too, Champ was surprised at his survival. Normally that combination would have incinerated a person, but he wasn’t distracted enough to hold off on attacking him. 

The large stocky man then charged forth ready to bash in Jaune’s face, but to his surprise the blonde knight reacted first and lunged out from his spot with a red glint in his eyes!

!

With a fierce slash yielding absolute focus thanks to Omega, Jaune had slashed through Champ’s left arm causing the lump of meat to skid across the ground. It was a big deal for Champ’s body held an excess amount of flesh was muscle and thus it was difficult to cut through.

That wasn’t enough however, the fat predator kept on coming and so too did Omega Jaune rush at him again slashing here and there all over his body!

Champ kept a solid defense up with just his one meaty arm, preventing any fatal strikes. The guy was a tank and surprisingly durable too, it was wagered all that fat was more muscle than actual fat, but Omega had a wicked idea in mind for him.

“Aaagagghhh!!” The fat clown felt Jaune’s blade stab right through his genitals completely mincing his sex organs into meat. 

Champ howled in agony and attempted to grab his nether regions in pain but instead delivered a heavy punch straight into Jaune’s face sending him crashing across the ground!

“Gagh! I can’t believe I let my guard down again…!” He grumbled with his full consciousness returned, Omega apparently had too much fun that Jaune Omega let that punch hit temporarily making him lose control. He slowly got back up to see the stocky would-be murderer lurch towards him with murder written in his beady eyes,the stump of an arm that was lopped did not even bother him despite bleeding out from it among various other places.

“Y-y-you’re dead meat, you bastard! Dead!I’m gonna smash your face into pieces!” Champ shouted out then made a bull charge towards Jaune aiming to pulverize him but…

!!!

The bulky predator found his point of view whirling overhead as gravity became lighter, the top portion of his torso had been cut cleanly in half and floated in the air away from the rest of his body. 

‘What the..?!’ Jaune was taken back as he got a good look at a girl in purple standing behind the bifurcated clown.

Sheele had been standing behind him with Extase, her Teigu weapon which appeared to be a giant pair of scissors, held up high and wide open gleaming with blood in the light. The remaining halves of Champ’s large body soon peeled off like a freshly sliced sausage, life immediately faded from the man’s eyes before his head even touched the ground.

She closed her giant pair of scissors and made a ‘forgiveness’ gesture with her right hand while muttering. “I’m sorry.” 

Jaune looked back at her astonished and impressed by what he had just witnessed.  Having regained control of himself he took in her appearance;she was a woman apparently in her prime, that being her mid 20s from the look of it, standing at about 5’3 wearing a light purple cheongsam hiding her plump C-cup bust. She had straight shoulder length purple hair trailing down her back with equally colored eyes hidden behind glasses, he marveled at the mystery girl and admired her efficacy in dealing with the bruiser like an expert.

“Whoa…” 

Sheele’s hardened gaze softened into her normal expression, she then closed the giant pair of scissors together and placed it on her back. Casually walking over the diced pieces of the clown she made her over to Jaune and leaned down to greet him with a hand offered.

“Hello, my name is Sheele.” She stated politely in her sweet voice and dispelled any doubts he might’ve had from his mind. 

Jaune reached up and took it getting pulled up.

“H-hi there, I’m...the name’s Jaune Arc; short, sweet, and rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.” He remarked feeling cheeky with his old habit sticking with him. 

Sheele stifled a giggle and looked at him like he embarrassed himself.

“Amusing catchphrase, would you be-” She cut off when she noticed doors and window panels opening up from all over. Citizens were either gathering the courage to investigate the disturbance or had barely caught wind of it and decided to see what happened. Either way it wasn’t best they stick around, she had to return to base sooner than later. 

“Let’s discuss this more at the Inn I’m staying at, I don’t think we should be here when the townspeople gather and ask us questions.”

**_‘I can tell them what happened; justice...by genital mutilation and bodily evisceration, Mua ha ha ha! I think I might like this universe after all, there are plenty of miscreants to kill. I’m already aroused after that blood spatter.’’_ **

Jaune nodded in agreement and quickly sheathed his sword, he dusted off his clothing when he noticed Sheele walking about picking up those strange orbs the clown had thrown at him earlier. It was six orbs in total, each one bearing a different yet weird looking symbol or number. It was strange they were intact after the clown threw them, even stranger why she would recollect when they supposedly ran their use.

Jaune just shrugged simply pegging it as something akin to claiming a trophy and didn’t question it. Sheele returned quickly and tugged his left hand in with hers as they ventured away from the scene in the direction of the Inn she stayed at.

“Kyaaa!!” Sheele just now tripped over a large rock in the middle of the ground, slowly falling clumsily until Jaune swooped in and held her from behind with his right arm. It appeared to anyone that he just dipped her in the midst of a dance and both of them felt too awkward to say anything.

That moment of awkwardness with Sheele including blinking nervously and averting eye contact with a flustered face, with those purple glossed pupils in the light behind the glasses Jaune felt lost in them until she finally spoke. 

“Uhm...I’m sorry and thank you.” She let out still averting her eyes and quickly stood herself back up to continue walking away with him.

_ ‘Yowza, she’s kinda klutzy for a hardcore assassin, huh. _ ’ Jaune thought to to himself rubbing the top of his head.

**_‘You know what they say; if they’re uncoordinated in daily life then they can only be masters of the human body elsewhere. I’d say that applies to her going by how she dispatched fatass earlier. I think it may also mean she’s a beast in bed, mua ha ha yes…’_ **

Jaune went red at that and tried to block Omega’s chortles while he walked.

 

Minutes later…

 

“Yow!Owowowowow!...Ouch. I don’t think that was iodine, Sheele! It’s burning way hotter than the last one you put on!”Jaune let out as the mysterious healing paste started sizzling along his skin. He struggled not to let out any girly yelps of pain, Omega was chortling like crazy on the inside.

Jaune’s  aura was a little burnt out from earlier, but it would only be a short while until it kicked back up and repaired damage done to him by the battle.

Sheele looked embarrassed with herself and clumsily fuddled with the gauze towel as she wiped the burning stuff off his skin.

“I’m sorry! Okay I think this is the right one, I’m sure of it this time.” She declared and twisted around to select a different bottle out from her traveling bag.

Jaune paled when he saw a less-than-friendly symbol on the label, once she pulled it out she quickly turned on around to head back over to Jaune.

The pair were currently resting inside Sheele’s guest room at an Inn across the town, Jaune was sitting on the bed bearing his partially wounded chest so that she could apply first aid, but…

“Kyaah!” Sheele once again slipped and fell off the surface of the bed landing on her butt. 

In the brief time since meeting her Jaune has come to learn that she was a total klutz and a bit airheaded despite her sweet demeanor. Though he didn’t consider her clumsier traits all that important, all he knew was that she came to his aid and is as sweet as can be, only that mattered to him.

_ ‘I’m kinda curious about where that focused trance of hers came from. When she sliced up the guy into pieces she was intense and that version  of an otherwise sweet klutzy girl felt like she could stare right into your very soul. _ ’ He thought back to the fight and recounted how piercing and focus her gaze was. Part of her kinda liked it too, maybe he had a thing for rough women, it would certainly explain Weiss.  

 

Jaune watched as Sheele bent over, showing her ample rear through to him at the same time, which made him stare for a long minute without her noticing. She tried to wipe the bottle spill on the floor with a rag she brought out and right then and there he felt something ‘connect’ leading to Jaune figuring out what her ‘hole’ was exactly.

_ ‘Sheele’s entire thing and maybe where her assassin mode came from probably had something to do with her past. I’m just spitballing here but I kinda think her source of misery correlates a little to her clumsy quirkiness.’ _ Jaune surmised feeling some odd kind of connection to her as though he sensed an innate despair and need for light within them.

**_‘Yes yes she’s sad because she’s an uncoordinated idiot, blah blah blah. Just make with the pounding already, boy! I’m hard as steel because of the gore we inflicted earlier.’_ ** Omega shouted with a perverse impatient tone, making Jaune sorta regret combining with him. 

 

“Hey...when you go into that trance like you did earlier, what’s it like?” Jaune asked making her look back at him with mild surprise. She ceased her wiping and twisted herself to sit on her knees facing him.

“Well it’s like I lose all nervousness and everything becomes still, I can’t really explain it better than that, but it’s the one thing I’m good at ever since…!” she stopped herself from speaking anymore about her intimate history, she wasn’t quite sure she would share it with a total stranger, no matter how attractive he appeared to her.

Just then he knelt down with her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder making her look back at him with curious purple eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I think I got a pretty good idea.” He stated making her relax a little.

“Thank you for understanding, I’ll be sure to tell you more later if I can since there’s some things I want to know about you myself.” She replied feeling heat in her cheeks due to their proximity, she had thought she was losing her mind a bit because she feel her heart beating faster after she got a good look at him. ‘Kyaaa! He’s pretty! Why can’t I control myself better around him? Is it because...I find him dashing? Snap out of it!’ Sheele struggled internally and quickly shook her head of such thoughts. “Um...I am kinda curious as your own trance earlier. Back during that battle you seemed like a totally different person.” She noted and right on cue Omega spoke up inside Jaune’s head.

**_“Yes, yes! Tell her all about me and say how proud you are for having such an adoring guardian inside you. Muah ha ha ha!’_ **

Jaune’s face went deadpan and ignored him. “You might say it’s similar to yours; at least in my case it’s about tuning out everything else to focus on slaying a ‘monster’ in front of you. It’s certainly how I’ve been trained back home.”

Sheele listened with interest and quickly wiped up the mess and stood up, nearly slipping on another unnoticed puddle only for Jaune to catch her again in his arms. This time she didn’ yelp and instead stared back into Jaune’s face as he held her, again. Once again they made eye contact out of silent awkwardness, both faces looking flustered and reddened as Jaune held her dipped body in his firm arms.

“This..uh seems to happen a lot, huh.” He joked and Sheele attempted to cover her eyes in embarrassment.

“It’s because I’m such a uncoordinated klutz.” She wailed comically until Jaune pulled her up and gently pried her arms from her face.

“Hey hey now,you’re a cute klutz.Alright, let’s not despair on that.” He stated without fully realizing it, making her blush profusely. She then blinked in curiosity when he bent down to pick up his shoes and hold them out to her. 

“Trust me, I’m not so different.” He offered as he showed her the words ‘left’ and ‘right’ written on the bottoms of the soles. 

Sheeles snickered and restrained herself from laughing in amusement, Jaune put his shoes and simply waited for her to let it out.

She couldn't resist anymore and let a small fit of giggles that lasted a good minute. 

“I’m sorry.” She uttered quickly as was her habit and he simply shrugged it off. 

Sheele had her face averted so that he couldn’t her blushing, but she’d admit she found him very attractive and quite similar to her. Given that she lived the life of an assassin, starting as of recently with the success of her mission to which she owed to Jaune, she’d figured she would die someday and perhaps gruesomely too. Although she had no intention of going down and dreads thinking about it she felt she might as well indulge in some frisky business and live a little.

_ ‘He’s very strong...the target was a high risk category because of his unusual durability and very lethal Teigu.’ _ She thought and took a careful look at Jaune before making up her mind. ‘ _ He was able to go toe-to-toe with him just fine, I think Akame would say he has potential. I...think he should join us, but I feel like doing something else first.’ _

Shelee looked hesitant, much to Jaune’s growing worry, until she gently placed her hands on the side of his bare forearms and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“Jaune, there’s something I... need to ask of you. I felt I needed to approach it this way and I know it’s rude of me to ask so soon after meeting, but I’ve seen firsthand just how skilled you are.” ‘And how sweet.’ “You have potential and I would like if it you joined me in Night raid.” she let out and followed by letting out a deep breath..

“...what’s Night raid?” 

Sheele smiled warmly at him and did the unexpected; she leaned forward and placed a chaste sweet kiss on his lips that lasted a few seconds. She pulled back and saw a red cheeked Jaune, deciding it was time to explain things she sat back down on the bed and patted her thighs before she held out her arms open to him.

**_‘She was already impressed by you earlier and found you a fair bit attractive, I guess fools are her type after all, but she’s also an assassin and thus her life expectancy is rather short. All I did was give her a little push by lighting her loins on. Mua ha ha ha, seriously it was just a little push and  she’s already spreading her legs for you. Go get her, you fool._ ** **’** Omega’s voice commented as Jaune walked forward and placed his head on her lap comfortably.

  Getting the idea Jaune leaned down and laid comfortably on Sheele’s lap feeling her soft thighs cushion his head, from his angle he looked to see her chest partially obscuring her smiling face.

“How about I start with why Night Raid was founded in the first place…” Sheele then explained how the empire sauntered its reign of corruption over the populace which affected countries as well as many settlements across the land.

Sheele herself may not have been a direct victim of the Empire’s wrongdoings, but she had indeed suffered due to their lawlessness. Many others like her had, for example Mine was one of them. After finishing her summary of the empire she then praised  Jaune for slaying Champ which helped prevent another gruesome tragedy, one that would’ve been unspeakable judging by how the clown eyed the orphanage.

He smiled fondly at those words, she started stroking his head affectionately and continued the story of how Night Raid began; her boss Najenda and the revolutionary army united with its goal of purging the imperial capital of it’s corruption. Jaune hung on every word and found it quite depressing how this world was, he shuddered to think of what could’ve been if he hadn’t arrived in time, but she finished speaking and left him with a few questions to ask. They would have to be saved for later though.

“So if I’m getting this right then these ‘Teigu’ are ultra special weapons made out of mythical monsters by magic, and scientists?”He asked completely stumped about that. Remnant, for how crazy it was didn’t have such mechanics or magic at their disposal. Although he’ll admit the physics of most crazy mecha-shift weapons would make anyone think otherwise. At least this world didn’t have Dust or semblances, but these Teigu made it sound like they could bring out their version of those in the wielders.

Sheele just nodded cutely and patted his head.

Jaune simply shrugged and wanted to tell her his story, but he wasn’t sure she’d believe it. Especially not that he was a cosmic manwhore 

“Let’s just say I’m a traveler...from very far away and my goal is to ‘heal’ as many people as I can. In a way that helps them relieve stress physically and with their own more personal woes, kinda, but also to make them happy.” He began. “It’s kinda awkward to explain.” Jaune offered and mentally cursed the big three.

Sheele looked like she understood, somehow, that was perhaps thanks to whatever augment Omega branded him with. She knew what he meant and by extension what she wanted in that very moment,  albeit with a tint of red on her cheeks. Sheele acknowledged within herself that she had wanted him to ‘heal’ her.

“I think I get it, but..will you...heal me?” She asked bashfully making Jaune look up into her dazzling purple eyes.

“Yeah…” Jaune answered softly and propped himself up to wrap an arm around her neck pulling her soft lips onto his.

Sheele was surprised at first as it was her first kiss, but she quickly receded into it by closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his bare backside.

The two started making out heatedly along the bed, Jaune expertly slid his tongue inside to gently lather around all over her own. This started to get her very hot and bothered, making her glasses fog up a bit and causing her grip on his shoulder blades to tighten their embrace. Jaune did something similar with his arms and slid one up to massage her breasts through the dress. His hand stroked and fondled her breast through the cloth making her squeal internally.

He made sheele moan into his mouth increasing the frenzied lip sucking even more so, she purred internally and guided one of her hands down his back feeling around his butt. She never knew she could be so raunchy and yet so coordinated. It surprised her very much.

_ ‘It’s...true. I feel like a great weight is being lifted off of me, as though none of my troubles can bother me anymore.’ _ Sheele thought as she suckled gingerly on Jaune’s tongue as he pushed her gently back onto the bed. 

He was above her now and currently detached from her lips, both were breathing heavily after that intense make out session. Sheele reached for her face to remove her glasses and set them aside on the nightstand before reaching her hands to her chest.

Jaune watched in anxious wait as her fingers fiddled with the buttons of her cheongsam, she had undone the flap of her outfit and revealed a light purple bra covering her heaving C-cup chest. He felt his pants tighten at the sight and Sheele proceeded to peel off the rest of her clothing leaving only her bra and panties covering her body. The arm sleeves stayed because it added a bit more sexiness to her alluring state, Jaune was in fact quite vexed by her innocent and bashful demeanor.

Jaune knew to get down to business now how to loosen her up for it, confidence rose in him his moments with Elizabeth and Tracer, even more so after the romp with Rainbow Mika and her partner. He slid down to her thighs and pried them apart before pushing his lips against the fabric of her panties making her gasp.

His hands kept a firm hold against her upper thighs as he wrenched the hem of her underwear down to her knees using his teeth, he had no idea how badly this stirred Sheele up. The purple haired assassin was positively a whirl of heated excitement and waited for him to progress, she even hunched up her bra to show off her breasts due to the increasing arousal.

His lips nibbled the dampening cloth of her undergarment steadily making Sheele squirm against the surface, she writhed quite a bit on the bed for how new this was to her. Jaune, partially feeling frisky thanks to omega, decides to skip ahead a little bit and yanked the panties off revealing Sheele’s’ neatly trimmed pussy fully shown to him.

She quickly covered up her face in her hands in embarrassment until Jaune moved up to gently pull them apart greeting her with a warm smile. Sheele soon relaxed and closed her hands around his wrists so as to guide them to her breasts. 

Jaune stiffened at the soft feel of her smooth doughy skin touching his hands, her breasts were firm yet squishy, yet he could tell she was sensitive to them being touched. Feeling naughty he started rotating his hands on them making her wriggle in hot breaths underneath his frame. He kneaded her nipples between his fingers and occasionally dipped his head so he could flick his tongue on one after the other making her gasp. Jaune then nestled his head by her neck suckling and kiss just above her collarbone while he played around with her ample breasts.

Sheele’s bare legs curled and hiked up alongside his waists until they locked ankles around his rear, which was annoyingly still clothed, she’d be sure to do something about that. Her lips pursed upward in a cute way when Jaune hit a sensitive spot near her neck, the effect amplified when he contineud suckling that spot of flesh with his lips.

His right hand drifted from her breasts down to her navel where his hands instinctively massaged the area around her hips. His body had become attuned to this by now, partially thanks to omega, and mostly thanks to Jaune’s own natural skill at pleasing a lover. 

Sheele bit her lip and the purple haired girl felt she couldn’t wait any longer; feeling brave she gripped Jaunee by the shoulders and flipped their positions to where she straddled his waist eying him with a ready look.

Biting her lip Sheele forced herself down and felt Jaune’s cock breach into her bit by bit until -pop- her maidenhood was taken.

“Haa...ooohh…” Sheele breathed and gasped as the newfound sense of pain invaded her senses. Jaune reached up and cupped her beautifully frazzled face before pulling himself up to wrap her lips around his. 

They made out with tongues and lips eloquently overlapping one another for a good couple of minutes as Sheele adapted to the pain of her virginity being taken. It didn’t take long at all since her hips started rocking against his, making them both in contentment within each other’s mouths. They detached their lips eventually and Sheele mounted her hands against his shoulders and tilted her head back eyes closed as she started riding Jaune.

Jaune felt very stimulated by her tight snatch and how energetically she rode him, his hands went to her hips to steady her rhythm as the humping went on. Minutes later she ground even harder in back-and-forth strokes, tilting her head back and moaining even louder as she did so, Sheele was getting lost in the bliss.

The bed creaked a steady pace and then started creaking faster! Jaune gently thrashed his head about due to the change in Sheele’s pace; she was going wild now and bouncing up and down on him. She longed for the repeated sensation of his length breaching into her depths,  so much so that her eyes went into ‘focus’ mode and Jaune once more locked onto the chilling gaze of her purple orbs.

“Hhaaahh...he he he...this is..incredible..!” She uttered in a chilling seductive tone and moved her hands to his shoulders to pull herself closer to his face. There Jaune saw the hungry predatory gaze of Sheele just before she lurched forth to suck his lips into hers aggressively. 

This was followed up by the girl slamming her hips harder on his cock! The sounds of flesh slapping against each other resonated along with the internal moans of Sheele and Jaune, her doughy perfect breasts squished up against his broad chest, and long rigid phallus drilled into her core into her womb. She relished the feeling.

It didn’t take long before Jaune felt the urge to cum and Sheele picked up on it, she was close too yet had no intention of dismounting.

“S-Sheele..! I’m-!” Jaune was silenced when she placed a gentle finger over his lips.

“Shhh...it’s okay. Let it all out.” She whispered and started undulating her hips rampantly on his meat making him tense up and buck his hips. 

“Hhaauu...aaahhh!!” Sheele arched back and felt her tightness convulse sporadically on Jaune’s throbbing length, her pussy muscles squeezed and milked in desperation earning a raging payload of sperm as its reward.

Jaune yelped out and rampantly bucked his hips upward against Sheele’s spasming pussy, he blasted the innards of her womb with thick ropes of semen that quickly filled her up. She kept cumming and cooing out loud in ecstasy during the process of her snatch aggressively sucking it all out.

After about a minute of non-stop cumming they relaxed in each other’s arms,naked  and sweaty in embrace once their orgasms finished. 

But they weren’t done yet...however, Sheele wanted more and after a few seconds of recuperation she  repositioned herself to get up and lie on her side with her oozing cunt exposed while she held her left leg up. 

“More…!! Please..!” She urged with great needfulness in her voice. 

Jaune noticed she had gone back to her gentler self just now as she begged for the second round. He happily obliged and placed himself beside her with his chest pressing against her back while one hand reached around her chest to cup her breast in its palm,  the other simply hooked around her left thigh giving him more open space.

Jaune expertly angled his still hard cock underneath her aiming for her quirm, in no time at all he drove his member back into her pussy. Sheathing it all the way in.

“Uuaag…!” Jaune let out as he drove his sensitive tool all the way back inside the juicy tightness of Sheele’s pussy.

The girl herself had a mini-orgasm in between his reinsertion and shuddered, once she relaxed she started rocking her supple cream skinned ass against his groin while he began pumping into her.

With one hand on her breast squeezing it and twisting her nipple, another held her hiked leg up to better angle his thrusts into her core. The combined sensation put Sheele on cloud nine and she never wanted to get off.

Her thoughts drifted to the boy doing the deed with her and how badly she wanted to stay with him in Night Raid. She hoped she can convince him and yet another part of her just wanted to stay with him in a peaceful life away from it all, but she knew deep down that as long as the empire ran its business there can never truly be peace. She was an assassin now and she pledged her heart, or at least half of it, to being one. 

She twisted her head ot her side meeting Jaune’s face in a loving kiss, her right hand reached up and cupped the back of his head deepening the kiss. She felt like she was in love and that was where the other half of her heart belonged, whether or not the future is bright for her she would remain steadfast with a certain someone in mind.

Minutes passed by when they rearranged positions again with jaune taking her from behind with her ass nestled against his thighs. The rampant pounding escalated even further resulting in loud repeat slaps of her buttocks against his hips. Jaune held her arms back so that her chest stuck out with breasts heaving with each thrust, Sheele was hollering continuously now with her eyes closed and mouth agape. Her face was frazzled and flustered with tinted cheeks as Jaune’s thrusts continued putting over the edge of bliss. Jaune himself was struggling to maintain for the feel of her soft doughy skin against his gave him a very pleasant feeling, but the rising urge to cum also stemmed from how tight she was and how good she felt.

Minutes of non-stop fucking continued and both were drawing ever closer to their finish. Jaune then pulled Sheele’s back to his chest so that he could hug her chest in his hands, both of which squeezed her breasts while still jutting into her snatch.

His thrusts became harder and stronger, several more and then Sheele let out a mighty wail of euphoria as her walls clamped down on his length in a most intense climax. Jaune grit his teeth and grunted loudly beside her as hips jutted into her rear one final time before letting another flood of cum into her depths. Sheele could practically feel his member throbbing as it pumped rope after rope of semen into her, part of her worried about pregnancy but somehow felt no urgency or worry. All that mattered right now was the sensation of being loved and getting filled with it.

Seconds passed until they finally collapsed together spent and messy. Jaune was laying on top of her as they laid spent together atop the now messy bedspread. 

Sheele readjusted herself so that she cuddled up next to him just before peacefully drifting off into slumber. 

Sometime past the middle of night another replicate Scroll materialized on the nightstand beside her. A particular function popped up on the screen; ‘ _ Safeguard- against Destiny Death. Active’ _

 

* * *

 

 

The morning came and Sheele awoke to find Jaune in bed with her still asleep, she smiled sweetly at him and got up quietly to get things ready and depart.

She looked longingly at him and seemed reluctant to go, but part of her knew he wasn’t to stay around her. She didn't quite understand at first but it became clear to her through dreams of his past ventures that Jaune was some kind of cosmic angel sent world to world to ‘heal’ many like herself that had suffered and cling to despair. 

_ ‘I’m not one of those people anymore, I feel...healed and more alive and focused than I’ve ever been, but…’ _ She thought not wanting to go without saying goodbye even though he was to do the same without meaning to. She had to get back to base otherwise they’ll consider her initiation mission a failure for having take this long and assume she died. She didn’t want that and needed to be a part of Night Raid, they were too many evils in this world that needed to be purge.

_ ‘I think I’ll wait for him to come back here, hopefully by then he’ll be ready to join us, even though he has his own mission. I know I’ll see him again.’ _ She thought to herself with a sincere yet slightly tearful smile as she packed up to leave.

“Hmm?” Sheele then noticed the small device next to her on the nightstand. “That wasn't there before.” She picked it up and examined it, marveling at the technology of it. Once she popped open the screen display it showed that it now belonged to her and that Jaune was listed as primary contact with the functions  _ ‘Teleport to Island’ _ and  _ ‘Contact Jaune to teleport’  _ listed underneath his icon.

“Jaune…”  Sheele uttered to herself and motioned over to his resting form and placed a gentle kiss on his lips that lasted seconds before she withdrew them. Her lovely purple eyes gazed for the longest time at him before she moved away and made for the door, but not without leaving a handwritten note on the dresser. 

* * *

 

 

Jaune had returned ‘home’ to his island and sat on the couch reading Sheele’s note, it was a shock to him that she somehow learned everything about his journey without him having told her. 

_ ‘Weird...how did that even happen?’ _ He thought and continued reading. He teared up a bit when she mentioned how happy he made her and that she felt ‘healed’ of her past demons. She went on to write that she knows she'll see him again and hopefully by then she can introduce him to her team. She also noted that she had an inkling he’ll probably do more than ‘meet’ with the female portion, but she understood and wrote that she feels him in her heart and vice versa. This made him smile with small tears before he closed the letter and relaxed on the couch.

“Yeah..I'll definitely come back. If not just for you but also all the chaos in that world. I thought Remnant was bad but this takes the cake.” Jaune said to himself as lay back and played some music on his scroll. His thoughts went to Elizabeth, Lena, Cereza and Jeeane, as well as Mika and Nadeshiko. Part of him really did feel something for those girls, he’d be fine even they were simply ‘friends-with-benefits’ but he knew how he felt about several of them and understood those feelings were genuine.

“Man, doing this may be harder than I thought. Can I really not fall in love with all of them and just pass myself off as some unfeeling prostitute?” He thought somberly until a notification, or rather several notifications pinged on his scroll. Jaune looked to see what it was and his eyes widened.

 

_ -Emotional link with Elizabeth Comstock(Anna Dewitt) created. Scroll materialized and can transport freely to world via Scroll connection.  _

_ -Emotional link with Lena Oxton(Tracer) created.  _

_ The same message repeated and so on for the other women he just thought about and lastly… _

_ -Emotional link with Sheele created, can transport freely to world via Scroll connection. _

“Heh, would you look at that..” He said to himself and felt ready to continue, if it meant helping out in worlds and healing hearts in sweet people like Sheele, wilder ones like Lena and Mika, then he was all for it.

 

**End of Chapter Five**

 

 

**AN: Hey everyone, I’m not dead, but I have not the mojo I used to have for writing. Working on getting it back through many methods at the moment, mass apologies for taking damn near three-four months since last update. All my stories are suffering because I lack the mojo now, like I said it’s a work in progress. I hope this chapter worked for you, gonna tone down on fight scenes in the future, build-up as well because I might as well just go filler on these chaps and get straight into the smut element. But I do aim to keep events in tune with lore and everyone in character. Things will just go as a ‘fuck of the week’ type of deal with these chapters, I feel it’s getting repetitive with the introductory world buildup. I know this may be upsetting a little, but there is just too many to write and buildup detracts from progress and my own lack of focus. It's making these updates very drawn out too. I feel this path is best to marking as much off the list as possible.**

**Up Next)Momo Yaoyozuru-Boku no hero academia**

**-Possible additionals- Mina Ashido, Mount Lady, and Kyouka Jirou**

Chapters down the line soon in no particular order

Seres- Tales of Berseria

Possible additionals- Velvet Crowe and Magilou

Hinata- Naruto

Possible additions in chapter- Shizune, Tsunade, and Ten-Ten

Tracer and Emily-Overwatch(Yes I know, but I don’t give a fuck. I’m gonna have him dick them both, also they’re not lesbians in this fic. In the rule of fanfiction Anything goes and Canon need not apply.)

Possible additions- Widowmaker, Sombra

Erza Scarlet- Fairy Tail

Possible additions- Irene Berserion, Evergreen, and Flare Corona

Marinette Dupette Cheng- Miraculous Ladybug

Possible Additions in chapter- Juleka, Miss Bustier(The teacher)

**Character List** (Partially up to date,I have not cataloged newer suggestions yet if you have requests post only what is NOT on there and I will add it later.)

Ace Attorney- Maya Fey, April May, Penny Nichols, Lotta Hart, Ema Skye(Phoenix Wright era and Apollo Justice era), Lana Skye, Angel Starr, Maggey Byrde, Pearl Fey (Dual Destinies), Ini Miney, Franziska Von Karma, Regina Berry, Adrian Andrews, Desirée DeLite, Viola Cadaverini, Iris, Olga Orly, Trucy Wright, Alita Tiala, Lamiroir, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes, Juniper Woods, Jinxie Tenma, Robin Newman, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Aura Blackquill, Sasha Buckler, Rayfa Padma Kura'in, Bonny de Famme, Betty de Famme, Geiru Toneido, Amara Sigatar Kura'in, Ellen Wyatt, Kay Faraday, Cammy Meele, Lauren Paups, Shih-na (Calisto Yew), Justine Courtney, Nicole Swift, Katherine Hall, and Karin Jenson.

Akame ga Kill- Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome, Chelsea,

Aspen Matthews- Fathom

Bleach- Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Misaki Kurosaki

Boku no Hero Academia- Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yayoruzu, Yuu, Himiko Toga

Batman Arkham verse- Catwoman,  Harley, Poison Ivy, Copperhead, Barbara Gorden, Talia, Viki Vale, Lady Shiva

Naruto- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Konan, Fuu

Overlord- Velvet

RWBY- Winter, RWBY team,

Dead or alive- Kasumi, Rachael,

YuGiOh- Misty, Akiza, Aleix Rhodes, 

Meet the Robinsons- Franny Robinson

Disney 2- Helga Sinclair, Melody, 

Dynasty Warriors- Wang Yuanji,

Hyperdimension Neptunia – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. (Not sure on whatever the hell all that is, I guess I need to research it)

\--- Compa, IF, CC2, Falcom, Mages. Tekken, and MarvelousAQL

Fate series – Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea, Medusa, Sakura Matou, Irisviel von Einzbern, Mordred, Atalanta, Hundred Face Hassan(female), Hassan of Serenity, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Nitocris, Francis Drake, Touko, Aoko, Anne Bonney

Mass Effect series- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara

DBZ- Future Android 18

Hellsing- Seras Victoria, Integra

King of Fighters- Mai Shiranui

Splinter Cell series- Sarah Grimm

Soul Caliber – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy

Soul Eater-Liz and Patty Thompson(more curvatures and hourglass figure), Blair, Medusa Gorgon,

Kingdom Hearts- Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Larxene, Olette

Final Fantasy Series – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12), Yuffie(FF7), Terra(FF6), Rydia(Older self-FF4), Serah Ferron(FF13), Fran(FF12), Emina, Gentiana (FF15), Aranea(FF15), Sice(FF Type-0), Queen, (FF Type-0), Cindy(FF15), Seven(FF Type-0), Iris(FF15)

Danger girl-Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage,

Warhammer 40K- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar,

Golden Sun- Karris

Danmachi- Loki, Hephaestus

Who framed Roger Rabbit- Jessica Rabbit

Black Lagoon- Sawyer the Cleaner

Blue Dragon- Zola

Megami Tensei 4:Apocalypse- Toki

Tokyo Mirage Sesions-Fire Emblem- Kiria

Fallout Series – Curie(FO4)

Kill la Kill- Ryuuko Matoi, Satsuki

Zero no Tsukaima –Tiffania Westwood, Karin

Highschool DxD- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse,,Gabriel,

Shinmai Maou no Testament- Zest, Maria(Both loli and adult form)

Highschool of the dead- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka

Killer Instinct- Orchid, Shin Hisako

Destiny- Mara Sov, Petra, Eris Morn

Blazblue- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe

SkullGirls- Cerebella, Fillia, Parasoul, Valentine

Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois

Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina

Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman, Hime,

Persona Series- Mitsuru, Yukari, Elizabeth, Chidori, Ann(P5), Futaba(p5), Makoto (p5), Haru(p5), Takemi(p5), Sae (P5)

Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia

Guilty Gear- Jam, Elphelt Valentine, RamLethal, Milia,

Monster High- Toralei

Toaru Majutsu no Index- Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki

D gray man – Road Kamelot

Date A live –Kurumi, Tohka

Metroid – Samus Aran, Dark Samus

Kid Icarus – Palutena, Medusa

Bayonetta- Bayonetta, Jeanne

Sekirei- Akitsu, Miya, Karasuba, Homura(Female Version)

Tekken – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.

Drakengard series- Zero, One,

Senran Kagura- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia

Love Hina- Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama

Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth

Valkyria Chronicles- Selvaria Bles

Nier Automata- 2B, A2, 21O, Commander, Devola Popola

Gorowlanser Series- Frayne, Eliza, Regina, Pamela, Tricia, Maggie

BLade Dance series- Greyworth, Rubia

God Eater series-Livie Collete, Ciel Alencon, Gina Dickinson, Nana Kozuki, Tsubaki, Shio

Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2), Firekeeper(DS3) Rosaria (DS3),

Deadman Wonderland- Makina

Persona 5- Ann Takamaki, Tae Takemi, Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Sae Nijima,

DanMachi-Riveria, Eina, Ryuu, Asfi, Naaza, Demeter, Sanjouno

Horizon Zero Dawn- Aloy,

Danmachi- Freya, Aiz

Dangan Ronpa- Kyouko Kirigiri, Celestia Ludenburg, Aoi Asahina, Mukuro Ikusaba-

\--repost-- Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa (genocide Jill), Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima, Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Komaru Naegi.

Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma

Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking

Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova

Star Ocean- Myuria Tionysus

Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Sonya Blade,

World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas, Tyrande,

Guren Lagann- Yoko Littner

DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman, Zatanna, Donna Troy, Stargirl

Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Glinka Estes

Fairy Tale- Erza, Laki, Virgo, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Mira, Kagura, Cana, Ultear, Minerva, Ur, Layla, Yukino, Meredy(post time skip), Angel, Dimaria, Irene Berserion, Anna, Kyouka, Sayla, Juvia

Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige, Angel

Gate-Rory Mercury, Tuka, Pina

Evangelion- Rei

Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter, pretty much all of the Sailor Senshi,

Koihime Musou-Ren

Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami

TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai

Kara no Kyoukai- Ryougi Shiki

Okami- Humanized Amaterasu

Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs, Olympia vale,

Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls

Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them. Juri

Dragon’s Dogma – Queen Aelinore

Dragon Age series- Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)

Star Wars- Ahsoka Tano(Clone wars, Jaina Solo(Legends),Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Princess Leia, Aayla Secura, Riyo Chuchi, Barriss OFfee, Nissa, Thalia and Nahiri

Disney- Elsa, Gogo Tomago, Ariel, Melody, Honey lemon, Cass hamada, 

Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell, Rose, Lira, 

Tsukihime-Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion

League of Legends –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna, Jinx, Riven, Katarina, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Sona, Fiore, Kayla, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Leblanc

Digimon- Mervamon, Angewomon, Orphanimon, Lilymon, Venusmon, 

Fire Emblem Series – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja, Mikoto, Arete, Kagero, Nyx, Hinoka, Scarlet, Leanne, Limstella, Setsuna, Felicia, Flora, Azura-

\--Awakening bracket- Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Olivia, Cherche, Say'ri, Flavia, Anna, Aversa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Fem Morgan, Noire, and Nah. Emmeryn and Phila

\--Fates bracket- :Felicia, Flora, Elise, Effie, Nyx, Azura, Selena, Beruka, Peri, Charlotte, Mozu, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah, Kagero, Orochi, Scarlet, Hana, Oboro, Setsuna, Fem Kana, Sophie, Midori, Ophelia, Nina, Soleil, Velouria, Selkie, Mitama, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Anna.

Shadowverse- All female characters(Need to research)

Legend of Zelda- Midna,Lana, Cia,

Muse in Love Live- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.

Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland, Lillith, Felicia, Q Bee, Hsien Ko and her sister, Fem-Jedah, 

Teen Titans- Raven, Blackfire,Jinx, Kole, Argent, Terra,

Bioshock- Elizabeth(Both Regular and Noir), Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3, Eleanor Lamb, Sofia Lamb, 

Marvel Verse- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow, Amora the Enchantress,Carol Danvers(The original version), Mary Jane, Julie Power, Susan Storm, Ororro Munroe, Jane Foster(She-Thor version), Pepper Potts

Rosario vampire- Akasha Bloodriver, Akua, Moka(Both outer and inner), Kurumu, Ageha, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore,

Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou

Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika, Chitoge, Ruri, Haru, Kosaki, Yui,

Maken Ki- Aki Nijou

Oreimo-Ruri Goukou, Kirino Kousaka, Sena Akagi

Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido

Strike Witches- Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Wilma Bishop, Christiane Barkhorn.

TouHou Project- Alice Margatroid, Aya Shameimaru, Byakuren Hijiri, Eirin Yagokoro, Elly, Flandre Scarlet, Remila Scarlet, Fujiwara no Mokou, Hina Kagiyame, Hong Meiling, Ichirin Kumoi, Iku Nagae, Kaguya Houraisan, Kanako Yasaka, Keine Kamishirasawa, Koakuma, Koishi Komeiji, Satori Komeiji, Komachi Onozuka, Letty, Whiterock, Lunasa Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Miyako Yoshika, Momiji Inubashiri, Nitori Kawashiro, Nue Houjuu, Patchouli Knowledge, Ran yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Reiuji Utsuho, Rin Kaenbyou, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Suika Ibuki,

Suwako Moriya, Tenshi Hinanai, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Youmu Konpaku, Yuka Kazami, Yukari yakumo, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Yuyuko Saigyouji.

Negima- Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase

Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form

Tales of Vesperia- Judith, Estelle, Rita Mordio

Tales of Xillia- Milla Maxwell, Millia(Fractured)

Tales of Berseria- Velvet Crowe, Seres, Magilou, Eleanor, Teresa, Medissa, Adult Kamoana

Tales of the Abyss- Tear Grants

Claymore- Claire, Teresa

Witchblade- Masane

Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki

XXXHOlic- Yuuko Ichihara

History’s strongest Disciple Kenichi- Shigure Kosaka

Danny Phatom- Maddie, Dani, Ember, Jazz, (Fuck Sam), Desiree, Spectra

Code Geass- Marianne Vi Britannia, Nunally, Kallen Kozuki, C.C., Cornelia Li Britannia, Villeta Nu, Nagisa Chiba,

Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer, Shani, Keira, 

Kim Possible- Ann, Kim, Bonnie

One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,

Dot Hack series- Helba, PI, Tabby, Atoli

One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi

Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora

Infinite Stratos- Charlotte, Chifuyu Orimura

Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico

DMC- Lady, Trish, Nevan, Kirie, 

Phantasy Star Portable 2-Chelsea, Mika

Harry Potter- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood

Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)

Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Sabrina, Elisa, Skyla, Flannery, Gardenia, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Candice, Fantina, Drasna, Malva, Dawn, Johanna, Delia Ketchum, Plumeria, Jupiter, Mars, Diantha, Valerie, Jessie, Lucy, Marley, Morgan, Lisia, Winona, Shelly,

\--- Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Bianca, Shauna, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Liza, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Lorelei, Karen, Phoebe, Shauntal, Caitlin, Malva, Iris, Diantha, Courtney, Shelly, Jupiter, Mars, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Plumeria

JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo

Devil Survivor- Haru, Amane

Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey, Allison Tex, CT, Carolina

Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami

R E Zero- Rem

Kono Subarashii- Darkness

To Love RU- Selphia Michaela Deviluke, Nemesis

 


	6. World of Borderlands- Mad Moxxi and Lilith the Siren

  
  


The Multiverse Paramour Jaune Arc

By Azure

 

Chapter Six- World of Borderlands; Mad Moxxi, Lilith the Siren

\---

The Adventure so far....

When we last saw Jaune Arc; our universe hopping paramour and shipping candidate chosen by the Big Three, he had just recently experienced the grim and chaotic realm of ‘Akame Ga Kill’. There he had met the bashful beauty clad in purple known as ‘Sheele’, an elite assassin belonging to an infamous group of warriors simply known as ‘Night Raid’. After reluctantly having his first taste of human blood through deadly combat with an inhumanely fiendish assassin known as ‘Champ’ Jaune learned of Sheele’s group and their mission in purging their lands of the corrupt empire ruling it.  Deciding that he’d have to make frequent visits to this universe in the near future Jaune told Sheele that he’d opt to join her group and help them out in ridding her world of the evils that plagues it. Feeling rather disillusioned after learning of such dire conditions along with experiencing his first real human kill Jaune felt the need to leave until thankfully sheele offered up the warmth of her body and her heart in a night of romantic embrace. Feeling his spirits lift up as well as giving the girl a promise to return Jaune eventually vanished from that dimension setting off for the next one leaving behind a hopeful Sheele and a mysterious ‘safe’ reward on the scroll given to her.

Now having been tossed into yet another world,right  after having some much needed rest and relaxation on his Paradise Island, Jaune’s next destination had been Pandora. A dangerous and mysterious alien planet within a universe where space travel had been commonplace leading to hunters from all over to scour the world for treasure troves filled with powerful weapons, resources, and ancient alien artifacts of great power. Out of all of them there was the biggest one known simply as ‘The Vault; otherwise known as the main reason treasure hunters from all over come to Pandora to hunt and plunder goods. All while fighting off psychotic bandits, killer wildlife, and giant robots in blood soaked bullet ridden chaos. It was a particularly lawless land save for the safe haven aptly called ‘Sanctuary’ and it was filled with Pandora citizens ,wayward hunters, and trigger happy shopkeepers.

Now Jaune was thrown in to this chaotic world but nonetheless, he was on the hunt for whoever he had to bed next.

Already a few days in he took up Vault Hunting and mercenary work which lead to him meeting two beautiful roguish women known as Mad Moxxi and Lilith….

\---

Trudging along a sack filled to the brim with yellow crystals, Vault Hunter-Commando class Jaune Arc made his way slowly and agonizingly towards Moxxi’s tavern.

“That woman really knows how to play you with that seductive voice of hers. That accent does sound totally fake though, but she certainly sells it well enough.” Jaune commented as he continued lugging the large sack through Sanctuary. 

The seductive sassy older woman had recently contracted him with a mission to collect these valuable golden crystals in order to fetch a large amount of money for her bar and secretly fuel her dream to constructing a sex dungeon she mentioned wanting to start.

“To alleviate all of Pandora’s stress she says, you’ll be doing me a huge favor and I’ll pay you in full when you return she says.” Jaune muttered with grit teeth secretly hoping Mad Moxxi was one of the two ‘targets’ for this world. He didn’t have any need for money because he possessed a multidimensional wallet given to him by the Big Three for smoother progress on his missions. This handy item can generated an unlimited supply of money in whichever universe he was in and in any form of currency he’d need whether it be cash, cards, Gil, or even Rupees, so far it came in very handy for renting a place out during his stay.

Dressed in the stylized black and orange commando class outfit Jaune had with him two submachine guns, a rocket launcher and assault rifle all equipped to his dimensional slots. He was still a bit of a novice on how to go about doing things in this particular universe, but thankfully he was a fast learner and quickly started having loads of fun shooting monsters and robots while traveling around Pandora. Not so much bandits though since most of them liked to run at him ready to blow themselves up, plus he still had a rather bad taste in his mouth for killing human enemies after his visit to Akame Ga Kill world. Nonetheless Jaune sucked it up and did what he needed then moving on in order to get his reward.

‘The infinity map says that there’s two women here on this planet and within Sanctuary that I’m supposed to do it with in order move on. I’ve learned already that there’s always more, but as of today those two targets are the ones on the menu. It’s like completing mission requirements in a videogame level, but so far I only found Moxxi to be a strong contender. Just need to know who the other girl is.’ Jaune thought to himself feeling his muscles strain as he tugged on the large sack of crystals behind him.

“Hhnggh! Also,why didn’t I think to bring this in on a buggy?!” He grumbled loudly through gritted as he trailed ever closer to Moxxi’s bar.

“That’s a good question, why didn’t you? Certainly would’ve been a lot easier than risking screwing up your back, numbnuts.” A silky womanly voice rang out making Jaune turn his head to see who it belonged to.

The source was a beautiful pale-skinned woman, with medium length stylized red hair hair draping down the side of her head, leaning against the surface of the building behind her with her arms crossed. Her creamy smooth looking skin was pale in color and completely flawless in appearance save for strange glowing markings all over her body, namely her arm and part of her neck. Her hauntingly vexing amber eyes focused on him, her lips were full and red and curved in a coy smile, and her slim sexy figure akin to a lingerie model was worn in a rather unflattering casual military outfit. Namely long pants and short shirt with vest.

“Well yeah, my foresight is kinda not there sometimes, ya know. I’m known to be bit of a dumbass every now and then.” Jaune answered with a soft chuckle and a goofy smile when looked her way.

The woman in question walked over from her wall with swaying hips and plucked one of his golden crystals out from the large sack and inspected it. Jaune refused to say anything in protest, unless she tried robbing him, for he had found her appearance far too vexing to want to complain.

The woman hummed in approval then turned her head to look over at Jaune bearing a quirky smile on her lips.

“These are real quality alright, you must’ve been busy down in those caves, and strong to boot if you were able to fight off all the Spiderants and crystal monsters protecting them. Say, It wouldn’t be too much trouble if I bum one of these off ya,would it cutie? I’m not one to normally take any kind of handouts but right now I could really use this to buy a bit of Eridium to keep around to increase m powers as well some newer equipment for my stay here in Sanctuary.” Lilith offered leaning forward after placing her hands on her legs looking sexy.

Jaune noticed the beeping function of his Infinity map, which broadcasted from his scroll, indicating that she was in fact the other target he had been looking for this entire time.

‘Well I’m definitely not complaining about it, this woman is downright beautiful.’ He thought to himself focusing her alluring face until she spoke.

“Plus that aside, I think Moxxi’s gonna be fine with however much you have in there. It’s a lot more than I’ve ever seen most Vault hunters come home with, you must be a pretty badass fighter if you can farm that much just going it alone.” Lilith whistled impressed.

Jaune nodded feeling a gush of pride at her comment. He had been getting stronger since he started crossing universes, his aura became larger and more powerful to the point where he could channel it into his attacks. Be it sword swipes of blazing white energy or even bullets shells that shot out like laser busts, there was also the fact that his body became much more handsomely toned underneath. Not to mention what having this newfound power and blessings did to his stamina and sexual appetite. 

“What’s Moxxi need all that moolah for anyway? Is she building another coliseum for her games again?” 

Lilith then perked her eyebrows and carefully added; “Is it a Sex dungeon?”

“More than likely.” Jaune confirmed flatly with a shrug making the beauty shudder a bit in disgust. 

“Well good luck to her on that front, Pandora’s not exactly teeming with handsome hygienic men if you know what I mean.” She added while analyzing the crystal and secretly eyeing Jaune out the corner of her eye. “Well actually, you do look like a pretty good catch lookswise, I bet you’re probably a beat underneath the sheets too.” Lilith jibed earning a soft blush from Jaune after that comment. “Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before.”

“Pretty much just started up on Vault hunting, but all I’ve really been doing is running around doing   errands for everyone just to get set up here. At least now I have my own place here in Sanctuary, plus I’ve just been contracted by Moxxi to help her set up this ‘Coliseum’ idea of hers by getting these crystals. Could  just be a bloodsport arena, wouldn’t exactly be turned off by a sex dungeon though, as long as she’s involved.”  Jaune stated earning a soft smile on Lilith’s rose colored lips. 

“Knowing her, it might be both.” She said back twirling the crystal in her hand.

“Mind If I get your name, Fire Angel?” He smirked coming up with a pet name for this woman like he did for Weiss.

“Fire ‘Angel’, huh? That’s a new one. I’m all too used to getting called more unflattering names like; ‘bitch’, ‘Firecrotch’, and many other ones I won’t be mentioning. But you,my handsome blonde friend,  can simply call me ‘Lilith’.” She introduced and shook his hand receiving a nod before pocketing the crystal. 

“Jaune Arc; Traveler, Huntsman, and all around Ladies man. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He delivered with gentlemanly grace while Lilith smiled at him.

Lilith was overcome with a strange and very subtle urge that she couldn’t describe that made the sight of Jaune all the more appealing to her. She had already been attracted to him just by his handsome and toned appearance alone, but right now she felt rather sensitive on the inside the longer she stared at the boy. Not wanting to be noticeably gawking at him Lilith fixed a transfixed gaze upon Jaune while struggling to keep her legs from gnashing together in growing arousal.

“So….after you get done doing whatever the faux southern belle Moxxi has in store for you, come by my place so that I can help you get set up and give my own special ‘thank you’ for the crystal. Sound good to you, handsome?” Lilith offered and Jaune nodded with a confident smile as she slipped a note into one of his front pockets.

“Very, you can count on me being there.” Jaune answered feeling steam come out of his ears when she touched his neck after sliding in the note.

“It’s my address here in Sanctuary, I currently live within Crimson Raider HQ just around the corner over there with Tannis, so come by my place soon so that you and I can get better acquainted. Hm?” Lilith suggested with cute sexy pout and leering bedroom eyes.

“You bet, beautiful. Just need to go lug these off at Moxxi’s bar first and get my reward from her.” Jaune mentioned.

“If it’s a reward in her own ‘special way’ I’m sure you’ll be needing protection otherwise you might catch something.” Lilith commented with a snicker earning a laugh from Jaune before she blew him a kiss and started walking. “See you later, cowboy.”

With deliberately slow sways of her hips Lilith knew Jaune was eyeballing her ass and smirked knowingly secretly eager for his visit later on.

After she was gone Jaune continued onward toward Moxxi’s bar as Lilith looked back with a lip bitten grin of excitement.

‘Oh ho man, I haven’t felt this hot and bothered since I first time I tried out Eridium. It feels like the guy is just made out of some addictive energy, plus he is pretty charming and cute and does looks like he’d be a really good fuck. Ugh, I cannot wait for him to show up after he’s done with Moxxi. Hmm,on that note maybe I should kick Tannis out for a little while before that happens. Lord knows that would be awkward as hell if the crazy scientist stuck around watching us and doing her usual analytical bullshit while watching us fuck.’ Lilith thought as she walked away.

 

\---

“There! Oof.” Jaune grunted as he slammed the large sack of golden crystals square on to Moxxi’s bar. “One large sack full of priceless crystals as ordered.”

“Oh my word, darlin! I expected only a handful of these, but you brought back an entire payload instead!” Moxxi squealed in delight as she looked upon the treasure with hands on her cheeks and stars in her eyes. She quickly took out one to analyze and appraise and decided they were genuine quality. 

“Well...huff...you know, I work hard just to see you smile.” Jaune added lamely while he was hunched on his knees panting after carrying that thing for so long.

Patrons inside the bar all looked at the large jackpot temptingly but knew well enough to stay away and avoid incurring Moxxi’s wrath. Despite her loose nature and playful seductiveness she could easily bring down a rather bloody vengeance upon anyone who crosses her. 

“These are absolutely perfect, Jaune! I say you’ve more than earned your reward.” Moxxi said utterly elated and eyeing him with a half-lidded gaze. She got up around the bar to place her hands all over Jaune’s chest tracing a seductive finger along the collar of her revealing outfit.

Jaune always tried not to stare at her semi-exposed DD-breasts she likes to display out of pride, but he always glued his eyes to it along with her elegant perfect legs. Moxxi’s outfit was less that humble and left little to the imagination with its skimpy design, it was easy to see that the woman was ‘Sexiness’ personified.

Moxxi beckoned to him with a finger and the minute he leaned in close she grabbed him by the back of his neck and smothered her lips into his for a passionate kiss!

“Mmmmph!” Jaune moaned in blissful surprise when Moxxi wrapped her hungry lips onto his own, spearing her tongue inside and frenziedly rolling it around tasting him. The blonde closed his eyes and went along with it savoring the taste of Moxxi’s hungry tongue curling around inside his mouth, this woman knew what she was doing alright.

Patrons in the bar watched at the busty bar hostess made out with the wayward Vault Hunter, feeling erections form inside their pants as it went on. 

Jaune himself felt his throbbing erection resurface making a tent out of his commando pants and sparking notice within Moxxi, who promptly removed her hungry lips from his face to marvel at it.

“Mmmm! Looks like you’re packing some pretty heavy firepower down there as well, sugah.” She commented in awe then turned back up to see Jaune’s dazzled face grinning goofily at her. “What say we continue ‘claiming your reward’ upstairs in my apartment. I got a dance routine I’d like to put on for you before we get down to the fun part.” She added in a soothing purr while licking her lips. 

‘She really does know how to play a guy!’ Jaune thought feeling his blood boil with excitement as he nodded in agreement.

Hearing her smirk, Moxxi then let go of his collar and looked back to the bag before pressing a button underneath her bar creating a miniature electric force field around it.

“Don’t think I didn't see y’all eyeing my prize here. You try and take it you’ll get a nice fifty thousand volt surprise instead.” She declared to the rest of the bar’s occupants as she hopped over the bannister and casually trotted along with Jaune in tow. 

The purple clad southern belle led Jaune along by holding his collar as she ascended the stairway next to the bar leading up to her homekeep. 

“I live up here in this spacious second floor loft, honey. Also I’ll have you know…” Moxxi trailed off when she and Jaune entered through the door seeing her spacious and rather provocative designed apartment where a stripper pole stood in the middle. “...I’m very very experienced. Having been married multiple times as well as going through quite a few men and women will do that.” She added making Jaune worry he might indeed catch something. Thankfully his aura was protective all around, he couldn’t even be poisoned by anything because his body would heal anything quickly.

Moxxi turned around and latched her arms around his shoulders gazing up seductively into his eyes while hiking a leg over his calf. Jaune tried to ignore the pressing feeling of her body but found it too difficult not to get further aroused. Moxxi pushed her breasts up into his chest seductively and then leaned forward latching her lips around his neck making Jaune pleasurably moan upon contact.

“I know what they all say about me, but it bothers me none, mostly because it’s all true. Doesn’t mean I’m filthy though, just means I know how to treat a man and make him beg for ma touch.” She whispered licking up an earlobe causing to shudder before pulling back and directing him to a chair that was stationed in front of the dancing pole. 

Jaune got the idea and followed leaving Moxxi to go behind the pole and grab onto it ready to begin the show.

“So uh...you know how to dance this particular style, huh? Did your other husbands enjoy it when you were still married to them?” Jaune asked making conversation as he set down all his weapons into the corner.

Moxxi heartily chuckled and grabbed onto the pole shaft with two hands so she could lift herself up in a twirl.

“My husbands didn’t exactly appreciate a lot of what I did for them, hun. Hence why I’m a officially a single woman this current day.” She began and locked her right leg elegantly around the lower portion of the pole shaft beginning her exotic dance. “You, however, seem to like what I’m doing and you’re already sweet enough to care about a nice southern gal like me. Who knows, maybe I’ll make you a married man when I’m done.”

The sexy southern belle began sensually grinding herself up along the pole by bending down her legs and sandwiching her breasts around it. Her large DD cups squished around the surface giving the impression of what awaited him in a boob job. Jaune immediately felt himself become rock hard now, he sat back in the chair ready to enjoy the show when both he and Moxxi could see the furious tent forming up in his pants. Jaune chuckled nervously in slight embarrassment, but Moxxi was purring seductively at the sight.

“I see you ‘partner’ likes what he sees, better make this worth your while then, shall I?” She spoke and  flipped herself around to where her back was sliding down the pole instead of her front. Moxxi turned her head to the side casting a play look at Jaune while unbuttoning her outfit.

After a few seconds the entire ensemble of her purple jacket came off and Jaune was exposed to Moxxi’s barenaked backside while twerking her butt up along the surface. Moxxi wore no bra and was now partially naked save for the fact she still wore her lacy thong with stockings and boots. She grabbed the tip of her top hat and tossed it away leaving her lovely chestnut colored hair alone with white painted face and neck choker. 

‘Wow...she’s beautiful.’ Jaune noted inside his mind, trying to ignore the fact she’s been with so many, he felt he was hardly one to judge considering his own mission. ‘Makes me wonder why or how she’d even need any spiritual healing in the first place. She seems like she’s all together personality wise.’ 

His thoughts abruptly ended when Moxxi turned around and showed him her exposed DD-cup size breasts bouncing along with her body as she raised her left leg up high showing off a very clear cameltoe.

“Nnnggh!” Jaune grunted feeling his phallus throb angrily inside his pants. Ever since crossing dimensions the enhancements done to his aura and body came with ‘enlargement’ to his second sword. Not only that but Jaune now had a nearly primal sex drive and semi-tireless sexual stamina. The more he saw of the woman teasing him with her body the less resistance he had to just straight up lunging at her and plowing her senseless.

Thankfully Moxxi picked up on this and got up off the dance pole to head straight to him. Jaune’s eyes watched every sway of her bodacious hips as she made her way over to him pressing her chest up close to his eyes.

“I can see you getting antsy, cutie. I suppose it’s best not to make you wait around any longer, let’s do this. I am quite eager myself to have that slab of meat between your legs stuffed inside me.” She purred when leaning down with hands on her knees. Moxxi giggled and then knelt down before him with hands hastily undoing his pants.

Once she unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper Moxxi was greeted with a surprise that had her yelp in an excited shock. Jaune’s twelve inch long member sprung out in all its thick hardened glory, along with it came his testicles which had been the size of tennis balls. The blonde huntsman averted his blue eyes in slight embarrassment while Moxxi was practically drooling out the corner of her mouth.

‘Deary me! He’s even bigger than I originally thought he was!’ Moxxi gasped in thought and smacked her lips tastily ready to have Jaune’s piece inside her mouth.

Blinking twice and quickly shaking herself out her trance Moxxi purred in approval as she felt her hands around the groin region of his dick.

“Such a big boy you are down there. I don’t think I’d mind if I took you as my latest and more permanent husband, Jaune.” She whispered huskily as he felt her breath tickle the skin of his member while she roamed her hands back to the base of his shaft. “Why don’t you sit on it, while I begin working my magic.” 

Moxxi started sensually massaging his shaft going from the base of his hilt to the bottom of his balls, she was about to seize him up first before getting down to swallowing the foot long treasure. The busty hostess then caught a whiff of his scent and instantly became more aroused, feeling her loins stir up in the process, as she leaned herself forward. Her lips slowly parted as she leaned her head forward tenderly kissing the base of his shaft while still gripping the lower half his length using her right hand.

Jaune tilted his head back moaning and breathing heavy. He felt Moxxi’s right hand expertly grip his member expertly stroking him while also sucking her lips all over his sac with lustful hums of breath. 

Moxxi moaned inwardly and peered up to look at him as she continued. Jaune’s moans becoming music to her ears and his facial reactions to the pleasure she was giving him served as a great motivator. She loved seeing whoever she serviced reach that state when in her care. She then pursed her lips and started tenderly sucking on the skin surface of his sac for a little while before plopping one of his balls into her warm hungry mouth. Inside it rolled around underneath her tongue in slow loshing movements of spongy moist sensations causing a sharp increase in the volume of his moans. 

After several minutes she let go of the testicle inside her mouth allowing it to plop out with a wet smack of her lips. Moxxi then brought out her tongue and started rolling it all over the entirety of his sac pushing Jaune into grabbing ahold of her head as his breathing rate spiked loudly. She loved having this sort of effect on men, even more so the faces they made during it, but Moxxi wasn’t one to foot around either. She wanted Jaune to bend her over and pound his meat inside of her already, but she also didn’t want to leave a job unfinished either. Deciding to challenge her gag reflex she broke off from his balls and placed her hungry lips at the very tip of his girthy length.

‘You can do it, girl. Have that Hodunk pride in you and take in this enormous meatstick here.’ Moxxi’s mind told her as she parted her lips wide open and pushed her head slowly onto his cock taking him deep and sliding her throat onto it reaching the halfway point. 

‘Oh man! She’s really going for the whole thing! This gal really is experienced alright, she’s swallowing everything in so deep I can feel like the vacuum pressure alone is tugging my hips!.’ Jaune commented when feeling great waves of pleasure in suctioning sensations as Moxxi’s face had reached the base of his member.

“Mmmmm!!” Moxxi moaned and started pumping her head back and forth along Jaune’s massive length. She grabbed ahold of the lower half of it to better pump the skin of his appendage while she bobbing her head at an even faster pace. 

Jaune continued moaning and tilted his head back as he reclined his body into the chair behind while the sassy hostess woman deep throated his meat. He felt like it was fucking another pussy and Moxxi felt like she was falling in love with the taste as well as the person it was attached to.

Wet loud suckling sounds erupted from between the two as the woman started picking up the fevered pace of her suctions determined to bring him off. Her eyes peered up at him in a half lidded gaze while her lips pursed tightly creating a tight moisture free seal, she was literally tasting all of him. 

Minutes passed and Jaune had begun groaning loudly feeling as though an orgasm, one of many he would have, was about to erupt. This occurred to the older woman and motivated her to start hammering her head back and forth in his lap repeatedly taking all twelve inches into her thirsty gullet! 

“Ah oooh! Moxxiiii! I’m about to lose it!” Jaune declared feeling the pressure build up in his balls as she continued feverishly slamming her face into his groinal region. 

This news only prompted Moxxi to squeeze and fondle his balls hoping to coax out what she assumed to be greatly enriched ‘man-cream’ from this dashing lover. Hearing another deep groan and literally feeling the pulsating vibrations of impending climax Moxxi felt Jaune grab ahold of her head and cum like a firehose! Large bulges of sperm traveled up from his balls and along his length to be sent straight into the woman’s throat! Moxxi’s eyes widened when she noticed the sheer size of each blast and felt them roll up into her sockets after receiving one pour onto her taste buds and into back of her throat.

‘Oh my gawd! This stuff….is divine! Utterly perfect in taste, volume, and richness. I must have more!’ Moxxi thought as she swallowed down load after load being pumped into her mouth. Plenty of the substance filled up her stomach while still pouring down her throat, Jaune reluctantly pulled off so as not to choke her and simply held his long length into one of his hands jerking off to let out the rest all over the woman’s white painted face and large tits. Moxxi received a splattered helping of the rest of his cum as his orgasm finished, yet she gawked at the remarkable sight that was his erection not losing an ounce of rigidity. Jaune had greatly enhanced reserves and stamina after all, not that she knew he was from another dimension.

Taking one last swallow of the creamy rich essence Moxxi opened her mouth with her tongue rolling out showcasing her swallowing skills to Jaune, who was greatly impressed.

“Hun you have a real heavenly set of skills coupled with that third leg you call a penis.” She commented whistling impressed before lapping up the entrails of sperm from the corners of her mouth using her tongue. She eventually cleaned off her face entirely and licked up whatever dribbles of sperm were left around her lips using her tongue.

“Well saying it’s a gift from above probably isn’t too much a stretch.” Jaune mentioned as Moxxi got up and turned around heading to her bed and crawling on all fours showcasing her ample heart shaped buttocks to him and wriggling it suggestively. 

Moxxi turned her face to the side with an alluring smile as she fingered the fabric of her thong tugging it off and exposing her juicy hairless snatch to him. Jaune, aside from spotting the Heart tattoo directly over the left cheek of her ass, felt his erection stir with primal need upon seeing her pussy glisten readily for him.

“Well, honey? Are you gonna make this lady wait or are you gonna plow her until she can’t walk anymore?” Moxxi beckoned coyly and stretched apart her vaginal lips with two fingers in invitation.

Jaune couldn’t take it anymore and hastily started stripping his clothing within a matter of seconds before making his way over to Moxxi’s prone form wiggling her butt at him. He had got behind her, planting his knees on the surface of the overly large bed and gripped his cock in hand before guiding it to her opened slit. Moxxi looked on in anticipation with a lip bitten smile of eagerness before she felt the bulbous nub of his length plop right into her cunt making her gasp out in breath. 

Jaune grunted as he slid in the remaining eleven inches stretching her out and making her face contort to one of wild unbridled bliss as her mouth held open agape in silent ecstasy.

“Ooooaaah!! Hhhaauu!” Moxxi let out having her tongue roll out over her lips as her insides were filled and stretched by Jaune’s massive length. He had sheathed himself all the way and grunted himself in a winded sigh of relief before he started pumping himself into her body!

‘Ooh man! She’s still really tight down there. I mean, not to judge, but I assumed getting around meant she was loose. Talk about surprises.’ Jaune thought in pleasant surprise as he grabbed ahold of her hips and began slamming himself into Moxxi’s cunt!

Moxxi let out moans of bliss as she rocked back and forth along the bed in a gentle pace, the feeling of jaune’s length burying up inside her had her on the rocks. The boy’s member had easily pierced into her cervix ensuring his cock met the surface of her womb, Moxxi was sure that if he fired off in there she was certain she’d get knocked up. Not that she minded however.

Jaune held her hips tightly and hammered himself into her, hearing her moans and breaths as they rocked together in mechanical passion there on the bedspread. She felt everything, her walls stretch out accommodating his length, the savage yet gentle thrusts into her the deepest part of her body, and the warm energizing feeling his mere presence had over her five senses. Moxxi felt like she was falling in love. Her face appeared delirious with great pleasure as her body bumped and tossed forward until she spread herself apart some more. Moxxi then reached behind her back to tug at Jaune’s head beckoning him to come down and greet her face with this. He obliged her bent forward so that the two crossed lips in an overtly passionate tongue swatching exchange with their eyes closed. 

Moxxi gleefully worked her tongue into the confines of his mouth tasting every inch of his oral passage as Jaune did the same. Her red lips curled and sucked his, her tongue eagerly wormed around inside all over his tongue, and her half-lidded gaze met him with unbridled passion while their bodies still slammed together. The blonde boy reached around letting both of his hands cup each one of her plump bountiful breasts making Moxxi moan sharply from within their embrace. Suddenly her body became even more sensitive as Jaune’s fingers diddled all over her nipples. The formerly married woman felt like her body was on fire, in a good way.

His palms squeezed and his fingers bent and pushed inward massaging her large tits making her body squirm with elation while he continued driving his length in deep. Furiously slapping the surface of her ass and thighs with his waist Jaune picked up the pace and hammered into her even harder repeatedly feeling the tight suction of Moxxi's pussy squeeze all over his cock.

This went on for roughly another hour and a half when Jaune’s pace started picking up, Moxxi has had multiple miniature orgasms in between them while he had yet to have his. She was wracked with unrivaled pleasure as her body was turning into mush on the bedspread. After her last orgasm, in which she soaked Jaune’s dick with her fluids, they had arranged themselves into a spooning position there on the bed with Moxxi cupping his chin lovingly while he sawed into her.

His hips rowed and pushed into her tight cunt making her body ripe with sweat and her body sensitive with another approaching climax.  Jaune held one of her breast into his right hand while cupping her buttocks into his left, all while his hips hammered rapidly into her convulsing cunt!

“Ah! Aahh! Aaahh!!” Moxxi moaned loudly and undulated her body and shudder in another wild orgasm, this time Jaune plunged all the way inside her body and grunted deeply with heavy grunt as his balls throbbed leading to his grand finish.

His balls throbbed and his member audibly pulsates as he dug his length all way inside landing within her womb, the instant it did his meat blasted all the insides of Moxxi’s fertile body with thick viscous blasts of sperm! His sac throbbed and throbbed sending more thick ropes of cum straight into her body! Moxxi came like her life depended on it and grabbed ahold of Jaune’s neck after wrapping her arms around it.. He hilted into her deep and continued pumping inside her while relishing in her warm afterglow of intercourse. 

A minute or two passed when his orgasm finally ended leaving Jaune just a bit more drained but able to continue on for the rest of the day. Moxxi, on the other hand, lay there in a panting heap looking completely sexed out with a wide smile on her face as sperm dribbled out of her quirm.

Jaune got up and surveyed the scene of the woman noting that she was apparently unconscious and perhaps in a sex-induced state of rest.

‘Maybe I overdid it?’ He thought when his scroll pinged over in the pile of clothes on the floor. Walking over to pick it up Jaune brought out the infinity map and saw that Moxxi's face appeared in the chosen list with a big green check mark on it. The other, now formerly anonymous image next to her, changed into Lilith’s profile shot with a sub-message saying she was ‘eagerly awaiting’.

“Huh, well I guess that settles it, better go to her before it gets too late.” Jaune said to himself and picked up his clothes before heading over to Moxxi’s resting form, bending down over her head he placed a soft succulent kiss on her plump red lips while a newly created ‘Scroll’ magically appeared beside showing her Jaune’s contact number.

When he withdrew he took notice he straightened out his face as though bracing himself for the future that’d include Moxxi arriving on Paradise island. 

‘Yeah they told me this would happen, just like it did with Rainbow Mika and her wrestling partner. If I ever managed to woo someone so badly they would be given their own universe's scroll with my number on it. Aside from having interdimensional coverage they’d be able to warp to the island whenever they'd want. It does make me wonder how Elizabeth and Lena are doing though, I mean neither of them have used it yet. Same goes for Bayonetta.’ he thought and shook his head as he started dressing back up.

Meanwhile Moxxi stirred in her sleep slowly awakening her eyes to the sight of her greatest lay sitting on her bed changing.

She purred warmly and slunk her arms around his chest from behind nestling her face next to his.

“Going somewhere, lover?” She cooed peacefully.

“You could say I have an appointment to keep. Can’t be late on this one, but now you have my number and you can contact me anytime you want to….you know…” Jaune explained turning his face to the side kissing her. They stayed like that for several minutes until eventually Moxxi broke off and dazzled him with a sultry smile on her face.

“Oh you can count on that, sweetheart. I’ll be sure to make plenty of calls in the near future so as long as you answer them. Personally I want to keep doing this, only with you by the way, until we consider something of a serious relationship. Sound good to  you?”

Jaune nodded. “Sounds good, in the meantime I wish you luck running that coliseum/sex dungeon you wanted.”

Moxxie giggled. “Oh that, hunnie the Coliseum was just an idea for sports to not only relieve tensions but also make money. I have plenty of the latter now thanks to you, but the sex dungeon? Well….I think I’ll reserve that for private use so that only you and Pandora's many seeking women can aid in relieving tensions. I mean when you live on a killer planet filled with bandits,monsters, and robots people tend to need unwinding, ya know.” She explained while Jaune listened in. He was unsure about involving so many, or even being some glorified male prostitute, but he had a gut feeling the Big Three knew this would happen. Between this world and Sheele’s world there seemed to be a trend of pent up people in need of ‘relief’. No longer questioning, and simply just shrugging at the idea he waited for Moxxi to continue.

“Also, I know another handful of Sirens that are especially in need of getting laid, their prudishness and somewhat unusual behavior tends to ward men off from approaching. Plus it doesn’t help that they were often hunted down for their powers. Even though I think Commander Steele probably munches carpet I still think she’d be happy to have you, Jaune. The same goes for Angel, that sweet little thing, also Maya along with Lilith. The only other two Sirens here in Sanctuary. There are also plenty of other regular women in need of a good man like you, like Athena, Nisha, and Aurelia. I know a lot of them, plus Elyse and Helena could really use some healing after their near death experiences, but I’ll wait until we start doing business until I call them. Just promise you’ll visit, honey.”

Jaune nodded again and cupped her chin into his hand ready to deliver another kiss. “I promise. An arc never goes back on his word.” He then kissed her lovingly in an open-mouthed kiss until eventually drawing back.

“If only the other men I’ve married said the same thing.” Moxxi sighed happily as Jaune finished getting dressed and got up and left leaving a very satisfied Hodunk woman there in the sheets with cream oozing beneath her thighs. “On that topic, I better go buy a pregnancy test just in case.”

********

 

Walking out of the tavern he noticed it was becoming nightfall and random Sanctuary citizens walked about doing their own thing. Jaune looked to his far left side and saw a punkish red headed girl followed by a giant hovering robot,, he noticed she had a prosthetic arm and appeared young despite the crazy weapons she was carrying. Skipping alongside her was a shorter blonde girl who looked about the fifteen wearing a brown apron over her pink shirt and wearing a somewhat crazy look in her eyes. Her long dirty blonde hair resembled a mane and the grenades and explosives around her belt made him a little nervous, but when they both saw him they tossed him a couple of winks before heading into Marcus's shop.

“Huh, more Vault hunters I guess? This place is really filled with colorful characters alright.” He noted as he made his way to the Crimson Raider building where he saw Lilith leaning over the balcony looking at him with a coy smile.

“Took you long enough,hope  you didn't catch anything.” She joked earning a chuckle from Jaune as waved her by and entered. 

Inside the Crimson Raiders HQ Jaune noticed how unassuming it was by appearance if anything it just looked like a laundromat. Ahead of him in an area resembling a personal workspace there was another woman; wearing a crimson overcoat around her body and having brown pixie cut hair with goggles on top. Her skin was prettily pale and her eyes blue, she was rather unassuming by nature, at least until Jaune saw her trotting about mindlessly speaking into a recording device while holding a clipboard. 

‘Huh...wonder what she’s on about.’ He wondered when came Lilith down the stairs to greet him with an affectionate hug. 

“Oh. Don’t mind her, couldn’t get her to leave us alone, but at least she’s just focused on her science notes. That’s Tannis for you.” Lilith explained taking Jaune into her arms and pressing her succulent pouty lips to his own. 

Lilith had pressed her lips into Jaune’s mouth surprising him with the kiss considering that they barely known each other. Although this came as little surprise to Jaune, because of whatever mojo Omega had endowed him with made these trysts all the more quicker to happen, regardless he still felt that Lillith had something deep inside that had been troubling her. His ‘Special Senses’ had picked up on it. The two embraced right there in the middle of Tannis’s office with a heated kiss that had the proud Siren mewling from within his mouth, the scientist had been watching them with intrigue and taking notes on her clipboard before they eventually broke off.

“Wow, and we just met too.” Jaune commented with a soft chuckle.

“What can I say? I’ve lived a little free spirited, plus I have a lot on my mind lately. I hope you’re not too bothered by it, I mean you did just have sex with Moxxi, right? Did she tell you that we made out once?” Lilith asked with a soft giggle while she lead him up the stairs.

“She did say something about having been with both men and women, just didn’t know you two knew each other that way.” Jaune  noted as she pulled him onto a couch nearby from within the war room.

“Trust me it was strictly casual, but you could be a part of that action if you play your cards right.” Lilith musically said as she sat back on the couch curling on Jaune’s chest sighing.

“I’ll be sure to hold you to that, she did make a lot of plans about having me, ahem, play in her sex dungeon with most of Pandora’s female residents? She even listed the names.” Jaune added earning a soft chuckle from her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

“That sounds like her alright, I know at least Angel, Steele, and Maya are in dire need of some lovin. Just wish it didn’t take an Eridium fueled doomsday scrape to make them see that. Heh.” 

This time Jaune frowned and turned his eyes downward gazing upon her redhead. 

“Why don’t you tell me what’s bothering you? I may not have powers exactly, but I can sorta see something eating you up inside.” Jaune began earning a soft sigh from her Lilith causing to sit up and turn over straddling his thighs.

“That obvious, huh?” She asked placing her hands against his chest looking right at him with a somewhat somber look in her eyes. “Remember when I said I’d buy some Eridium after bumming that crystal off you?” 

Jaune nodded and she continued.

“Well I was just reminded of old habits, bad ones, that revolved around that stuff. With it came memories of my fuck up that led to Roland’s death and Jack using me to bring out a giant doomsday monster called the Warrior. All that flashed through my mind the minute I considered getting that stuff again, then it made me sick of it. I dunno, It’s just been bothering me a lot today, which is why I’m glad to have you here; to help me forget about it.” She finished making Jaune flash her a sympathetic gaze before he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her backside pulling her in.

Lillith thought he was pulling in for a kiss but instead she found her forehead making contact with his, and with it came a strange warm ivory light emanating from his body and onto hers. Lilith's eyes scanned around in slight confusion until she felt the warmth of it ease her mind away from her nagging guilt, suddenly her tattoos lit up as well but in the same colored energy that Jaune was emitting. Little by little she felt more relaxed, warm, and filled with positive energy as though whatever Jaune did was helping her to move past her haunting memories. 

The light died down leaving Jaune to reopen his eyes to smile at her exhilarated face.

“What, was, that? I feel totally different now! Like my powers just got enhanced and my body feels higher than whenever I used Eridium to feed me. Actually I-I feel great and better than before! I don’t know what you did but- mmph!” Lilith was cut off when Jaune crushed her lips onto his with a steamy warm kiss that had her melting in his arms. 

Her arms came down around his neck pulling him in deeper allowing her entrance into his mouth using her tongue. The two made out erotically there on the couch spot while Tannis observed from the side of the doorway with a recording device capturing their moment while she had a hand down her pants rubbing herself

“My word, I had not anticipated I’d ever be a voyeur, but suddenly this man’s presence has my hormones going berserk making me little more than a wild animal in heat. For now I am simply content in keeping watch and stroking myself to this later, a live show is always preferable to a recording.” Tannis muttered to herself sliding her right hand down her twat gingerly feeling herself up before dipping her fingers into it. ‘Which leads me to the question on who and/or what that blonde boy is.’

Lilith shrugged and simply went along with it feeling as though she achieved a bit of inner that bizarre lightshow. Now she felt like Jaune deserved his full reward for the favor he did her, tenfold. 

Thus they tongues started swathing out of their mouths and all over each others lips in budding passion, her tattoos lit up in a gentle violet glow while during so. Lilith eventually, and reluctantly, removed herself rom Jaune’s face so that she could get up off his lap and begin stripping down. Jaune sat patiently and watched in aroused interest as the redheaded Siren pulled her top over her head releasing her bouncing C-cup breasts from it. She wore no bra and her nipples were about the same color as her beautiful pouting lips, Jaune was in awe of the glowing tattoo trailing down her body making her look like an angelic work of art until Lilith unbuckled her pants to shimmy out of them as well as her panties. Jaune’s eyes captured the sight of her pristine cunt as she stood before him fully naked, above Lilith’s clit there had been a fire symbol shaped patch of blazing red pubic hair. 

Lilith placed one foot on the table by his side posing proudly with her hands on her hips.

“Well? Gonna sit there catching flies in your mouth or are you gonna fuck me?” She teased snapping Jaune out of his stupor and motivating to stand up. 

Just before he started to undress he felt Lilith’s hands suddenly press into his chest, her body lit up in a pleasant violet glow causing his entire outfit to fall right off his body in a split second leaving him buck naked.

“Whoa. What was that? Everything came off instantly.” Jaune noted as Lilith retracted her hands and had her eyes go wide upon seeing his large twelve inch erection.  She quickly tried to re-focus and see to Jaune with an answer.

“Phase shifting, part of my Siren powers. I’ve used them in creative ways before, but up till now I’ve never used it to strip someone naked.” She giggled and leaned in close with one arm draped around his neck and the other sliding down between his legs stroking his penis.

“Let me show you how to have fun, cowboy.” She cooed before leaning forward kissing him lovingly.

*******

“Aaeeahh!Mmmnnh!!” Lilith moaned as she bounced up and down on Jaune’s prone form in cowgirl position. Her breasts jiggled and her lithe pale body glistened with sweat for every frenzied undulation she made while impaled on his dick.

Jaune lay below watching the show, enjoying the beauty of Lilith’s face scrunched up in ecstasy while slamming herself down on his phallus in hard long strokes. He occasionally reached up and grabbed her breasts fondling them to amplify her pleasure, but Lilith was driven so wild by being near him that she entered into a  frenzied state of lust dominating him. Now here she was rocking and slamming her hips up and down his length for all its worth while Jaune held onto her body via grabbing her perfect hips. 

Lilith didn’t mind, in fact the more he touched her the more stimulated she felt while at the same time her tattoo markings lit up in bliss enhancing white energy. In the back of her mind she wondered about him, assuming he was some male Siren or an alien life form from  another universe, but the mind numbing pleasure she was receiving pushed the importance of those questions to the back of her head. Right now all she wanted was to ride him wild and milk every drop of his essence out of him!

Jaune himself held his head back moaning in pleasure as the Siren’s super model beauty rode his length wildly for the past half hour, neither of them knew or cared that Tannis had been watching them and masturbating, because both of them were deeply locked in the throes of each other’s bodies never wanting to let go.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

Lilith’s form bounced rapidly against Jaune’s waist, the entirety of his phallic meat repeatedly drilled into her depths breaching her very womb! Lilith’s face eventually contorted into one of pure pleasure with her tongue falling out and her eyes rolling up. She changed her motion pattern to whirling gyrations of her hips sashaying around Jaune’s waist taking his dick for a spin as she approached another full blown climax.

Jaune grunted loudly and moved his hands to tightly grip her butt cheeks and slammed his hips skyward repeatedly while she did so. He had breached her tightest, most inner parts of her body making her bite down on her lips right before cumming!

“Haaaghhh!! Jaaauuune!!” She roared out for all of Sanctuary to hear as her twat started squeezing down on Jaune’s length in fierce juicy convulsions!

Jaune held his head back gritting his teeth as he plunged his hips skyward one last time before feeling his cock throb erupting in thick creamy pulses of semen splashing into her body! Lilith’s form writhed and rocked in slow tight movements on his length, milking him for everything he was worth, and she was not dissatisfied. Her climax had been a colossal one due to how good Jaune felt and how deep and hard his member pushed into her. Her pussy squeezed in spasms around his length for minutes to cum as she slowly came down from her climax with a heaving chest. 

Jaune laid back also basking in the afterglow of amazing sex, letting his member softly pump more semen into Lilith’s cunt before finally softening. After she collapsed on his side he turned his body to meet hers in a spooning position, when Lilith felt him she wrapped an arm around her backside to cup his face and pull him down for a kiss. Her pouting red ones met his in a glowing display of affection while Tannis sat aside breathing raggedly after coming down from her climax. Her body sat in a pool of her own nectar with her hand dripping in fluids and her half naked body sweaty from within her leather coat.

As jaune and Lilith continued to kiss, Lilith felt his surprisingly erect member prod into her buttocks sending a sharp jitter of excitement throughout her body. 

“Huh, like it in the backdoor, Fire Angel?” Jaune teased earning a blush from her followed by a chuckle.

“I guess you could say I do, don’t have much experience back there, but I’d be willing to give the go-ahead if you’re willing.” She purred with half-lidded eyes gazing directly at him.

Jaune simply nodded accepting the challenge before moving their bodies so that Lilith lay on her front in a position that suggests she were receiving a massage. Jaune straddled her thighs and worked his hands along her buttocks like a masseuse making Lilith mewl into the pillow underneath her. His hands gingerly stroked and moved her perfect pale ample buttocks savoring the soft doughy feel of her light flesh. Lilith felt herself feeling wet all over again, to her Jaune was a maestro in hand work, something she’d normally make a joke out of were she not heavily aroused.

After minutes of this Jaune felt it was high time to knock on her backdoor and barge on in. He pulled himself up and lined up the head of his dick with the clef valley of Lilith’s buttocks, spreading her cheeks wide apart as he did so. The bulbous head of his cock circled her puckered pink anus before gently pushing on in making Lilith curl her toes in response.

“Mmnnnhh!!” She moaned into her pillow and felt Jaune’s cock push into her tight sphincter further encasing his meat in her tight damp anal cavity inch by inch until she screamed out in euphoria.

“Hhhaaa aagghh!!” She hollered out with cheeks reddened in overwhelming lust and pleasure.

Jaune pushed himself further and further until finally meeting the surface of her ass with that of his hips, he had sheathed himself all the way into Lilith’s tight ass relishing the feeling since he was still new to anal sex. Sliding his hands toward her tits and grabbing them from around her body Jaune started pumping himself in and out her butt making Lilith breath out loudly in heavy pants. 

His body rolled and curled up her backside with his hands fondling her perfectly shaped tits, his hips started gingerly slamming forth against her ass making her feel sharp jitters of elation upon having her anus thoroughly fucked! Loud heavy smacking noises resulted from the scene of Jaune pressing himself on top of her with hips sawing in and out in rapidfire movement, Lilith turned in to a moaning mess and would soon cum herself into a come with more of this.

“Oh my. Such an informative yet titillating sight to behold. I’d better record this too, Moxxi might want some footage playing to further the carnal ambiance of her coming dungeon.” Tannis gushed in awe as she continued to watch Jaune slamming his body into Lilith’s backside.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Jaune’s body continued bouncing against Lilith's back plunging his member deep into her buttocks and making her scream his name while he held her tits! Lilith was a moaning mess complete with messy red hair clinging to her face as her body rocked, they had been going at it for forty five minutes with Lilith cumming multiple times during. Finally she was on her last legs and can tell that Jaune was about to hit his peak climax as well!

“Aaah! Here it comes, Lilith! Where do you want it?” Jaune urged while slamming his waist in deep.

“My face! All over my face! Pleeeasse!” She begged as Jaune thrust into her ass a final four times before barely pulling out and turning Lilith over so that his dick was being jerked off in front of her face.

!

“Uungh!” Jaune grunted as thick viscous ropes of semen shot out of his cock to splatter into the lovely redhead’s face! Rope after rope of spunk painted her cheeks, her hair, her head, and her lips. Lilith just sighed in relief as the afterglow of her climax settled in leaving her to taste and swallow any of Jaune’s spunk inside her mouth.

Jaune slumped back feeling exhausted yet at the same time pleasantly relieved while Lilith lay there cooing in blissful release on the bedspread.

!

On cue the manifestation of her own personal scroll came to materialize on her bedside leaving Jaune to wonder when she’ll ever show up on her Paradise island to reunite, but just when he took notice of Tannis observing them like a pervert a blue portal opened up overhead.

“Well, looks like my ride's here.” Jaune noted as his naked body along with all his items and clothing slowly drifted weightlessly into the blue green halo above. He turned his face over to Lilith’s resting form and caught her looking up at him in confusion and wonder.

“Use that right there if you ever want to get ahold of me, I’ll be there in a heartbeat for you, Moxxi, and anyone else. I’ll explain everything later, but right now I’m being taken somewhere else to ‘help’ others in need. I’ll see you again, Lilith. I promise.” Jaune explained hastily as Lilith looked up with a slight pout of sadness on her lips before nodding with a smile.

“I’ll hold you to that, Numbnuts. When you get back here I’m gonna ride so hard with my other Siren girlfriends that you won’t ever want to leave. Count on it!” She stated with a demanding voice while pointing at him. 

Jaune simply chuckled and nodded accepting her promise as the wormhole swallowed him up taking him out of Pandora’s universe.

“....When he comes back I got dibs.” Tannis voiced from her hiding spot surprising Lilith.

 

End of Chapter

Up Next)

(Largely up to vote, but in order of Likeliness….)

**Resident Evil Universe- Mia and teenage Eveline (RE7)**

**Hero Academia Universe- Momo Yaoyoruzu, Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

**Miraculous Ladybug- Marinette Dupen Cheng, Juleka, Miss Bouvier(The sexy redheaded teacher)**

**Overwatch Universe- Tracer and Emily threesome, Mei**

Either of these three is the most likely.

AN: Hello everybody! Long time no see! I can’t apologize enough for the delay, things have been hectic as of late for me. Between my usual autistic fits of needing focus to write, to having irl annoyances come at me around the lock, to starting up my Patreon site and writing commissions. This update has been a long time coming and I will try my best to write much faster from now on, I’m in a relatively better place focus wise, and able to execute updates faster after having so much experience writing back to back. You all have been great to me and I thank you for your patience, assuming any of the original readers are still around. As a change of pace I’ve decided to incorporate multiple girls per chapter, basically two in each one like this Overwatch update, plus I’ve decided to cut down on the buildup as well as the voice lines from the Big Three(Ohm, Omega, and Alpha) to better efficiency. Once again I am deeply sorry for the wait and hope this chapter was worth it.

The usual list is below and of course updated with new names and characters, if you have any that aren’t on the list feel free to name em. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

The List of Universes and Girls-

  
Ace Attorney- Maya Fey, April May, Penny Nichols, Lotta Hart, Ema Skye(Phoenix Wright era and Apollo Justice era), Lana Skye, Angel Starr, Maggey Byrde, Pearl Fey (Dual Destinies), Ini Miney, Franziska Von Karma, Regina Berry, Adrian Andrews, Desirée DeLite, Viola Cadaverini, Iris, Olga Orly, Trucy Wright, Alita Tiala, Lamiroir, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes, Juniper Woods, Jinxie Tenma, Robin Newman, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Aura Blackquill, Sasha Buckler, Rayfa Padma Kura'in, Bonny de Famme, Betty de Famme, Geiru Toneido, Amara Sigatar Kura'in, Ellen Wyatt, Kay Faraday, Cammy Meele, Lauren Paups, Shih-na (Calisto Yew), Justine Courtney, Nicole Swift, Katherine Hall, and Karin Jenson.   
  
Akame ga Kill- Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome, Chelsea, Mine,   
  
Aspen Matthews- Fathom   
  
Bleach- Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Misaki Kurosaki, Lilinette, Soi Fong,    
  
Boku no Hero Academia- Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yayoruzu, Yuu(Mt Lady), Himiko Toga, Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Nemuri Kayama, Ragdoll, Pixiebob, Mandalei, Cemie, Tsuyu Asui,   
  
Batman Arkham verse- Catwoman,  Harley, Poison Ivy, Copperhead, Barbara Gordon, Talia, Viki Vale, Lady Shiva,   
  
Naruto- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Konan, Fuu,

Dragon Ball Series(Z, Super, GT)- C18, Seripa, Kale and Caulifla, Kefla, Vados, Chi Chi, Bulma, Mai, Marron, Bulla, Pan, Launch and Ranfan, Colonel Violet   
  
Overlord- Velvet   
  
RWBY- Winter, RWBY team,   
  
Dead or alive- Kasumi, Rachael,Tina, Ayane, Momiji, Mai Shiranui, Naotora Li, Helena Douglas, Mila, Hitomi, Lei Feng, Christie, Pai, Kokoro, Miyako (Kokoro’s Milf mom), Alpha 152,    
  
YuGiOh- Misty, Akiza, Aleix Rhodes,   
  
Meet the Robinsons- Franny Robinson

Who Framed Roger Rabbit- Jessica Rabbit   
  
Disney 2- Helga Sinclair, Melody, Ariel, Snow White, Merida, Elsa, Belle, Aurora, Nani, Anna, Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Cinderella   
  
Dynasty Warriors- Wang Yuanji,   
  
Hyperdimension Neptunia – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. (Not sure on whatever the hell all that is, I guess I need to research it)   
  
\--- Compa, IF, CC2, Falcom, Mages. Tekken, and MarvelousAQL   
  
Fate series – Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea, Medusa, Sakura Matou, Irisviel von Einzbern, Mordred, Atalanta, Hundred Face Hassan(female), Hassan of Serenity, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Nitocris, Francis Drake, Touko, Aoko, Anne Bonney   
  
Mass Effect series- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara, Diana Allers, Doctor Chakwas(Gilf If I’ve ever seen one), Samara, Ashley, 

  
Hellsing- Seras Victoria, Integra   
  
  
Splinter Cell series- Sarah Grimm   
  
Soul Calibur – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy Valentine, Hildegarde, Cassandra Alexandra, Pyrrha Alexandra, Talim, Taki,    
  
Soul Eater-Liz and Patty Thompson(more curvatures and hourglass figure), Blair, Medusa Gorgon, Maka, Marie Mjolnir, Azusa, ,Arachne   
  
Kingdom Hearts- Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Larxene, Olette, Kairi, Aerith, Tifa,   
  
Final Fantasy Series – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12), Yuffie(FF7), Terra(FF6), Rydia(Older self-FF4), Serah Ferron(FF13), Fran(FF12), Emina, Gentiana (FF15), Aranea(FF15), Sice(FF Type-0), Queen, (FF Type-0), Cindy(FF15), Seven(FF Type-0), Iris(FF15)   
  
Danger girl-Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage,   
  
Warhammer 40K- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar,   
  
  
Danmachi- Loki, Hephaestus   
  
Black Lagoon- Sawyer the Cleaner, Balalaika, Roberta, Revy,   
  
Blue Dragon- Zola, Kluke   
  
Megami Tensei 4:Apocalypse- Toki   
  
Tokyo Mirage Sesions-Fire Emblem- Kiria   
  
Fallout Series – Curie(FO4), Piper, Cait, Sarah Lyons, Doctor Madison (Another Gilf I like),    
  
Kill la Kill- Ryuuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiriyuun, Mako, Nonon, Nui Harime, Ragyo   
  
Zero no Tsukaima –Tiffania Westwood, Karin   
  
Highschool DxD- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse,,Gabriel, Ophis, Venelana, Asia,    
  
Shinmai Maou no Testament- Zest, Maria(Both loli and adult form), Mio, Yuki, Chitoge   
  
Highschool of the dead- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka, Saya,   
  
Killer Instinct- Orchid, Shin Hisako   
  
Destiny- Mara Sov, Petra, Eris Morn,    
  
Blazblue- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe, Nine the Phantom, Noel Vermillion, Lambda, Litchi, Trinity Glassfille, Taokaka,    
  
SkullGirls- Cerebella, Fillia, Parasoul, Valentine, Painwheel (Yes I know, but it might be kinky),    
  
Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois   
  
Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina   
  
Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman, Hime,   
  
Persona Series- Mitsuru, Yukari, Elizabeth, Chidori, Ann(P5), Futaba(p5), Makoto (p5), Haru(p5), Takemi(p5), Sae (P5), Tae Takemi, Chihaya Mifune,  Hifumi Togo, Shiho,    
  
Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia   
  
Guilty Gear- Jam, Elphelt Valentine, RamLethal, Milia Rage, Baiken   
  
Monster High- Toralei

Fairy Tail- Lucy, Erza, Ultear, Kosmos, Kamika, Mirajane, Lissana, Evergreen, Mavis vermillion, Anna Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Irene Berserion, Brandish, Wendy Marvell, Sorano, Yukino, Cana,Dimaria, Chelia,Kagura, Juvia,   
  
Toaru Majutsu no Index- Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki   
  
D gray man – Road Kamelot   
  
Date A live –Kurumi, Tohka, Origami,    
  
Metroid – Samus Aran, Dark Samus

Digimon series- Angewomon, (Kyoko Kuremi, Yuuko, Nokia, Mirei- Cyber Sleuth)   
  
Kid Icarus – Palutena, Medusa   
  
Bayonetta- Bayonetta, Jeanne, Joy   
  
Sekirei- Akitsu, Miya, Karasuba, Homura(Female Version)   
  
Tekken – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.   
  
Drakengard series- Zero, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Accord,   
  
Senran Kagura- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia   
  
Love Hina- Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama   
  
Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth   
  
Valkyria Chronicles- Selvaria Bles   
  
Nier Automata- 2B, A2, 21O, Commander, Devola Popola,   
  
Gorowlanser Series- Frayne, Eliza, Regina, Pamela, Tricia, Maggie   
  
BLade Dance series- Greyworth, Rubia   
  
God Eater series-Livie Collete, Ciel Alencon, Gina Dickinson, Nana Kozuki, Tsubaki, Shio   
  
Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2), Firekeeper(DS3) Rosaria (DS3), Quelana, Witches of Izalith and sisters of Chaos, Gwynevere,    
  
Deadman Wonderland- Makina,  Shiro,    
  
  
DanMachi-Riveria, Eina, Ryuu, Asfi, Naaza, Demeter, Sanjouno   
  
Horizon Zero Dawn- Aloy,   
  
Danmachi- Freya, Aiz   
  
Dangan Ronpa- Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa (genocide Jill), Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba,  **Junko Enoshima** , Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Komaru Naegi.   
  
Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma   
  
Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking   
  
Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova   
  
Star Ocean- Myuria Tionysus, Maria Traydor, Sophia, Nel   
  
Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage and Sonya Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Scarlet, Li Mei, Kira, Jackie,    
  
World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas, Tyrande,   
  
Guren Lagann- Yoko Littner   
  
DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman, Zatanna, Donna Troy, Stargirl

Gravity Rush- Kat, Raven, Cecily, Lisa,    
  
Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Glinka Estes   
  
Fairy Tale- Erza, Laki, Virgo, Mirajane, Lissana, Lucy, Mira, Kagura, Cana, Ultear, Minerva, Ur, Layla, Yukino, Meredy(post time skip), Angel, Dimaria, Irene Berserion, Anna, Kyouka, Sayla, Juvia   
  
Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige, Angel, Aged up Tina, Athena, Nisha, Aurelia,   
  
Gate-Rory Mercury, Tuka, Pina   
  
Evangelion- Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko(Fuck Gendo), Hikari, Mari   
  
Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter, pretty much all of the Sailor Senshi,   
  
Koihime Musou-Ren   
  
Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami   
  
TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai, Shinigami, Renette,    
  
Kara no Kyoukai- Ryougi Shiki   
  
Okami- Humanized Amaterasu, Kaguya,   
  
Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs, Olympia vale, Serina, Isabel, Sarah Palmer(Gonna fuck the bitch out of her), Miranda Keyes,   
  
Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls   
  
Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them. Juri, Karin Kanzaki, Satsuki,    
  
Dragon’s Dogma – Queen Aelinore, female Arisen, Mercedes, Grette,Madeline,   
  
Dragon Age series- Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)   
  
Star Wars- Ahsoka Tano(Clone wars, Jaina Solo(Legends),Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Princess Leia, Aayla Secura, Riyo Chuchi, Barriss OFfee, Nissa, Thalia and Nahiri   
  
  
Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell, Rose, Lira, Risa Hawkeye,   
  
Tsukihime-Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion   
  
League of Legends –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna, Jinx, Riven, Katarina, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Sona, Fiore, Kayla, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Leblanc   
  
Digimon(Additional)- Mervamon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Lilymon, Venusmon,    
  
Fire Emblem Series – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja, Mikoto, Arete, Kagero, Nyx, Hinoka, Scarlet, Leanne, Limstella, Setsuna, Felicia, Flora, Azura-   
  
\--Awakening bracket- Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Olivia, Cherche, Say'ri, Flavia, Anna, Aversa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Fem Morgan, Noire, and Nah. Emmeryn and Phila   
  
\--Fates bracket- :Felicia, Flora, Elise, Effie, Nyx, Azura, Selena, Beruka, Peri, Charlotte, Mozu, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah, Kagero, Orochi, Scarlet, Hana, Oboro, Setsuna, Fem Kana, Sophie, Midori, Ophelia, Nina, Soleil, Velouria, Selkie, Mitama, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Anna.   
  
Shadowverse- All female characters(Need to research)   
  
Legend of Zelda- Midna,Lana, Cia, Zelda (OoT), Zelda (BoTW), Mipha(BoTW), Urbosa(BoTW)   
  
Muse in Love Live- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.   
  
Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland, Lilith, Felicia, Q Bee, Hsien Ko and her sister, Fem-Jedah,    
  
Teen Titans- Raven, Blackfire,Jinx, Kole, Argent, Terra,   
  
Bioshock- Elizabeth(Both Regular and Noir), Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3, Eleanor Lamb, Sofia Lamb,    
  
Marvel Verse- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow, Amora the Enchantress,Carol Danvers(The original version), Mary Jane, Julie Power, Susan Storm, Ororro Munroe, Jane Foster(She-Thor version), Pepper Potts   
  
Rosario vampire- Akasha Bloodriver, Akua, Moka(Both outer and inner), Kurumu, Ageha, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore,   
  
Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou   
  
Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika, Chitoge, Ruri, Haru, Kosaki, Yui,   
  
Maken Ki- Aki Nijou   
  
Oreimo-Ruri Goukou, Kirino Kousaka, Sena Akagi   
  
Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido   
  
Strike Witches- Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Wilma Bishop, Christiane Barkhorn.   
  
TouHou Project- Alice Margatroid, Aya Shameimaru, Byakuren Hijiri, Eirin Yagokoro, Elly, Flandre Scarlet, Remila Scarlet, Fujiwara no Mokou, Hina Kagiyame, Hong Meiling, Ichirin Kumoi, Iku Nagae, Kaguya Houraisan, Kanako Yasaka, Keine Kamishirasawa, Koakuma, Koishi Komeiji, Satori Komeiji, Komachi Onozuka, Letty, Whiterock, Lunasa Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Miyako Yoshika, Momiji Inubashiri, Nitori Kawashiro, Nue Houjuu, Patchouli Knowledge, Ran yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Reiuji Utsuho, Rin Kaenbyou, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Suika Ibuki,   
  
Suwako Moriya, Tenshi Hinanai, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Youmu Konpaku, Yuka Kazami, Yukari yakumo, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Yuyuko Saigyouji.   
  
Negima- Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase   
  
Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form   
  
Tales of Vesperia- Judith, Estelle, Rita Mordio   
  
Tales of Xillia- Milla Maxwell, Millia(Fractured)   
  
Tales of Berseria- Velvet Crowe, Seres, Magilou, Eleanor, Teresa, Medissa, Adult Kamoana   
  
Tales of the Abyss- Tear Grants   
  
Claymore- Claire, Teresa   
  
Witchblade- Masane   
  
Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki   
  
XXXHOlic- Yuuko Ichihara   
  
History’s strongest Disciple Kenichi- Shigure Kosaka   
  
Danny Phatom- Maddie, Dani, Ember, Jazz, (Fuck Sam), Desiree, Spectra   
  
Code Geass- Marianne Vi Britannia, Nunally, Kallen Kozuki, C.C., Cornelia Li Britannia, Villeta Nu, Nagisa Chiba,   
  
Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer, Shani, Keira,    
  
Kim Possible- Ann, Kim, Bonnie   
  
One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,   
  
Dot Hack series- Helba, PI, Tabby, Atoli   
  
One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi   
  
Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora   
  
Infinite Stratos- Charlotte, Chifuyu Orimura   
  
Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico   
  
DMC- Lady, Trish, Nevan, Kirie,    
  
Phantasy Star Portable 2-Chelsea, Mika

Devilman- Sirene   
  
Harry Potter- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasely, Lily Potter(Seriously, too many to name so I’m just gonna say whoever all of them are, I’ve read a lot of Megamatt19’s work and am pretty familiar with the female cast at this point.)   
  
Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)   
  
Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Sabrina, Elisa, Skyla, Flannery, Gardenia, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Candice, Fantina, Drasna, Malva, Dawn, Johanna, Delia Ketchum, Plumeria, Jupiter, Mars, Diantha, Valerie, Jessie, Lucy, Marley, Morgan, Lisia, Winona, Shelly,   
  
\--- Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Bianca, Shauna, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Liza, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Lorelei, Karen, Phoebe, Shauntal, Caitlin, Malva, Iris, Diantha, Courtney, Shelly, Jupiter, Mars, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Plumeria   
  
JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo   
  
Devil Survivor- Haru, Amane   
  
Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey, Allison Tex, CT, Carolina, FemChurch, Dillon, Kimball, Katy Jensen,    
  
Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami   
  
R E Zero- Rem   
  
Kono Subarashii- Darkness   
  
To Love RU- Selphia Michaela Deviluke, Nemesis, Momo, 


	7. World of Resident Evil-Seven (Mia Winters, Zoe Baker, Eveline)

  


**The Multiverse Paramour Jaune Arc**

**Chapter Seven- World of Resident Evil (RE7)- Mia Winters, Evelyn, Zoe Baker**

**By Azure**

  


**********

The Adventure so far….

 

Upon leaving the Borderlands World Jaune makes another pitstop at the paradise island to catch a quick rest before heading out to the next world in need of ‘healing’ certain female victims. So far he’s gone through quite a few adventures as of late despite still being relatively new to all of this. Currently he is stockpiling a wishlist of gifts to give to his friends back at Beacon within the Remnant universe, the Big Three have allowed it but they needed him to be specific. Brushing that thought aside for later he finds himself warping through space, feeling a bit motion sick when doing so, leading to him arriving on the world with a name that sent a chill up his spine.

The World of Resident Evil.

After arriving on it he noticed he landed near on a swamp like marshland somewhere on ‘Earth’ at nighttime. He felt a chilling ire as he made his way across to where he saw a large house lit up in the dark and as he walked by he noticed a large sunken freighter ship further back. The size of it threw him off as did the loads of black tar like ichor coating the greenery around it. Feeling he was in for a horror movie related adventure Jaune eventually found himself at the front door of a house belonging to ‘The Bakers’ and heard a woman’s scream coming out from within.

This prompted him to rush through the door breaking it apart and making it inside where a world of horror and chaos awaited him, with the targets being three special women and one of them being the source of all the madness….

*******

 

“Uuah!!” Jaune busted through the door with ease crashing it into wooden splinters and frantically his head around to see what had been going on. He heard some voices shouting at each other in the distance along with a terrified voice of a woman screaming out.

“Evie! Stop this! Let my family go!!” A woman’s hysterical voice screamed out from somewhere in the sizable house.

‘Hold on, I’m coming!’ Jaune thought to himself readying his body for a fight as he whipped out the infinity map showcasing one frantically moving target, one stationary one lying just outside in the backyard, and one slowly moving one sending two bogeys at the frantic one.

“I think it’s pretty obvious which one I gotta help. Showtime!” Jaune put his scroll away and rushed out to the grand house backyard to aid the running girl.

Up ahead into the foyer Jaune saw her; a short-haired brunette woman wearing only a worn white tank top and a pair of jeans looking panicked. Then an older more motherly looking woman looking tired and ‘strange’ stumbled out of the darkness to startle her when she reached for a large double door.

“Aaghk! Zoe! I-I can’t control myself! She’ll get to you, she’ll infect all of the family at this rate! Here take it. Take the key!! And run for your life!” Marguerite Baker cried out after pushing a pair of keys into the other woman’s hands before crumbling onto the ground unmoving.

“I’ll get help, Mama! Just please, wait for me!” The woman in the white tanktop known as Zoe sobbed as she hastily turned around to head for a strange door.

Jaune was freaked out now and greatly worried for the older woman’s life and hurried after them to offer his help. Zoe opened the door leading to the outside and Jaune was hurrying up through the living after them, but stopped once he saw the unconscious older woman laying down on the ground. Shifting his focus impatiently between the running woman and the seemingly dead one on the ground Jaune knelt down to check the woman’s pulse, during his stay on Pandora Jaune learned a fair bit of medical practice from the unlicensed and somewhat crazy Doctor Ned.

‘She’s alive alright, still breathing and everything, except unconscious and feels weird.’ Jaune noted….

….Marguerite flipped her face up at him with wide open eyes.

‘Oh shit.’ He thought before she lunged at him with a horrific scowl and opened her mouth up showing a slew of insects acting like tentacles! “Nnggh! Get off!”

“Kiss me, lover! You’re intruding on our property, now you’ll become a member of the family!” She screeched with a maniacal laugh as Jaune held her back to keep those repulsive tendrils from touching him!

‘That’s it, time to heal you. And not in a sexual way either!’ He thought bracing himself with a determined expression and lit up bright streaming pathways of colorful shining energy emanating around his body!

“W-what?! What’s this witchcraft?! Who are you?!” Marguerite screeched out in terror as the purifying energy welled from outside of Jaune’s body catching her in the effects! Her body lit up like it was glowing and soon all the black infection sludge belonging to the source melted away inside her body!

The insects coming out of her mouth disintegrated as the normal color of flesh returned to the older woman’s face and body. Suddenly she no longer had that crazed look in her eyes and the manic smile on her face, she was completely cured of the infection and collapsed there in Jaune’s arms sleeping.

‘Whew! That was intense, probably better for you to stay asleep and think it was a nightmare or something.” Jaune said softly as he gently laid the unconscious woman down on the couch in the living room before standing up to whip out his scroll/infinity map to display this realm’s lore.

Each and every universe had its own series of events happening, sometimes during his arrival, Jaune feels he has to keep up to date and on his toes by using the map’s function of displaying the pathways of current events.

‘Let’s see here….infection creating Bio-weapon in the form of a….little girl?’ He blinked in surprise and clicked on the silhouette profile saying ‘E-Series’. Jaune’s face widened in horror when he read more of it, some things he didn’t even understand, but knew enough to know that the ‘little girl’ named ‘Evelyn’ was a bio-weapon that had gone wild.

“And that’s not all, she’s even on the target list of this universe. I mean the silhouettes match and all tha-!

He was suddenly turned around by the thick meaty hands of a psychotic and angry looking Jack Baker.

“What did you do to my wife, you son of a bitch!?” He snarled madly with a psychotic expression and tossed Jaune through the walls of the house into the outside of the backyard!

“Oommph! Gagh! That guy is strong!” Jaune noted feeling the wind knocked out of him when he looked ahead and saw the infected papa bear of the family stalk over to him wielding a revved up chainsaw in his hands.

“I’m gonna cut you up into little pieces for messing with my family and doing some witchcraft on my woman!” Jack yelled out readying his chainsaw to swipe at Jaune, who just stood up feeling only slightly winded and readying himself for a fight.

Unbeknownst to both of them two sets of eyes observed everything with mixed feelings inside; one had been Evelyn watching the darkness of the house and frowning curiously at Jaune. The other had been Zoe, panicked and confused by his arrival, and looking from the blinds of the trailer she was hiding in along with an unconscious Mia Winters.

“Gggarrrgghh!!” Jack came charging at Jaune with the chainsaw buzzing furiously!

Putting his intensive experience on other universe to work Jaune dodged with ease only to see another flurry of quick fierce swipes of the chainsaw made at him! He ducked and flexed out of the way at exactly the right moment avoiding Jack’s attacks nimbly! The mutated man came on the offensive making no progress as they danced throughout the yard until eventually he got tired and hunched over panting.

‘Now!’ Thinking to himself Jaune rushed behind Jack taking the opportunity to grab his hands his head covering his eyes and causing him to yell out in struggle.

“Get offa me, you bastard! I’m gonna kill you!!” Jack screamed flailing about as Jaune focused his body to channel the energy once again!

!!

Like a shining flare, the rainbow-colored bright energy surged out of Jaune’s frame catching Jack Baker’s entire body in its soothing healing light! Just like with Marguerite the veins filled with dark essence melted away entirely along with every ounce of the infection inside his body turning him back into a human!

Evelyn watched with bright alarmed eyes at the sight of the ‘shining man’ removing her control from the father and mother of the Baker family! Her family!

“No….No…!!!” She screamed out in protest feeling herself well up with anger and sadness as the now unconscious form of Jack Baker crumbled onto the wet grassy ground unconscious like his wife.

Jaune stood up unharmed and feeling mildly winded yet proud of himself for helping the innocent family of Bakers from becoming monsters.

‘Now all that’s left are the other ones, including that jerkass I read about named Lucas.’ Jaune thought until he heard a woman’s voice call out to him.

“Hey.”

Jaune turned to his side to see Zoe Baker standing just outside her trailer holding its door open and gesturing for him to come right in.

“Get inside, we need to talk, fella.” Zoe said with a gravely serious face and Jaune nodded walking over to her after pulling Jack’s sleeping body to rest under the porch.

Evelyn stealthily drifted into the outside determined to find out more about the strange blonde man who ‘fixed’ her family away from her control.

**********

Getting inside the trailer Jaune sat down somewhere near the table where a hung up bra touched his face, blushing as he brushed it aside he noticed a woman over on the end lying on the ground unconscious. Having introduced himself he learned this girl’s name was Zoe and she had been quite the looker.Wondering about the unconscious woman however Jaune figured she was on the list along with Zoe and whoever ‘Evie’ was.

“Oh, her? She came in with that little monster right around the time that tanker sank into our swamp.” Zoe began casting a look over at Mia before turning back over to Jaune. “That’s when my daddy, being the good samaritan that he is, found them in the wreckage and brought them to nurse them back to health. Right after that all hell broke loose, everything became a nightmare; my mama became infected and turned into some crazed monster right before my daddy did. All thanks to her, the Eveline. I can’t say for sure I’m not affected by whatever dark shit that comes out of her, but….”

This time Zoe looked squarely at Jaune and felt her chest swell up in warmth as she brought herself closer to him looking grateful he came into her life.

“You saved them, my parents. You did whatever magical shit you did and cured them completely, I’ve seen it! Evelyn is still out there, probably hiding or watching us and I’m terrified she’s gonna after me and that woman next. So tell me; who are you and can you help us?” Zoe begged looking distressed in a beautiful way.

Jaune took a moment to analyze her and found that was indeed quite attractive for a tomboyish girl. Her brunette hair was short and brown with an alluring pair of green eyes, her slender showing figure and wide hips made Jaune’s dick diamonds. He gulped and nodded feeling that Omega’s ‘augment’ on his body already made Zoe crave him sexually, regardless he liked to think he had done that by coming in heroically and curing her family.

“Of course, you didn’t even need to ask. It’s the reason why I was sent here in the first place, to heal you and two other girls….a special way and save your family. I haven’t gotten to your brother yet by the way, but when I ‘help’ Evie all trace of the infection will disappear.” Jaune answered making Zoe shed a tear after hearing him.

Warmth and the beating her heart swelled up in her chest as she lunged at Jaune hugging him into her arms sniffling peacefully into his shoulder. Jaune wrapped his arms around her back pulling her close and staying within that embrace for a good minute before Zoe broke off.

“Alright before we get started, what can I offer you in return?” She asked and Jaune was about to speak up when she silenced him with a hand on his lips. “I’m know you’re probably not looking for one, being the altruistic whatever that you are, but I just don’t feel right not giving you anything in return. So please….let me thank you using whatever I have on me.” She offered tracing her left hand around her neck seductively before tugging on the thin strap of her  tank top letting it down showing one of her breasts.

Jaune took her hand off his lips and pulled one of her fingers into his mouth surprising her as well as exciting her.

“I was actually gonna tell you that one of the reasons I’m here is to cure you in a special way, one that ironically sorta involves what you’re wanting to do with me. Two birds one stone as they say. I need to have sex with you to fully cure you of Eveline’s influence as well as...spiritually heal you so that you don’t go crazy or something in the future.” Jaune explained with Zoe nodding dumbly as he stood up removing his hoodie and showing her his nicely toned upper body in its bare glory.  

“Oh my goodness.” She purred biting down on her bottom lip and reached her arms around herself removing her top exposing both her perky B cup sized tits before him. Feeling her thighs gnash together moistly Zoe impatiently jumped and undid her pants allowing them to fall down around her ankles. Kicking them off and showing him a dampened pair of white cotton panties Zoe wrapped her arms around his head pulling him onto her lips for a frenzied kiss!

“Mmmhhh!!” She hummed with a faint blush on her cheeks as she hiked her left leg up over around his side grinding herself along his frame.

Zoe made sure to grind her hips along the bulge expanding underneath his jeans as she clenched his blonde hair into her hands sliding down her tongue into his mouth. In the past she wouldn’t be so forward with men on dates, especially when they considered a bayou dwelling country gal like her to put out so easily, but something about Jaune and his heroics made her want to throw all that out the window and fuck him. He saved her family, barring Lucas, and would be glad to offer him her body in return. It just worked out so well that he needed to do that anyway to cure her.

“Hhmmmnn!! Haah!! Mmm, you taste good.” Zoe breathed out in hot wet breaths whenever she broke off from squeezing Jaune’s lips onto her own.

Jaune wrapped his hands around her lower back pulling her closer to his body feeling her breasts squeeze up into his chest as they made out for a good fifteen minutes.

No longer standing it Zoe reached down to her waist and tugged down her panties with her right hand till she was completely naked in Jaune’s hands. They eventually moved their embrace down to lay along the table surface with Zoe spread eagle having her legs spread apart. Her pussy, though lightly lined with pubic fur, glistened in Jaune’s sight readily for him to deflower.

Zoe held her legs apart by pulling back on her thighs anxious for him to fuck her while he undid his pants letting them fall down exposing his hardened and lengthy twelve inch erection.

“H-holy…! That beastly thing is gonna go right inside me.” Zoe commented with a titillated shudder as Jaune now stood naked in front of her before moving himself up close.

Little did either of them know that one pair of eyes belonging to Eveline watched from outside the trailer window in growing wonder and intrigue after marveling at his naked body.

Jaune placed himself at the base of Zoe’s slender body and rubbed the tip of his head down along her wet slit before plunging it inside!

“Hhaaah!” Zoe breathed out feeling like the wind went out of her lungs as she felt the bulbous rounded head of Jaune’s prick sink ever so steadily into her quirm! Zoe felt her breath hitch up as she felt the thickness of his length burrow further into her sopping cunt stretching her out until reaching her hymen. With a tender push Jaune ruptured it and continued past it making Zoe painfully whimper in a mix of pain and pleasure until he reached down cupping her lips into another tender kiss. One she returned eagerly by wrapping her hands around his neck and raising her legs into the air once he hit the inside of her womb!

Zoe felt like she were flying, the sensation she felt was unimaginable in description. Jaune had hit all her sensitive spots and had her completely impaled on his monster of a cock before pumping into her in missionary position on the table!

Eveline watched with aroused interest, despite being a genetically engineered monster in the form of a ten-year-old girl, she was still also human in some aspects. Part of her thought she should ruin this tender moment by tearing off the wall of the trailer with her mold made tentacles, but she found herself glued to the scene of the blonde stranger ramming back his hips into Zoe’s body.

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!

“Aaaagghh!! Haaah!! Mmmnn!!” Zoe howled feeling her face screw up in pleasure with mouth held open agape. Jaune’s powerful strokes hit right into her core making her legs shoot up into the air with her toes curling. Every time he drove his length into her body she felt her body jolt along the table surface feeling waves of indescribable bliss make her melt. Her pussy reflexively clamped down on him the longer he kept bucking into her body!

Causing the table to shake Jaune held himself downward ontop of her body ramming in his meat in a more intensified pace! Zoe’s face was red with sexual excitement and held his head there smothering her breasts into his mouth as he rammed into her! Zoe’s body was tight and her muscles had been squeezing down on him several times since he slid into her, Jaune was feeling close to cumming and held onto her shoulders while slamming down his hips into her cunt!

After about a few minutes more of this his body started bucking in orgasm ridden pulses taking Zoe with him! The countrywoman craned her head back howling and clamped herself around his body feeling the rush of her climax cause her muscles to squeeze down on him!

Jaune grunted behind a shut mouth and felt his balls bloat with a thick payload of sperm shooting out of his dick and into Zoe’s quirm! Zoe opened her eyes wide in shock and euphoric splendor as she felt splashes of semen flood into her depths! The liquid warmth had set her off again causing her to squeeze down on him some more milking Jaune for an abundance of sperm pouring into her cunt!

Glug...glug….glug….!

He held her there shuddering as he let out a thick load into her snatch, Zoe was shuddering in orgasmic delight as he finished up letting her rest post-coitus until a bright flow of energy emanated from Jaune’s body!

!

Eveline’s eyes lit up bright with wonder and slight fear as she saw streams of shining energy flow out of Jaune and into Zoe’s body. The instant she felt the light bathe her naked body Eveline felt the loss of her connection inside of Zoe!

“No….! H-he’s going to take my family away from me….” Evie uttered in fright and rage and looked to the other side of the trailer where a sleeping Mia laid. Gritting her teeth and manifest a bunch a mold made tentacles she decided to intervene.

Meanwhile, inside the trailer, Zoe had just felt Jaune leave her body and with it came a dribbling trail of spunk oozing out between her legs. She was breathing rapidly after that exhilarating experience of him making her a woman, not only that but alleviating Zoe of her cursed connection to Eveline. Jaune had stood up leaning against the wall breathing a bit hard himself as his surprisingly rigid erection stood dangling there oozing cum from its bulbous tip.

Zoe bit her lip and looked at him naughtily while sitting up from the table and feeling around the creampie slosh embedded into her cunt. She dabbled some of it onto her fingers and raised it up to taste it, humming in delight after she did so. Then she looked excitedly at Jaune with a relieved smile.

“Y-you really did it. I can’t feel Evie inside my body anymore, whoever or whatever you are, having you here is nothing short of a miracle!” Zoe exclaimed bouncing up from the table and skipping over nakedly to Jaune and wrapping her lips around his once again in unbridled fervor. She mothered her lips onto his in a steamy hungry kiss until they both heard a soft groggy moan coming from the other side of the trailer.

Breaking off from their embrace Jaune and Zoe turned to see Mia waking up and nursing her head achingly after feeling Eveline’s influence on her mind wane. She was a light-skinned beauty with long raven hair cascaded elegantly around her shoulders, when Mia focused her eyes to see the world around her she gasped in blushing surprise upon seeing a naked blonde man with the daughter of the household.

“Oh! Sorry, was I...interrupting something?” She asked befuddled with red cheeks until she remembered prior events causing her to panicky look around. “Wait! W-where’s Evie?”

(Crash!!)

Suddenly the wall of the trailer came off and all three of them stood there startled as they saw Evie standing there with large tar black tendrils peeling the metal away. She did not look the least bit pleased.

‘That’s...her?’ Jaune thought quickly fishing out his Scroll displaying the infinity map. The silhouettes highlighted to visualize the fully visible forms of Mia Winters and Eveline. ‘B-but monster or not she looks like she’s ten years old!’

Jaune thought feeling awkward until he saw an attack coming and dodged! A slew of sharp looking black tendrils aiming right at him! He rolled on his side, still naked after his romp with Zoe, and found himself at Eveline’s dainty pale feet. She was standing in front of him looking like death and glaring into his eyes. Jaune took in her appearance; she was literally shaped like a ten year old girl despite the tentacles. Sure she was a monster, but his enhanced senses picked up that she used to be ‘human’ before she was mutated at conception. She was pale skinned with dark amber eyes and long rave hair cascading halfway down her little body, in spite of that she was….cute?

“You….tore apart my family.” She stated with a venomously chilling tone as a whole array of dark tendrils arose into the sky ready to strike down on him. “Now I’m going to tear you apart, whoever you are and whatever you are won’t matter once I’m finished with you.”

“Evie! Don’t! Stop this! You don’t have to be a monster….! I-I...can still be your mother.” Mia shouted out while Zoe hastily put her clothes back on in the background.

The little girl turned to look at Mia half-menacingly and half-conflicted about wanting to hurt her, part of her didn’t want to. She only wanted a family. Jaune quickly read through the rest of her lore on his scroll and determined possibly the only way to ‘heal’ her. This way he didn’t feel like a creep for having to make a move on Eveline.

Jaune spoke up next. “I-I can be your father!”

!

This caused all three women in the vicinity to look right at him, and as Jaune got up to his feet making Mia and Eveline blush at seeing naked, he grabbed ahold of Eveline’s shoulders risking her impaling him.

“Are you telling the truth? Because if you’re lying I can kill you. I will kill you if you’re trying to trick and use me like the adults.” Evie said in a chilling voice as Jaune gulped and nodded his answer.

“You can try that, sure, but first give me a chance to ‘heal’ you. I know you’re not happy unless you have a family,right? But you’re also gonna age into a granny because of whatever medicine you’re supposed to take.” He pointed surprising and impressing Mia as Evie slowly nodded to listen.

“I don’t like to take that medicine, all I want….is a family.” Eveline noted with a hint of sadness in her voice as she looked to the side averting Jaune’s eyes.

“Well, with what I’m about to do you’ll no longer have to. I think your psychotic bloodlust will go away too, but that’s a fifty-fifty at best.” Jaune noted making Mia slump her shoulders staring flatly at him. “Still, I have an arrangement that’s gonna work out for you, you won’t be a weapon for whoever the ‘The Connections’ are, but you also won’t have your powers nor age into a husk. Deal? Can you trust me?” Jaune asked with sincerity causing Eveline to turn back to him with a hopeful gaze before nodding.

Both Mia and Zoe looked anxiously at them wondering whether or not Evie won’t just kill Jaune and get back to mutating the entire family all over again, but surprisingly she waited as he knelt down to do his thing.

A strong aura of shining light energy coated Jaune’s naked body surprising the girls, Mia most of all, as he cupped Eveline's chin in his hand and leaned forward to place a chaste peck on her forehead allowing for her body to be coated in blinding energy as well.

!!!

The women shielded their eyes as a warm heavenly light wrapped around Eveline’s body causing the tendrils of mold to crumble into dust and melt away. Somewhere in the distance of the swamp various mold monsters stalking about on the sunken tanker ship crumbled into nothingness along with the infection strain dwelling inside a sleeping Lucas Baker. Mia felt her connection to Eveline melt away as well making her spirits swell in happiness as she was finally free. Zoe uncovered her eyes when the light died down revealing a taller more matured version of Eveline standing within Jaune’s arms looking peaceful.

She was naked now with her body looking petite and developed to resemble a young fifteen year old girl. Her face lost a bit of her baby fat design as she pulled herself back from his arms marveling at her newly transformed body free of all her mutated genetics. Her face looked beautiful and seductive, somewhat resembling Mia in a way, but with longer hair draping down her naked body.

“Oh my….god. Was he an angel or something, just what the hell is he?” Zoe wondered as the rain clouds dissipated from the night sky allowing the moonlight to show warmly upon Jaune and Eveline’s naked forms.

Eveline looked happily at her new self and felt small tears come out of her eyes as she finally felt free of her dark impulses and mutated genetic structure. Mia was stunned speechless as she walked up closer to them and received Eveline running into her arms happily gushing about finally being human. Mia then turned to Jaune with a curious face and spoke.

“Okay, either this is all some wonderful drug-fueled dream or you’re gonna need to start explaining things to me. I really need to know what is going on.” Mia said then then paused when glancing at his naked handsome form with a blush. “But first; clothes for both of you.”

**********

Eventually they went inside the house living room after laying the Bakers comfortably in their beds and getting a fresh change of clothes. Jaune,Mia, Zoe, and Eveline all sat around the parlor getting to know one another. Mia went first and revealed herself to be a glorified delivery girl and surrogate mother to Eveline when she was still her handler. She recounted how guilty she felt betraying her husband Ethan’s trust by working for that company under his nose and lying to him throughout their marriage, Eveline consoled her by patting her on the back supportively. She went on to talk about the events of the tanker incident leading up to Zoe finding her entire family become mutated by Eveline upon arrival, the newly reborn girl softly admitted her apologies for her rampage and wanted to make it up to her after she pulled Jaune and Mia’s around her arms happily like a child on her birthday.

Zoe waved it off saying now that they were all cured and the nightmare was done Eveline didn’t need to worry about it, the soft happy and humane face on the girl was enough proof that it was indeed over before it really started. No longer was she the creepy pale faced monster staring into your soul. Then the table went around to Jaune introducing himself awkwardly and struggling to explain he was from another universe on a mission to help and heal people like them in times of crisis or despair.

“So….you’re like an angel, daddy? Evie asked cutely marveling at him with stars in her eyes making Jaune blush chuckling nervously.

“Not exactly, I’m just a regular joe on my world too, at least until I was abducted by three cosmic gods who are way into shipping fetish fuel. It’s….a long story, but I’m not an angel. In fact the closest comparison would be uh….Doctor Who?” Jaune mentioned making Mia nod in understanding and Zoe shrug feeling baffled by lack of answer.

Standing up Jaune then looked at all of them readily before fishing out his Scroll and dialing in a portal from the Infinity map.

“Here, how about I show you. I also still need to *ahem* heal Mia and Eveline by the way, the more intimate way of healing.” Jaune mentioned making Mia blush and Eveline bounce with excitement.

A portal opened made out of electric turquoise energy surprising the girls! Jaune led them in and followed soon after sealing it behind him.

Mia, Zoe, and the now teenage looking Eveline all marveled at the spacious literal paradise of Jaune’s paradise island.

“Wow….!!” Eveline cooed in excitement and bounced around the lush green garden they were currently in until Jaune revealed a pathway leading to the stylish penthouse.

“This has got to be a dream. I’m either tripping balls because of the mold symptoms or this all real.” Mia said to herself as she and Zoe walked with him towards the house where they all sat comfortably inside around the living room parlor enjoying the view of outside the island.

They got a clear view of the reaches of the place as well as the celestial wonders of the many stars and nebulas decorating the sky. For all intents and purposes it was like a dreamland. While they were getting wowed by Jaune’s personal ‘haven’ island they started feeling the urges of sexual desire well up within them, Eveline included.

Having their own reasons to want to fuck ‘Daddy’, Mia felt she left her entire old life behind and felt like starting anew after realizing she messed up quite badly with Ethan and Eveline. Zoe simply found herself feeling like she were in heat when it came to Jaune and was eager to offer him her body for another intense fuck session. Eveline, however, felt the strange carnal sensation come over newly remade teen body and wanted to have her beloved new ‘daddy’ make love to her.

Jaune hummed a song to himself as he prepared some drinks for his first-time guests, unbeknownst to him three pairs of slender female arms grabbed him from behind bringing him to the living room and undressing him!

There sitting naked against the cushy widespread couch Jaune laid back as Mia Winters slowly stripped herself of her worn out clothing. Down came her tank top revealing a firm round pair of C-cup sized breasts and down came her jeans revealing a dark pair of panties she kicked off before crawling to him. Meanwhile Eveline, in the background, started undressing as well and pulled up her dark dress showing off her completely naked adolescent body to her new ‘Daddy’. She was petite and beautiful in her teenage form and had a round budding pair of B cup sized tits shaped to perfection that may blossom into a bigger set in the future.

Not wanting to feel left out Zoe started undressing as well, once again showing Jaune her naked slender body as they all closed in on his form ready to make love.

Jaune grabbed ahold of Mia’s shoulders pulling her into a deep tonguing kiss that had her mewling inside his mouth pleasurably. Thoughts of her old life and deception of a marriage to Ethan faded away as she was slowly being filled up with bliss at the hands of Jaune’s body embracing her. His tongue whirled inside of her mouth making her mewl into his on contact. Mia curled her lips succulently along his while feeling up his hair with her hands, all while Eveline took notes on what she was seeing.

“Mmmnnhh!” She purred then broke off with a wet smack of her lips pulling herself up to straddle his towering erection in reverse cowgirl position. Feeling naughty she turned to Eveline and Zoe and grabbed the latter to pull into a steamy lesbian kiss!

“Ho ooh wow! That is hot!” Jaune noted feeling his length expand across Mia’s taut supple butt. The two girls made out like lovers with tongues sliding in and out of each other heatedly while they wrapped their arms around their backs pressing their breasts up together.

Eveline, watching her surrogate mother make out with Zoe started feeling funny down there her legs and then looked Jaune lying comfortably back into the couch surface with the two women holding each other close. Evie then crept over to him and sat straddling his stomach giggling playfully before poking his nose with a ‘boop’, Jaune was suddenly reminded of his old life back on Remnant and feeling slightly homesick for his friends. Eveline saw his frowning face and decided to put her observed skills to good use leading to her leaning down and wrapping her slender arms around his neck pulling Jaune into a kiss.

The instant he felt her soft teenage lips smother cutely into his mouth Jaune relaxed and pulled Evie closer by wrapping his arms around her. Wrapping them around her lithe back this brought her closer allowing her breasts to press up into his chest making her giggle in excitement. The two made out lovingly with eyes closed and Evie becoming excited as her ‘Daddy’ made out with her. This was her first real experience in romantic relations since she was originally just a mannequin designed for bringing death to people. Now she no longer had to worry about that, instead she could just focus on living free and happy as her own person and not a bio-weapon.

Breaking off their heated tongue on tongue action Mia Winters turned around to see Eveline cutely crushing her lips into Jaune’s making out. This brought a smile a to her face and warmth to her heart. The petite pale girl started grinding her buttocks back and forth against Jaune’s phallus hotdogging it between ‘mommy’s buttocks. Mia smirked naughtily and started pushing back her ass to sandwich Jaune’s meat between herself and Eveline, this made the blonde paramour groan inside of Evie’s frenzied mouth as she energetically tongued out the inside of his.

“Mmnn! Hhhuuaa!!” Eveline mewled as they sloppily made out, her fingers curled through his blonde hair while she grinded herself along his taller recently built frame.

After several minutes of swapping spit Eveline broke off with a dazed blushing smile of tranquility leaving Jaune in a similar state when Mia and Zoe jumped on in taking his mouth into their tongues! Soft wet smacks of flesh erupted between the two women and Jaune resulting in a heated oral threeway that Eveline watched with growing interest. She saw him reach around their smoothly naked backsides affectionately rubbing his hands all over them making them mewl inside his mouth as they sloppily made out.

All three women breathed hotly and moaned as the intimacy between them and Jaune grew to a higher level, one that meant they needed start fucking him. By Mia’s suggestion Eveline went first.

********

Zoe and Mia sat apart affectionately stroking the sides of Jaune’s body as Eveline hunched over his exposed hard dick standing as tall as twelve inches and ready for action. She was slightly nervous until she looked to Mia for guidance and when she nodded the light pale teenage beauty slid herself down onto Jaune’s dick.

“Nnggh!” Eveline moaned scrunching her face as she felt her vaginal lips stretch out and slowly take him. She felt the breath kick out of her lungs as she slid herself all the way down Jaune’s dick met her cherry, gently gripping her lithe waist he pulled her down entirely breaching her cherry and filling her up with his length!

Eveline winced painfully with soft tears coming out her eyes until she felt a gentle cascade of healing energy flow out of Jaune and into her body easing her body. Both Mia and Zoe looked at it in wonder before exchanging looks of confusion and turned back to see Eveline smiling brightly as she started humping.

‘Holy cow I didn’t know I could do that.’ Jaune thought feeling fortunate his body’s magical aura not only eased Eveline’s pain but also cleaned up the virginal blood piercing her hymen spilled. Now his face focused into one of growing pleasure as he felt Evie’s tight youthful body bounce up and down on his lap taking him all the way deep into her body! Jaune felt his member prod into her womb pushing and pumping into the walls making the raven haired girl squeal out in euphoric delight!

Patpatpatpatpatpatpatpat!!

Her taut pale buttocks smacked rapidly against his thighs as she happily rode her ‘Daddy’ cowgirl style in a seated position. Jaune grunted painfully feeling her tightness squeeze down hard on his penis while she swayed and rowed her hips energetically.

While Evie was having fun Jaune took turns engaging Zoe and Mia orally with steamy make-out sessions involving their tongues diving in and out of his mouth. This time was in alternating turns taken in tandem and Jaune felt Mia’s tongue really wiggle expertly inside his mouth.

“Mmmmh! Tasty.” Mia purred with a bright smile after withdrawing from Jaune’s mouth, the lovely raven haired woman licked her lips and turned to see Eveline wildly sawing herself on Jaune’s monstrous phallus! She had a proud look on her face and then grabbed one of Jaune’s hands to place onto her chest letting him feel her up while Zoe mirrored her actions and did the same.

Things continued like this for half an hour when Evie started having her first climax! Her smaller teenage body shuddered violently in gushing orgasm clamping down hard on Jaune’s meat and pulling him into a fierce climax himself!

“Nnngghh!! Here it comes!” He groaned and bucked his hips rampantly up into Evie’s body filling her with thick blasts of semen that swallowed up space in her stomach! The shocked look on the young girl’s eyes spoke of wonder and sexual excitement as she felt her Daddy’s liquid warmth spill entirely into her body.

“Ooohh hooo, Daddy! Yes! Yess!! Haaah!!” Eveline moaned loudly with a deliriously happy smile on her face as Zoe and Mia heard the audible pumps of Jaune’s cum pouring into her body until he was done.

Feeling the post-coital aftermath of such a thrilling sensation Eveline slipped into blissful unconsciousness and fell off jaune’s body to rest comfortably onto the couch with sperm spilling out of her cunt.

“Wow, she took it like a champ alright.” Zoe noted earning a soft chuckle from Mia till they noticed Jaune was still very hard and rearing to go. They looked to him for answers on that.

“Yeah, it’s another part of my so-called gifts given to me during this adventure. Can’t say it doesn’t come with any sweet perks, and yeah this is in fact one of them; high performance stamina is what I like to call it.” He answered earning a blushing giggle from Mia as she rose up with her naked body straddling him in a reverse cowgirl position while Zoe watched.

Schlup!

“HHaaaaahh!! Oh man, you aren't kidding when you say ‘gift’, this thing is huge! Mmmnn!” Mia moaned out after she had slid down impaling her body on Jaune’s length beginning her bouncing!

With that she started savagely slamming her body down onto his waist feeling his length plow straight into her depths breaching her womb and stretching her out. Mia looked positively lovely humping herself down on Jaune’s waist showing him her perfect doughy buttocks squeeze into his waist while she bounced around taking him! Her walls constricted and tightened around his length making him groan profoundly while he made out with Zoe once again. The country girl couldn’t get enough of his taste while swallowing his tongue in hot wet lust.

As so the trio began their romp with Mia fucking herself on Jaune’s dick in reverse cowgirl position while Zoe tongued him out. Eventually Zoe stood up on her bare feet placing them on the sides of Jaune’s waist pressing herself into his head rubbing her moist cooch and her clean perfectly ample ass against his face. Jaune ate her out while she ground herself pleasurably into his body.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!!

“Mmmmmh!! Yeah!! Hoo yeah! I think I’m about to lose it!” Mia cried out as she rampantly slammed her body onto his meat resulting in loud sticky splashes of her fluids from the lubrication of her pussy. Her tits bounced and jiggled as she planted her feet into the couch cushions propping her up to give her more power into her rocking motions!

Meanwhile, behind her Zoe was grinding Jaune’s face into her pussy reeling in the sensation of having him eat her out like a professional She was biting down on her lower set of lips wearing a purely pleasured expression while affectionately holding the back of his head while he sucked on her lips and tongued out her cunt!

Mia, with her voice unheard, simply continued working herself down onto his meat until finally delivering her last slam sheathing Jaune’s dick inside her pussy before finally cumming!

“Aaaagghh!!” Mia cried out in ecstasy as she came with thunderous crash all over Jaune’s dick. Her vaginal muscles clenched tightly in wet constricting pulses making the boy groan noticeably within Zoe’s lap as he started to cum!

Great thick spurts of semen erupted out of his phallus and into Mia Winters’s pussy like a geyser! The formerly married woman felt herself clench tighter around his pulsating meat once she felt the warm splashes of cum flood into her body filling up her womb! Zoe broke off from hugging Jaune’s face with her nether region to see Mia writhing and jolting within his lap for a fair bit until she slumped to the side like Eveline feeling relaxed and a sexually pleased smile plastered on her face.

“Like mother like daughter, even though they aren’t related.” Zoe noted and dismounted from spot so that she could bend herself down into a doggy style position there on the surface of the floor. Jaune, still feeling hard, nodded with a chuckle and got up ready to mount her with his still erect dick before Zoe stopped him by outstretching her hand.

“Wait, handsome, I want it….here in this hole. Feel like intruding upon my backdoor?” Zoe purred with a coy smile gesturing to her yummy looking buttocks.

“Okay then, get ready for me to ride it hard.” He commented and positioned himself behind Zoe’s buttocks nudging her butt cheeks apart and relishing at their softness before guiding the tip of his member between them.

Zoe soon started clenching both her teeth and her fingers along the surface as she felt the bulbous head spear into her anus stretching her out painfully and pleasurably making her feel a whole new level of sexual gratification!

“Aaagh!! Hhhooo!!” Zoe howled out loud feeling Jaune continue sliding his monster into her ass allowing him to feel the tight warm velvet feel of her anal cavity squeeze down on him as he entered.

When he got in far enough he started drawing back his hips and began fucking her!

“Ooh hoo yeah!! Fuck me, baby! Pound me right in the ass!” Zoe howled out releasing her more uninhibited side out. Jaune obliged her and grabbed her butt cheeks tightly before slamming into her buttocks with an intensified pace making Zoe moan deliriously in pleasure as her body moved back and forth wildly.

Smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack!

Jaune slammed hard in a rampant pace into Zoe’s buttocks for nearly an hour while Eveline and Mia slept blissfully together on the couch like a happy mother and daughter pair after Jaune had filled them up with lots of cum. Zoe felt like she was on cloud nine by how gingerly and invasive Jaune’s thrusting was becoming and would soon feel her final climax hit her. She had multiple orgasms when feeling him rail her tight asshole for nearly an hour, to her it felt just that good.

Unbeknownst to them two miniature rectangular shapes of light materialized next to Mia and Eveline, another one came into existence right beside Zoe as moaned profoundly with her tongue rolling out.

Jaune was beginning to feel his impending climax hit him and then firmly slammed his length straight into her buttocks one last time finally cumming like a firehose inside Zoe’s anus! She curled up on all fours feeling her orgasm hit her one last time creating loud wet pulses of cum to erode between her legs as her ass clenched tightly on Jaune’s dick feeling her anus fill up with semen.

Glug!Glug!Glug….!

Jaune’s body pulsed and rutted into her behind for a good full minute until finally feeling spent and withdrawing from Zoe’s frame leaving her slumped on the ground sexed out.

All three girls looked happy and content as Jaune sat back fishing out his Infinite scroll to see them all marked off the list with big green check marks.

Panting and huffing Jaune reclined into the couch wondering where to go and who to do next, meanwhile three chibi characters wearing halo themed armors in different colors sat on the bookshelf overlooking the whole scene of their chosen shipping mate completing another job well done.

“Ah, best show on television.” The blue armored said in a familiar yet cutesy voice.

“Shut up, Alpha. I’m trying to capture the moment in my mind here. This right here is a work of art.” The green armored said framing the visual of Jaune and the sexed-up ladies rest with cum oozing out their holes.

“Yes I’m so very sure, Ohm. The same kind of art you see on the internet on any streaming site. Well anyway let’s go over the list on where to send this fool next.” The purple armored one with a cockney smoker’s voice chortled as they all whipped out their Infinity map Scrolls to determine the next world for Jaune to go to.

After he drops off the ladies from the last one of course, assuming two of them don’t decide to stay with him that is

 

**End of Chapter!**

**To Be continued….right away.**

**Next World:Miraculous Ladybug -Marinette Ladybug, Juleka, Miss Bustier**

**Hero Academia Universe- Momo Yaoyoruzu, Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)  
  
Overwatch Universe- Tracer and Emily threesome, Mei**

**AN: Alright everybody that does it for this half of the double update. RMika512, if you’re reading this know that I will continue a quick follow up update to this fic using that universe as per the plan we collaborated together on, so sit tight on that. The rest of the choices above are still applicable for voting, though likely it might be the Overwatch world for a spicy Tracer and Emily threeway with Jaune. See how well I did on update time? Only little over a month since the last one, I’m progressing better and dealing with my stacked up pile of writing prompts from Patreon. I still plan to do a Maidens update starting with Seven Sisterly Heavens, already had half of it written down. Anyway the list is there below with fresh updates made to it courtesy of a friend of mine. Thanks for reading and enjoying my smut! Cheers.!**   
  
The List of Universes and Girls-

  
**VideoGames-**   
  
**_Ace Attorney-_ ** Maya Fey, April May, Penny Nichols, Lotta Hart, Ema Skye(Phoenix Wright era and Apollo Justice era), Lana Skye, Angel Starr, Maggey Byrde, Pearl Fey (Dual Destinies), Ini Miney, Franziska Von Karma, Regina Berry, Adrian Andrews, Desirée DeLite, Viola Cadaverini, Iris, Olga Orly, Trucy Wright, Alita Tiala, Lamiroir, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes, Juniper Woods, Jinxie Tenma, Robin Newman, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Aura Blackquill, Sasha Buckler, Rayfa Padma Kura'in, Bonny de Famme, Betty de Famme, Geiru Toneido, Amara Sigatar Kura'in, Ellen Wyatt, Kay Faraday, Cammy Meele, Lauren Paups, Shih-na (Calisto Yew), Justine Courtney, Nicole Swift, Katherine Hall, and Karin Jenson.

BioShock- Brigid Tenenbaum, Elizabeth Comstock (Both Noir and Colombia), Big Sisters, Eleanor Lamb,

 **Dead or alive** \- Kasumi, Rachael,Tina, Ayane, Momiji, Mai Shiranui, Naotora Li, Helena Douglas, Mila, Hitomi, Lei Feng, Christie, Pai, Kokoro, Miyako (Kokoro’s Milf mom), Alpha 152,

 **Metal Gear Series-** Dr.Clark (ParaMedic), The Boss, Eva, Paz, Amanda Valenciano, Cecile Caminades, Dr.Strangelove, Female MSF Recruits, Quiet, Skulls the camouflage unit, Female DD recruits, Natasha Romanenko, Sniper Wolf, Meryl, Mei Ling, Olga, Fortune, Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, Screaming Mantis, Haven Frog Troopers, Sunny Emmerich, Courtney Collins, Mistral

 **Resident Evil Series** -Lisa Trevor, Alexia Ashford, Manuela  Hidalgo, Ashley Graham, Ingrid Hunnigan, Jessica Sherawat, Rachel Foley, Lady Hunk, Angela Miller (Degeneration), Excella Gionne, Sheva Alomar, Svetlana Belikova (Damnation), Carla Radames, Deborah Harper, Maria Gomez(Vendetta), Nadia (Vendetta), Eveline, Mia Winters, Zoe Baker, Annette Birkin

 **Operation Raccoon City** \- Bertha, Four Eyes, Lupo, Party Girl, Willow, Tweed

 **Revelations 2** \- Moira Burton, Polly Burton, Alex Wesker, Gina Foley

 **The Last of Us** -Sarah, Tess, Ellie

 **Warhammer 40K** \- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar, 

  
**Kingdom Hearts** \- Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Larxene, Olette, Kairi, Aerith, Tifa,   
**  
** **Final Fantasy Series** – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12), Yuffie(FF7), Terra(FF6), Rydia(Older self-FF4), Serah Ferron(FF13), Fran(FF12), Emina, Gentiana (FF15), Aranea(FF15), Sice(FF Type-0), Queen, (FF Type-0), Cindy(FF15), Seven(FF Type-0), Iris(FF15)

 **Mass Effect series** \- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara, Diana Allers, Doctor Chakwas(Gilf If I’ve ever seen one), Samara, Ashley, Kasumi, Oriana, Sara Ryder,

  
 **Guilty Gear** \- Jam, Elphelt Valentine, RamLethal, Milia Rage, Baiken   
  
 **Metroid** – Samus Aran, Dark Samus 

  
 **Blue Dragon** \- Zola, Kluke 

 **Persona Series** \- Mitsuru(P3), Yukari(P3), Elizabeth, Chidori, Ann(P5), Futaba(p5), Makoto (p5), Haru(p5), Takemi(p5), Sae (P5), Tae Takemi(P5), Chihaya Mifune(P5), Hifumi Togo(P5), Shiho(P5),   
  
 **Megami Tensei 4** :Apocalypse- Toki 

 **Killer Instinct** \- Orchid, Shin Hisako   
  
 **Destiny-** Mara Sov, Petra, Eris Morn, 

 **Digimon series-** Angewomon, (Kyoko Kuremi, Yuuko, Nokia, Mirei- Cyber Sleuth)   
  
 **Kid Icarus** – Palutena, Medusa   
  
 **Bayonetta** \- Bayonetta, Jeanne, Joy 

  
 **Tekken** – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.   
  
 **Drakengard series** \- DK 3(Zero, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Accord, )  
  
 **Senran Kagura** \- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia   
  
 **Blazblue** \- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe, Nine the Phantom, Noel Vermillion, Lambda, Litchi, Trinity Glassfille, Taokaka,   
  
 **SkullGirls** \- Cerebella, Fillia, Parasoul, Valentine, Painwheel (Yes I know, but it might be kinky),   
  
 **Tokyo Mirage Sessions** -Fire Emblem- Kiria   
  
 **Fallout Series** – Curie(FO4), Piper, Cait, Sarah Lyons, Doctor Madison (Another Gilf I like), 

 **Batman Arkham Verse-** Dr.Penelope Young, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Barbara Gordon, Lady Sheva, Talia Al Ghul, Catwoman, Copperhead, Vicki Vale

 **Splinter Cell** \- Anna Grimm, Sara Fisher

 **Dynasty Warriors** \- Wang Yuanji,

 **Soul Calibur** – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy Valentine, Hildegarde, Cassandra Alexandra, Pyrrha Alexandra, Talim, Taki,   
  
**Hyperdimension Neptunia** – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. Iris Heart Plutia, etc.--- Compa, IF, CC2, Falcom, Mages. Tekken, and MarvelousAQL   


**Anime-**

  
**Akame ga Kill-** Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome, Chelsea, Mine,   
  
**Bleach** \- Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Misaki Kurosaki, Lilinette, Soi Fong,   
  
**Black Lagoon** \- Sawyer the Cleaner, Balalaika, Roberta, Revy,   
  
**Boku no Hero Academia-** Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yayoruzu, Yuu(Mt Lady), Himiko Toga, Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Nemuri Kayama, Ragdoll, Pixiebob, Mandalei, Cemie, Tsuyu Asui,

 **Kill la Kill** \- Ryuuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiriyuun, Mako, Nonon, Nui Harime, Ragyo   
  
 **Zero no Tsukaima** –Tiffania Westwood, Karin 

 **Fairy Tail** \- Lucy, Erza, Ultear, Kosmos, Kamika, Mirajane, Lissana, Evergreen, Mavis Vermillion, Anna Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Irene Berserion, Brandish, Wendy Marvell, Sorano, Yukino, Cana,Dimaria, Chelia,Kagura, Juvia,   
  
 **Toaru Majutsu no Index** \- Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki   
  
 **D gray man** – Road Kamelot   
  
 **Date A live** –Kurumi, Tohka, Origami,   
  
 **Highschool DxD** \- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse,,Gabriel, Ophis, Venelana, Asia,   
  
 **Shinmai Maou no Testament** \- Zest, Maria(Both loli and adult form), Mio, Yuki, Chitoge   
  
 **Highschool of the dead** \- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka, Saya,   
  
**Naruto** \- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Konan, Fuu

 **Digimon Series** \- Sakuyamon, Ranamon, Fairymon, Zephyrmon, Lillithmon,

 **Danmachi** \- Loki, Hephaestus, Riveria, Eina, Ryuu, Asfi, Naaza, Demeter, Sanjouno ,Freya, Aiz 

 **Girls und Panzer** \- Too many to name, let's just say all of them or the main cast.

 **God Eater** \- Alisa Amiella

 **GATE** \- Lelei Lalena, Arpreggio Lalena, Bozes Palesti, Rose-order of Knights

 **Halo Legends** \- Daisy 023, her clone,

 **Soul Eater** -Liz and Patty Thompson(more curvatures and hourglass figure), Blair, Medusa Gorgon, Maka, Marie Mjolnir, Azusa, ,Arachne

 **One Punch Man** \- Mosquito Girl, Tatsumaki, Lily, Fubuki, Doctor Pyschobos

  
**Hellsing** \- Seras Victoria, Integra

 **Fate series –** Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea, Medusa, Sakura Matou, Irisviel von Einzbern, Mordred, Atalanta, Hundred Face Hassan(female), Hassan of Serenity, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Nitocris, Francis Drake, Touko, Aoko, Anne Bonney   
  
**Dragon Ball Series** (Z, Super, GT)- C18, Seripa, Kale and Caulifla, Kefla, Vados, Chi Chi, Bulma, Mai, Marron, Bulla, Pan, Launch and Ranfan, Colonel Violet, Gine,Hasky, Miss Piiza, Erasa, Kamikaze Fireballs, Cus, Marcarita, Heles, Supreme Kai of Time, Towa, Android 21, West Supreme Kai  
  
**Overlord** \- Velvet   
  
**RWBY** \- Winter, RWBY team,   
  
**YuGiOh** \- Misty, Akiza, Aleix Rhodes,

 

 **Disney** -

Helga Sinclair, Melody, Ariel, Snow White, Merida, Elsa, Belle, Aurora, Nani, Anna, Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Cinderella, Queen Iduna, Rapunzel, Mother Gothel  
  
**Meet the Robinsons** \- Franny Robinson   
  
**Who Framed Roger Rabbit** \- Jessica Rabbit   
  
  
The Rest of the List because I’m too lazy to organize it all-  
  
**Danger girl** -Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage,

 **DC Animated** \- Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham),  
  
Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois   
  
Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina   
  
Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman, Hime,   
  
  
Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia   
  
  
Sekirei- Akitsu, Miya, Karasuba, Homura(Female Version)   
  
  
Love Hina- Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama   
  
Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth   
  
Valkyria Chronicles- Selvaria Bles   
  
Nier Automata- 2B, A2, 21O, Commander, Devola Popola,   
  
Gorowlanser Series- Frayne, Eliza, Regina, Pamela, Tricia, Maggie   
  
BLade Dance series- Greyworth, Rubia   
  
God Eater series-Livie Collete, Ciel Alencon, Gina Dickinson, Nana Kozuki, Tsubaki, Shio   
  
Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2), Firekeeper(DS3) Rosaria (DS3), Quelana, Witches of Izalith and sisters of Chaos, Gwynevere,   
  
Deadman Wonderland- Makina,  Shiro,   
  
  
Horizon Zero Dawn- Aloy,   
  
  
Dangan Ronpa- Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa (genocide Jill), Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima , Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Komaru Naegi.   
  
Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma   
  
Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking   
  
Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova   
  
Star Ocean- Myuria Tionysus, Maria Traydor, Sophia, Nel   
  
Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage and Sonya Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Scarlet, Li Mei, Kira, Jackie,   
  
World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas, Tyrande,   
  
Guren Lagann- Yoko Littner   
  
DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman, Zatanna, Donna Troy, Stargirl   
  
Gravity Rush- Kat, Raven, Cecily, Lisa,   
  
Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Glinka Estes   
  
  
Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige, Angel, Aged up Tina, Athena, Nisha, Aurelia,   
  
Gate-Rory Mercury, Tuka, Pina   
  
Evangelion- Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko(Fuck Gendo), Hikari, Mari   
  
Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter, pretty much all of the Sailor Senshi,   
  
Koihime Musou-Ren   
  
Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami   
  
TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai, Shinigami, Renette,   
  
Kara no Kyoukai- Ryougi Shiki   
  
Okami- Humanized Amaterasu, Kaguya,   
  
Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs, Olympia vale, Serina, Isabel, Sarah Palmer(Gonna fuck the bitch out of her), Miranda Keyes,   
  
Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls   
  
**Street Fighter** \- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them. Juri, Karin Kanzaki, Satsuki,   
  
**Dragon’s Dogma** – Queen Aelinore, female Arisen, Mercedes, Grette,Madeline, Selene  
  
**Dragon Age series-** Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)   
  
**Star Wars** \- Ahsoka Tano(Clone wars), Jaina Solo(Legends, post-empire),Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Princess Leia, Aayla Secura, Riyo Chuchi, Barriss OFfee, Nissa, Thalia and Nahiri ,Stass Allie, Depa BIllaba, Adi Galia, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, Butler Swan, and Siri Tachi ,Aayla Secura,  Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma). You could also hit some highlights of the Old Republic, such as Bastila Shan, Satele Shan, FemRevan, Visas Marr, Mission Vao, Juhani, Mira(KOTOR), Brianna(KOTOR), Jarael Meetra Surik, Vaylin, and Darth Zannah, or post-Empire like Gaeriel Captison,Mara Jade, and Rey .  
  
  
Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell, Rose, Lira, Risa Hawkeye,   
  
**Tsukihime** -Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion   
  
**League of Legends** –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna, Jinx, Riven, Katarina, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Sona, Fiore, Kayla, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Leblanc   
  
Digimon(Additional)- Mervamon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Lilymon, Venusmon,   
  
**Fire Emblem Series** – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja, Mikoto, Arete, Kagero, Nyx, Hinoka, Scarlet, Leanne, Limstella, Setsuna, Felicia, Flora, Azura-   
  
\--Awakening bracket- Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Olivia, Cherche, Say'ri, Flavia, Anna, Aversa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Fem Morgan, Noire, and Nah. Emmeryn and Phila   
  
\--Fates bracket- :Felicia, Flora, Elise, Effie, Nyx, Azura, Selena, Beruka, Peri, Charlotte, Mozu, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah, Kagero, Orochi, Scarlet, Hana, Oboro, Setsuna, Fem Kana, Sophie, Midori, Ophelia, Nina, Soleil, Velouria, Selkie, Mitama, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Anna. Loki,  
  
Shadowverse- All female characters(Need to research)   
  
**Legend of Zelda** \- Midna,Lana, Cia, Zelda (OoT), Zelda (BoTW), Mipha(BoTW), Urbosa(BoTW)   
  
**Muse in Love Live** \- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.   
  
**Darkstalkers** – Morrigan Aensland, Lilith, Felicia, Q Bee, Hsien Ko and her sister, Fem-Jedah,   
  
**Teen Titans** \- Raven, Blackfire,Jinx, Kole, Argent, Terra,   
  
**Bioshock** \- Elizabeth(Both Regular and Noir), Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3, Eleanor Lamb, Sofia Lamb,   
  
**Marvel Verse** \- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow, Amora the Enchantress,Carol Danvers(The original version), Mary Jane, Julie Power, Susan Storm, Ororro Munroe, Jane Foster(She-Thor version), Pepper Potts   
  
**Rosario vampire** \- Akasha Bloodriver, Akua, Moka(Both outer and inner), Kurumu, Ageha, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore,   
  
Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou   
  
Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika, Chitoge, Ruri, Haru, Kosaki, Yui,   
  
Maken Ki- Aki Nijou   
  
Oreimo-Ruri Goukou, Kirino Kousaka, Sena Akagi   
  
Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido   
  
Strike Witches- Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Wilma Bishop, Christiane Barkhorn.   
  
TouHou Project- Alice Margatroid, Aya Shameimaru, Byakuren Hijiri, Eirin Yagokoro, Elly, Flandre Scarlet, Remila Scarlet, Fujiwara no Mokou, Hina Kagiyame, Hong Meiling, Ichirin Kumoi, Iku Nagae, Kaguya Houraisan, Kanako Yasaka, Keine Kamishirasawa, Koakuma, Koishi Komeiji, Satori Komeiji, Komachi Onozuka, Letty, Whiterock, Lunasa Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Miyako Yoshika, Momiji Inubashiri, Nitori Kawashiro, Nue Houjuu, Patchouli Knowledge, Ran yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Reiuji Utsuho, Rin Kaenbyou, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Suika Ibuki,   
  
Suwako Moriya, Tenshi Hinanai, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Youmu Konpaku, Yuka Kazami, Yukari yakumo, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Yuyuko Saigyouji.   
  
Negima- Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase   
  
Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form   
  
Tales of Vesperia- Judith, Estelle, Rita Mordio   
  
Tales of Xillia- Milla Maxwell, Millia(Fractured)   
  
Tales of Berseria- Velvet Crowe, Seres, Magilou, Eleanor, Teresa, Medissa, Adult Kamoana   
  
Tales of the Abyss- Tear Grants   
  
Claymore- Claire, Teresa   
  
Witchblade- Masane   
  
Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki   
  
XXXHOlic- Yuuko Ichihara   
  
History’s strongest Disciple Kenichi- Shigure Kosaka   
  
Danny Phatom- Maddie, Dani, Ember, Jazz, (Fuck Sam), Desiree, Spectra   
  
Code Geass- Marianne Vi Britannia, Nunally, Kallen Kozuki, C.C., Cornelia Li Britannia, Villeta Nu, Nagisa Chiba,   
  
Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer, Shani, Keira,   
  
Kim Possible- Ann, Kim, Bonnie   
  
One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,   
  
Dot Hack series- Helba, PI, Tabby, Atoli   
  
One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi   
  
Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora   
  
Infinite Stratos- Charlotte, Chifuyu Orimura   
  
Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico   
  
DMC- Lady, Trish, Nevan, Kirie,   
  
Phantasy Star Portable 2-Chelsea, Mika   
  
Devilman- Sirene   
  
Harry Potter- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasely, Lily Potter(Seriously, too many to name so I’m just gonna say whoever all of them are, I’ve read a lot of Megamatt19’s work and am pretty familiar with the female cast at this point.)   
  
Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)   
  
Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Sabrina, Elisa, Skyla, Flannery, Gardenia, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Candice, Fantina, Drasna, Malva, Dawn, Johanna, Delia Ketchum, Plumeria, Jupiter, Mars, Diantha, Valerie, Jessie, Lucy, Marley, Morgan, Lisia, Winona, Shelly,   
  
\--- Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Bianca, Shauna, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Liza, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Lorelei, Karen, Phoebe, Shauntal, Caitlin, Malva, Iris, Diantha, Courtney, Shelly, Jupiter, Mars, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Plumeria   
  
JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo   
  
Devil Survivor- Haru, Amane   
  
Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey, Allison Tex, CT, Carolina, FemChurch, Dillon, Kimball, Katy Jensen,   
  
Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami   
  
R E Zero- Rem   
  
Kono Subarashii- Darkness   
  
To Love RU- Selphia Michaela Deviluke, Nemesis, Momo,


	8. World of Miraculous Ladybug-(Marinette, Caline Bustier, Juleka Couffaine)

  
  
  


**Multiverse Paramour Jaune Arc**

**Chapter Eight: World of Miraculous Ladybug- Marinette DupainCheng, Ms Bustier, Juleka**

**By Azure**

  
  


************

The adventure so far….

Upon visiting the grim and gruesome world of Resident Evil Jaune faced a few out of place challenges such as a parasitically controlled family of humans. They were possessed by a girl named Evelyn and using his aura curing powers he was able to free them of her influence, from the father, to the mother, then the son, and lastly Zoe Baker. In her case she was one of the targeted conquests and in order to fully heal her Jaune had to have sex with her, a notion she didn’t mind one bit seeing as how she found him rather attractive upon meeting him. Following a tantric romp in her trailer with an unconscious Mia Winters in the background sleeping away jaune successfully cured Zoe and left her satisfied before Mia awoke and joined in, but then came the reveal that she herself was connected to Evelyn and the overall circumstances leading to this bio-weapon madness. Feeling guilty Mia sought to make amends and offer herself up, but Jaune needed to cure her by having sex, Evelyn arrived and was none too happy with Jaune’s meddling with her ‘family’ and wanted to kill him. 

Fortunately Jaune was quick on his feet and accessed this world’s knowledge and lore to better understand Evelyn’s condition and her desires and learned to fix all of it using his powers. Reluctantly complying out of desperation and want Evelyn spared her attack from the three of them and allowed Jaune to work his magic. To the disbelief of Zoe and Mia’s eyes Jaune’s action worked leaving Evelyn in a newly human body free from her corrosive Bio-weapon DNA and the grown form of a young teenage girl ready and willing to be seduced by Jaune. 

Taking the three of them back to his home dimension of the Paradise planetoid Jaune brought the three human girls back to the penthouse for a four-way fuckfest. Evelyn was happy to have felt what she felt with Jaune making her into a woman along with her ‘mother’ Mia right there in the living room. After a few repeat rounds with all three girls he lay spent with them naked and filled with cum. Unbeknownst to him the three astral gods Ohm, Omega, and Alpha, all watched in miniature chibi forms in amusement.

They approved of Jaune’s choices and successes thus far and thought a big change was in store for him.

************

 

“Oooh, that was a wild night alright.” Zoe Baker groggily stated as she got up naked and went over to the kitchen hoping to make some coffee. As luck would have it there was a machine there with a button that magically created a mug and basic coffee flavored blend. She blinked in surprise at it and then poured some cream and sugar into it before swirling it with a spoon. ‘I’m still wrapping my head around all of this, but damn if that blonde guy can certainly fuck.’

Soon and with other small groans of grogginess Mia and Evelyn got up as well, the two of them cuddling closely to their new ‘Daddy’ and feeling up his chest with stroking hands. Jaune soon opened his eyes and saw both their smiling soft faces gazing back at him as he stirred awake.

“Morning, ladies. How’d you sleep?” He asked with a groggy smile and Evelyn reached over to place a sweet kiss on his lips followed by Mia. The two raven haired beauties already started engaging in feverish oral action between their mouths and Jaune’s. Their lips parted and engaged his with tongues humming wetly into his mouth in passionate warm kisses. “Mmmh!”

Jaune moaned in a blissful soft wail as he felt Evie’s tongue working into his whole mouth while Mia dragged hers slowly around his jawline. The surrogate mother and daughter then alternate so that Mia was the one sliding her tongue down his mouth tasting him while Evelyn kissed down his neck with a glowing blush on her cheeks. Zoe watched with coffee sipped in hand feeling her nether regions become sensitive and aroused, but before she could feel like joining them for another romp she had to go check on her family to see if they were alright.

‘I know blondie over there cured them and all but I’d still like to see them in normal shape and good health. Plus, part of me is kinda worried that some government watchdogs are gonna come looking for Evelyn.’ Zoe thought and put her now empty mug down before walking over to see Mia pressed her right breast into his waiting mouth. Jaune tenderly sucked on it making her mewl in response while Evelyn pulled down his sheets revealing his fully erect sausage with a drooling face.

“Y’all certainly frisky in the morning, huh?” Zoe said turning her head to face the outside seeing that it was nothing but space and cosmos out there. “Well, assuming it is morning anyway. Sya, before you three get down to business could I be teleported home? I’d really like to check on my family now.”

Mia and Evelyn ceased their ministrations and turned back to Zoe while Jaune sat up.

“Oh right, sure. Let me just turn on the thing first.” Jaune said as he fumbled around looking for his Omni-Scroll, once he found it between Evelyn’s creamy teenage legs she grabbed onto his wrist and guided his hand over to her pussy wet mound getting her father to fondle her a bit.

“Mmmmhhh, Daddy, I want to do more with you later today. Will you be busy ‘curing’ other women in the universe?” Evie asked cutely as she ground her waist along his hand making Jaune groan in perverted bliss.

Reluctantly and willfully he grabbed the scroll and pulled his hand from her mound leaving Evelyn without her fun.

“You don’t need to call me ‘Daddy’, Evelyn, but yeah I’ll be out for a bit….doing my job apparently.” Jaune grumbled with a blush at the last part. 

“Yeah, what she said, I’m still in the dark on everything when you first found us. Mind filling us in over some breakfast? We’re a little lost on the details of what you are and what you do exactly.” Mia asked looking between the two with Jaune shrugging and looking back to Zoe.

“That good with you? We can catch up and see where we’re gonna go from here. After that I’ll take you three back home.” Jaune proposed making Zoe slowly nod then put her hands on her hips strutting her body.

“Can we, or at least I, eat naked? Because that’s something I always wanted to do, you know.” Zoe said smirking and tempting Jaune and his dick to take action.

‘Oh boner, not now.’ Jaune thought feeling his member rise up before his eyes before rushing to put some clothes on.

-

The group sat at a table with the machinery in the kitchen magically producing food to their specific tastes. Evelyn was wowed and Mia was impressed, the pair got dressed into their regular clothing while Zoe remained naked and played with her right foot fondling Jaune’s bulge from under the table and through his jeans. While they ate their meals he started from the beginning, from living on his world to getting picked up by the Big Three giving him his mission to ‘cure’ most people across universes by having sex with them. The girls were very surprised and thrown by this reveal at first till they recalled his ‘miracle’ abilities being used on Evelyn and the whole Baker family earlier. They, especially Mia, understood the need to fix things like, though they were a little skeptical on why a lot of it specifically involved sex until Jaune pointed it was because of the three gods and his bodily energies.

Wondering about the Three Gods themselves Jaune then told them why they chose him for the process, which was largely out of simple entertainment. He expressed his displeasure at basically being a glorified magical manwhore of the multiverse, but admitted that a lot of universes and people need his sort of service, be it heroically or romantically. He also admitted to falling in love with many of them despite his mission and carnal means of getting to know them. 

From Lena Oxton,Elizabeth, Cereza and maybe Jeanne, Rainbow Mika and Nadeshiko, to Sheele, and the rest, Jaune felt a piece of his heart go out to each one of them. He admitted it was childish and unrealistic but that was how he felt about it all even if he was cast into a role such at this. Mia simply sat beside him holding his hand affectionately alongside Evelyn while Zoe looked on with a coy smile on her face.

“Well, can me and Evie count among those girls? I gotta be honest, it’s pretty weird that I don’t feel jealousy or envy when you listed them. Maybe it’s you but I think Evie and I still care about and love you regardless and I’m pretty sure so do all those women.” Mia stated making Jaune feel better already. He was partly afraid that when he told them his story they would see him as some sort of womanizer and pervert, but Evelyn’s gentle smile and Mia’s warm face reminded him that he was alright.

“Can we stay here? With you?” Evie asked innocently with Mia nodding in agreement. 

Jaune’s eyes went wide in surprise when she asked it and before he can consider asking one of the ‘Big Guys’ a sudden appearance of Chibi-Alpha teleported onto the table surprising them all.

“Hey, Jaune, what’s shaking? I see you’ve been busy, heh heh heh, I just came by to drop off some news for your new tenants.” Chibi-Alpha stated in a cute high-pitched voice that made him sound like he inhaled helium. “Tenants? You mean…! We get to stay here?” Mia asked excitedly and the miniature bobble head chibi nodded nearly losing his balance and falling off the table.

“That is exactly right, I mean, I doubt you have a home back in your world, right? At least the smaller girl doesn’t.” Alpha added and Jaune cocked an eyebrow at him with an unspoken question.

“Yes, they can stay here. Time is pretty infinite in this place and hardly any of it has passed in some worlds including yours. You can even party for years here and only a few minutes will have gone by, just saying. Totally expecting some orgies in the future.” Chibi-Alpha said in a slightly cuter high pitched voice than Jaune was used to. He resisted the urge to laugh and listened in.

“What about your old lives? Don’t you have families and friends back home waiting for you, Mia?” Jaune asked looking at her.

“True, I….did have a home, but I did too much wrong and gave it up for my mission thinking I could go back to it. I suspected Ethan may have been involved with secret shady stuff too but I never looked into it or cared despite my suspiciousness. I’ve also never had a family growing up, been an orphan child since the beginning and just moved on with it. Besides, I’m sure Ethan has moved on by now after my ‘death’ anyway and I wouldn’t feel right going back to him after what I did and lied about.” Mia said remorsefully as Alpha nodded, again nearly falling off.

“Well, whatever the case is you got some of the Arc dick and probably wouldn’t care about going back anymore anyway.  On that topic the main idea of this large paradise island is to house many newcomers like yourselves into staying as, I dunno, harem girls/girlfriends/wives that actually have sex with you, and so on. So knock yourself out, Jaune boy, invite other women to live here in infinite sexy paradise. Why do you think we made it so big to begin with? Also, to ‘Mommy and girl’, if you’re willing to you can stay here for as long as you’d like before ever worrying about living somewhere else. Overall, no freaking out or anything from you, our special infinite paramour, time is infinite here. You can even have kids and not a day will have gone by back in your own world, just a side note. Also free high speed internet and premium cable and streaming services, can’t go wrong with that.” Alpha said earning a sigh of relief from Jaune then opening up a portal back to Mia’s house within her own dimension.

“You still got another world to visit, so hop to it, Jauney boy. Omega is getting antsy to see more sex happen and Ohm is being weird as always writing down more names in that list of his. See ya.” With that Alpha teleported away leaving the three in stunned silence.

“So…..I can come back,right? That’s still on the table?” Zoe asked breaking the silence and making Jaune nod with a chuckle before she hurriedly went to get changed. 

Their clothes, Evelyn’s included, were disheveled and stains and messiness, thus the mother and daughter duo decided to wash them while jumping into the pool and hottub naked for relaxation. Zoe did not care and simply hopped through the portal back into her own universe wearing her own tattered messy clothes. In her right hand was a newly materialized Scroll with the portal function giving her a means to come back to the island whenever she wanted to. Given how she tossed Jaune a sexy wink before the portal closed he was pretty sure she was going to.

Letting their clothes wash up and enjoying the penthouse’s features like the pool and jacuzzi Mia seeped herself inside the soothing hot waters letting herself relax while Evelyn played around in the pool naked. He pointed them to the various cosmic machinery inside the house telling them what they would need and how to get it before saying he had to be going.

Leaning down and receiving a heartfelt kiss from Mia then another from Evelyn Jaune got dressed up in his usual attire and headed into the next universe to ‘rescue’ other women.

 

**********

**World of Miraculous Ladybug- (Marinette Dupain Cheng, Ms Bustier, Juleka)**

 

Jumping through a portal and arriving in Paris,France, which was very new to Jaune’s tastes considering there wasn’t a world like it back on Remnant. He landed on top of a school building rooftop somewhere and wondered who the mark of the day was. Feeling refreshed from breakfast and the night of hot passionate sex with all three girls last night he was ready to continue with his mission. Jaune was also secretly happy to finally have some company on the island after being by himself there. Whipping out his Omni-scroll and bringing out the infinity map showing which world he was in and the three targets he would have seduce and cure Jaune looked to see who they were. 

The holo projection displayed showing a girl wearing a red mask and looking almost exactly like Ruby. Jaune felt his heart stir a little the longer he looked at her, wishing to visit his home world sooner or later he shook his thoughts and switched to focusing on the other two profiles. Both were silhouettes with no clear idea on who they were or what they looked like. Not even names were listed outside of the Ruby lookalike being called ‘Ladybug’.

‘Cool, this place has superheroes in this world.’ Jaune thought with mild awe till he heard several screams of panic erupt from within the school courtyard he was close to. Tucking his Scroll away he went running toward the open gap leading into the courtyard from the rooftop he was on and looked to see what was happening. 

There he saw the most peculiar sight of a supervillainess in the shape of a young teenage girl wearing a candy-colored red-leather outfit looking like a bizarre clown. She was blasting at students here and there with some pink spiral ray beam and laughing about it till she then honed in on a scared looking red-headed woman wearing a light-blue suit cowering against the wall. Jaune assumed that seemed to be a teacher and then put his reflexes into action and leaped down into the open space aiming to get between the two of them before the girl fired.

“Ha ha ha ha ha, now everyone will look just like me! Starting with you, Miss Bustier!” Reflektra cackled maniacally until she turned her head up to see a teenage blonde boy jump down from the edge of the rooftop and land between herself and the teacher creating a small dust cloud upon impact. The shock distracted her for a brief moment and when she opened up her eyes she saw him holding Ms Bustier bridal style appearing like some sort of knight in shining armor to the rescue.

“Hey there, and see ya.” Jaune said shortly before before making his escape the teacher carried in his arms.

“Arrrghhh! Get back here, you!” Reflektra roared out as she extended her arm and opened fire with pink bright ray beams aiming for the blonde until a yoyo came out of nowhere and smacked her arm aside causing her aim to sway missing him! Jaune briefly turned back his head back to see what it was that did it and saw a girl clad in a red and black polka dot bodysuit leaping down from above and wearing a mask.

‘It’s her, the first girl listed in the Infinity map.’ Jaune noted and took a moment to marvel at her form. The skin tight suit hugged her body nicely showing off her curves and petite yet athletic physique in all its glory. He blushed while checking out her ass as she flipped backward to avoid a direct blast from the villainess earlier.

“That’s enough out of you, Juleka. Stop this rampage now before you hurt anyone.” Ladybug demanded heroically and received multiple ray blasts of spiraling pink energy coming from Reflektra’s mirror mounted arm as an answer.

‘Alright, she’s got her distracted and all the other students are taking cover inside the school, just need to drop this woman off and head back in there to help.’ Jaune thought as he brought the redheaded woman inside the building.

Back outside Ladybug continued acrobatically dodging everything Reflektra had to throw at her by nimbly flipping around in her tight fitting bodysuit showing off her flexibility. Jaune had got a bit of an erection from seeing her move so fluidly, occasionally just focusing on her taut supple ass pressed into the red leather of her outfit.

Caline Bustier felt her heart swell and was blushing heavily as he made his way into the school leaving Reflektra there in courtyard to stomp about in frustrated fury while Ladybug distracted her. Once he set her down inside a classroom the older woman spoke out softly with a look of utter adoration focused on Jaune.

“Oh thank you, thank you so much for saving me, mister….” Bustier said leading off hoping  to learn his name and phone number.

“Jaune, Jaune Arc at your service, milady.” Jaune introduced in a smooth charming kind of way that had the beautiful teacher feeling hot under the collar.

“You must save her, the girl you saw that attacked us, she is one of my students. Juleka is normally a sweet shy girl and not like this, she is under the effects of an Akuma and needs to be brought out of it,for her sake. She’s innocent in all of this and I don’t want to see her hurt. So please, help her.” Caline pleaded  with hands grabbing onto his arms and sensually feeling her fingers along his muscled body. 

Internally she was getting greatly aroused and falling in love with the young man, sure he may have been a teenager going by how youthful he looks, but Caline never felt more heated about anyone else in all her life. Plus, he was very charming and brave. She bit her bottom lip and gnashed her legs together with her mind screaming to get naked make love to him right here and now, but the concern for her student came first. Maybe later she could treat Jaune to her own private lessons.

“Akuma? What are-nevermind,I’ll take care of this, trust me.” Jaune said before swiftly leaning over to briefly place his lips on Caline’s making her eyes go wide in surprise then shudder peacefully with utter bliss. His healing aura touched upon her heart and soul, even if it wasn't needed, but she was indeed in love with that blonde young man. Once his lips left hers he dashed back the way he came in search of the girl who happened to be her student.

Bustier felt weak in the knees then slumped down over her chest with a dreamy look on her face and fantasies running through her head on seeing that blonde man naked and on top of her.

-

Meanwhile  outside….

 

“Hah! You can’t hit me, Reflektra.” Ladybug taunted with a spirited voice as the costumed girl kept her aim on her and scanned her eyes around for other students to lock onto and create copies of herself.

‘Drat, if it were not for that annoying guy getting in my way when I tried changing Ms Bustier I would be calmer right now! But it’s a stalemate here, Ladybug can’t hurt me either, I swatted away that dumb yo-yo every time she threw it me.’ Reflektra thought till Jaune came out of one of the doors with scroll in hand and looking directly at Reflektra.

“Back for more, huh? I’ll be glad to turn you into a copy of me.” Reflektra cackled maniacally and aimed her wrist mounted mirror at Jaune till she saw the surprise sight of him raising his hands into the air looking like he was surrendering. This made her pause and confusion, especially when he was looking directly at her as walked closer. As he did the energies from his aura slowly eased into her body making her gradually more reluctant to continue fighting.

“I know you, Juleka Couffaine, you don’t really want to hurt people even it’s because you think no one notices you.” He began and Reflektra narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. “You and your photo history curse just happen to be coincidental, but I have a picture of you right here. Trust me when I say everyone sees you, it’s only you that needs to look at yourself in the mirror with a smile and know that. I for one see you, Juleka and you look beautiful.” Jaune said smoothly and with a gentle tone that made her quiver with anger and hate fading fast from her body. 

Jaune then flipped his scroll over showing a modest photo of Juleka, in her normal form, looking happily and waving confidently at the camera. This made Reflektra’s eyes go wide in utter surprise and found her aim wavering resulting in her arm being lowered. Jaune inwardly smirked thankful for the Omni-Scroll and Infinity map for this gift. Just like when he used it with Evelyn, this important tool helped set things right when he needed help in soothing a troubled soul. That and his aura aided in the healing process along with whatever Omega implanted within his body to ‘smooth things along’. For Jaune seeing someone miserable become happy was the true reward, not just the sex. Judging by Juleka’s face he’d say it’s working

‘Whoever that guy is must be dealing with the Akuma in his own way, and its working! Incredible.’ Ladybug thought in excitement and continued to watch waiting for the right moment to strike the cursed item on Juleka’s person and cleanse the Akuma spirit. During this wait she felt some of Jaune’s healing aura soothe into her body as well making her eyes roam to his face and body with a lip bitten expression on her face.

‘I certainly see you, and you look beautiful.’ Jaune’s words reverberated within her head making her snap out of the Akuma’s trance little by little. Her heart swelled and thumped rapidly, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes teared up at the knowledge that someone finally acknowledged and saw her for everything she was, even found her beautiful.

Reflektra felt like she lost her nerve, the longer she looked at the picture the more she realized what she was doing thus breaking the Akuma’s spell of control over her mind.

‘No! You will serve me! Deal with this interloper and grab Ladybug’s Miraculous!’ Hawkmoth said in his psychic link to Reflektra’s mind through the Akuma leading to Reflektra grabbing her head in frustration and pain while her true self was trying to fight him for control.

‘Now!’ Ladybug leaped from her spot and threw her yo-yo at the pocket mirror mounted on Reflektra’s wrist! With a snap it broke off of her body breaking the connection and leading to Jaune sliding to catch Reflektra as she fell keeping her close as the spell was breaking.

Ladybug stomped on the Akuma possessed mirror releasing the malevolently butterfly from it’s pieces. 

“Time to De-evilize!” Ladybug threw her yoyo at the floating creature and caught it into it’s opened shining panels snagging it.

‘Huh, that’s….cool, I guess? Really shiny magic she’s using, I think I can see why she’s a superhero here.’ Jaune thought as Ladybug performed more theatrics with her outfit shining and releasing red mystical energy out from her body. His eyes were constantly focused on her butt feeling the urge to ravish it and the girl herself soon thanks to his libido always running high. Mentally cursing Omega for turning him into such a horndog Jaune watched as she swung her yoyo at the escaping butterfly capturing it into its glowing panels.The yoyo cleansed the Akuma and opened up its panels releasing it into the air as a pure white butterfly.

“No more evildoing for you little Akuma.” She said with a cutesy voice as Reflektra then changed back int Juleka leaving her groaning as she groggily awaked within Jaune’s arms.

“What happened to me? I was feeling depressed then wacked out then….nothing, but I….” She looked up into Jaune’s smiling face and blushed brightly feeling her heart swell once again. She gulped audibly once they locked eye contact and Juleka felt the urge to hide her face due to how much red it was showing. The words from earlier that he spoke resonated inside her memory making her smile back at him as she recalled his encouragement helping her lift the Akuma from her body. She fell in love. 

“H-Hi...my name is Juleka.” She introduced with a blushing stammer. Before Jaune could speak both of them  heard Ladybug approaching leading to Juleka getting up from his arms with a beet red face and bashful smile.

“Well, the day is saved and everything, thanks to….uh what’s your name again? You seemed to have come out of nowhere. Not that I’m complaining since you helped out in a major way.” Ladybug spoke with a spirited tone in her voice as Jaune rose up and introduced himself.

“Jaune Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it.” He introduced with a smirk that made the girls laugh at its cheesiness. 

“I bet they do. Ladybug, I am Paris’s superhero, I fight Akumas daily and look good doing it.” Ladybug introduced shaking his hand and feeling a warm feeling well up in her chest leading her to gaze at him along with Juleka longingly like two schoolgirls melting at the sight of a teen pop idol.

“I bet you do.” Jaune said back with suave making both girls let out sighs of feeling their hearts beat loudly. Jaune pulled his head down and placed a kiss on her hand causing her to shiver up in excitement as he drew it back.

“H-hey...how did you know how to get through to me anyway? I’ve never even taken that picture before, but it was definitely me.” Juleka asked blushing as she locked eye contact on him

“It’s a long story, and one I’ll tell to you a little later, but right now I think you have a photoshoot to go to.” Jaune gestured behind her to the cameraman, the teacher, and all of the rest of the class minus Chloe all assembling for a photo and welcoming the shy girl back into their ranks.

Juleka felt her spirits soar and tears come out of her eyes as she turned back to Jaune and quickly hugged him into her arms feeling nothing but pure happiness as she skipped off to her photo session. From afar the teacher Ms Bustier eyed Jaune with a smile and a slightly hungry look that involved licking her lips. She was going to seduce him alright and hoped he’d stick around to let her do so.

“You’re not going to, ya know, change out of that outfit and take a picture with them? You could always change back when I reveal my magic secret to the three of you after it’s done.” Jaune revealed making Ladybug blush brightly behind her mask in surprise and shock at his words.

“How did you...uhh nevermind, I will take you up on that. There’s a lot on my mind about this ‘magic’ of yours I’m curious about, but like you said I’m needed as my other self. See ya later.” With that Ladybug rushed off to a hidden spot in the school to change back into Marinette.

Reluctantly she found Chloe and dragged her along with her to assemble in the class photoshoot. Juleka was smiling brightly as constant photo shots were taken of her with nothing getting in the way finally. She was happy as can be and completely in love with Jaune, Ms Bustier felt the same and wanted to really bed him as soon as possible, and though Marinette had barely met him she felt the similar stirring sensations inside her body that yearned for his touch.

Jaune leaned back against a wall in the courtyard with arms crossed and looking on with a positive smile. He was happy for Juleka and even glad for this dimension not being as dark and bloody as the last few he went to. Brandishing out his scroll he saw their faces appear entirely through the silhouette profiles indicating that all three of them are meant for his ‘touch’. 

‘Why is Marinette’s mask still on anyway? Do the Big three have a costume fetish or something?’ He found himself asking and heard a ‘yes’ from Ohm very far away. 

Once the girls scattered and went about taking care of business in school such as getting their things Jaune looked to his side and Caline Bustier with bedroom eyes walk over to him with a sexually hungry smile. It was obvious what she wanted to do and Jaune could sense it at this point in his ‘career’, feeling her hands reach up around his collar she leaned with batted eyelashes and spoke with a seductive whisper.

“Since my students are gathering up to leave, what so say you come to my personal office for some…..after school bonding?” She purred and Jaune could only nod in agreement before offering his elbow for her to latch her arms around. 

From afar Juleka watched while chatting with her friend Rose and pardoned herself to go over to the classroom for something of hers to grab. Her friend bought the excuse and waved her bye as she and the rest of the class gathered their things to go home, only Juleka and Marinette as Ladybug decided to stay behind for one very significant reason. To find Jaune.

 

**Caline Bustier-**

 

Closing the door behind them and feeling herself unable to resist any longer Ms Bustier grabbed her soft light hands around Jaune’s collar and smothered her lips onto  his own in a searing steamy kiss. She purred inside her mouth as her lips sucked his apart succulently with her desperately tasting him. Jaune hummed back in pleasant bliss and closed his eyes as he felt her suck and nibble his mouth open and dive her tongue in past his lips to coil up warmly against his own. All her innate French kissing knowledge peaked through her mind right now as she was eager to please this handsome dashing newcomer. 

“Mmmmh. Hhhmm.” Caline mewled with cheeks ablaze and lips continuously sucking and tasting all of him on her lips and tongue while Jaune steadily grew erect within his pants. 

Her right hand reached down cupping his bulge and sensually stroking it up and down against the fabric of his pants. Her other hand simply held the back of his head closely as their tongues continued moistly curling around each other in oral splendor. Their kissing continued for a couple of more minutes  with Jaune reaching around her hips and grabbing around her buttocks lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his body and bring up her other arm around his neck. 

The two continued tonguing each other out orally till he brought her rump to sit atop of a random student’s desk and pull back from their kiss so he could begin unbuttoning her light blue women's jacket from her body. Caline beat him to ti and hastily undid all her buttons from top to bottom then repeated the process with her teal green shirt underneath revealing her white lace bra covering her tits. She smiled like a cat as she  showed them to Jaune with pride, she was a plump and nicely sized DD cup set. Somehow her clothing made them seem smaller, but he found himself drooling at reality nonetheless.

She giggled at his expression and quickly undid the bridge between her cups letting the bra become undone revealing her tits in bare fleshy glory. Her perfect pink nipples were erect and reflected in Jaune’s hypnotized eyes as she shook her chest enticingly. Gulping, he leaned down and sucked one into his mouth causing her to toss her head back and moan loudly in heated bliss, she leaned back a little more and felt his right hand grab ahold of her other breast to fondle and squeeze at his leisure.

“Hooaahh! Oohhh yes! Mmmnnh!” She moaned out feeling her face become flush with sensitive bliss. Jaune pursed his lips warmly around her tit softly sucking on her nipple as his other hand slid down her body to undo her pants. 

She helped him along by hastily unbuckling her ladies belt and spreading open the hem of her clothing allowing her hips freedom. Jaune’s fingers curled around the fabric and pulled it down along her legs after stepping to the side where legs extended out. He saw more of her creamy perfect skin as her long legs became bereft of clothing leaving her only in white lace underwear which he then tugged down as well revealing her incredibly moist lightly fuzzy pussy. 

Bustier’s mound was moist with arousal, had a slight patch of neatly trimmed red fur at the top, her fresh pink pussy lips looked untouched and in perfect condition meaning she may be pure or has not had a lover for a long time. Looking up at Jaune with unhidden lust in her beautiful teal eyes Caline reached for his pants and undid those in return, Jaune allowed her while Juleka watched from the other side of one of the classroom windows in lustful curiosity. 

True, she wanted to have Jaune, her hero, make love to her too and she did not hold a grudge of any kind against her teacher. For some reason she couldn’t explain she didn’t feel any negativity at all towards this, instead, she felt competitive and aimed to join in and offer her young body to him. First she watched to pick up pointers on what they were doing, Juleka was rather inexperienced in the realm of sexual knowledge. She,  like many of the students here, had been too pure to dive into that territory, but now things changed and she longed to have Jaune’s naked body pressing against hers.

“Wow, Miss Bustier was really packing those, huh?” Juleka said to herself and cupped her own chest feeling a little inadequate in comparison. Shaking her head of doubt she continued watching as her teacher undid his jeans and fished out his cock making her violet eyes go wide in heavily aroused shock.

“Mon Dieu, it is magnificent,” Caline said in awe once she pulled out Jaune’s foot length erection in all its thick hardened glory. She gnashed her thighs together some more feeling herself growing wetter by the second as she looked at it with unhidden lust in her beautiful green eyes.

“Heh, thanks. Now just lay back and let me treat you, milady.” Jaune said in a smooth manner making her heart swell up once again. Ever since he came to this universe he felt some instinctual knowledge on how to speak like a gentleman, he couldn’t explain it but he just felt the words come right out of his mouth when he wanted to woo the women here on the list. 

He also had to admit that this woman was beautiful and all around pure of heart, in fact, she reminded him of Pyrrha herself. Not wanting to think back on home right now Jaune instead focused on stepping out of his pants and pulling Caline’s legs wide open as he got in between them. 

She propped herself up by planting her hands into the surface of the desk and watched with anxious excitement as Jaune gripped his cock and lined it up with her drooling mons. Nudging her pussy lips open with the head of his meat he pushed the head in plopping it inside of Caline’s tight slick pussy making her toss her head back and moan breathily.

“Hunnh! Yes!” She breathed out with a wide smile as Juleka had her own hands up her shirt fondling her breasts to the scene of Jaune pushing his meat into her teacher.

With a hard thrust and a bucking motion Jaune pushed his length in further creating a moist squelching sound that went along with Caline’s loud moans and shudders. He slid in all the way feeling her tight spongy walls clench down on him as he pushed himself to the hilt inside her body. Caline moaned out loud with an even sharper wail of bliss as her face screwed up in ecstasy before latching her hands around Jaune’s shoulders pulling herself closer to his body. With a grunt he pulled her up onto her feeling her legs wrap around his buttocks as her pussy squeezed him into her insides with a tight slick constrictions, it wasn’t long before he started rutting his hips in and out of her quirm making the older teacher wrap her lips aggressively around his mouth once more for another tongue fueled lip-lock.

The desk shifted and jolted along the floor as his body pumped hard into hers with soft claps of skin meeting each other. He pushed all the way into her snatch knocking on her womb by pushing into her cervix gingerly with each thrust, Caline was beside herself with pleasure as she hung off his masculine body while feeling he fuck her womanhood thoroughly.

Bottoming out inside the red headed angel Jaune continued smacking his hips noisily into her waist for minutes more. Juleka now had her pants around her thighs with her right hand busying itself with fingering her snatch to the sight of Jaune fucking her teacher. The way his masculine body moved and rutted into her, the sight of Bustier arching her back and letting out shrill orgasmic moans as she felt his length plunge into her pussy once again, all of it Juleka pictured happening to her as well.

“Ohhhh!”Caline howled out loud feeling her body shake and shudder as she fast approached climax. She locked her ankles tightly around Jaune’s back pulling him in as deep as he could go and feeling his bulbous head prod into her very womb. She didn’t know for sure if she was safe today or not, but she also didn’t care either way. If he was going to burst seed then it was all going to be inside of her body with her feeling every bit of it. Consequences be damned, this was absolute heaven to her.

“Ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhhh!” Caline   Bustier yelled out and suddnely shook violently with orgasmic sensations! She locked her legs tightly and pulled herself up close to his body feeling his warm firm torso pressed into her as she came. 

Jaune grunted as he felt the tightness of her vaginal muscles clenched down sporadically on his length in squelching muscle constrictions pushing him to the brink and cummin along with her! Rutting his hips into her one last time Jaune grunted and felt his balls begin to pump thick viscous ropes of seed straight into the French woman's belly. Her insides filled up with his essence and poured its way into her very womb sending the woman off into an orgasmic frenzy!

Caline shuddered intensely along the desk surface and shook with vaginal muscles convulsing in wet pulsations as she felt his baby batter splash into her pussy with thick potent ropes quickly filling up her insides. While still bucking into her Jaune leaned back and held her right leg up close against his chest up in the air as he rocked his hips into her cunt from below with each intense undulation sending more cum pumping into her body. Bustier had leaned back with tits exposed fully moaning out his name in orgasmic squeals and secretly praying she became pregnant with the man’s baby. It was largely out of orgasmic kink, but also due to her being that much in love with this person. Also,being a woman nearing her thirties it was something Caline wanted desperately during her teaching career, but had  no luck with dating whatsoever. Since then her focus on teaching the good students of her class had kept her rooted here. Nonetheless, she believed she had found the right person to make this reality happen after all this time.

‘What in the world am I looking at?!’ Marinette thought to herself in her Ladybug costume as she hung from the rooftop on her yoyo upside down like Spider-man from outside the classroom walls. She watched everything through the room, admittedly getting greatly aroused in the process, and wondered just how it all lead to this. 

‘And is that Juleka? She’s there too? Half naked and fingers down her pants watching this? Oh I have no idea what to say to this, but I can’t seem to take my eyes off it.’ Marinette thought to herself feeling a damp spot growing between her legs through her suit. 

She felt even more surprised when she saw Juleka charge into the classroom with shirt hunched up showing off her B cup breasts and pants hunched slightly down her hips. She made her presence known as Jaune pulled out of Bustier leaving a thick dripping trail of spunk oozing out of her cunt and walked over to Juleka.

 

**Juleka Couffaine-**

 

Feeling slightly nervous but also determined,Juleka Couffaine walked up to Jaune’s naked body shedding off all her clothes as she did so. Her slender teenage body came into fleshy exposed glory with her lithe figure and budding B cup sized tits the size of small apples. She had a nice slim waist with a pair of wide hips and supple ass. She sashayed over to the blonde hero with a bashful smile and blushing cheeks as she locked eyes onto him with love in her heart.

“I can’t stand watching anymore, I want you to have me now, Mister Jaune.” She said in her usual soft dark voice as he closed in on her with arms draping around her small shoulders.

Jaune grinned and pulled her into his arms before leaning down and kissing her on the mouth without hesitation. Juleka’s eyes went wide in surprise and wonder as she felt his warmth, aura included, flow into her body some more making this romantic exchange more serene and blissful. It was everything she could have wanted and more. Closing her eyes she melted into the embrace and felt Jaune’s tongue slither into her mouth tasting every part of her oral cavity and making her moan deeply in arousal. 

She curled herself up along his body by arching a leg up to wrap around his thighs and pressed herself into him skin to skin.  Juleka felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter the longer she held him and roamed her young teenage hands along his shoulders. She removed her fingerless gloves and ran them through his golden hair while he twisted his tongue into her mouth sensually and slowly. Bustier got up, bucked her thighs to keep cum from spilling out, and walked over next to them to watch and maybe guide Juleka along.

“Hhmm! Ooohhh!” Juleka moaned with a heavily blushing face once she retracted her mouth from Jaune’s face. She tilted her head back allowing him to freely fondle her breasts into his hands, she pursed her lips in a pleasured lip-bitten expression once she felt this strong firm fingers knead her budding orbs.

Mewling some more as Jaune groped her Juleka bucked her legs tightly and pulled down the rest of her clothing appearing fully  naked before him. Jaune pulled back slightly and showed her his fully stiff erection. Juleka gulped then bashfully looked up at Jaune before brushing aside the part of her hair covering half her face. She smiled seductively at him then turned around sticking her ass out with vaginal lips spread by her fingers.

Jaune felt his member twitch in great excitement as the aura channeled from his body between the two ladies surged harder ensuring nothing but pleasantness and bliss. Ladybug continued watching and found herself rubbing the crotch of her suit furiously with her right hand, she didn’t know what had come over her but knew she wanted to feel utter nirvana with the blonde would-be hero once their turns are done.

Jaune grabbed Juleka’s taut petite hips firmly into his hands and inched his member closer to her glistening virgin vulva. Biting her lip in anticipation she clutched the edge of the desk and felt her nether region spread open welcoming his bulbous head of this dick.

 

“Mnngghh! Hhhaahh…..!” Juleka let out with a fierce blush and scrunched eyes shut once she felt Jaune’s cock spread open her moist spongy pussy lips and push on inside.

She clenched her teeth and gripped the edge of the desk as she felt the massive length burrow wetly into her quirm. She felt the head prod into her hymen with gentle pushes which prompted her to look back over her shoulder at Jaune to give him a nod of permission. 

“Hup!” Jaune grunted and pushed his hips strongly into her pussy breaking her hymen and taking away her virginity thus making her a woman. Juleka clenched her teeth tightly as she felt her teacher’s hands roam smoothly along her back in a supporting manner, but then Jaune’s healing aura flowed into her body some more taking away the blood and the pain leaving nothing but carnal pleasure. At long last Juleka finally became a woman and was happy to have lost it to this man fucking her from behind.

“Hooohhhh! Haah….! Make love to me! Please!” Juleka breathed out in euphoria and Jaune was quick to oblige her. Grabbing his hands tightly around her waist he started rutting into her teenage twat faster and harder at a gingerly pace.

His dick blurred in and out of her cunt with squelching gushing noises as he felt her tight walls squeeze down on  him incessantly. Juleka was young, in perfect health, and happily clenching her pussy along his length as he rapidly pushed into her. The desk shook with his frenzied thrusts as his hips noisily smacked her ass with every deep intense thrust. Juleka’s pussy squelched in wet noises and her face slowly morphed into one pure sexual ecstasy, her eyes rolled up in their sockets and her tongue rolled out of her open mouth. Feeling naughty the teacher loomed over and cupped her student’s face into her hands before kissing her full on the open mouth swallowing her tongue into her own.

“Mmmm!” Bustier moaned pleasurably as she made out with her young student in taboo lesbian bliss. Juleka had closed her eyes and melted into the embrace as she tasted her teacher whilst their tongues twisted around each other in heated French kissing. They hummed and moaned breathily inside of each other’s mouths, tasting each other while Jaune pumped his length into Juleka's tight teenage twat with intensified thrusts.

He grew greatly aroused by the scene of them kissing so intimately and thus Jaune started pounding himself into her tight pussy. The smacks of their bodies hitting each other became louder and more frequent with Jaune lowly groaning as he soon approached his climax. Juleka was in the same boat and moaned sharply within Bustier’s mouth before breaking off with a wet pop. She ground and rocked her body snugly into Jaune’s waist, flexing her vaginal muscles on his meat determined to make him cum. 

Soon the desk started rocking even harder and Juleka’s face scrunched up into pre-orgasmic bliss as the dam of pleasure built up inside them was about to burst forth. 

“Aaahh! Ahhhhh! Oohhhhh yes! Aaggghhhh!” Juleka shrieked out in ecstasy and felt her body shudder intensely in release. Her cunt squeezed and convulsed wildly on Jaune’s length repeatedly with intense spasms that brought him to the edge as well. 

Bucking hard into her buttocks one last time Jaune slammed himself to the hilt inside her body before letting out his climax. HIs ball throbbed and pulsated loudly as another cascade of sperm flooded Juleka’s vaginal depths amidst her climax! She tossed her head back and moaned loudly as her body shook and shuddered feeling his seed splash into her young teenage womb. She had a goofy smile on her face as she continued cumming nonstop for nearly a full minute till both her and Jaune finished leaving the latter to collapse along her naked young backside panting.

Breathing raggedly as they came down from the eir climax Jaune kissed along Juleka’s neck then cupped her face to lock lips with her own again in a sweet deep kiss between lovers. Juleka closed her eyes and mewled pleasurably tasting him again till Bustier brought her face in and shared a wet lip-lock  between them in an oral three-way of tongue and lip action. Hot steamy breaths and moans were exchanged all around as Jaune eventually finished up and re-dressed.

Giving the girls each their own Scrolls and ways to contact and reach him, Jaune bade goodbye to the two of them with a deep kisses given to each. Both girls were crazy in love with him and didn’t care if they, or anyone else, had to share the guy sexually. Gathering himself up and leaving the room Jaune went up to the rooftop where he ran into Ladybug eyeing him with a look of sexual hunger.

 

**Miraculous Ladybug-**

 

“Going somewhere? You still haven’t told me yet how you found out my identity. Or the reasons you have magical powers.” Ladybug said in a sultry sexy tone as she lowered her eyes into a bedroom gaze.

Standing atop the roof of the school where he first came in Jaune stood there in  his disheveled clothes smirking slightly as she walked over to him. The sway of her hips and the visual of her tight fitted body pressed into her leather suit had him become hard again in no time. Thus his favored hoodie hung off his penis as his pants were still undone for the most part, his erection was barely covered up by his hoodie when he dropped it upon seeing Marinette sexily smile at him.

Still feeling bashful and uncertain due to her age and inexperience Marinette bashfully averted her eyes once she clasped her hands on Jaune’s shoulders. The aura of his body flowed into her soothingly when Jaune cupped her chin up and leaned down to kiss her.

Marinette’s eyes went wide with excitement and wonder as she had just felt her very first kiss, she closed them and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling herself in deeper as their lips parted allowing their tongues to curl wetly into one another. 

“Mmmhh!” Ladybug moaned dreamily as she tasted Jaune’s tongue slimily wrapping around her tongue. He held her up closely feeling her lithe body wrapped in magical leather rub up sensually against his skin. He was still half-naked after fucking Juleka and Bustier, and now his erection poked and prodded Marinette’s belly through his hoodie.

They made out on the rooftoperotically with tongues tasting each other and Marinette growing wetter by the second for several minutes longer. That is until she pulled herself back with a blush on her face hidden by her mask and a dreamy faraway look in her blue eyes. Looking down she saw that his cloth covered erection pointed outward at a near foot long lengthy exciting her completely. Biting her lip mischievously she then brought her right hand over to pull his hoodie off revealing his stiff throbbing log of meat fully erect.

“Wow, hee hee. That’s going to go inside me?” She giggled barely containing her excitement as she had begun to breathe faster.

“Only if you change out of your costume. I don’t see any zippers or anything on it, unless I’m allowed to rip a hole or two.” Jaune suggested.

“Actually, I have a better idea.” Ladybug cooed cutely then stood a foot back from Jaune and concentrated on her suit’s magical abilities. Suddenly parts of her outfit disappeared in a flurry of bright pink petals of energy exposing more and more skin showing her petite teenage body in naked splendor. They stopped at just her breasts and mound making the costume out to be a very thin bikini leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Jaune was wowed and Ladybug giggled with excitement once she was out of her trance. She turned around exposing her taut supple butt to him and wiggled it back and forth in tantalizing fashion before Jaune pulled down his pants leaving the rest of him naked.

Marinette shuddered in pleasurable squeals of sexual lust and felt him wrap his arms around her body again pulling her into another deep tongue swathing lip-lock before bringing her down onto him. They made out for a good couple of minutes with Marinette feeling wet and very turned on to the point she wanted to have his lengthy inside of her already. 

Gently breaking off with a trail of drool connecting their lips Marinette looked back and saw his erection standing for attention and raised her body up to meet it. Her slick vaginal lips brushed along the tip of the bulbous head slowly and sensually making Jaune groan at the skin contact. Then she slid herself down onto it feeling the firm head push into her depths and taking the breath out of her. 

Letting out a winded gasp Marinette bit her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she slowly impaled herself on his erection. Jaune winced and groaned sharply after feeling her tight moist space swallow up his shaft the more she pushed herself down. It was suffocatingly tight yet utterly sensational to the both of them.

“Hooaah! Mmmnnh!” Ladybug moaned as her buttocks soon reached the top area of his thighs feeling her hymen brush up againt the tip. Briefly opneing her eyes to look at him she nodded to herself and felt Jaune’s hands reach up around her waist to pull her completly down!

With a squelching noise and a sharp buck of bodies smacking into each other Jaune breached her hymen and pushed his dick right past it burrying his twelve inches into Marinette’s tight teenage pussy. She let out a pained squeal and scrunched up her face in pain till she felt the soothing aura of Jaune’s flow into her cleaning up the virgin blood and making the pain go away.

‘Wow, that thing really comes in handy.’ Jaune thought  as soon the air was filled with Marinette’s squeals of utter elation for she was now riding his body like a girl struck by love.

Jaune groaned loudly in pleasure as he felt her lithe young form buck back and forth along his frame plunging her tight wet teenage womanhood constantly on his meat. Her hips bucked down and pounded on top of his in cowgirl fashion with her hands clutching his chest fondly with a euphoric smile.

“Uuhhhh! Ah ah ah ah ahhhh!” Marinette moaned as she bounced and bucked wildly onto Jaune’s dick. Her teenage petite body rocked and swayed with buttocks rowing in and out along his thighs. Jaune’s hands reached around and grabbed them delivering a squeeze and making her mewl out in sensitive pleasure. 

She started rapidly smacking her buttocks onto his legs and leaned back exposing her chest with bouncy and firm B-cup sized tits jiggling about. It was such a tantalizing sight to him that he couldn’t help but reach up and grab them to delver a squeeze. Marinette let out a shrill moan of delight as her body rampantly rode his lengthy creating squelching noises along fleshy smacks. She was fucking him h ard and letting out all her pent up lust.

Hearing her mewl inwardly again as he pinched her nipples and squeezed her breasts Jaune was beginning to feel his balls churn with cum ready to explode out inside of her. The way Marinette’s pussy feels just did it for him, she was tight, pure, and squeezing down on him in reflex every time she rowed her hips. And she was doing that much faster as though she were about to cum as well.

Going at it in cowgirl style for minutes longer Ladybug felt her release begin to flow out causing her to rampantly slam her buttocks onto his frame and deliver a loud orgasmic cry of bliss after tensing her body up!

“Aahhhhhh!” She cried out with reddened cheeks till she felt Jaune’s lips wrap around hers once again silencing her from drawing attention. Marinette relaxed and wrapped her arms tightly around his body feeling her tongue get sucked into his mouth as she came. 

Her vaginal muscles flexed and constricted wetly onto his meat causing him to succumb to orgasmic bliss and buck his hips upward into her body! Jaune grunted and held Ladybug closely as his member throbbed and pumped thick ropes of semen directly into her young blossoming womb! He felt her moan blissfully within his mouth as she felt those thick ropes of hot molten semen splash into her young body. 

Ladybug ground herself gingerly on his waist determined to get it all in there while he kept on cumming. Soon enough they finished their shared climax and detached their lips to look each other warmly in the eyes with a smile.

“I want to do your buttocks now, I’ve been starting at it constantly since I showed up here in this world.” Jaune said earning a giggle from her as she got up and turned around showing off her ample perfect ass. 

“You still haven’t told me everything yet, are you like some kind of special superhero or something that goes into other worlds and sleeps with people you’ve just met?” She guessed whimsically and got down on all fours in doggystyle position while jiggling her ass cutely at him.

“Actually that is a perfect summary, what I do is mostly hearl people that are in some form of distress or inner darkness, a lot of it does involve me ….doing them, but I’ve saved lives too.” Jaune answered as he got up, erection still hard, and placed himself on his knees behind her pulling her buttocks closer to his body. His hands wrapped around her hips as the slick sticky member that was just inside Ladybug’s pussy circled around the cleft of her buttocks. The soft pink ring of her anus was laid bare before him once he spread open her buttocks making Marinette breathe hotly with anticipation. 

Grinning and nudging the opening with the head of his dick Jaune gently eased the head into her ass hole making her clench her fingers and teeth at the intense pressuring sensation. 

“Unnggh!” Ladybug moaned hotly as she felt her ass spread open to accommodate the insertion of his lengthy. Jaune pushed steadily and slowly stretching out her anus and making Marinette feel overwhelmed by the feeling till she quickly adapted to it thanks to his aura.

“Mnngh!” Jaune groaned and wound pushing his lengthy halfway into her bowels stretching out her ass and lighting Ladybug’s body in fire with sensation. She started moaning loudly in low breaths and panted as he began rutting into her tight ass in a slow fucking fashion.

His hips met her butt cheeks in soft fleshy claps of bodies meeting, but soon picked up in speed as he accelerated his fucking of her. Ladybug moaned and groaned with hot breaths and red cheeks as her body rocked and swayed to his mighty thrusts. Feeling her ass stretch and squeeze hard on his member Jaune started gingerly fucking her ass thoroughly out of passion and felt his arousal quickly build up to it's apex again. 

Now rapidly ramming his hips into her cute buttocks Jaune fucked Marinette’s ass voraciously making her silently moan with mouth agape and eyes closed as her body rocked back and forth. With repeated smacking noises creating jiggle waves across her buttocks Marinette endured more rauncous ass fucking till she hung her head back and moaned loudly while cumming.

“Oooaahhh!” Ladybug hollered out loudly and felt her buttcheeks clench tightly around Jaune’s shaft! The blonde grunted and winced with clenched teeth as he bucked one last time into her body from behind and let out a thick blast of sperm filling up her bowels!

Repeated globs of spunk filled her rectal cavity making her shudder even more in climactic bliss. Ladybug shook and shuddered with ecstasy as she felt Jaune lean over spooning her while wrapping his broad strong arms around her petite body. 

“Oohhh yeah! Ooh-mmmh!” Ladybug moaned as she felt Jaune reach around to cup her face into his and having their lips locked once again. She closed her eyes in silent bliss as they once again tasted each other while naked atop the roof of the school.

Once they broke off Ladybug transformed back into Marinette resulting in a little pink creature otherwise known as Tikki. 

“Oh…! Oh! Oh my goodness, Marinette! I’m blind! I don’t wanna remember seeing the two of you naked!” She squeaked cutely and covered her large violet eyes.

Jaune chuckled and got up out of Marinette’s body leaving a gooey trail of spunk seeping out of both her holes. Clicking his Scroll and getting re-dressed a portal back to paradise island opened revealing his ‘home’ away from home. Marinette was wowed with wonder till she saw a duplicate Scroll materialize right beside her catching her attention. The same thing happened with Juleka and Bustier down below surprising them, especially Bustier, with the means to see Jaune once again whenever they want.

“We should meet up again someday. Maybe save the city, have a fun sexy date, and see where the day takes us.” Jaune said as he stepped into the portal receiving a nod from Marinette.

“Oh I will take you up on that offer. Trust me, I think my teacher and my classmate will too. Till next time, handsome.” She cooed then blew a kiss his way as he vanished from their world with a smile.

**End of Chapter**

 

_**Next Chapter!)Hero Academia Universe- Momo Yaoyoruzu, Nemuri Kayama (Midnight) or Yuu Takeyama (Mt Lady)** _   
  
Overwatch Universe- Tracer and Emily threesome, Mei

 

**AN: That’s an update wrap! Hope you all liked it. Shoutout to RMIka512 for collaborating with me on the premise of Ladybug chapter.  Look forward to the next update,till then, cheers. Btw the list down below has not updated yet. It takes a while sorting through the many names suggested that I often don’t feel like doing it, if you don’t see your requested character here then just leave it in a message, ONE, message unless it’s not big enough.**

**The List of Universes and Girls-**  
  
  
VideoGames-   
  
Ace Attorney- Maya Fey, April May, Penny Nichols, Lotta Hart, Ema Skye(Phoenix Wright era and Apollo Justice era), Lana Skye, Angel Starr, Maggey Byrde, Pearl Fey (Dual Destinies), Ini Miney, Franziska Von Karma, Regina Berry, Adrian Andrews, Desirée DeLite, Viola Cadaverini, Iris, Olga Orly, Trucy Wright, Alita Tiala, Lamiroir, Vera Misham, Athena Cykes, Juniper Woods, Jinxie Tenma, Robin Newman, Myriam Scuttlebutt, Aura Blackquill, Sasha Buckler, Rayfa Padma Kura'in, Bonny de Famme, Betty de Famme, Geiru Toneido, Amara Sigatar Kura'in, Ellen Wyatt, Kay Faraday, Cammy Meele, Lauren Paups, Shih-na (Calisto Yew), Justine Courtney, Nicole Swift, Katherine Hall, and Karin Jenson.  
  
BioShock- Brigid Tenenbaum, Elizabeth Comstock (Both Noir and Colombia), Big Sisters, Eleanor Lamb,  
  
Dead or alive- Kasumi, Rachael,Tina, Ayane, Momiji, Mai Shiranui, Naotora Li, Helena Douglas, Mila, Hitomi, Lei Feng, Christie, Pai, Kokoro, Miyako (Kokoro’s Milf mom), Alpha 152,  
  
Metal Gear Series- Dr.Clark (ParaMedic), The Boss, Eva, Paz, Amanda Valenciano, Cecile Caminades, Dr.Strangelove, Female MSF Recruits, Quiet, Skulls the camouflage unit, Female DD recruits, Natasha Romanenko, Sniper Wolf, Meryl, Mei Ling, Olga, Fortune, Laughing Octopus, Raging Raven, Crying Wolf, Screaming Mantis, Haven Frog Troopers, Sunny Emmerich, Courtney Collins, Mistral  
  
Resident Evil Series-Lisa Trevor, Alexia Ashford, Manuela  Hidalgo, Ashley Graham, Ingrid Hunnigan, Jessica Sherawat, Rachel Foley, Lady Hunk, Angela Miller (Degeneration), Excella Gionne, Sheva Alomar, Svetlana Belikova (Damnation), Carla Radames, Deborah Harper, Maria Gomez(Vendetta), Nadia (Vendetta), Eveline, Mia Winters, Zoe Baker, Annette Birkin  
  
Operation Raccoon City- Bertha, Four Eyes, Lupo, Party Girl, Willow, Tweed  
  
Revelations 2- Moira Burton, Polly Burton, Alex Wesker, Gina Foley  
  
The Last of Us-Sarah, Tess, Ellie  
  
Warhammer 40K- Inquisitor Adrastia, Macha the ever virgin, Sub commander Torchstar,   
  
  
Kingdom Hearts - Yuffie, Namine, Xion, Aqua, Larxene, Olette, Kairi, Aerith, Tifa,   
  
Final Fantasy Series – Lightning Ferron (FF13), Fang(FF13), Vanille(FF13), Lulu(FF10), Rikku(FF10-2), Tifa(FF7),Yuna(FF10-2), Shiva(FF10), Ashe (FF12), Yuffie(FF7), Terra(FF6), Rydia(Older self-FF4), Serah Ferron(FF13), Fran(FF12), Emina, Gentiana (FF15), Aranea(FF15), Sice(FF Type-0), Queen, (FF Type-0), Cindy(FF15), Seven(FF Type-0), Iris(FF15)  
  
Mass Effect series- Miranda, Tali, Femshep, Liara, Diana Allers, Doctor Chakwas(Gilf If I’ve ever seen one), Samara, Ashley, Kasumi, Oriana, Sara Ryder,  
  
  
Guilty Gear- Jam, Elphelt Valentine, RamLethal, Milia Rage, Baiken   
  
Metroid – Samus Aran, Dark Samus   
  
  
Blue Dragon- Zola, Kluke   
  
Persona Series- Mitsuru(P3), Yukari(P3), Elizabeth, Chidori, Ann(P5), Futaba(p5), Makoto (p5), Haru(p5), Takemi(p5), Sae (P5), Tae Takemi(P5), Chihaya Mifune(P5), Hifumi Togo(P5), Shiho(P5),   
  
Megami Tensei 4:Apocalypse- Toki   
  
Killer Instinct- Orchid, Shin Hisako   
  
Destiny- Mara Sov, Petra, Eris Morn,   
  
Digimon series- Angewomon, (Kyoko Kuremi, Yuuko, Nokia, Mirei- Cyber Sleuth)   
  
Kid Icarus – Palutena, Medusa   
  
Bayonetta- Bayonetta, Jeanne, Joy   
  
  
Tekken – Asuka, Lilli, Christie.   
  
Drakengard series- DK 3(Zero, One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Accord, )  
  
Senran Kagura- Hikage, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Homura, Yumi, Miyabi, Asuka, Hestia   
  
Blazblue- Makoto, Bullet, Kokonoe, Nine the Phantom, Noel Vermillion, Lambda, Litchi, Trinity Glassfille, Taokaka,   
  
SkullGirls- Cerebella, Fillia, Parasoul, Valentine, Painwheel (Yes I know, but it might be kinky),   
  
Tokyo Mirage Sessions-Fire Emblem- Kiria   
  
Fallout Series – Curie(FO4), Piper, Cait, Sarah Lyons, Doctor Madison (Another Gilf I like),   
  
Batman Arkham Verse- Dr.Penelope Young, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Barbara Gordon, Lady Sheva, Talia Al Ghul, Catwoman, Copperhead, Vicki Vale  
  
Splinter Cell- Anna Grimm, Sara Fisher  
  
Dynasty Warriors- Wang Yuanji,  
  
Soul Calibur – Sophitia Alexandra, Ivy Valentine, Hildegarde, Cassandra Alexandra, Pyrrha Alexandra, Talim, Taki,   
  
Hyperdimension Neptunia – Neptune (Black heart and purple heart, adult Neptune), cpus and cpus candidates. Iris Heart Plutia, etc.--- Compa, IF, CC2, Falcom, Mages. Tekken, and MarvelousAQL   
Anime-  
  
  
Akame ga Kill- Esdeath, Najenda, Leone, Akame, Scheele, Cosmina, Dorothea, Kurome, Chelsea, Mine,   
  
Bleach - Tia Harribel, Orihime Inoue, Sun-Sun, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Misaki Kurosaki, Lilinette, Soi Fong,   
  
Black Lagoon- Sawyer the Cleaner, Balalaika, Roberta, Revy,   
  
Boku no Hero Academia- Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yayoruzu, Yuu(Mt Lady), Himiko Toga, Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, Nemuri Kayama, Ragdoll, Pixiebob, Mandalei, Cemie, Tsuyu Asui,  
  
Kill la Kill- Ryuuko Matoi, Satsuki Kiriyuun, Mako, Nonon, Nui Harime, Ragyo   
  
Zero no Tsukaima –Tiffania Westwood, Karin   
  
Fairy Tail- Lucy, Erza, Ultear, Kosmos, Kamika, Mirajane, Lissana, Evergreen, Mavis Vermillion, Anna Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia, Irene Berserion, Brandish, Wendy Marvell, Sorano, Yukino, Cana,Dimaria, Chelia,Kagura, Juvia,   
  
Toaru Majutsu no Index- Mugino Shizuri, Shokuhou Misaki   
  
D gray man – Road Kamelot   
  
Date A live –Kurumi, Tohka, Origami,   
  
Highschool DxD- Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Kuroka, Koneko, Grayfia Lucifuge, Tsubaki, Sona, Serafall, Rossweisse,,Gabriel, Ophis, Venelana, Asia,   
  
Shinmai Maou no Testament- Zest, Maria(Both loli and adult form), Mio, Yuki, Chitoge   
  
Highschool of the dead- Saeko Busujima, Rika Minami the sniper, Shizuka, Saya,   
  
Naruto- Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade, Kaguya, and Mei Terumi, Samui, Yugito, Mabui, Ino, Kushina, Tenten, Temari, Kurenai Yuhi, Konan, Fuu  
  
Digimon Series- Sakuyamon, Ranamon, Fairymon, Zephyrmon, Lillithmon,  
  
Danmachi- Loki, Hephaestus, Riveria, Eina, Ryuu, Asfi, Naaza, Demeter, Sanjouno ,Freya, Aiz   
  
Girls und Panzer- Too many to name, let's just say all of them or the main cast.  
  
God Eater- Alisa Amiella  
  
GATE- Lelei Lalena, Arpreggio Lalena, Bozes Palesti, Rose-order of Knights  
  
Halo Legends- Daisy 023, her clone,  
  
Soul Eater-Liz and Patty Thompson(more curvatures and hourglass figure), Blair, Medusa Gorgon, Maka, Marie Mjolnir, Azusa, ,Arachne  
  
One Punch Man- Mosquito Girl, Tatsumaki, Lily, Fubuki, Doctor Pyschobos  
  
  
Hellsing- Seras Victoria, Integra  
  
Fate series – Saber, Scathach, Nero, Miyu, Illya, Kuro, Jeanne d’Arc, Arturia Pendragon (Saber and Lancer forms), Medea, Medusa, Sakura Matou, Irisviel von Einzbern, Mordred, Atalanta, Hundred Face Hassan(female), Hassan of Serenity, Jack the Ripper, Tamamo no Mae, Nitocris, Francis Drake, Touko, Aoko, Anne Bonney   
  
Dragon Ball Series (Z, Super, GT)- C18, Seripa, Kale and Caulifla, Kefla, Vados, Chi Chi, Bulma, Mai, Marron, Bulla, Pan, Launch and Ranfan, Colonel Violet, Gine,Hasky, Miss Piiza, Erasa, Kamikaze Fireballs, Cus, Marcarita, Heles, Supreme Kai of Time, Towa, Android 21, West Supreme Kai  
  
Overlord - Velvet   
  
RWBY - Winter, RWBY team,   
  
YuGiOh- Misty, Akiza, Aleix Rhodes,  
  
  
  
Disney-  
  
Helga Sinclair, Melody, Ariel, Snow White, Merida, Elsa, Belle, Aurora, Nani, Anna, Aunt Cass, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Cinderella, Queen Iduna, Rapunzel, Mother Gothel  
  
Meet the Robinsons - Franny Robinson   
  
Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Jessica Rabbit   
  
  
The Rest of the List because I’m too lazy to organize it all-  
  
Danger girl-Abbey Chase, Sydney Savage,  
  
DC Animated- Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham),  
  
Dog days- Leonmitchellie Galette de Rois   
  
Luminous Arc- Fatima, Karen, Rina   
  
Princess Resurrection- Risa Wildman, Hime,   
  
  
Monster Musume- Pretty much any and all of them going by suggestions; Rachnee, Suu, Mia   
  
  
Sekirei- Akitsu, Miya, Karasuba, Homura(Female Version)   
  
  
Love Hina- Motoko Aoyama, Tsuruko Aoyama   
  
Valkyrie Profile- Lenneth   
  
Valkyria Chronicles- Selvaria Bles   
  
Nier Automata- 2B, A2, 21O, Commander, Devola Popola,   
  
Gorowlanser Series- Frayne, Eliza, Regina, Pamela, Tricia, Maggie   
  
BLade Dance series- Greyworth, Rubia   
  
God Eater series-Livie Collete, Ciel Alencon, Gina Dickinson, Nana Kozuki, Tsubaki, Shio   
  
Dark souls series- Priscilla(DS2), Anri of Astora(Without burned face), Emerald Herald (DS2), Firekeeper(DS3) Rosaria (DS3), Quelana, Witches of Izalith and sisters of Chaos, Gwynevere,   
  
Deadman Wonderland- Makina,  Shiro,   
  
  
Horizon Zero Dawn- Aloy,   
  
  
Dangan Ronpa- Sayaka Maizono, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Toko Fukawa (genocide Jill), Celestia Ludenberg, Mukuro Ikusaba, Junko Enoshima , Chiaki Nanami, Akane Owari, Sonia Nevermind, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Mikan Tsumiki, Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, and Komaru Naegi.   
  
Shokugeki no Soma- Any of the Nakiri females, Erina, Alice, Eleonora, Megumi, Ryoko, Ikumi, Rindo, Soma   
  
Panty and Stocking –Scanty and Kneesocks, Panty and Stocking   
  
Starcraft – Sarah Kerrigan, Nova   
  
Star Ocean- Myuria Tionysus, Maria Traydor, Sophia, Nel   
  
Mortal Kombat- Cassie Cage and Sonya Cage, Sindel, Jade, Kitana, Mileena, Scarlet, Li Mei, Kira, Jackie,   
  
World of Warcraft – Jaina Proudmore, Sylvannas, Tyrande,   
  
Guren Lagann- Yoko Littner   
  
DC comics- Supergirl, Powergirl, Raven, Miss Martian (YJ), Wonder woman, Zatanna, Donna Troy, Stargirl   
  
Gravity Rush- Kat, Raven, Cecily, Lisa,   
  
Madan no ou to Vannadis(How the fuck do you pronounce that?)- Eleonora Viltaria, Sofya Obertas, Elizaveta Fomina, Valentina Glinka Estes   
  
  
Borderlands- Moxxi, Lillith, Maya, Gaige, Angel, Aged up Tina, Athena, Nisha, Aurelia,   
  
Gate-Rory Mercury, Tuka, Pina   
  
Evangelion- Rei, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko(Fuck Gendo), Hikari, Mari   
  
Sailor Moon- Sailor Mars, Jupiter, pretty much all of the Sailor Senshi,   
  
Koihime Musou-Ren   
  
Medaka Box- Medaka Kurokami   
  
TMNT 2012- April o Neil, Karai, Shinigami, Renette,   
  
Kara no Kyoukai- Ryougi Shiki   
  
Okami- Humanized Amaterasu, Kaguya,   
  
Halo series- Cortana, one of the female Spartan IIs, Olympia vale, Serina, Isabel, Sarah Palmer(Gonna fuck the bitch out of her), Miranda Keyes,   
  
Kantai Collection- All abyssal ships and ship girls   
  
Street Fighter- Rainbow Mika, Chun li, Cammy, Ibuki, Sakura, or pretty much all of them. Juri, Karin Kanzaki, Satsuki,   
  
Dragon’s Dogma – Queen Aelinore, female Arisen, Mercedes, Grette,Madeline, Selene  
  
Dragon Age series- Morrigan, Cassandra, Josephine, Isabella, Female Qunari Inquisitor(inquisition)   
  
Star Wars- Ahsoka Tano(Clone wars), Jaina Solo(Legends, post-empire),Hera Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Princess Leia, Aayla Secura, Riyo Chuchi, Barriss OFfee, Nissa, Thalia and Nahiri ,Stass Allie, Depa BIllaba, Adi Galia, Luminara Unduli, Shaak Ti, Butler Swan, and Siri Tachi ,Aayla Secura,  Padme Amidala, Mon Mothma). You could also hit some highlights of the Old Republic, such as Bastila Shan, Satele Shan, FemRevan, Visas Marr, Mission Vao, Juhani, Mira(KOTOR), Brianna(KOTOR), Jarael Meetra Surik, Vaylin, and Darth Zannah, or post-Empire like Gaeriel Captison,Mara Jade, and Rey .  
  
  
Full metal Alchemist- Winry Rockbell, Rose, Lira, Risa Hawkeye,   
  
Tsukihime-Arcueid Brunestud, Ciel, Sion   
  
League of Legends –Nidalee, Ahri, Ashe, Janna, Jinx, Riven, Katarina, Irelia, Akali, Karma, Sona, Fiore, Kayla, Morgana, Miss Fortune, Leblanc   
  
Digimon(Additional)- Mervamon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Lilymon, Venusmon,   
  
Fire Emblem Series – Lucina, Camilla, Female Corrin, Female Robin, Tiki, Tharja, Mikoto, Arete, Kagero, Nyx, Hinoka, Scarlet, Leanne, Limstella, Setsuna, Felicia, Flora, Azura-   
  
\--Awakening bracket- Lissa, Sully, Miriel, Sumia, Maribelle, Panne, Cordelia, Nowi, Olivia, Cherche, Say'ri, Flavia, Anna, Aversa, Kjelle, Cynthia, Severa, Fem Morgan, Noire, and Nah. Emmeryn and Phila   
  
\--Fates bracket- :Felicia, Flora, Elise, Effie, Nyx, Azura, Selena, Beruka, Peri, Charlotte, Mozu, Hinoka, Sakura, Rinkah, Kagero, Orochi, Scarlet, Hana, Oboro, Setsuna, Fem Kana, Sophie, Midori, Ophelia, Nina, Soleil, Velouria, Selkie, Mitama, Caeldori, Rhajat, and Anna. Loki,  
  
Shadowverse- All female characters(Need to research)   
  
Legend of Zelda- Midna,Lana, Cia, Zelda (OoT), Zelda (BoTW), Mipha(BoTW), Urbosa(BoTW)   
  
Muse in Love Live- Unnamed idols or rather just all the idols, need names though.   
  
Darkstalkers – Morrigan Aensland, Lilith, Felicia, Q Bee, Hsien Ko and her sister, Fem-Jedah,   
  
Teen Titans- Raven, Blackfire,Jinx, Kole, Argent, Terra,   
  
Bioshock- Elizabeth(Both Regular and Noir), Rosalind Lutece, Big sisters x 3, Eleanor Lamb, Sofia Lamb,   
  
Marvel Verse- Wasp (EMH version), X-23, Miss Marvel(Kamala Khan), Emma Frost, Elsa Bloodstone, Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool, Silk, Rogue, Black Widow, Amora the Enchantress,Carol Danvers(The original version), Mary Jane, Julie Power, Susan Storm, Ororro Munroe, Jane Foster(She-Thor version), Pepper Potts   
  
Rosario vampire- Akasha Bloodriver, Akua, Moka(Both outer and inner), Kurumu, Ageha, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore,   
  
Hunter X Hunter- Neferpitou   
  
Nisekoi- Tsugumi Seishiro, Marika, Chitoge, Ruri, Haru, Kosaki, Yui,   
  
Maken Ki- Aki Nijou   
  
Oreimo-Ruri Goukou, Kirino Kousaka, Sena Akagi   
  
Kagerou days- Tsubomi Kido   
  
Strike Witches- Yoshika Miyafuji, Mio Sakamoto, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, Lynette Bishop, Perrine H. Clostermann, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Charlotte E. Yeager, Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen, Wilma Bishop, Christiane Barkhorn.   
  
TouHou Project- Alice Margatroid, Aya Shameimaru, Byakuren Hijiri, Eirin Yagokoro, Elly, Flandre Scarlet, Remila Scarlet, Fujiwara no Mokou, Hina Kagiyame, Hong Meiling, Ichirin Kumoi, Iku Nagae, Kaguya Houraisan, Kanako Yasaka, Keine Kamishirasawa, Koakuma, Koishi Komeiji, Satori Komeiji, Komachi Onozuka, Letty, Whiterock, Lunasa Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Miyako Yoshika, Momiji Inubashiri, Nitori Kawashiro, Nue Houjuu, Patchouli Knowledge, Ran yakumo, Reimu Hakurei, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Reiuji Utsuho, Rin Kaenbyou, Sakuya Izayoi, Sanae Kochiya, Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, Suika Ibuki,   
  
Suwako Moriya, Tenshi Hinanai, Toyosatomimi no Miko, Youmu Konpaku, Yuka Kazami, Yukari yakumo, Yuugi Hoshiguma, Yuyuko Saigyouji.   
  
Negima- Mana Tatsumiya, Kaede Nagase   
  
Nintendo- Princess Peach, Princess Ruto (OoT version), Midna(Imp form) Midna Regular form   
  
Tales of Vesperia- Judith, Estelle, Rita Mordio   
  
Tales of Xillia- Milla Maxwell, Millia(Fractured)   
  
Tales of Berseria- Velvet Crowe, Seres, Magilou, Eleanor, Teresa, Medissa, Adult Kamoana   
  
Tales of the Abyss- Tear Grants   
  
Claymore- Claire, Teresa   
  
Witchblade- Masane   
  
Puella Magi- Sayaka Miki   
  
XXXHOlic- Yuuko Ichihara   
  
History’s strongest Disciple Kenichi- Shigure Kosaka   
  
Danny Phatom- Maddie, Dani, Ember, Jazz, (Fuck Sam), Desiree, Spectra   
  
Code Geass- Marianne Vi Britannia, Nunally, Kallen Kozuki, C.C., Cornelia Li Britannia, Villeta Nu, Nagisa Chiba,   
  
Witcher Series- Ciri, Tress, Yennefer, Shani, Keira,   
  
Kim Possible- Ann, Kim, Bonnie   
  
One Punch man- Fubuki, Tatsumaki, Psychos,   
  
Dot Hack series- Helba, PI, Tabby, Atoli   
  
One piece- Nico Robin, Nami, Boa Hancock, Vivi   
  
Magic the Gathering- Chandra, Lilliana, Kiora   
  
Infinite Stratos- Charlotte, Chifuyu Orimura   
  
Shingeki No Kyojin(Attack on Titan)- Mikasa Ackerman, Annie, Krista, Petra, Mina, Rico   
  
DMC- Lady, Trish, Nevan, Kirie,   
  
Phantasy Star Portable 2-Chelsea, Mika   
  
Devilman- Sirene   
  
Harry Potter- Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasely, Lily Potter(Seriously, too many to name so I’m just gonna say whoever all of them are, I’ve read a lot of Megamatt19’s work and am pretty familiar with the female cast at this point.)   
  
Overwatch- Widowmaker, Zarya, Mei, Mercy, Pharah, Dva(At this point pretty much every female overwatch character, lol)   
  
Pokemon- Lusamine (Sun and Moon), Cynthia, Zinnia, Courtney, Sabrina, Elisa, Skyla, Flannery, Gardenia, Clair, Lorelei, Phoebe, Candice, Fantina, Drasna, Malva, Dawn, Johanna, Delia Ketchum, Plumeria, Jupiter, Mars, Diantha, Valerie, Jessie, Lucy, Marley, Morgan, Lisia, Winona, Shelly,   
  
\--- Leaf, Lyra, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Bianca, Shauna, Misty, Erika, Janine, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, Flannery, Winona, Liza, Gardenia, Maylene, Candice, Roxie, Elesa, Skyla, Viola, Korrina, Valerie, Lorelei, Karen, Phoebe, Shauntal, Caitlin, Malva, Iris, Diantha, Courtney, Shelly, Jupiter, Mars, Aliana, Bryony, Celosia, Mable, and Plumeria   
  
JJBA stone ocean- Jolyne Kujo   
  
Devil Survivor- Haru, Amane   
  
Red Vs Blue- Sister, Dr Grey, Allison Tex, CT, Carolina, FemChurch, Dillon, Kimball, Katy Jensen,   
  
Avatar series- Tylee, Azula, Mai, Korra and Asami   
  
R E Zero- Rem   
  
Kono Subarashii- Darkness   
  
To Love RU- Selphia Michaela Deviluke, Nemesis, Momo,


End file.
